LOVE me again
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Meskipun Sasuke dan Sakura bertunangan, tapi Sasuke tak pernah menerima Sakura bahkan sangat membenci dan menyuruh Sakura 'mati'. Ketika itu benar terjadi, dalam penyesalan Sasuke yang mulai menyadari perasaannya kini berbalik mencintai gadis itu. Sayang semua terlambat. Cinta Sakura hilang dan Sasuke harus berusaha membuat Sakura jatuh cinta lagi padanya.
1. Chapter 1

Mata hijau emerald itu menatapku nanar,

"Maaf, Sasuke… Maaf kalau aku justru menyusahkanmu... Aku tak minta untuk disukai olehmu, tapi tolong jangan membenciku karena aku sudah seenaknya mencintaimu..."

…

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menghilang saja? Yang paling kubenci adalah keberadaanmu. Kalau kau tak ada, aku akan bahagia."

Itu mungkin kalimat terakhir yang sempat aku ucapkan padanya

=0=0=0=

**Cherry, LOVE me [again]**

**Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno **

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue. Maap kalo ceritanya jelek dan mengecewakan. **

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Happy Reading~**

Crsss…rsss….rssss…

Dalam keheningan itu, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi air kran yang mengalir. Kubiarkan itu tetap tergenang dalam wastafel sementara lama kutatap bayanganku dalam cermin.

Kosong.

Aku tak benar-benar memikirkan sesuatu. Segalanya kadang datang dan pergi terlintas begitu saja. Lalu pandanganku tiba-tiba teralih pada bayangan noda kecoklatan di ujung t-shirt putih yang kukenakan. Aku bergidik kala hal itu mengingatkanku pada kenangan buruk tadi siang. Buru-buru kulepaskan t-shirt itu dan melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang sampah di sudut kamar mandi.

"Sial…" desisku.

Aku mengambil segenggam air dan mulai membasuh wajahku. Dingin. Terasa dingin menyelimutiku. Detik berikutnya, dengan sengaja kubenamkan kepalaku dalam bak wastafel berisi air itu. Berharap hal ini bisa membenamkan juga pikiranku. Biarkan semuanya pergi mengalir bersama air.

"Bhuaaah..."

Tak lama aku mengangkat wajah, menatap kembali bayanganku dalam cermin. Air menetes dari tiap ujung helai rambut raven-ku, turun menyusuri wajah dan tubuhku. Nafasku berburu cepat, masih terengah, namun hatiku tampaknya sudah jauh lebih tenang.

Merasa cukup. Lekas kusambar handuk yang tergantung dibalik pintu dan berjalan keluar tanpa melirik t-shirt putih kesayanganku yang sekarang sudah menjadi sampah.

…

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku langsung menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang. Berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarku yang tinggi. Sejenak menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata.

Aku lelah, ingin tidur. Ingin melupakan hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini. Tapi setiap kali aku mencoba melupakannya, aku malah bisa mengingat semuanya.

Ya, aku ingat semuanya.

=== flashback: ON ===

Perasaan itu mendadak muncul. Saat tiba-tiba saja seolah ada yang menyuruhku untuk menoleh dan mendongakkan kepala. Memandang selintas bayangan baju berwarna merah yang bergerak turun dengan cepat. Entah apa, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjatuh. Menyusul suara dentuman keras. Lalu tiba-tiba suasana mendadak panik. Orang-orang berteriak dan berlarian. Beberapa memandang ngeri, sedang yang lainnya malah mendekat dan berkerumun.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, merasa tak tenang. 'Apa? Yang barusan itu apa?', dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya.

Sedikit kulirik wajah kedua temanku yang melohok tak percaya.

Naruto tampak shock, mata biru shappire-nya membelalak, "Mengerikan..." gumamnya.

"Hei, kesana yuk!" ajak Sai, lekas menarik lengan kami. Berdesak-desakan menerobos kerumunan. Aku berjalan pelan mengikuti mereka.

"Bunuh diri! Bunuh diri! Ada yang bunuh diri! Tolong! Tolong!" teriakan itu terdengar berulang kali.

Langkahku terhenti. Terhalang barikade petugas keamanan yang dengan sigap menutup lokasi kejadian agar tak menimbulkan kepanikan. Beberapa orang lainnya tampak berupaya menyingkirkan puing-puing reruntuhan counter yang hancur berantakan. Mencoba mengeluarkan sesosok tubuh yang terhimpit didalamnya. Orang yang entah nekat atau gila, sudah terjun bebas dari lantai atas mall ini.

Deg!

Aku terhenyak seketika melihat petugas berhasil mengeluarkan tubuh itu. Tubuh lunglai seorang gadis berpakaian merah, bersimbah darah dan tak sadarkan diri. Onyx hitam-ku membulat, menatap tak percaya. Sesaat jantungku serasa tertikam tajam. Berdebar sakit.

"Tidak…" desisku saat mengenali rambut _soft-pink_ miliknya.

"Lho, bukannya itu…" gumam Sai.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahuku, "Heh, Teme, dia kan…"

"Sakura!" teriakku lantang. Tanpa diperintahkan, tubuhku langsung bergerak sendiri. Lekas menerjang dan menerobos masuk. Mencoba lebih mendekat. Memastikan sosok itu.

"Hoi, yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk!" kata salah seorang petugas.

Kutepis tangannya yang bermaksud menghentikanku. "Itu Sakura!" bentakku padanya.

"Oh, jadi kau kenal dengan gadis ini?" tanya petugas lainnya.

"Hn." Aku menoleh menatap sosok Sakura yang kini sudah dibaringkan diatas tandu, hendak dibawa menuju ambulans. Hatiku meringis melihatnya.

"Iya, aku mengenalnya." jawabku sambil mengangguk mantap.

…

=== end of flashback ===

"Aarrgghhh~"

Aku bangkit dan berteriak. Nafasku terengah. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kutekan keras kepalaku, berharap bisa menekan rasa sakit ini.

"Tidak… ini tak nyata. Ini cuma mimpi buruk." Aku yakinkan hal itu berkali-kali pada diriku.

Tok…tok…tok… Lamunanku buyar ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk.

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju pintu. Saat aku membukanya, tampak wajah Kaa-san dan Too-san berdiri dihadapanku. Seharusnya tiga hari ini mereka ada di Oto untuk urusan bisnis. Tapi tengah malam begini, dengan masih berpakaian rapih, mereka terburu-buru pulang.

Kaa-san lekas menarik kuat bahuku, Onyx hitam-nya yang sembab menatap sedih. "Benarkah itu Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Rahangku mengeras. Aku hanya menelan ludah. Sudah tahu kemana ujung pembicaraan ini.

"Bagaimana kondisinya? Apa Sakura baik-baik saja? Kenapa hal ini bisa sampai terjadi? Kenapa Sakura mencoba untuk bunuh diri? Apa kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik? Kau tahu alasannya, Sasuke? Sakura… Sakura… Huaa…hik… hik… hik…" Kaa-san membenamkan kepalanya dibahuku. Menangis. Berulang kali nama 'Sakura' disebutnya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Merasa terhempas. Yang dari tadi kuyakinkan 'bohong' adalah kenyataan.

Ya, tentu saja ini nyata.

Sasuke Uchiha, bahkan kau pun ada disana kan? Melihat kejadian itu...

Sakura Haruno. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi dugaan sementara dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

.

.

.

'_Setelah apa yang kulakukan, masih bolehkah aku menemuimu?'_

Aku berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Tanganku yang terkepal kembali lunglai, sekali lagi merasa ragu bahkan untuk sekedar mengetuknya.

"Aduh, gimana nih?" gerutuku kesal, sembari mengacak-acak rambut raven-ku, mengekspresikan kebingungan.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit aku begini. Uring-uringan sendiri. Bolak-balik di depan pintu kamar pasien tanpa kelihatan mau datang menjenguk atau tidak. Orang-orang mulai menatapku heran. Lama-lama aku bisa dicurigai hendak berbuat jahat.

Ceklek... tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Tak kusangka bibi Tsunade yang muncul, kami sama-sama terkejut.

"Ah, Sasuke?" sapanya ramah. "Datang untuk bertemu Sakura?"

Aku yang salah tingkah hanya mengangguk sungkan dan tersenyum kaku.

"Ayo, kemari, masuk saja." ajaknya, langsung menarikku masuk. "Kebetulan aku ada perlu sebentar. Tadinya mau minta perawat untuk menjaganya, tapi untung saja kau datang. Kau temani Sakura dulu ya?"

"Hah?" aku melohok, baru juga datang sudah disuruh menjaga pasien. "Tapi, aku..."

"Sebentar saja kok. Ada yang harus diurus di bagian Lab. Tolong yah, Sasu!" kata bibi Tsunade yang langsung berburu pergi tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menolak. Meninggalkanku berdua bersama anak perempuannya di dalam kamar.

"…"

Sejenak aku menghela, menengok ke arah ranjang tempat seorang gadis terbaring kaku tak berdaya. Gadis itu tampak seperti mumi. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya terbalut perban. Melihat keadaannya sekarang, keraguan yang tadi sempat menyelimutiku mendadak sirna. Berganti dengan perasaan resah dan bersalah yang selama ini lebih membebani hatiku.

'Setelah apa yang kulakukan, masih bolehkah aku menemuimu?' pertanyaan itu kembali muncul dibenakku.

Mungkin ada bagusnya juga tak ada siapapun disini, karena sebenarnya aku masih tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat bertemu dengan Sakura.

Aku berjalan mendekat, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disisi ranjang. Meringis saat melihat beberapa bekas luka memar dan jahitan di wajah gadis itu. Selama ini aku tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan sosok Sakura dari dekat. Dan saat melihat keadaannya sekarang, itu membuatku sedikit mual. Merasa tak tega. Lehernya disangga dengan masker oksigen-lah yang kini membantunya untuk bernafas.

Sakura Haruno terbaring koma. Dia sekarat. Sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Tak bisa kubayangkan kesakitan seperti apa yang kini tengah dideritanya. Aku yang melihatnya saja sudah merasa tak tahan. Entah sampai kapan dia mampu bertahan melewati semua ini.

Seminggu lalu, Sakura jatuh dari gedung lantai empat pusat perbelanjaan. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi dugaan sementara dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Ajaib, gadis itu tak langsung tewas ditempat. Tubuhnya menabrak tenda _counter_ aksesoris di lantai dasar. Sedikit menghambat laju jatuhnya sebelum benar-benar menyentuh lantai. Tapi tetap saja, beberapa tulang rusuk, lengan dan kakinya patah. Luka organ dalam dan geger otak. Keadaannya sekarang sama seperti mayat hidup. Dia selamat dan masih hidup. Hanya saja sejak saat itu, Sakura belum juga sadarkan diri meski dokter bilang masa kritisnya sudah lewat.

"Nee, Sakura!" sapaku, memecah kesunyian yang ada. "Ini aku... Aku datang untuk bertemu denganmu." kataku pelan.

Aku tahu tak ada gunanya aku bicara, toh dia tak akan menjawab. Tapi aku juga benci bila tetap diam, membuat rasa bersalahku semakin menjadi. Katanya meski dalam keadaan koma tapi pasien masih bisa mendengar dan merasakan. Dan kuharap Sakura tahu aku datang menemuinya. Meski niat awalku tak benar-benar tulus.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, apa sudah merasa lebih baik? Aku tahu ini pertanyaan bodoh. Dilihat pun sudah pasti keadaanmu tak baik. Kau tahu kan, sebenarnya aku tak suka datang menemuimu. Apalagi melihat keadaanmu sekarang. Aku tak suka. Aku benci. Yah, aku memang selalu benci padamu. Dan karena kebodohanmu, kau tahu siapa lagi yang kubenci? Diriku sendiri. Aku benci karena aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu." lanjutku, yang malah berbicara ketus padanya.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada. Melancarkan pandangan sinis melirik gadis itu dan berdecih…

"Tch, kau pasti sengaja mau membuatku turut menanggung kebodohanmu kan? Heh, bodoh... kau memang bodoh. Kenapa ada orang bodoh sepertimu? Orang bodoh yang menuruti kata-kata bodohku. Aku tahu, kau mau balas dendam padaku kan? Diam-diam kau pasti tertawa melihatku yang jadi begini karenamu. Kau pasti ingin membalas semua rasa sakit hatimu padaku. Ingin menyiksaku. Melihatmu tak berdaya, membuatku merasa bersalah…"

"…"

"Sakura, kau picik sekali. Caramu kotor. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berbuat sekejam ini. Bahkan sampai tega melukai dirimu sendiri. Keterlaluan. Aku jadi semakin benci padamu!" bentakku padanya, dengan emosi berlebihan.

Tapi kemudian, kuperhatikan wajahnya yang pucat. Sosoknya yang tak berdaya. Hatiku kembali meringis melihatnya.

Kalau kuingat lagi, sebenarnya aku benci Sakura. Aku membencinya. Sangat membenci gadis itu. Sampai-sampai aku selalu berharap kalau dia lenyap saja. Berharap dia tak pernah muncul dalam kehidupanku. Dan tak ada hal lain yang kulakukan setiap kali kami bertemu selain menyakitinya.

Aku selalu merasa hari-hariku menjadi buruk setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Sakura mungkin tak mendekatiku, tapi dia selalu berkeliaran disekitarku. Sakura mungkin tak pernah bicara padaku, tapi dia selalu tahu apa yang aku bicarakan. Sakura mungkin tak berani muncul dihadapanku, tapi kehadirannya tak pernah luput dari pandanganku. Sakura mungkin menuruti keinginanku, saat kubilang supaya dia menjauh dan menghilang dari hidupku. Tapi lagi-lagi dia hanya mengusikku.

"Heh, kau jangan cuma tidur saja. Memangnya kau itu beruang yang sedang hibernasi? Bangun dong! Bangun Sakura! Bangun dan katakan bahwa ini bukan salahku. Bukan aku yang membuatmu jadi begini. Katakan kalau kau tak mencoba bunuh diri hanya karena aku bilang 'Mati saja'. Katakan kalau... ah, kalau..."

Pandangan mendadak buram. Lekas aku menengadah, mengerjap-erjapkan mataku yang jadi sedikit basah. Entah dari mana datangnya perasaan ini. Rasa benci, perasaan sedih ataukah rasa bersalahku? Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Kutelusuri lengan kecilnya yang berbalut gips, berhenti di jemarinya yang terasa dingin, lantas menggenggamnya perlahan. Pandanganku melembut menatapnya.

"Bangunlah Sakura! Kalau kau mencintaiku, cepatlah bangun." bisikku ditelinganya, seraya mengecup keningnya lembut. "Aku mohon."

=0=0=0=

TBC… next to chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang diduga mencoba bunuh diri dengan terjun dari lantai 4 gedung pusat perbelanjaan. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum itu? Sementara Sasuke merasa bersalah terhadap Sakura.

=0=0=0=

**Cherry, LOVE me [again]**

**Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno **

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue. Maap kalo ceritanya jelek dan mengecewakan. **

**Story by**

**Me! [FuRaHeart]**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Happy Reading~**

Pikiranku melayang. Potongan demi potongan kenangan sebelum hari itu pun kembali terbayang di hadapanku.

…

Beberapa hari ini siswa kelas tiga sudah tak ada lagi kegiatan di sekolah. Masa-masa ujian telah lama lewat, bahkan pengumuman kelulusan pun sudah berlalu. Tapi kami masih tetap diwajibkan datang ke sekolah. Kami punya banyak waktu bebas disamping mempersiapkan acara perpisahan yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi.

Shikamaru, ketua kelas bersama beberapa pengurus OSIS lainnya sibuk mengadakan rapat. Sepanjang hari diisi diskusi yang membahas rencana acara perpisahan siswa kelas tiga. Aku yang tak terlalu tertarik dengan hal itu memilih tiduran di bangku belakang. Sementara telingaku asyik menikmati musik dari Ipod, sampai tiba-tiba….

"Eh, hei... Teme! Teme! Teme!" teriakan panggilan itu mengusik kesenanganku. Aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara berisik ini. Naruto Uzumaki.

Aku sedikit membuka mata, melirik ke arah cowok berambut kuning jingkrak yang baru datang menghampiriku. Wajahnya tampak kelelahan.

"Heh, diluar lagi ada yang seru tuh..." lanjutnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Aku mendelik, sama sekali tak berminat mengetahuinya.

"Woi, Sasuke Uchiha!" teriak Naruto, sambil menarik earphone dari telingaku, "Dengar dulu dong!"

"Apa Dobe? Kau berisik sekali." bentakku padanya.

"Anak cewek lagi berantem."

Aku mengernyit. Sudah kuduga ini sesuatu yang tak penting. "Tch, apa urusanku, baka?"

"Di kelas Bahasa lho…"

"Hn."

"Karin juga ikutan."

Baru ketika mendengar nama itu aku langsung bangkit dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Naruto. Cowok itu tertawa geli, dia tahu aku begitu sensitif mendengar nama 'Karin'.

"Aku juga tak tahu awal ceritanya, cuma pas kebetulan lewat kelas itu selintas aku lihat Karin sama Ino dan Temari."

"Bohong..." desisku seraya berdiri dan berlari keluar.

"Tunggu bentar dong, Teme!" teriak Naruto sembari menyusulku.

Kami berdua sama-sama menuju kelas Bahasa. Dari jauh terlihat beberapa orang tampak mengintip ke dalam kelas. Aku sedikit berjinjit ikut mengintip. Selintas terlihat bayangan Karin diantara delapan sampai sepuluh orang dalam ruangan. Pintunya tertutup, dijaga oleh dua orang siswi yang tak kukenal.

"Heh, ada apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Ah, Sasuke?" Mereka tampak terkejut dan saling berpandangan, enggan menjawab malah saling menuduh. "Eu, itu... itu sebenarnya..."

Aku yang tak suka berlama-lama langsung saja menerobos masuk. Jelas mengkhawatirkan Karin, takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Dan begitu aku masuk, pandangan semua orang teralih padaku.

Tertengar suara Karin yang berteriak, "Tahu diri dikit dong!" lantas tangannya cepat berayun menampar pipi seorang gadis yang terduduk di lantai.

PLAAAK...

Sejenak aku terdiam, masih tak mengerti dengan situasinya. Yang kukira Karin tengah terpojok, ternyata malah sebaliknya sedang memojokkan orang.

"Wow... wow... wow..." disampingku Naruto melotot tak percaya, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Dia tertawa kecil, "Parah nih cewek-cewek..."

Karin berbalik dan terkejut melihatku datang. "Sasuke?" serunya lekas menghampiri.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku datar.

"Gak ada yang serius kok."

Aku mengernyit. Tak ada yang serius dia bilang? Ramai-ramai memojokkan seseorang sampai main tampar segala dan dia bilang kalau ini bukan hal yang serius?

Aku menggeleng pelan, menghela nafas, dalam hati ingin sekali marah padanya. Terus terang aku tak suka dengan sikap Karin yang telah berlaku kasar.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" tuduh Karin.

"Dia tampar kamu juga?" tanyaku.

"Yah, enggak sih." Karin tampak malu-malu.

Aku menengok memandang gadis yang tengah terpojok itu.

Deg!

Jantungku berdebar saat melihatnya. Rambut soft-pink itu. Mustahil. Aku tak percaya kalau itu Sakura.

Sesaat kami berdua bertemu pandang. Sakura cepat menundukkan kepala, entah menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku atau menahan sakitnya bekas tamparan Karin. Aku juga langsung bersikap seperti tidak mengenalnya.

"Lihat nih, masa dia berbuat begini padamu?"

Karin menunjukkan sebuah agenda bersampul kain beludru merah marun padaku. Sekilas aku membuka isi agenda itu dan cukup terkejut melihat banyak namaku tertulis didalamnya. Ada juga beberapa lembar fotoku yang diambil secara diam-diam. Aku tak percaya Sakura sering mencatat keseharianku dengan detail. Jam berapa aku datang ke sekolah, kapan aku pulang, mengobrol dengan siapa, main kemana, makan siang dengan apa, pakaian yang kukenakan, sampai hal-hal kecil yang bahkan aku sendiri tak memperhatikannya. Tapi gadis itu mencatat semuanya.

"Jijik banget kan isinya?" tanya Karin.

"Hn, tapi kau kan tak perlu sampai menamparnya."

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya sih, Sasuke?" Karin tampak kesal.

"Bukan membela. Aku hanya tak suka melihatmu berlaku kasar. Gimana kalau ada orang yang lapor sama guru?"

Karin menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku akan lapor balik saja sama polisi. Ada cewek gila yang selalu menguntit pacarku."

"Gak apa-apa kan?" tiba-tiba Naruto menyela, "Gak masalah kalau ada cewek lain naksir Sasuke. Toh dia memang ganteng, keren, pintar. Fansgirl Sasuke ada banyak, mulai dari anak kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Yang suka sama dia bukan cuma kamu. Kamu cuma cewek yang beruntung bisa pacaran dengannya saja. Haha…"

"Aah, diam kau Naruto berisik!" Karin cemberut, tak suka mendengarnya, "Iya, aku juga tahu. Tapi aku tak suka sama cewek itu. Apa-apaan dia seolah tahu segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke. Baca deh, dia tulis semua hal yang Sasuke suka dan tak suka. Sampai-sampai dia tahu kemana rute _jogging_ Sasuke tiap minggu. Tahu darimana gadis itu kalau gak menguntit Sasuke tiap hari. Atau semua yang dia tulis cuma bohong belaka. Dia cuma berkhayal tentang Sasuke."

"Hah, sampai sejauh itu?"

"Iya, lihat juga koleksi foto-fotonya. Siapa yang tak muak lihat kelakuannya."

"Wah, iya bener. Lihat nih lihat sampai aku juga ikut terpotret, hehehe..." Naruto jadi heboh sendiri.

"Gak tahu diri lagi, sudah tahu Sasuke itu pacarku, tapi masih berlaku begitu. Menjijikan!"

"Ini sih bukan lagi sekedar _secret admirer_, tapi _stalker_." lanjut Naruto.

"Cukup..." Aku yang daritadi lebih banyak diam akhirnya buka suara. "Tak perlu dibesar-besarkan."

"Tak perlu gimana, Sasu? Memangnya kau tak resah kalau dikuntit tiap hari?"

"Aku juga tak suka!" jawabku seraya membanting agenda milik Sakura. Membuat seisi ruangan terkejut dan hening seketika.

Kutendang agenda itu hingga meluncur ke dekat gadis itu, dia lantas dengan cepat mengambil dan memeluk agendanya erat. Tubuhnya bergetar, sesegukan seperti menahan tangis. Penampilannya tampak kacau dan menyedihkan.

Sakura sedikit mengangkat wajah, mata hijau emerald-nya yang berkaca-kaca menatapku lurus. Terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuat perasaanku berubah.

"Menyebalkan. Aku benci perbuatanmu." ucapku padanya sambil memandang sinis.

Sakura kian tertunduk, dia mungkin shock saat mendengar ucapanku. Orang-orang dibelakang banyak yang berbisik-bisik menatap kami. Tak suka dijadikan tontonan, aku langsung melengos pergi. Menghiraukan Karin maupun Naruto yang berteriak memanggil dan menyusulku.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku." kata Karin seraya merangkul lenganku dan berjalan beriringan. "Mungkin tadi aku kelewatan. Kau tak suka melihatku kasar padanya? Maaf, habisnya aku cemburu. Padahal aku ini kan pacarmu, tapi kenapa cewek itu bisa lebih tahu tentang dirimu daripada aku? Aku jadi kesal."

Langkahku terhenti, terdiam menatap Karin. Tanganku terkepal, menahan kesal saat teringat sosok Sakura dan kejadian tadi. Gadis itu memang lebih banyak tahu tentang diriku dibandingkan pacarku sendiri.

"Kau tak membenciku kan?" tanya Karin.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tapi jangan lakukan lagi."

Karin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku juga sedikit menyunggingkan bibir, sebisa mungkin tersenyum dengan baik. Dalam hati aku sedikit menyesal. Tentang Sakura, ada hal yang tidak bisa jujur kukatakan pada Karin.

.

.

.

Aku mengernyit saat melihat satu stel jas telah disiapkan diatas ranjang kamarku. Lengkap dengan dasi bercorak yang serasi dengan warna kemejanya. Menanti untuk dipakai. Semuanya tampak asing. Tak bisa dipercaya, Kaa-san bahkan telah menyiapkan pakaian baru untuk kupakai menghadiri acara makan malam bersama keluarga Haruno.

Aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengenakannya. Kuganti pakaianku dengan _Polo Shirt_ warna putih dan celana denim _Navy_. Kalau Kaa-san begitu inginnya aku memakai jas, maka kupilih blezer biru dongker bergaris yang biasa kupakai.

Lalu saat aku kembali muncul, Kaa-san melotot menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya akan penampilanku.

"Sasuke... apa-apaan pakaianmu itu?"

"Asal bisa tampil rapih dan sopan, tak masalah kan? Lagipula ini lebih nyaman dan cocok untukku. Kita kan tidak sedang menghadiri acara resmi kenegaraan." kataku cuek. Tapi berhasil membungkam mulut Kaa-san agar tak mengomel.

Aku mengikuti Kaa-san menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga. Disana sudah ada Too-san, paman Jiraiya dan bibi Tsunade, juga seorang gadis yang cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya saat melihatku.

Sakura Haruno.

Aku sedikit menyunggingkan bibirku dan mendelik ke arahnya. Tak kukira kami akan bertemu secepat ini setelah apa yang terjadi tadi siang.

Dengan hangat mereka menyambut kedatanganku dan kubalas dengan sikap ramah seperti biasa. Termasuk memberikan senyum palsu pada Sakura. Sejujurnya aku tak suka bertemu dengannya. Lebih dari itu aku memang tak pernah suka pada dia.

Sejenak kami mengobrol santai. Sebenarnya hanya para orangtua saja yang asyik bicara, sementara aku dan Sakura lebih banyak jadi pendengar. Ini membosankan. Kami berada di luar area percakapan mereka. Basa-basi. Kadang mereka tertawa, saling memuji, bernostalgia, bicara bisnis, masalah keluarga. Siklus terus berulang. Dan dalam hati aku mulai mempertanyakan pentingnya kehadiranku disini.

Sesekali aku mendelik ke arah Sakura, dia juga tampak tak nyaman. Memilih menunduk menghindariku, menikmati cake dan secangkir teh hangat yang disajikan. Kuperhatikan sekilas pipi kirinya, pipi yang tadi siang terkena tamparan Karin. Entah harus merasa kasihan atau berpuas diri saat melihatnya. Aku benci mengingat kejadian itu.

'Ini salahmu, Sakura.' dalam hati aku menuduhnya. 'Anggap saja tamparan itu sebagai bayaran dari kebodohanmu. Apa kau sengaja ingin orang lain tahu hubungan kita?'

Sewaktu kakek Madara meninggal, usiaku baru sepuluh tahun. Too-san sebagai satu-satunya anak lelaki kakek diserahkan tanggung jawab sebagai penerus Uchiha Corporation, sebuah perusahaan pengembang yang didirikan kakek dengan kerja kerasnya selama lebih dari 50 tahun. Bersama dengan itu, didalam wasiatnya pun tertulis tentang seorang bernama Hashirama Senju, yang diketahui sebagai sahabat lama kakek.

Entah ada masa lalu apa antara mereka berdua, tapi kakek yang merasa berhutang budi pada orang itu menjanjikan sebuah pernikahan untuk menjalin kembali ikatan yang telah lama putus diantara mereka. Tak dijelaskan siapa yang kelak harus menikah dengan siapa.

Too-san yang berkewajiban memenuhi wasiat terakhir kakek pergi mencari tahu keberadaan Hashirama dan keluarganya. Hingga akhirnya kami bertemu dengan bibi Tsunade, putri dari Hashirama Senju yang ternyata juga diamanahi hal yang sama oleh ayah beliau sebelum meninggal.

Singkat cerita, kedua keluarga sepakat untuk memenuhi wasiat orangtua mereka dan mulai membicarakan 'siapa' yang dimaksud. Anggota keluarga yang belum menikah mau tak mau harus rela untuk 'dijodohkan'. Waktu itu yang mungkin diberi tanggung jawab dari keluarga Senju hanyalah seorang cucu perempuan, anak dari hasil pernikahan Tsunade dengan Jiraiya Haruno. Dia seumuran denganku. Dan karena hal itulah aku jadi yang terpilih untuk menanggung amanah kakek. Tiga tahun setelah itu, untuk pertama kali aku diperkenalkan dengan Sakura Haruno, calon tunanganku.

…

Memasuki jam-nya kami menikmati sajian makan malam. Aneka macam makanan tersaji di atas meja. Lezat dan menggugah selera. Tentu saja karena katanya kali ini dibuat spesial oleh Kaa-san dan bibi Tsunade untuk merayakan kelulusanku dan Sakura.

Yah, aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ini begitu penting. Tapi makan malam bersama dua keluarga ini memang rutin dilakukan beberapa bulan sekali. Mungkin niatnya agar hubunganku dengan Sakura semakin akrab. Tapi ini sama sekali tak berguna. Aku dan Sakura tak pernah benar-benar dekat. Bahkan tak ada perubahan berarti sejak awal pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku tak peduli padanya, meski selama tujuh tahun dia adalah calon tunanganku. Kami hidup di dunia masing-masing.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, Sasuke dan juga Sakura!"

"Lama kita menantikan hari dimana akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan juga bangku SMA." ucap Too-san disertai anggukan setuju yang lainnya.

Tentu saja kecuali aku dan Sakura yang dari tadi hanya menunduk mengaduk-aduk sop dalam mangkuk.

"Di ujian masuk universitas nanti rencananya Sasuke akan masuk jurusan Arsitektur. Itu cita-cita dia sejak kecil, biar kelak bisa melanjutkan usaha ayahnya." lanjut Kaa-san.

"Iya, Sasuke sih sudah jelas bisa. Tiket masuk universitas manapun sudah ada di tangan." puji paman Jiraiya, "Dengar-dengar di sekolah juga prestasinya luar biasa. Ujian Nasional kemarin masuk rangking sepuluh besar se-sekolah kan?"

"Ah, betul. Kami juga tak menyangka. Padahal dia ini jarang sekali kelihatan belajar."

"Mungkin itu sudah bakat dari keluarga Uchiha sendiri."

"Ahaha~… bisa saja."

"Kalau Sakura sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Kaa-san.

Gadis itu diam saja, sampai bibi Tsunade menyikutnya.

"Hah?" Sakura terkejut, kelihatan sekali kalau dari tadi dia melamun. "Maaf, kenapa bibi Mikoto?"

"Eu, itu soal rencana masa depanmu."

"Rencana masa depan?" Sekilas matanya melirik padaku, sebelum kembali tertunduk menatap mangkuk sop-nya. "Aku... aku masih belum tahu."

"Oh, kalau ditanya minat, dia pernah bilang tertarik dengan kedokteran. Iya kan, Sakura?" bibi Tsunade mencoba menjawab, "Tapi masih belum tahu mau melanjutkan ke mana."

"Masuk Universitas Akatsuki saja, sama dengan Sasuke." seru Too-san, "Bagus kan kalau kalian juga bisa satu universitas, supaya tambah akrab."

'Huuh... siapa yang mau akrab dengan gadis itu.' Aku mendelik, protes dalam hati. Tak suka dengan ucapan Too-san yang sok tahu.

Cukup sudah selama tiga tahun satu SMA dengannya dan aku merasa diikuti. Tak bisa kubayangkan aku harus selalu bersama dengan dia. Meski tahu ini semua berawal dari wasiat kakek, tapi aku membenci Sakura sejak pertama dia hadir dan merampas kebebasanku.

"Karena mereka juga sudah delapan belas tahun, bukankah ini sudah saatnya kita resmikan hubungan mereka."

Aku melohok tak percaya. Tak adakah cara bagiku untuk menghentikannya? Kalau saja Sakura juga protes dan sama-sama menolak, maka pertunangan tolol ini tak akan ada. Tapi sialnya, gadis itu mencintaiku, jadi mustahil dia sendiri akan menolak rencana pertunangan ini.

"Too-san, buatku ini terlalu cepat. Aku..." Aku mencoba untuk bersikap jujur.

Tapi…

Praaang... semua perhatian langsung teralih saat Sakura menjatuhkan gelas minumannya. Untung tak sampai pecah, hanya membuat taplak meja basah oleh orange juice.

"Ah, maaf... maaf... aku tak sengaja. Aku ceroboh sekali." ucap gadis itu panik, langsung mengelap bekas tumpahannya.

"Kenapa kamu Sakura?" tanya bibi Tsunade.

"Sudah tak apa-apa. Ayame, cepat ambilkan minuman baru." ucap Kaa-san, cepat memerintahkan _maid_ kami untuk membereskannya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Biar aku ambil sendiri." Sakura lekas berdiri dan pergi ke arah dapur, meninggalkan kami semua yang masih menatap heran melihat sikapnya.

"Apa Sakura baik-baik saja? Sepertinya dia kurang sehat." tanya Too-san.

"Ah, dia tidak sedang sakit. Mungkin hanya gugup atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." jawab bibi Tsunade.

"Apa di sekolah tadi dia juga begitu, Sasuke, kau tahu?"

Ditanya begitu aku cuma menggeleng pelan. Teringat kembali kejadian tadi siang. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kukatakan pada mereka.

"Kamu harusnya bisa lebih perhatian pada Sakura." Kaa-san kembali menasehatiku. Nasehat yang selalu kudengar namun tak pernah kulakukan.

Aku mengerling sekilas melihat kearah Sakura pergi.

Dan hingga makan malam usai, gadis itu tak juga kembali.

=0=0=0=

TBC… next to chapter 3

Review pliss m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

Ini rahasia yang tak pernah kuberitahukan pada siapapun. Gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu adalah tunanganku. Baik teman maupun pacarku sendiri tak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini. Selain dihadapan keluarga kami, aku dan Sakura seperti dua orang asing. Aku membencinya dan aku tak peduli. Bahkan ketika kulihat Karin melabraknya, menamparnya, karena perbuatan bodohnya yang menguntitku selama ini ketahuan.

Aku melihatnya menangis, namun aku tetap menutup mata dan hatiku.

Tch, ada apa dengan gadis itu? Tak tahu diri! Berulang kali kubilang aku membencinya, tetap saja, Sakura bilang dia mencintaiku.

=0=0=0=

**Cherry, LOVE me [again] **

**Pair:**Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING:**OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue. Maap kalo ceritanya jelek dan mengecewakan.

**Story by**

**FuraHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

** WHATEVER!**

** ~Itadakimasu~**

"Heh, baka!" panggilku saat menemui Sakura yang tengah duduk termenung di teras belakang rumah. Dia tampak terkejut dan lekas mengusap-usap wajahnya, seperti sedang menyeka air mata. Oh, jadi itu yang sedang dilakukannya disini dari tadi. Menangis sendirian.

Dari dalam rumah, Kaa-san memelototiku. Memberi tanda menyuruhku untuk mendekati Sakura. Sambil mendengus, aku mengangguk, pasrah menurut dan berdiri bersandar di pilar tembok tak jauh dari gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau tangisi, heuh? Tolong jangan buat orang lain salah paham, mengira aku yang menyakitimu." ucapku ketus.

"Iya, maaf." balas Sakura, masih dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Ayo, masuk! Dan jangan berbuat bodoh lagi!" desisku sembari mulai melenggangkan kakiku pergi darinya.

Grep… Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti kala ujung belakang bajuku ditariknya. Aku kembali menoleh, dan menatap sebal gadis itu. Ugh, kalau saja ini bukan di rumah, sudah kusingkirkan dia.

"Apa?" bentakku.

"Maaf." kata Sakura, "Soal kejadian siang tadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sasuke. Aku ceroboh tak menjaga agenda itu baik-baik. Aku tak tahu akan ada orang yang iseng memeriksa tasku dan menemukan fotomu. Tapi tenang saja, itu bukan diary-ku. Tak tertulis apapun mengenai hubungan kita disana. Karin dan mereka tak akan tahu. Aku hanya…"

"Cukup!" potongku cepat, malas aku mendengar ocehannya. "Aku tak peduli. Meski kau sesumbar berkata pada orang lain siapa dirimu sebenarnya, tak akan ada orang yang percaya. Karena aku sendiri yang akan menyangkalnya."

Emerald hijau gadis itu membulat. Cairan bening mulai menumpuk kembali diatas irisnya. "Begitukah, Sasuke? Kau masih tak mau mengakuiku?"

"Hahaha~…" aku tertawa, "Tentu saja, bodoh!"

"Ke, kenapa? Kau tahu kan kalau aku begitu mencintaimu." ucapnya dengan suara tercekat.

"Tak ada alasan. Aku hanya membencimu. Sekali benci, aku akan benci. Itu saja." jawabku dengan tidak berperi-kemanusiaan.

"Tapi aku tunanganmu." jelas Sakura, tampak ingin menegaskan hubungan kami.

"Tch, itu bukan mauku. Mereka yang sudah seenaknya mengatur hal ini. Dan kau, kau harusnya sadar, sudah tahu aku membencimu, mana bisa kita lanjutkan hubungan tolol ini lagi. Sebaiknya kau juga bilang pada orangtuamu, kalau kita sama-sama menolak, pasti mereka pun akan setuju membatalkannya."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan tangis. Sementara tangannya makin mencengkeram erat ujung bajuku. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tak mau."

"Heh, lepaskan!" bentakku, mulai merasa tak nyaman berada didekatnya. Baru saja hendak kudorong dia, tiba-tiba…

"Sasuke!" panggil Kaa-san.

'O, ow… gimana nih?' Aku panik. Bolak-balik menoleh melihat Kaa-san dan Sakura bergantian. Gawat, kalau Kaa-san tahu Sakura menangis seperti ini, aku pasti kena marah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaa-san seraya mendekat. "Kenapa Sakura?"

"Ehm,…" langsung saja ku tarik gadis itu masuk dalam pelukanku. Meredam tangisannya didada. "Haha~… tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok." kataku cepat memberikan alasan. "Suasana hatinya sedang tak enak. Tapi ini bukan masalah serius. Jangan khawatir."

Kaa-san mengernyit, menatapku curiga. Mau tak mau aku terpaksa mendekap Sakura lebih erat dan mengusap-usap punggungnya seolah sedang mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Bagus Sasu, hibur Sakura ya. Bantu masalahnya. Jangan biarkan dia sedih." Kaa-san tampak puas dengan perlakuanku terhadap Sakura. "Kalau begitu ibu tak akan ganggu. Kalian berdua santai saja." lanjut Kaa-san sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sok genit.

"I, iya." jawabku sambil tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk kecil.

Ugh,…

.

.

.

Setelah kulihat Kaa-san kembali ke ruang keluarga dan tak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan kami lagi, lekas saja kudorong Sakura menjauh. "Tch, menyebalkan. Kenapa aku harus selalu melakukan hal memuakan seperti ini denganmu dihadapan mereka." dengusku kesal.

Tapi setelah kudorong, Sakura malah berbalik kembali memelukku erat.

"Eh, hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan! Jangan keenakan ya!" bentakku, "Tadi aku melakukannya bukan karena aku suka. Kau jangan salah paham." Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Tapi aku suka!" teriak Sakura, setengah terisak. "Aku suka Sasuke. Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka. Selalu suka Sasuke."

"Heh, diam, baka! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" desisku sinis, kulirik orang-orang di dalam rumah yang masih nampak asyik bercengkerama. Kuharap mereka tak mencurigai kami mulai bertengkar.

"Aku mohon, Sasuke. Sedikit saja, terimalah perasaanku. Biarkan aku bersamamu…." ucap Sakura lirih.

Huff~… Sampai tadi aku masih bisa menahannya, tapi… 5…4…3…2…1… Kesabaranku sekarang sudah habis.

"Heh, dengar ya!" langsung saja kuhempaskan tangan Sakura dan mendorongnya agak kasar menjauh dariku. "Jangan buat aku semakin muak padamu. Benci. Benci. Benci. Benci. Aku membencimu." kubalas setiap kata 'suka' darinya dengan kata 'benci'.

"Sasu…"

"Aku harus apa agar kau mengerti betapa aku membencimu? Kau masih tahan kuacuhkan? Masih kuat menerima perlakuan kasarku? Kau tahu, aku ini pria brengsek. Punya tunangan tapi pacaran dengan gadis lain. Bermesraan dihadapannya. Jujur saja, berulang kali kau pun pernah memergoki kami kan? Aku berkencan dengan Karin. Aku memeluknya, menciumnya, mencumbunya. Masih tahan kau melihatnya? Sedangkan denganmu, didekati olehmu saja aku selalu menolak. Haruskah kuceritakan hal lainnya lagi, Sakura? Semua perlakuan lembutku yang tak pernah kuberikan padamu, aku melakukannya dengan gadis lain. Bukan denganmu!"

"Aku tahu, kau lakukan itu hanya untuk membuatku benci padamu. Kau sengaja melakukannya agar aku menyerah." balas Sakura, "Aku percaya, kau tak benar-benar mencintai Karin."

"Hahaha~…" aku kembali tertawa, sungguh merasa geli. "Cinta? Apa itu cinta? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku tapi kau sendiri tak biarkan aku meraih kebahagiaanku. Kau egois Sakura. Kau pikir dengan terus bersikap seperti ini aku akan berpaling padamu? Jangan harap!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" teriak Sakura, disela isakannya, "Hik… hik… hik… aku harus bagaimana supaya kau bisa mencintaiku, Sasuke?"

Gadis itu menangis. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku lihat dia menangis dan menanyakan hal yang sama setiap kali kami bertengkar membicarakan masalah ini. Air matanya, ketulusannya, apa sedikitpun itu tak menyentuh perasaanku?

Perlahan aku mendekat, kutaruh tanganku diatas bahu kecilnya yang gemetar dan tampak rapuh. Seraya memperpendek jarak diantara kami, aku terus menatap emerald-nya lekat-lekat. Kusingkirkan helaian rambut _soft-pink_ miliknya kebelakang telinga dan sedikit merengkuh wajah gadis itu. Sakura tampak gugup menerima perlakuan seperti ini olehku. Dia pikir aku mau apa? Menciumnya? Padahal yang akan kulakukan tetap sama seperti biasa.

Aku berhenti tepat ketika bibir kami nyaris bersentuhan. Dengan cepat aku kembali menyingkir dan berganti berbisik di telinganya. "Tunanganku yang malang. Bagaimana nasibmu nantinya kalau kita benar-benar jadi menikah? Hidupmu akan sengsara bila kau tetap mau bersamaku. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mencintaimu. Camkan itu baik-baik, Nona Haruno!"

Air mata makin mendesak turun melewati pipi ranum gadis itu. Emeraldnya menatapku nanar. Tampak jelas betapa hatinya terluka mendengar perkataanku. Aku yang kejam. Aku yang tak punya hati. Aku yang tak peduli padanya. Harus kuyakinkan berapa kali lagi agar dia mau mengerti dan melepaskanku?

"Sakura! Sasuke!"

Aku tersentak, lekas menurunkan tanganku dari bahu Sakura dan berbalik. Melihat para orangtua berjalan mendekati kami.

"Lho, kamu nangis sayang?" tanya bibi Tsunade tampak cemas mendapati sembab di wajah anak gadisnya.

Sebentar Sakura melirik padaku, sebelum dia menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan cepat menyeka pipinya yang sedikit basah.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Sasuke sedang menghiburnya kan?" ujar Kaa-san sambil menyenggol-nyenggol pinggangku dengan sikunya. "Syukurlah kalian berdua makin mesra."

"Hn~…" Aku hanya tersenyum kaku sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang rambut raven-ku yang ditata unik. Aslinya sih gak gatal. Tapi apa barusan, 'menghibur' dan 'mesra' katanya? Haha… dalam hati aku terkekeh geli. Apanya yang mesra? Mungkin dari jauh tadi kami terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan dan berciuman. Tapi kenyataannya justru akulah yang membuat Sakura menangis dan terluka.

Bibi Tsunade menatap cemas, membingkai wajah putrinya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau berbeda dari biasanya Sakura, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum samar sembari menggeleng pelan. Dilihatpun tahu, memang ada yang tak beres dengannya. Wajahnya lesu begitu, nangis lagi. Dan semua ini salah siapa coba? Ya, salahku.

Tch,… terserah-lah! Aku tak mau repot-repot memikirkannya.

"Sasuke!" seru bibi Tsunade, tangannya perlahan menggenggam erat tanganku dan Sakura. "Bibi percaya, kalau bersamamu, Sakura pasti akan bahagia. Karenanya, bibi mohon, tolong jaga Sakura baik-baik ya."

Deg!...

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun menanggapi permintaan tulusnya. Meski sebagian besar diriku ingin menyangkal ucapannya. Berkata 'Aku tak bisa membahagiakan Sakura'. Tapi entah kenapa ada bagian dalam hatiku yang sedikit tersentuh oleh perkataannya.

"Iya, itu sudah pasti." kata Kaa-san, ikut-ikutan menggenggam tangan kami. "Kalian berdua akan bahagia bersama. Sasuke dan juga Sakura."

Ucapan itu terdengar seperti harapan. Doa bagi kami berdua. Sekilas aku berpandangan dengan Sakura. Onyx-ku menangkap emeraldnya. Apa benar bisa begitu? Kebahagiaan dalam cinta yang sepihak?

Aku rasa mustahil.

Sakura Haruno.

Tak mungkin, bila aku harus dengan gadis sepertimu.

…

"Nah, melihat kalian sudah seakrab ini, kami rasa sekarang kami tak perlu lagi membuang-buang waktu untuk menundanya." lanjut bibi Tsunade.

"Iya benar. Lebih baik kita cepat sampaikan kabar bahagia itu."

"Kalian berdua pasti senang."

Entah kenapa aku merasa arah pembicaraan mereka mulai terdengar serius. Dan makin merasakan firasat buruk ketika sebelah tanganku perlahan Kaa-san angkat dan menyuruhku menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura.

"Selamat ya, Sasuke dan Sakura. Akhir minggu ini kami putuskan untuk meresmikan hubungan kalian berdua." lanjut mereka semua sambil tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia.

WHAT THE…..!

Aku terbelalak tak percaya. _Shock_ mendengarnya. Rasanya seperti tiba-tiba tersambar petir. Keputusan itu bagaikan hukuman dari langit. Sama sekali tak bisa dihindari.

"Be, benarkah? Akhir minggu ini?"

Diam-diam aku melirik Sakura. Kini satu senyuman terlukis diparas cantiknya. Gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya saat mendengar kabar ini. Seolah segala kesedihan dan luka di hatinya tadi telah terhapus. Ya, tentu saja, meresmikan pertunangan kami kan hal yang diinginkannya. Lain denganku, yang justru sama sekali tak gembira. Aku muak. Benci semuanya. Kebencianku semakin memuncak tatkala melihat Sakura berwajah bahagia seperti itu. Sial. Apa sudah tak ada cara bagiku untuk menghentikan rencana konyol ini?

"Eh, tunggu sebentar!" selaku diantara kegembiraan mereka.

Suasana langsung hening seketika, seluruh perhatian kini tertuju padaku.

"Ehm, begini, menurutku, tidak, maksudku menurut kami…" kulirik Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. "Kami tak bisa bertunangan sekarang. Kami rasa kami tak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan ini. Iya kan, Sakura?" Kutatap emerald gadis itu. Aku yakin dia paham maksudku.

"Hee~…?" Semua orang terkejut mendengar pernyataanku.

"Sasu…" Senyum di wajah Sakura pun seketika itu langsung pudar.

"Apa maksudmu tak mau bertunangan, heuh?" gelagar Too-san, mulai menampakan kemarahan.

"Sasuke! Apa yang coba kau bicarakan?" Kaa-san melotot padaku, "Kau tidak berencana membatalkannya kan?"

Bibi Tsunade dan paman Jiraiya saling berpandangan, tak kalah paniknya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Jelaskan pada kami!"

"Iya, aku, maksudku tadi…"

Glek… Aku tidak tahu kalau situasinya akan jadi heboh seperti ini. Kaa-san mencengkeram erat sebelah bahuku. Onyx-nya yang serupa denganku itu menatap lekat-lekat. Nafasnya terdengar berat, tanda dia sedang berusaha menghalau emosinya.

"Sasuke, kita sudah pernah bicarakan ini." bisik Kaa-san padaku. "Kau tak lupa dengan janjimu pada Ibu kan?"

Deg!...

Kata-katanya langsung merasuk kedalam hati. Kebimbangan yang semula bisa kusingkirkan mendadak muncul kembali tatkala mendengar kata 'janji' yang disinggungnya.

"Kaa-san, tapi aku…"

"Jangan kecewakan ayahmu seperti yang dilakukan orang itu. Ibu mohon." sela Kaa-san kemudian, cepat memotong penjelasanku.

Ugh, lagi-lagi kelemahanku disentuhnya. Dia tahu aku tak bisa menolak keinginannya kalau menyangkut 'janji' dan 'orang itu'.

"Um, ano~… bukan seperti itu maksudnya." Sakura mulai buka suara. Kali ini seluruh perhatian teralih padanya. "Maksud Sasuke bukan mau dibatalkan. Tapi aku…" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku sebenarnya yang tadi minta padanya supaya pertunangan kami diundur lagi saja. Kami baru lulus. Kupikir aku ingin fokus melanjutkan sekolahku tanpa harus memikirkan masalah ini…"

"Masalah apa maksudmu? Memang pertunangan ini akan jadi masalah?" hardik bibi Tsunade. Sakura juga mulai kena damprat orangtuanya. "Kalian kan tidak harus menikah sekarang. Cuma bertunangan saja tak akan ganggu studi kamu, Sakura. Justru ini nantinya baik untuk statusmu. Apa sebenarnya yang kalian berdua rencanakan?"

Sakura merengut, menundukan pandangan. Usahanya mencoba membelaku gagal. Aku tahu sulit baginya untuk berbohong, karena itu tak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Cukup! Jangan perkeruh lagi keadaan." sela paman Jiraiya. "Seperti yang sudah diputuskan. Akhir minggu ini. Tak ada alasan apapun untuk menunda atau membatalkannya."

Too-san mengangguk setuju, masih menatapku tajam. "Nanti kita bicara lagi, Sasuke." ucapnya seraya berlalu pergi bersama paman Jiraiya.

"Padahal kalian tak perlu pikirkan apapun. Cukup menurut saja apa kata kami." kata bibi Tsunade.

"Iya benar, kami tahu mana yang terbaik untuk kalian." lanjut Kaa-san.

"Baiklah." jawab Sakura.

"Hn."

Sial. Aku hanya bisa diam. Menahan perasaanku kembali. Sungguh akan berakhir seperti ini, tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan?

.

.

.

"Aaaw~…" Sakura meringis, dia menatapku takut.

Saking kesalnya barusan, tanpa sadar ternyata aku sudah meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. Segera saja kulepaskan genggamanku. Berganti menjambak rambutku. Rasanya pusing sekali memikirkan masalah ini. Aku berangsur pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura, tampak cemas.

Aku berdecih, mendelik padanya. "Pergi kau!" desisku tajam. "Menjauh dariku."

Bukannya menuruti perkataanku, Sakura malah mendekatiku. "Maaf, Sasuke. Tadi aku tak bisa banyak membantu. Bagaimana sekarang, sudah terlanjur diputuskan, apa tak ada cara lain untuk kita mencegahnya?"

Haah?... Lelucon macam apa ini? Lucu sekali mendengar perkataan Sakura. Apa dia sungguh ingin membatalkann pertunangan ini?

"Heh, kau, berhentilah berpura-pura. Jujur saja saat ini kau pasti senang kan? Keinginanmu akhirnya terwujud. Berbahagialah."

Sakura diam sejenak, sebelum kemudian dia menggeleng. "Tidak, Sasu. Aku tak bahagia, kalau kau pun tak bahagia."

"Hahaha~…." Aku terkekeh pelan. Makin merasa konyol. "Apa kau bercanda? Sejak kapan kau peduli pada kebahagianku? Kalau kau mengerti perasaanku, seharusnya dari dulu kau menyingkir dariku."

"Kenapa? Apa buatmu aku begitu mengganggu? Apa aku menyusahkanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya." jawabku singkat, padat, jelas.

Mata hijau emerald itu kembali menatapku nanar, "Maaf, Sasuke. Maaf kalau ternyata aku justru menyusahkanmu. Tapi apa tak ada sedikitpun perasaanmu untukku?"

"Perasaan? Heuh,…"Aku sedikit menyunggingkan bibirku. Onyx-ku makin menatapnya sinis. "Satu-satunya perasaan yang kumiliki padamu hanyalah rasa benci. Sadarilah itu, Sakura."

Kulihat Sakura mulai kembali menangis. Malas berurusan dengan gadis itu, yang hanya akan membuatku makin emosi, buru-buru aku menyingkir darinya. Tapi lagi-lagi langkahku terhenti, ketika dua lengan kecilnya melingkar dipinggangku. Pelukan eratnya dari belakang menghentikan kepergianku.

"Jangan benci aku, Sasuke." kata Sakura dibalik punggungku sambil terisak. "Aku mohon. Aku tak minta untuk disukai olehmu, tapi tolong setidaknya jangan membenciku karena aku sudah seenaknya mencintaimu. Yang kusuka hanya Sasuke seorang. Tak apa, aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tak balas menyukaiku. Tapi jangan membenciku. Karena suka, makanya aku ingin kau bahagia. Katakan saja, kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan, akan kulakukan apapun untukmu."

Sejenak aku menghela nafas panjang. Cukup sudah kutahan emosiku dari tadi. Perlahan kulonggarkan dekapannya dan berbalik menghadap gadis itu.

"Sakura, sungguh kau ingin aku bahagia?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatapku yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, lalu menggangguk pelan. "Iya, aku ingin Sasuke bahagia."

"Kalau begitu menghilanglah." Kuungkapkan semua kekesalanku pada Sakura. "Yang paling kubenci selama ini adalah keberadaanmu. Kalau kau tak ada, aku akan bahagia."

Emerald gadis itu membulat. "A, apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Pergi. Menjauh. Menyingkir. Enyah dariku. Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku!"

Tak ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah di hatiku melihat ekpresinya yang menyedihkan kini. Kupikir jika aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya, aku harus tegas mengatakannya.

"Kalau perlu, mati saja kau!" desisku dengan dingin seraya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

…

=0=0=0=

…

Bruukk...

Dihadapanku kulihat dia terjatuh.

Dihadapanku kulihat dia berlumuran darah.

Sosoknya jadi tak berdaya.

_"__Mati saja!"_

Setelah kupikir kini, seperti apa perasaannya saat kuucapkan kalimat terakhir itu. Pasti hancur dan sangat terluka. Dengan tak berperasaan, malam itu aku seperti sudah menyumpahinya.

Tak pernah kuduga, Sakura akan menuruti apa mauku. Gadis itu benar-benar melakukannya. Mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri dan memberikan rasa bersalah itu padaku.

…

=0=0=0=0=

TBC…. Next to chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Hhhh~ Hhhh~ Hhhh~….

Aku dapati diriku tengah berlari menyusuri jalan setapak tak berujung. Tak ada apapun disini, hanya kegelapan dan jajaran pohon bunga sakura yang tumbuh besar di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Biasanya jutaan kelopak merah muda itu terlihat cantik saat berguguran, tapi kali ini bagiku justru nampak menakutkan.

_"__Sa~su~ke~… Sa~su~ke~… Sa~su~ke~…"_Samar terdengar namaku berulang kali disebutnya.

Aku menoleh. Dari belakang nampak sekelebat bayangan muncul.

Tidak!

Onyx-ku seketika membulat. Mendapati wajah itu… Sosok berlumuran darah itu… Tangannya yang terulur kian berusaha meraihku. Aku semakin percepat lajuku. Lari dan terus berlari, menghindari sosoknya yang bergulungan bersama kabut kelam terus saja mengejar.

Lama-lama dia semakin dekat. Sampai akhirnya aku pun terjerat.

Tidak!

Aku berontak. Namun seolah tak berdaya, aku malah makin terperangkap. Sementara perasaan aneh mulai menjalar ketika seluruh tubuhku didekapnya erat. Aku bergidik merasakan aura kejam yang dihantarkannya.

_"__Sasuke~"_bisiknya pelan.

Aku membeku. Wajah pucat itu tersenyum. Bukan senyuman manis yang biasa dia torehkan selama ini. Entah kenapa, tapi ada sedikit perasaan takut ketika perlahan kedua tangannya beralih mencapai leherku.

_"__Aku sakit…"_ desisnya, sembari mempererat cengkeraman tangannya pada leherku.

"Tidak! Jangan Sakura…" pintaku, setengah memohon. Mulai merasa tercekik.

_"__Sakit! Sakit! Sakit! Sakit! Sakit! Sakit! Sakit tahu!"_teriaknya histeris, "_Coba kau rasakan sendiri! Aku sakit dan itu karenamu, Sasuke!" _

Aaargghhh~…

….

=0=0=0=

**Cherry, LOVE me [again] **

**Pair:**Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING:**OOC, Canon, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**FuraHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

** WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

Ohok~ Ohok~ Ohok~…

Aku tersentak. Lekas terbangun dari tidurku dengan nafas terengah dan keringat dingin bercucuran. Kusentuh dadaku yang terasa sesak. Jantungku masih berdetak kencang. Aslinya kini kurasakan seluruh tubuhku lelah. Seolah barusan aku benar-benar sudah berlari jauh dan tercekik. Tapi syukurlah, ketika kulayangkan pandanganku ke sekitar, kudapati diriku masih berada di dunia nyata dalam kamar bernuansa biruku yang damai.

"Huff~ biarpun cuma mimpi, tapi rasanya mengerikan…" dengusku seraya menelusuri jenjang leherku yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit pegal.

Akhir-akhir ini selalu saja terjadi. Perasaan bersalahku atas kejadian yang menimpa Sakura berubah menjadi mimpi buruk yang selalu hadir di setiap malam. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa melupakannya. Tolong hapus mimpi buruk ini. Tapi rasanya tak bisa. Karena aku akan selalu teringat dengan tangan berlumuran darah yang mencoba menggapai-gapaiku lemah.

Kenangan yang terus berulang. Waktu itu dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit, ditengah kondisinya yang sekarat, setengah sadar Sakura masih sempat membuka matanya. Aku bergeming ketika onyx-ku menangkap emerald miliknya. Tahu-tahu sebelah tangan Sakura sudah mencengkeram erat ujung bajuku. Persis seperti biasa yang sering ia lakukan untuk mencoba menahan setiap kepergianku. Tapi itu hanya sesaat sebelum Sakura kembali lunglai. Yang tersisa setelahnya hanyalah noda merah pekat di t-shirt putih yang kukenakan.

Deg!…

Teringat kondisi Sakura sekarang itu membuatku merasa semakin terhenyak. Sakit. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku.

Kuhempaskan diriku kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Aku tahu setelah ini aku tak akan bisa tidur. Bukan karena takut menghadapi mimpi burukku. Itu tak nyata. Lebih dari apapun, yang kutakutkan sekarang adalah kondisi Sakura. Aku pasti akan teringat segala kesakitan yang kini tengah dideritanya. Dan itu akan membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Sampai kapan ini akan terus berlangsung, Sakura? Kalau kau mau mati, mati saja. Akhiri segalanya. Jangan menakutiku. Jangan mempermainkanku dengan hadir di mimpi-mimpiku lagi. Atau…"

Sekelebat bayangan gadis itu muncul dalam pikiran. Meski aku tak begitu ingat, tapi wajah Sakura yang tersenyum terlihat cantik dan membuatku rindu.

"Tetaplah hidup. Bangun dan buat aku kembali muak dengan segala tingkahmu. Itu masih lebih baik, daripada kau siksa aku dengan rasa bersalah seperti ini…"

=0=0=0=0=

…

=0=0=0=0=

Pandanganku menerawang. Bukan melihat jajaran pepohonan yang tumbuh di halaman sekolah atau ramainya siswa yang tengah mempersiapkan panggung festival perpisahan untuk besok. Bukan pula sedang kunikmati pemandangan langit di siang hari yang cerah. Bukan. Bukan itu. Sebenarnya tak ada yang benar-benar aku perhatikan sekarang. Hanya termenung. Sendirian. Sambil menopang wajahku dengan sebelah tangan, menatap jauh keluar jendela kelas.

"Sasuke~…." Panggilan manja itu mengusikku. Dari suaranya sudah kukenali siapa yang datang. Gadis berambut merah itu langsung berhambur merangkulku mesra dari belakang. "Hmm, Sasu~ sayang, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa sendirian? Kau tak mau keluar bersamaku?"

"Hn. Karin, pergilah. Jangan ganggu aku hari ini." kataku dengan malas, sembari melepaskan rangkulannya.

Karin cemberut dan tampak kecewa aku menghindarinya. "Huff~ lagi-lagi kau seperti ini. Kenapa sih Sasuke, sikapmu belakangan ini berubah. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Hn."

"Jangan 'Hn' doang dong. Katakan padaku ada apa?" tanya Karin, menatapku lekat-lekat.

Jujur, aku pun ingin ungkapkan segalanya. Berpikir mungkin bebanku bisa sedikit berkurang kalau kubagi bersama orang lain. Tapi ini bukan masalah biasa yang bisa dengan mudah kuceritakan. Bahwa selama ini ada hal yang kusembunyikan. Terutama pada Karin. Tentang Sakura, aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya.

"Sa~su~ke~…" panggil Karin tiba-tiba, gadis itu mendekat seraya mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileherku. "Jangan tunjukkan wajah stress-mu itu dong. Kau pikir aku ada disini untukmu buat apa, kalau aku tak bisa menyenangkanmu." Gadis itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, bicara dengan bisikan menggoda. "Ya, terserah apapun masalahmu, kau bisa lupakan itu saat kita bersama. Aku tahu cara buatmu semangat lagi, sayang~…" lanjut Karin sambil tersenyum nakal.

Sudah kutebak apa yang mau dilakukannya. Tapi cepat aku berpaling sesaat sebelum bibir itu nyaris mendarat di bibirku. "Maaf Karin, aku sedang tak ingin." tolakku padanya, seraya menjauh dan menyingkir dari gadis itu.

Kalau saja suasana hatiku tak sedang galau, aku pasti sudah tergoda rayuannya. Kupikir ini bukan saatnya aku melakukan itu sekarang. Mana bisa aku bermesraan dengan Karin sementara Sakura terbaring sakit. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi sekejam dulu. Menjadi manusia tak berperasaan dan mengabaikan rasa bersalahku yang semakin menjadi setiap kali teringat Sakura.

"Iih, menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi kau tolak aku. Sasuke~ cium aku dong. Ayo cium~…" rengek Karin terus memaksa.

"Euh, sudah kubilang aku tak mau." Aku terus menolak dan menghindar, bergegas keluar dari kelas.

"Ayolah, Sasu~…"

Sreg…

Begitu keluar kelas, aku terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Karena langkahku terhenti, Karin jadi bisa menangkapku. Dengan manjanya, lagi-lagi dia peluk aku dari belakang tanpa rasa malu.

"Dobe?" / "Wah, Naruto?" …. tanyaku dan Karin nyaris bersamaan.

"Ya ampun, Teme. Kirain sedang apa kau di kelas sendirian. Tahunya…" Naruto nyengir, melihatku dan Karin. "Malah lagi berdua."

"Hmm, iya, begitulah." jawab Karin asal. "Kau tahu, barusan kami lagi asyik tapi kau malah datang dan mengganggu, tahu!"

"Ye~eh, orang belum sempat ketuk pintu juga, ganggu apanya?" protes Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Kami tak lakukan apapun kok." sanggahku cepat sebelum dia salah paham.

"Hmm,…" Naruto manggut-manggut, "Ya, terserah sih, aku tak peduli kalian berdua di kelas tadi lagi ngapain juga, hehe. Masalahnya Teme…" Cowok berambut kuning duren itu mengerling ke sebelah kiri. "Ada yang cari kamu, tuh!"

Aku menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Naruto yang seperti ingin menunjukan sesuatu padaku. Seketika onyx-ku membulat, lebih dari keterkejutanku tadi saat mendapati Naruto ada disini. Jiwaku kini seakan hilang. Aku benar-benar mati. Ya, aku pasti akan mati. Sekarang juga, setelah kulihat sosok wanita separuh baya itu ternyata sudah berdiri di lorong sana tak jauh dari kami. Menatapku tajam penuh amarah.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Karin.

Aku sadar aku masih dipeluknya. Langsung saja kulepaskan kedua tangannya yang melingkar dipinggangku. Walau rasanya itu sudah sangat terlambat.

"Mikoto Uchiha." jawab Naruto.

"Okaa-san…" gumamku pelan. Jantungku berdetak kencang saat kulihat dia mulai berjalan menghampiriku. Derap langkah _high-heel_ di lantai lorong sekolah kini terdengar horor bagiku.

Tap…Tap…Tap… Aku sudah siap untuk sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi…

Syut… Kaa-san malah berlalu begitu saja melewatiku. Tanpa bicara atau mendelik sedikit pun tidak. Terus berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Lho,…" Kami semua terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Hah? Benar dia ibumu?" tanya Karin. "Kok cuek?"

"Iya. Kenapa malah pergi? Padahal tadi dia benar mencarimu lho, Teme." kata Naruto.

Aku terdiam memandangi punggung Kaa-san yang berlalu. Sikap tenangnya barusan bukan berarti tak ada masalah. Justru sebaliknya. Yang sedang kuhadapi kini adalah kemarahan besar seorang Uchiha.

"Okaa-san!" panggilku, kukejar dia sebelum pergi jauh.

Kaa-san menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menoleh padaku.

"Err, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." lanjutku.

"Iya,…" jawab Kaa-san, "Kita memang perlu bicara, Sasuke."

…

…

…

Sedikit aku angkat pandanganku yang sedari tadi tertunduk dihadapan Kaa-san yang mulai bicara serius.

"Pagi ini saat aku mampir ke Rumah Sakit, Tsunade bilang dia mau pergi ke sekolah untuk mengurus surat kelulusan Sakura. Aku pikir biar aku saja yang pergi menggantikannya. Dan ternyata tindakanku tepat. Tak seharusnya Tsunade melihat hal yang tak pantas seperti yang kulihat tadi."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, katakan, apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Kaa-san.

Kubuang pandanganku ke arah lain, tak berani menatap langsung wajahnya sekarang.

"Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?" tanya Kaa-san lagi. Yang dia maksud tentu saja gadis yang dia lihat tadi memelukku.

"…"

"Katakan siapa?" desak Kaa-san. "Sasuke, jujur pada Ibu!"

"Hmm, dia itu Karin." gumamku.

"Karin? Siapa Karin, kenapa dia berani memelukmu seperti itu, dan kenapa kau membiarkannya?"

"Err, sebenarnya dia …" lidahku sesaat kelu, sebelum aku bisa dengan jelas mengatakan dengan jujur "Karin itu, dia pacarku."

"Pa, pacar?" Kaa-san tampak syok. Onyx miliknya terbelalak tak percaya seketika mendengar jawabanku. "Kau, kau punya pacar, Sasuke? Maksudmu kau berhubungan dengan gadis lain selain Sakura?"

"Hn." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa Sakura tahu?"

Dengan berat hati, sekali lagi aku mengangguk pelan.

Plakk…

Tanpa basa-basi Kaa-san langsung menamparku. "Anak kurang ajar! Tak kukira kau bisa setega itu!"

Sakit. Pipiku terasa sakit dan panas. Aku meringis namun tetap aku tahan. Ini masih belum seberapa dibanding ungkapan kesal dan kemarahan Kaa-san padaku selanjutnya.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa kau lakukan hal kejam seperti ini, Sasuke? Kau punya Sakura untuk apa pacaran dengan gadis lain? Memangnya kau tak mencintai Sakura? Kau tahu kan dia sangat mencintaimu? Setidaknya kalau kau punya hati, kau jangan sakiti dia seperti ini."

Aku hanya bisa diam menerima segala kekesalan Kaa-san. Yang diucapkannya memang benar. Aku tahu aku jahat. Tak berperasaan. Sudah sangat menyakiti gadis itu. Hal inilah yang sekarang memang sedang membebani hatiku.

"Yang kami tahu hubungan kalian berdua selama ini baik-baik saja. Setiap saat Sakura selalu tersenyum. Tak pernah sedikitpun dia mengeluh tentang dirimu, Sasuke. Dia bilang kau selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik dan lembut. Tapi nyatanya, apa semua itu bohong?"

"…"

"Pantas saja rasanya ada yang aneh. Terakhir kalian bersikeras ingin menunda pertunangannya. Dan kau, kau bahkan ingin membatalkannya kan Sasu? Itu sebabnya Sakura tampak putus asa."

"…"

"Tak menyangka besoknya malah mendengar kabar dia bermaksud bunuh diri. Kami tak habis pikir apa alasan dia nekat melakukan semua ini." Kaa-san mencengkeram kuat bahuku. Onyx-nya yang sembab menatapku lekat. "Jangan bilang kalau kaulah penyebabnya, Sasuke…"

Deg!…

Jantungku berpacu, rahangku mengeras, mendengar tuduhan Kaa-san. Tidak, bukan tuduhan. Memang itulah nyatanya. Sebab Sakura berbuat senekat itu adalah aku.

"Maaf." Sambil menunduk, cuma kata itu yang bisa aku ucapkan.

"Tidak! Mustahil! Teganya! Kau kejam! Keterlaluan!" Maki Kaa-san sambil memukul-mukulku. "Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa nasib Sakura begitu malang. Sasuke, berulang kali Ibu selalu bilang, harusnya kau jaga, harusnya kau bahagiakan dia. Bukan menyakitinya seperti sekarang. Bisa-bisanya kau lakukan semua ini, hik…hik…hik…"

Seketika itu tangis Kaa-san tumpah. Dia memelukku sambil berulang kali menyebut nama 'Sakura'. Segala emosi kini bercampur aduk. Kaa-san ingin marah, tapi kesedihan di hatinya mungkin lebih besar. Aku sendiri tak tahu harus apa. Hanya balas memeluk Kaa-san erat, meredam tangisannya, mencoba menenangkan. Walau hatiku sendiri tak pernah bisa tenang.

=0=0=0=0=

…

=0=0=0=0=

Bruuk…

Setibanya di kamar aku langsung menghempaskan diriku jatuh keatas tempat tidur. Berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku yang tinggi. Sejenak menghela nafas panjang, sungguh merasa lelah, mengingat banyak hal telah terjadi hari ini.

"Ibu tak akan bilang pada siapapun, tapi tak juga menganggap masalah ini tak ada. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengan gadis itu. Yang pasti Ibu tak akan maafkan kalau kau coba sakiti Sakura lagi." kata Kaa-san sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan siang tadi.

Jadi maksudnya aku harus putus dengan Karin demi Sakura? Ya, bukannya aku tak mau. Tapi aku ingin temukan alasan lain dan bukan karena dipaksa. Jujur saja selama ini aku pacaran dengan Karin juga bukan karena aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku hanya manfaatkankan dia untuk memanasi Sakura. Berpikir Sakura pasti akan membenci dan melepaskanku kalau aku pacaran dengan gadis lain. Tapi nyatanya, dia tetap saja mencintaiku.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanku sendiri terhadap Sakura sekarang? Setelah apa yang terjadi padanya dan semua yang kulakukan, tidakkah aku jadi sedikit miliki perasaan lebih terhadapnya?

Entahlah. Berulang kali kutanyakan itu pada diriku, masih saja tak kutemukan jawabannya. Tapi setidaknya, belakangan ini aku tak terlalu benci pada gadis itu. Entah karena dia sudah tak lagi muncul dan berkeliaran mengusik hidupku.

Jadi, apa benar aku bahagia kalau Sakura tak ada?

Deg!…

Kalau pikirkan itu, rasanya hatiku malah jadi sakit.

…

Sambil melamun, aku layangkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Mataku tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah benda yang tak biasanya ada di kamarku. Aku lekas kembali bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja tempat sebuah kotak kayu cantik dengan ukiran unik dan hiasan bermanik itu diletakan.

Ini milik Sakura. Bibi Tsunade yang memberikannya padaku beberapa hari setelah Sakura masuk Rumah Sakit. Dia bilang ini benda paling berharga bagi Sakura dan ingin aku menyimpannya sementara. Atau kalau kelak terjadi sesuatu, dia pikir aku pun bisa menyimpan suatu kenangan milik Sakura. Waktu itu aku sama sekali tak berminat, makanya lama kotak itu terabaikan begitu saja olehku.

Srook… sroook… srok…

Sebentar aku goyangkan kotak itu. Dari suara yang terdengar, sepertinya ada banyak barang didalamnya. Membuatku penasaran. Ya, tentu saja kalau ingin tahu apa isinya, aku harus membuka terlebih dahulu gembok dengan kunci empat angka ini. Ada banyak kemungkinan dan aku tak tahu angka berapa yang digunakan Sakura. Mau tak mau aku harus coba satu per satu atau menebak kombinasi angka yang mungkin benar.

Setengah iseng, aku mulai asal memasukkan beberapa angka.

0001…0002…0003…0004…0005…0006…0007…0024…0089…1111…2222…3333…4444…5555…6666…7777….8888…9999…2589…8693…0123…1234…1313…6358…4567…7890…2445…3456…7589…7592…1556…4568…3356…4584…7954…9865…8564…

…

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam aku coba dan tak ada yang cocok.

"Ugh, sial…" dengusku kesal, nyaris membanting kotak itu. Sepertinya daripada berpikir mencari tahu kombinasi empat angka kunci tersebut, akan lebih mudah kalau langsung saja kuhancurkan kotak itu.

"Yang benar saja. Masa harus coba sampai 15.120 kali untuk membuka benda bodoh ini."

Merasa lelah, aku singkirkan kotak itu sebentar. Sejenak meregangkan badan dan tiduran. Aku sudah hampir menyerah. Rasanya percuma. Lagipula untuk apa aku lihat isi kotak itu. Paling isinya cuma barang tak berguna yang dianggap Sakura berharga. Kapan-kapan lagi deh, aku coba buka lagi.

Tapi makin diabaikan, orang malah makin penasaran. Lama kuperhatikan kotak itu malah makin menarik.

"Ayo~ Sasuke~ buka aku~…" kata si kotak itu bicara dengan nada menggoda.

Hah?… Aku kembali bangkit ke posisi duduk. Sepertinya sesuatu dalam diriku sekarang sudah jadi gila sampai memikirkan hal konyol seperti tadi.

"Hmm, baiklah. Akan kucoba lagi." kataku seraya mengambil kembali kotak itu dan mengotak-atik lagi kuncinya.

Sekarang berpikirlah Sasuke. Kombinasi empat angka. Angka kesukaan Sakura? Hmm, aku tak tahu.

Empat angka itu bisa juga diambil dari nomor ponsel. Tapi tadi sudah kucoba dan tak berhasil.

Hmm, kalau gitu gimana dengan tanggal lahir? Ya, ulang tahun Sakura kalau tak salah 28 Maret. Jadi mungkin 2803.

Bukan juga.

0328.

Bukan juga.

Lalu apa?

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan…" Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu dalam pikiranku. Langsung saja dengan perasaan berdebar aku kembali memutar deretan angka pada kunci itu. Mulai memasukan kombinasinya.

2

8

0

7

Klek…

Hah? Terbuka?…

Tak kupercaya aku berhasil menebaknya. 23 Juli. Ulangtahunku. 2307. Sakura memakai kode ulang tahunku sebagai kuncinya. Harusnya cepat kusadari itu daritadi.

"Nah, sekarang coba kita lihat apa isinya…" Tak menunggu lama, langsung saja kulepaskan gembok kuncinya dan perlahan membuka tutup kotak itu.

Jreng… Jreng… Jreng…

Yah, karena ini bukan animasi yang akan mengeluarkan efek cahaya menyilaukan dari dalam kotak saat aku membukanya, jadi langsung saja yang ada dalam kotak itu…

Seutas pita berwarna biru, bungkus kado riksek dan jepit cantik berbentuk kupu-kupu.

"Ini kalau tidak salah adalah hadiah ulang tahun pertama dan terakhir yang pernah aku berikan padanya. Ya, pantas saja kalau masih dia simpan." kataku, seraya mengeluarkan ketiga benda tadi.

Kembali aku mengubek-ubek isi kotak lainnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Hah, untuk apa si bodoh itu menyimpan benda kotor seperti ini? ckckck~…" gumamku tak percaya saat kutemukan sapu tangan bernoda merah yang khas. Aku tak mengerti apa yang Sakura anggap berharga dari sapu tangan ini. Seingatku dulu ini cuma pernah dia pakai untuk mengelap sisa tumpahan jus tomat di bajuku.

Hmm, yang berikutnya kutemukan sebuah permen _chupa-chup strawberry_yang kuingat pernah kuberikan padanya karena aku tak suka makanan manis. "Eh, masih dia simpan? Padahal sudah lengket gini. Jelas sudah kadaluarsa kan, kenapa tak dia buang?"

Sesaat aku mengernyit, menatap sebatang tusuk kayu es krim. "Hmm, apa lagi ini? Apa ini pemberian dariku juga ya?" Aku sama sekali tak ingat cerita tusuk kayu itu. Mungkin dulu kami pernah makan es krim sama-sama sewaktu musim panas. Atau ini sisa sampah yang sudah kumakan? Haha~ dasar Sakura aneh.

Aku tak mengerti dengan kebiasaannya masih menyimpan barang-barang yang sudah selayaknya disebut sampah. Apa karena itu menyimpan kenangannya bersamaku?

Seperti sebuah botol kaca bening berisi kelopak bunga sakura kering yang kutemukan ini. Aku ingat ini bunga yang dia kumpulkan sewaktu kami pergi melihat Hanami musim semi kemarin. Aku mengerti kenapa dianggapnya berharga, mungkin karena aku pun ikut membantunya mengumpulkan bunga-bunga itu. Yah, memang bukan niatku sih, itu karena Kaa-san yang suruh aku melakukannya. Intinya, kalau tak dipaksa, aku selalu enggan melakukan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Ck~ sudah kuduga, isinya cuma barang tak berguna." dengusku ketika tak kutemukan benda lainnya lagi selain beberapa lembar fotoku bersama Sakura yang diambil saat kami tengah menghadiri acara keluarga.

Aku geli sendiri melihatnya. Tak ada satu pun pose yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Jelas setiap kali di foto, aku sama sekali tak tersenyum. Tapi Sakura, sesaat aku perhatikan wajahnya disana, hmm, baru kusadari kalau senyuman manisnya terlihat cantik.

"Hhhhh~… Sadarlah Sasuke, memang kenapa kalau dia cantik. Kau tetap membencinya, kan?" gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Dan terakhir. Yang paling besar dan agak tebal. Buku harian berwarna _pink_. Dengan hiasan pola bunga sakura pada sampulnya. Buku yang benar-benar menunjukkan ciri khas sang pemilik.

Sepintas aku lihat _diary_ itu isinya tak ada beda dengan agenda yang dulu pernah dipermasalahkan Karin. Banyak namaku tertulis didalamnya. Hanya saja yang ini lebih banyak cerita.

Sebenarnya aku tak mau membaca _diary_ itu dengan seksama. Rasanya seperti mengintip isi hati orang lain. Dan itu sifatnya privasi. Tapi lagi-lagi rasa penasaran mengambil alih diriku. Aku ingin tahu cerita apa saja yang Sakura curahkan dalam buku itu.

Kupikir toh aku sudah buka kotak tadi dengan cara yang benar. Tak membongkarnya dengan paksa. Lagipula bibi Tsunade sendiri yang menyerahkannya padaku. Dia bilang supaya aku mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang Sakura. Artinya aku boleh baca _diary_ ini juga kan?

"Sakura, aku baca ya…" gumamku, seolah meminta izin pada pemiliknya.

Sret…

Maka mulailah aku buka lembar demi lembar kertas merah muda bermotif itu…

…

…

…

=== Sakura POV Diary : ON ===

_** Feb 20xx_

_Oh, Kami-sama perasaan apa ini?Jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdebar kencang setiap kali mengingatnya. Seperti inikah rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku suka. Aku jatuh cinta padanya._

_…_

_Sore tadi untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang itu. Sasuke Uchiha. Orang yang selalu Kaa-san dan Too-san bilang akan jadi pendamping seumur hidupku. Dari foto yang mereka berikan padaku dulu, aku sudah tahu kalau Sasuke memang tampan. Tapi tak kukira aslinya dia luar biar biasa istimewa._

_…_

_Aku suka sasuke. Apa Sasuke suka padaku?_

_…__._

_** March 20xx_

_Hik…hik…hik…_

_Aku sedih. Tadi Sasuke membentakku. Dia memanggilku "Baka!". Sikapnya ketus padaku. Sepertinya dia tak suka padaku._

_…_

_** March 20xx_

_Salahku apa? Sasuke bilang aku menyebalkan._

_…_

_** March 20xx_

_Kapan main lagi ke rumah bibi Mikoto, itu mungkin masih sebulan lagi. Huh, padahal aku rindu ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke._

_Sekarang Sasuke sedang apa ya?_

_…_

_** April 20xx_

_Belajar. Belajar. Belajar._

_Semangat!_

_Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus lolos Ujian Masuk Konoha Gakuen. Aku ingin satu sekolah dengan Sasuke. Jadi nanti setiap hari aku bisa bertemu dengannya._

_…_

_** May 20xx_

_Yeah, aku lolos. Aku siswa Konoha Gakuen sekarang. Satu sekolah dengan Sasuke pasti menyenangkan._

_…_

_** May 20xx_

_Perayaan masuknya kami ke Konoha. Aku suka acara makan malamnya. Aku senang bertemu Sasuke hari ini. Tapi aku sedih, dia sama sekali tak menyapaku._

_…_

_** May 20xx_

_Hari pertama sekolah…_

_Sasuke menemuiku. Setengah mengancam dia bilang, aku harus berpura-pura tak mengenalnya kalau di sekolah._

_…_

_** June 20xx_

_Meski hanya beberapa detik. Dan aku tahu Sasuke melakukannya karena dipaksa bibi Mikoto, tapi aku senang sekali dipeluk olehnya hari ini. Andai waktu berhenti saat itu juga aku rela. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya._

_…_

_** Sept 20xx_

_Seperti biasa, hari ini pun Sasuke terlihat tampan. Seragam musim panas memang cocok untuknya. Aku suka Sasuke…_

_…_

_** Sept 20xx_

_Kami sekeluarga pergi liburan. Tak kusangka bisa bertemu Sasuke juga. Ternyata Kaa-san dan bibi Tsunade yang merencanakannya. Sasuke tampak tak bersemangat, tapi aku senang sekali hari ini bisa foto bareng dengan Sasuke._

_…_

_** Sept 20xx_

_Hei, Sasuke, senyum dong!_

_Sekali saja padaku._

_…_

_** Oct 20xx_

_Total hari ini 5 kali Sasuke memanggilku "Baka!"_

_Hhhh~…_

_…_

_** Oct 20xx_

_Sasuke menghabiskan jam istirahat di bangku pojok kantin bersama Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru. Memesan semangkok ramen dan jus tomat tanpa es. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang tak menentu dan dia tampak tak sehat. Aku khawatir Sasuke terkena flu…._

_…_

_** Nov 20xx_

_Hatiku hancur. Itu bukan sekedar gosip. Sasuke benar jadian dengan Karin._

_…_

_** Nov 20xx_

_Sasuke, kenapa kau setega itu padaku?_

_…_

_** Nov 20xx_

_Kami bertengkar. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengataiku. Dia marah. Aku kembali dibenci olehnya._

_…_

_** Des 20xx_

_Kapan kata "Daikirai" yang keluar dari mulutmu berubah jadi kata "Daisuki"_

_Sasuke?_

_…_

_** Des 20xx_

_Sabar. Suatu hari nanti, pasti cintaku terbalas._

_…_

_** Des 20xx_

_Sasuke marah. Aku tak tahu apa salahku._

_…_

_** Jan 20xx_

_Aku kaget, tak sengaja melihat Sasuke dan Karin bergandengan tangan di sekolah. Kenapa dia tega melakukan itu dihadapanku. Tanganku saja tak pernah digenggam seperti itu olehnya._

_…_

_** Jan 20xx_

_Pulang sekolah Sasuke menunggu Karin. Karena masih ada kelas tambahan, sore ini aku jadi tak bisa mengikuti mereka. Mungkin tadi Sasuke pergi nonton di XXI, main ke rumah Naruto atau hanya mengantar pacarnya itu pulang ke rumah…._

_…_

_** Feb 20xx_

_Aku suka Sasuke._

_Sasuke, kapan kau akan suka padaku?_

_…_

_** March 20xx_

_Aku mengikuti Sasuke kencan sampai ke Ichiraku café. Harusnya yang berdiri disampingnya itu aku dan bukannya Karin._

_…_

_** March 20xx_

_Dibentak olehnya masih lebih baik daripada dia mengacuhkanku._

_…_

_** July 20xx_

_Jam istirahat hari ini separuh siswa kelas tiga heboh. Anak-anak kelas A mengadakan pesta ulang tahun kejutan untuk Sasuke. Dia dibuat babak belur juga dilempari tepung dan telur. Meski awalnya terlihat kesal, tapi dia senang. Karin muncul dengan membawa kue Black forrest dengan lilin berjumlah 18 buah. Sasuke dapat banyak hadiah. Dia bahkan langsung memakai T-shirt yang dihadiahkan Karin. Gadis itu mencium pipi Sasuke, suasana kelas semakin heboh._

_"__Happy Birthday" aku hanya bisa mengucapkannya dari jauh….._

_…_

_** July 20xx_

_Telat seminggu. Tapi aku senang aku masih bisa serahkan hadiahku._

_Semoga Sasuke menyukainya…_

_…_

_** Sept 20xx_

_Aaaaarrrggghhhhhh…._

_Aku benci hari ini. Aku muak mengingatnya. Aku menangis. Tak pernah merasa terluka seperti ini. Sasuke tega sekali kau lakukan itu padaku._

_…_

_** Oct 20xx_

_Ciuman itu harusnya hanya milikku seorang. Jangan kau berikan pada gadis lain. _

_…_

_** Nov 20xx_

_Aku cemburu. Aku sakit hati…_

_…_

_** Jan 20xx_

_Dalam angket buku kenangan, Sasuke masuk nominasi "cowok terkeren" dan "cowok terpopuler". Tentu saja aku melingkari namanya. Lalu untuk daftar "pasangan terserasi" nama Sasuke dan Karin juga ada. Aku ingin mencoret nama Karin dan menggantinya menjadi namaku…._

_…_

_** Jan 20xx_

_Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno_

_…_

_** Feb 20xx_

_"__Sasuke itu milikku. Dia tunanganku." Aku ingin teriakan hal itu agar seluruh dunia tahu. Tapi pasti Sasuke tak akan suka. Ya, sudahlah. Aku diam saja._

_…_

_** Feb 20xx_

_Dia bilang "benci" lagi padaku._

_Terserah._

_Aku tetap "suka" padamu, Sasuke…_

_…_

_** March 20xx_

_Karin dan Sasuke berbagi sekaleng cola. Itu artinya ciuman tak langsung kan? Aku cemburu, kalau memikirkan mereka sudah melakukan lebih dari itu…._

_…_

_** April 20xx_

_Ini hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Karin menemukan agendaku. Aku dilabraknya. Bahkan sampai ditampar. Rasanya sakit. Tapi juga menggelikan, terutama saat dia bilang aku tak tahu diri. Padahal kalau ingin marah, aku bisa balas mengatainya. Berkata aku yang lebih berhak atas Sasuke karena aku tunangannya. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Sasuke pasti tak suka kalau aku mengusik Karin. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke tak akan biarkan siapapun di sekolah tahu hubungan kami. Jadi kuterima saja semua perlakuannya._

_Lebih dari apapun, yang paling menyakitkan bagiku adalah tatapan tajam Sasuke. Lagi-lagi aku dibencinya. Aku jadi merasa tak berguna. Aku cengeng. Hanya bisa menangis. Sasuke benar, aku bodoh dan egois. Harusnya dari dulu kulepaskan dia. Percuma terus melanjutkan perasaan cinta yang sepihak ini._

_…_

_Terjawab sudah alasan Sasuke membenciku. Dia bilang aku menyebalkan. Menyusahkan dan paling benci dengan keberadaanku._

_Sasuke bilang, sebaiknya aku mati saja._

_Hahahaha… begitukah?_

_Memang harusnya aku tak ada. Coba dari awal aku tak bertemu dengannya. Tak jatuh cinta padanya. Pasti aku bisa dengan mudah meredam perasaanku dan membencinya._

_…_

_Sasuke kejam. Dia jahat. Tak berperasaan. Kasar. Mengacuhkanku. Ada banyak alasan aku membencinya. Tapi tak pernah bisa. Aku pasti mencintai lelaki itu._

_Perasaanku begitu dalam, Sasuke. Sadarilah…_

_…_

=== End of Sakura POV Diary ===

…

=0=0=0=

…

Hatiku bergetar setiap kali membaca lembar demi lembar tulisan dalam _diary_itu. Membayangkan dengan perasaan seperti apa Sakura menulis semua ini. Segala luka, kepedihan yang kuberikan padanya, masih dia tanggapinya dengan tulus dan senyuman.

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku ingin Sasuke bahagia._

_Apapun akan kulakukan._

_Bahkan bila memang aku harus mati, seperti keinginanmu._

Glek!…

Aku menelan ludah. Rahangku mengeras. Onyx-ku membulat. Aku terhenyak, ketika sampai pada kalimat terakhir dalam buku itu. Kutekan dadaku lebih keras. Menahan sesuatu dalam diri yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit seakan tertusuk.

_Akan kulakukan…_

_bila harus mati…_

_sesuai keinginanmu…_

_Apa kau bahagia, Sasuke?_

Seketika itu air mataku tumpah. Aku menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya perasaan seperti ini muncul dalam diriku. Penyesalan yang begitu mendalam. Semakin kusadari besarnya cinta Sakura padaku, semakin besar rasa bersalahku padanya.

Aku tahu.

'Maaf.'

Meski kata itu beribu kali kuucapkan, sepertinya dosaku tak terampuni.

Sakura, sungguh… aku benar-benar menyesal.

…

=0=0=0=0=

TBC….. Next to Chapter 5

=0=0=0=0=


	5. Chapter 5

Cklek…

Kali ini aku membuka pintu itu tanpa ragu. Begitu masuk, langsung saja aku berjalan menghampirinya. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, saat aku datang Sakura masih tertidur lelap. Sebentar aku perhatikan wajah pucat gadis cantik itu. Kuulurkan tanganku dan membelai pipinya lembut. Berharap sentuhan ini bisa membangunkannya.

Sama seperti dalam cerita dongeng. Di atas menara kastil yang tinggi, mantra yang bisa membangunkan putri dari tidur panjangnya adalah ciuman cinta sejati dari sang pangeran.

Chu~…

Dengan lembut kukecup bibir itu. Aku tahu ini menggelikan. Aku tak berharap pangeran itu adalah aku, atau kecupanku barusan bisa membangunkannya. Tapi Sakura selalu bilang dia mencintaiku. Lalu setelah kusadari, aku pun kini mencintainya.

"Sakura, sayang… Aku mohon, cepatlah bangun. Jangan tunggu sampai 100 tahun. Cukup 100 hari saja ya kau tidur seperti ini. Aku ingin kau buka matamu. Pandang aku. Kalau kau lakukan, akan kuberikan kau hadiahnya, sesuatu yang selama ini kau inginkan. Aku sungguh akan berikan hatiku yang tulus mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku janji." Dengan sepenuh hati aku berbisik padanya, seraya menggenggam sebelah tangan gadis itu dan menciumi jemari kecilnya yang dingin.

=0=0=0=

**Cherry, LOVE me [again] **

**Pair:**Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING:**OOC, Canon, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.*Warning inside!*

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

**..**

**…**

**…****.**

Grep…

Aku tersentak kala tiba-tiba kurasakan ada sedikit gerakan dari tangan Sakura yang kugenggam.

"Mustahil, yang barusan…"

Bolak-balik aku perhatikan kembali wajah dan tangan Sakura.

Grep… Sekali lagi terasa.

Perasaanku jadi makin berdebar. Terutama saat kulihat sendiri jemari itu bergerak dengan lebih nyata. Sampai akhirnya, meskipun lemah, lama-lama tangan Sakura mulai balas menggenggam tanganku. Sementara itu kelopak matanya pun mulai sedikit terbuka. Aku nyaris tak percaya saat onyx-ku melihat kembali sepasang emerald yang telah lama tersembunyi.

"Ah, Sakura! Sakura! Kau, kau sudah sadar?" panggilku berulang kali.

Hanya sekilas gadis itu menatapku sebelum dia kembali lunglai. Melihat emeraldnya yang tertutup lagi, aku jadi panik.

"Eh, tidak! Tidak! Jangan! Tunggu, tunggu dulu Sakura! Jangan tidur lagi. Ayo bangun! Sakura?…" teriakku.

Cklek…

Pintu kamar terbuka. Bibi Tsunade dan Ibuku yang baru saja datang tampak terkejut melihat kepanikanku.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya bibi Tsunade.

"Itu, tadi Sakura…"

"Hah? Mustahil…" Belum sempat kujawab. Kaa-san langsung menyela. Mengikuti arah pandangnya, perhatian kami pun beralih pada Sakura yang sudah kembali sadar.

"Sakura~~…" teriak bibi Tsunade lekas berhambur memeluk gadis itu.

"Ka..a-sa..n…" panggil Sakura, bicara dengan suara lemah.

"Sakura!" Ibuku pun ikut mendekat.

Suasana haru seketika itu tumpah. Penuh tangisan, air mata, dan perasaan lega. Akhirnya setelah lama menanti, bahkan nyaris putus asa, berpikir tak mungkin ada keajaiban, nyatanya sekarang Sakura siuman.

"Syukurlah, nak…"

"Oh, Kami-sama…"

"Sakura, hik…hik…hik…"

"Yokatta ne~…."

"…"

Aku hanya tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Sebelum perlahan memilih mundur dan keluar dari ruangan yang kini dipenuhi dengan kegembiraan. Sambil bersembunyi di balik pintu, kuseka cairan bening yang tanpa sadar menetes diujung mataku.

"Haha~… Syukurlah." Aku tertawa kecil. Rasanya melegakan. Aku senang sekali melihat Sakura siuman. "Tapi…" Mendadak perasaanku tak enak. Aku bergeming. Hatiku kini kembali dipenuhi rasa takut. Teringat masa lalu. Dosa-dosaku. Semuanya…

"Bagaimana ini, Sakura sudah sadar…" Melalui celah pintu aku sedikit mengintip kembali ke dalam ruangan, memandang gadis berhelaian _soft-pink_ itu. "Setelah apa yang kulakukan, masih bisakah kini aku menemuimu?" gumamku dengan penuh keputus-asaan.

…

…

…

"Lho, kenapa Sasuke? Ayo masuk!" ujar Kaa-san yang keluar menghampiriku yang tengah duduk di bangku lorong Rumah Sakit.

Lama aku termenung sendirian di sini sementara yang lain tengah melepas rindu di dalam sana. Too-san dan paman Jiraiya cepat datang dan meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka setelah tahu kabar Sakura siuman. Sedangkan aku, sejak keluar tadi tak berani sekali lagi menemui Sakura. Padahal dalam hati aku sangat ingin melihatnya. Tapi keraguan, rasa bersalah, dosa dan semuanya kembali membebaniku.

"Sasuke, cepat masuk. Apa kau tak ingin bertemu dengan Sakura?"

"Err, aku…." kugigiti bibirku, menahan jawaban dalam hati. Tidak… Aku tidak bisa menemuinya. Mana punya muka aku bertemu Sakura lagi. Dia pasti sangat membenciku.

"Eh, Sasuke, jangan malu-malu gitu ah." ajak bibi Tsunade yang langsung menarik tanganku, menyeretku masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mau tak mau aku jadi terpaksa mengikutinya.

"Sakura, coba lihat siapa ini?" seru bibi Tsunade yang berdiri dibelakangku, memegang kedua bahuku. Memperlihatkan aku pada Sakura seolah aku ini boneka pajangan.

Gadis musim semi itu lekas menoleh ke arahku. Sesaat waktu seakan berhenti ketika onyx dan emerald bertemu. Aku terpikat, tak bisa lepas menatap paras cantik yang kurindukan itu. Terlebih lagi ketika satu senyum manis dia torehkan di wajahnya.

"Lho, kok malah diam-diam aja sih." goda Kaa-san. "Sakura, kau tak rindu sama Sasuke?"

"Kau tahu, waktu kau koma, hampir setiap hari Sasuke datang dan menemanimu." lanjut bibi Tsunade.

"Dia sangat perhatian lho…" sambung Kaa-san.

"Tadi juga, sewaktu kau sadar, yang pertama kau lihat itu Sasuke kan?" bibi Tsunade menambahkan. "Kau pasti senang."

"Hmm, siapa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya berubah, tatapan matanya berbeda. "Siapa itu Sasuke?"

Eeeh?…

Lebih dari terkejut, kami semua heran mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sasuke… ya Sasuke." jawab bibi Tsunade sembari menepuk-nepuk bahuku. "Masa kau tak ingat?"

"Hahaha~ Sakura, jangan bercanda sayang. Sasuke tentu saja Sasuke Uchiha." kata Kaa-san.

Sakura mengernyit menatapku penuh selidik. "Hmm,… Sasuke Uchiha?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. "Eu, siapa ya?"

Eeeeeeehhh?…. Orang-orang makin syok.

"Sakura, apa maksudmu? Kenapa bilang gitu, nak?" paman Jiraiya mendekati putrinya, berbicara dengan lebih meyakinkan. "Coba kau perhatikan, kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Otoo-san…" jawab Sakura.

"Kalau itu?" paman Jiraiya menunjuk bibi Tsunade.

"Okaa-san…"

"Benar. Kalau mereka?" kali ini beliau menunjuk kedua orang tuaku.

"Hmm, bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku."

"Iya. Lalu apa kau tahu siapa mereka itu?"

"Teman Kaa-san dan Too-san."

"Marganya? Apa kau masih ingat?"

"Hmm, Uchiha?" jawab Sakura tampak ragu.

"Iya. Bagus. Itu kau ingat. Lalu Sasuke?" tanya paman Jiraiya lagi.

Sakura beralih kembali melihatku.

"Sasuke ini anaknya bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku. Sasuke Uchiha. Kau ingat?" sambung bibi Tsunade, berusaha mengingatkan Sakura.

Kaa-san menyeka matanya, tak bisa menahan perasaan sedih, prihatin melihat kondisi Sakura. "Coba kau ingat lagi, sayang. Mustahil kau melupakan orang yang begitu kau cintai. Sasuke itu tunanganmu, hmm…"

"Ehm, dia… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha…" gumam Sakura, tampak berpikir keras. Kening lebar gadis itu berkerut. Dia bahkan sampai meremas-remas kepalanya, seolah sedang berusaha menggali kembali segala pikiran dan kenangannya.

"Siapa? Siapa itu Sasuke? Sasuke itu siapa? Aaah, aku… aku… aku sama sekali tak tahu. Aku tak ingat. Aku tak ingat. Kyaaa~…" jerit Sakura.

"Ah, iya, iya, iya, sudah cukup Sakura, jangan dipaksa." cegah bibi Tsunade seraya memeluk putrinya erat. Lekas menenangkan kembali gadis itu yang tampak gelisah dan ketakutan. "Tak apa-apa. Sudah, kalau itu membuatmu sakit, jangan dipaksa, sayang. Nanti lagi saja. Coba pelan-pelan kau mengingatnya."

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" heran paman Jiraiya.

"Apa mungkin amnesia? Terjadi sesuatu karena benturan dikepalanya akibat kecelakaan itu?" pendapat Too-san.

"Paling sekarang kita coba saja lakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

"Hn."

Dari situasi yang awalnya masih diliputi kegembiraan kini berubah kembali penuh kecemasan. Aku sendiri hanya bisa terdiam melihat seperti ini. Setengah tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin bisa Sakura tak ingat padaku? Dia melupakanku?

…

…

…

Sementara para orang tua tengah sibuk berdiskusi, bahkan sampai memanggil dokter spesialis bla bla bla… entah, aku tak mau tahu urusan medis yang rumit. Aku tak melepaskan pandanganku sedikitpun dari gadis yang tengah terbaring itu. Dia mengacuhkanku, tak balas memandang, bahkan bersikap seolah aku tak ada. Melihat perubahannya yang sampai sedrastis ini, firasatku mengatakan ada yang aneh pada Sakura.

Aku penasaran. Karenanya, aku pun minta pada yang lain agar membiarkanku bicara berdua saja dengan Sakura. Aku ingin coba yakinkan sendiri padanya siapa aku.

Sakura menolak permintaanku. Dia bahkan merengek dan berkata tak mau ditinggal pergi bersama orang asing.

Hah, orang asing? Aku dianggap orang asing? Cih, menyebalkan…

Hatiku sedikit kesal jadinya. Apa aku kini sungguh sudah tak berarti lagi?

Terus aku memaksa. Dan paman Jiraiya pun setuju. Dia juga berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik bila aku sendiri yang membantu menggali ingatan tentang diriku pada Sakura. Akhirnya setelah dinasehati, walau dengan begitu terpaksa, Sakura pun mengangguk setuju. Dia mau bicara berdua denganku.

.

.

.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

Aku yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat kini berbalik menghadap gadis itu sambil melipat kedua tanganku di dada. Setelah yang lain pergi, sekarang kami hanya tinggal berdua disini.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hentikan akting jelekmu itu, Sakura!" desisku.

Gadis itu mengernyit, menatapku heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau cuma pura-pura." kataku seraya mendekatinya. "Kau sebenarnya ingat padaku, kan? Kau tahu siapa aku."

"Tidak. Aku memang tak ingat." jawab Sakura datar. "Sudah kubilang aku tak tahu siapa itu Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hahahaha~…" Aku tertawa sejenak, sungguh merasa geli. "Kau mau bilang kalau kau itu amnesia? Heh, memangnya amnesia itu bisa cuma gak ingat sama satu orang saja? Dasar kau, lama terbaring sakit, otakmu jadi tumpul? Logis dikit dong kalau ngarang cerita. Baka!"

Wajah Sakura berubah serius. "Jangan sebut aku 'baka', aku memang tak ingat siapa dirimu."

"Mustahil." balasku.

"Itu kenyataannya, Sasuke."

"Heh, barusan itu kau panggil namaku."

"Ya, terus kenapa kalau kupanggil Sasuke? Itu memang namamu, kan? Atau kau mau aku memanggilmu si 'pantat ayam'?" tantang Sakura.

What?… Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi singgung soal rambutku. Dalam hati aku setengah kesal. Iih, kalau saja nih cewek bukan pasien, sudah kujitak dia.

"Heh, dengar ya. Jangan mentang-mentang kau baru bangun, aku jadi tak berani padamu." ancamku. "Akhiri sandiwaramu, Sakura. Kau tak lihat orang tua kita begitu cemas. Kau tahu, mereka menanti kesembuhanmu lebih dari dua bulan. Dan sekarang kau masih mau buat mereka khawatir lagi? Tega sekali kau."

Sakura tampak bergeming dikatai seperti itu olehku.

"Aku tahu. Kau hanya ingin mengujiku. Aku sudah siap bila kau marah, memaki atau berbalik membenciku karena perlakuan kasarku dulu padamu. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu itu. Aku tidak terima kalau kau melupakanku." Kutaruh tanganku dikedua bahunya. Menatap emerald itu lekat-lekat. "Yang hilang itu ingatan atau rasa cintamu? Jangan pura-pura, Sakura Haruno!" bentakku kesal. Makin mencengkeram kuat kedua bahunya. "Ayolah, ingat-ingat lagi. Kau tahu kan siapa aku?"

"Heh, kau pikir kau itu siapa? Jangan kasar padaku!" balas Sakura seraya menghempaskan tanganku dari bahunya, "Tch, memangnya sosokmu itu penting untuk kuingat."

"Aku tunanganmu, baka!"

"Kau… tunanganku?" cibir Sakura sambil sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya, menorehkan satu senyuman seolah meremehkan. "Maaf ya, aku tak ingat pernah punya tunangan. Jangankan tunangan, sedikitpun aku tak ingat dengan sosokmu. Sasuke Uchiha sial! Kau menyebalkan! Pergi dari hadapanku!"

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyaku kembali, setengah tak percaya Sakura mampu berkata seperti itu padaku. "Jadi kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku?"

"Hmm, begitulah."

"Hah? Hahahaha~…" aku tertawa kecil, walau sebenarnya tak ada hal yang lucu disini. "Kau berubah. Kau jadi aneh. Tak mungkin kan, sewaktu kau koma, kau kehilangan arwahmu dan sekarang berganti roh jadi orang lain. Yang ku tahu, Sakura yang dulu tak seperti ini."

"Sakura yang dulu?" gadis itu balik bertanya, "Kau tahu apa tentang diriku, Sasuke, kau tak tahu apapun!"

"Setidaknya aku tahu perasaanmu. Kau menyukaiku. Kau sangat mencintaiku. Dan aku sekarang inginkan lagi dirimu yang dulu." Aku harap kata-kataku barusan mampu menyentuh hatinya. "Aku ingin Sakura yang dulu mencintaiku."

"Tidak." jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan pelan. Matanya menatapku tajam. "Terserah apa katamu. Tapi itu sudah tidak ada lagi, Sasuke. Sakura yang dulu sudah mati. Kau yang sudah membunuhnya."

Deg!…

Aku terhenyak mendengarnya. Kalimat barusan langsung tepat mengenai hati.

"Kau… apa kau bilang? Kau bilang aku membunuhmu? Haha, jadi benar kau itu Sakura? Kau ingat semuanya. Kau ingat aku?" tanyaku.

Sudah jelas dia memang Sakura. Tapi rasanya masih tak percaya. Kenapa situasinya malah jadi lebih rumit. Dari yang awalnya sekedar tak ingat diriku, kini malah terang-terangan Sakura bersikap jujur. Sampai ungkapkan masa lalu yang mengundang penyesalan terdalamku. Aku yang pernah menyuruhnya untuk 'mati'.

"Ya, aku yang sekarang memang masih ingat. Aku ingat semua tentang dirimu Sasuke. Tapi ini tak akan lama. Seiring kubunuh perasaanku yang dulu, aku pasti bisa melupakanmu." balas Sakura.

"Tidak!… Jangan!… Itu tidak boleh." desisku.

"Hh~ kenapa, apa urusanmu? Bukankah ini yang selalu kau inginkan? Sasuke, tenang saja. Sakura yang bodoh sudah mati. Aku benar-benar sudah melepaskanmu sekarang. Kau senang?"

"Apa? Mana bisa begitu. Kau tahu, aku… sejak kau sakit, aku baru sadari kalau aku juga sebenarnya…"

"Terlambat." sela Sakura seraya mengerling. "Sekarang sudah berakhir. Masa laluku sudah mati."

"Berakhir…. dan mati?" Rasanya menyakitkan mendengar kata itu. Membuatku geram. Saking kesalnya, dengan berani aku coba merengkuh wajah gadis itu. Memaksa emerald-nya kembali menghadapku.

"Apa-apaan kau? Lepas! Jangan sentuh aku!" kesal Sakura, berusaha enyahkan tanganku dari wajahnya.

"Heh, Sakura, jangan seenaknya kau putuskan sendiri ya. Setelah berhasil membuat hidupku berubah seperti ini kau malah bilang ini berakhir?" kesalku, "Kau tahu, aku baru mau memulai segalanya denganmu dari awal dan aku tak akan biarkan kau mengakhirinya."

"Euh, jangan seenaknya atur lagi hidupku, Sasuke! Terserah apa mauku! Aku sudah muak dengan sikap egoismu! Kau tak pernah pikirkan perasaanku. Aku benci padamu, Sasu…"

Chu~…

Langsung saja kukunci kata-katanya. Membungkam bibir gadis itu dengan bibirku. Sakura membeku. Kedua emerald-nya membulat saat aku tiba-tiba menciumnya. Dia ingin berontak, tapi keadaannya yang masih lemah memudahkanku menghentikan usahanya. Sebentar aku menggulum bibir itu. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertamaku dengannya. Aku sudah sering curi ciuman Sakura saat dia masih terbaring koma. Tapi bagi Sakura, ini jelas yang pertama.

Rasanya memang beda kalau kami sama-sama sadar. Bibir Sakura terasa lebih hangat dan lembut. Sesekali balas bergerak dan itu membuatku makin bergairah. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin sedikit lebih lama lagi menciumnya. Tapi mengingat Sakura masih sakit, kasihan juga dia kalau terus kupaksa. Maka langsung saja kulepaskan pagutan itu sebelum aku nanti malah jadi keenakan.

"Aarrgh, jahat! Beraninya kau lakukan ini padaku? Menjijikan!" kesal Sakura, wajahnya hampir menangis. Dia seka bibirnya berulang kali. Menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap tindakanku barusan. "Kau menyebalkan. Aku benci! Benci! Benci! Benci!…" Sakura terus memakiku. Sikapnya sekarang benar-benar berlawanan dengan Sakura yang dulu, yang kalau kugoda sedikit saja biasanya sudah tersipu malu dan merona merah.

Hmm,… tapi, melihat Sakura yang seperti ini bagiku justru lebih menarik.

Aku sunggingkan sedikit bibirku, menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Heh, dengar ya nona Haruno. Kau benar kalau aku orang yang sangat egois. Karena itu apapun yang kuinginkan pasti akan kudapatkan. Sudah kuputuskan kau harus jadi milikku. Terserah kalau kau sekarang sebut dirimu itu Sakura 'baru' dan bilang kau membenciku. Tunggu saja sampai kubuat kau mencintaiku lagi sama seperti Sakura 'lama'."

"Coba saja Sasuke. Aku tak akan jatuh dua kali karena hal yang sama, aku sudah tahu bagaimana sakitnya." balas Sakura. "Kau tak akan bisa membuatku mencintaimu lagi."

"Coba saja Sakura. Aku pun tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dua kali, aku sudah tahu rasanya menyesal. Lihat saja nanti, sampai kubuat kau terpikat lagi padaku."

"Hah~.."

"Hn."

Onyx dan emerald saling berkilat. Ini baru dimulai, saat kami jadi saling menantang.

=0=0=0=0=

TBC… Next to chapter 6

=0=0=0=0=


	6. Chapter 6

Terkadang aku merasa seperti aku berdiri di depan cermin. Bayangan yang terpantul di hadapanku adalah cerminan diriku.

Ekspresi dingin itu… sorot mata tajam, pandangan sinis… bibir yang tersungging, senyum meremehkan… kata-kata ketus, sikap kasarnya…

"Pergi! Aku muak melihatmu. Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Persis…

Semua yang Sakura lakukan padaku sekarang tampak sama seperti aku yang dulu.

Memang menyebalkan, rasanya sakit dan kecewa. Tapi terkadang kupikir ini juga menggelikan. Kehidupan kami berdua benar-benar berubah. Seolah aku dan dia kini berganti peran. Saat aku membencinya, dia mencintaiku. Saat aku mencintainya, dia membenciku. Apa ini yang namanya karma?

=0=0=0=

**Cherry, LOVE me [again] : Chapter 6**

**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING: **OOC, Canon, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

…

….

…..

Tap…

Maju selangkah, aku terdiam.

Tap… Tap…

Maju selangkah lagi, aku tetap terdiam.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Tak kulepaskan sedikitpun pandanganku darinya. Terus memperhatikan gerak gadis berhelaian merah muda itu yang dengan susah payah mencoba berjalan selangkah demi selangkah.

Tap… Tap… Tap… Sret…

Gawat!

Aku langsung menghampirinya, cepat menahan tubuh itu seketika kulihat dia hampir terjatuh.

"Berhati-hatilah. Jangan terburu-buru." kataku.

Sakura mendelik seraya menepis tanganku, "Diam. Bukan urusanmu." desisnya.

"Iya, memang bukan urusanku. Tapi aku tak bisa biarkan kalau kau sampai jatuh dan keadaanmu jadi lebih buruk lagi. Sudah, jangan dipaksakan. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar sekarang." bujukku.

Sudah berminggu-minggu ini Sakura mulai menjalani terapi guna melancarkan kembali sistem gerak yang kurang berfungsi akibat luka kejadian itu dan lama terbaring koma. Meskipun aku senang melihatnya begitu berusaha dan bersemangat, tapi terkadang dia sampai lupa waktu dan kelelahan akibat terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Huh~…" Sakura bergumam pelan, entah apa yang dia bicarakan tapi itu seperti sedang mencibirku. Cuma sekilas terdengar dia bicara, "… pikir ini semua salah siapa…" gerutunya.

"Heh, apa kau masih menyalahkan aku?" tanyaku, seusai membopong gadis itu kembali duduk di kursi roda. "Apa kau lupa kalau kau jadi begini juga karena kebodohanmu sendiri? Harusnya dulu sebelum kau nekat melakukannya, kau pikir akibatnya. Sekarang rasakan. Masih mending kau tak sampai ma…"

Aku berhenti bicara ketika kulihat Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu tampak tak suka mendengar perkataanku. Ekspresinya langsung bikin aku jadi tak enak hati. Tanpa sadar sifat asliku keluar. Aku yang tak mau dipersalahkan jadi terlalu berterus terang dan itu mungkin menyinggungnya.

"Hmm, ya, apapun keadaanmu sekarang, bersyukurlah kau masih bisa selamat." lanjutku.

"Hahahaha~…" Sakura tiba-tiba tertawa kecil, emerald-nya sekilas menatapku sebelum kembali bergulir memandang ke arah lain. "Bersyukur katamu? Padahal aku berpikir lebih baik kalau aku ini mati saja. Kau tak tahu kesakitan seperti apa yang sekarang aku alami. Hidup seperti orang cacat. Memulai kembali segalanya dari awal. Belajar merangkak, selangkah demi selangkah seperti bayi yang baru mulai berjalan."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi meskipun aku tak tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu, kupikir kau tak pantas bicara soal kematian. Kalau kau benar mati, orang tuamu pasti akan sedih, lalu aku…"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan sinisnya, "Apa kau akan menyesal?"

"Hn."

"Tch, mustahil. Bukankah kau bilang kau akan bahagia kalau aku mati? Itu harapanmu kan? Iya, pastinya begitu. Tak ada lagi orang yang mengganggumu. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan. Daripada sekarang kau berpura-pura baik dan mengurusku. Tapi kau aneh Sasuke, ini tak seperti dirimu. Aku bilang aku melepaskanmu, tapi kenapa kau malah kembali padaku? Jangan pura-pura menunjukkan penyesalan. Aku tak butuh. Karena itu berhentilah bersikap sok baik padaku!"

"Kau yang sebaiknya berhenti Sakura, jangan menuduhku. Aku tak sedang berpura-pura atau merasa terpaksa melakukan semua ini. Memang benar seperti yang kau lihat, aku sangat menyesal. Tapi yang kusesali bukan hanya karena aku yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini, melainkan karena aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku."

"Perasaan? Tch,…" Sakura berdecih, lantas menorehkan satu senyum meremehkan. "Perasaan benci maksudmu…."

Aku hentikan dia sesaat Sakura mulai menggerakkan kursi rodanya, hendak pergi dariku.

"Cinta." kataku, kembali menatap lekat emeraldnya, "Yang kumaksud, aku mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura, "Kau sungguh mencintaiku, Sasuke?"

Tanpa ragu aku pun mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum, membuatku merasa senang melihatnya. Terlebih lagi ketika perlahan dia letakkan sebelah tangannya di pipiku. Seraya jarak kami semakin dekat, dengan lembut Sakura terus membelaiku.

"Sasuke~…" bisiknya, berbicara dengan nada manja yang menggoda. Aku jadi berdebar. Berpikir akhirnya perasaanku terbalas. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai bibir kami bersentuhan, tapi Sakura cepat menyingkir dan berbisik di telingaku. "Benci." desisnya, "Sayangnya aku sekarang membencimu, tuan Uchiha. Menyedihkan sekali cintamu itu cuma sepihak."

Deg!...

Jantungku makin berdegup kencang. Hanya bedanya tadi, debaran ini lebih terasa sakit. Jiwaku seakan terhempas ketika mendengar perkataannya.

Sakura kembali menurunkan tangannya dan menjauh. "Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa yang tadi kukatakan. Jadi pergilah, jangan ganggu aku lagi, Sasuke." ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi dingin.

Gadis itu lekas berlalu pergi. Meskipun kelihatannya sulit, dengan susah payah dia gerakkan kursi rodanya sendiri. Sementara aku hanya terdiam memperhatikannya dari belakang.

Masih memikirkan pernyataan Sakura tadi, aku jadi teringat masa lalu. Aku pun pernah, tidak, tepatnya selalu berkata seperti itu setiap kali gadis itu nyatakan cinta.

_'__Benci. Aku membencimu, Sakura.'_

_'__Benci. Aku membencimu, Sasuke.'_

Sekarang dia membalasnya, membuatku menyadari sakitnya penolakan.

"Hahaha~…" aku tertawa kecil. Miris rasanya. "Oh, seperti ini rasanya mencintai? Seperti ini rasanya dibenci?" gumamku.

Sesuatu dalam dadaku bergejolak. Hatiku kesal. Namun, entah kenapa meski aku kecewa, perasaanku tetap tak berubah. Apa karena sekarang aku sungguh mencintainya?

=0=0=0=0=

…

=0=0=0=0=

"Kau ini bodoh? Atau tuli?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kau tak dengar apa yang kukatakan kemarin? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan temui aku lagi. Untuk apa kau datang kemari dan menggangguku!" teriaknya kemudian.

Aku mengerling. Menunjukkan sikap tak peduli apapun ocehannya. "Terserah aku mau datang atau tidak. Kau tak berhak melarangku, Sakura."

"Apa?" Sakura menggigiti bibirnya, emeraldnya berkilat dan tangannya terkepal. Kalau saja dia bisa dengan mudah bangun dari tempat tidur. Pasti gadis itu akan langsung berlari menghampiri dan menghajarku, saking kesalnya.

"Diam. Tenangkan pikiranmu." kataku seraya mengambil kursi dan lekas duduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Kau tahu, dokter bilang kau bisa terkena stress kalau terus marah-marah tak jelas."

"Memangnya ini salah siapa, heh, kau sendiri yang membuatku marah."

"Apa salahku?"

"Kau memuakan. Aku benci melihatmu." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau gitu kau jangan lihat. Pura-pura saja aku tak ada disini."

"Mana bisa begitu, kan? Ughh~…" Sakura tampak makin kesal.

"Hn. Bagaimana rasanya Sakura, kalau kau terus dikejar, dikuntit orang keras kepala yang meski ribuan kali kau katai dan perlakukan dia dengan kasar tetap saja tak mau menurut. Menyebalkan bukan? Aku juga dulu seperti itu."

"Hah?"

"Sadarilah. Posisi kita sekarang jadi terbalik. Aku yang dulu membencimu sekarang jadi mencintaimu dan kau yang dulu mencintaiku sekarang malah membenciku. Lalu kau mulai bersikap seperti aku yang dulu. Aku sendiri mulai merasakan rasanya jadi dirimu yang ditolak terus menerus. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau bukan aku dan aku bukan kau." jawabku.

"Tch, tentu saja, kan." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada, matanya masih memandangku sebal.

Aku tersenyum, senang melihatnya. Walau sedang marah, Sakura tetap telihat cantik. "Hmm, mau makan apel?" tawarku, mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Memang tak akan ada habisnya kalau terus berdebat dengan Sakura. Tak seperti dulu, Sakura yang sekarang sama keras keras kepalanya denganku. Gadis itu bukan lagi gadis lugu penurut yang mengikuti apapun keinginanku.

Sakura tak menjawab tawaranku. Aku berinisiatif sendiri mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjang buah dan mulai mengupas kulitnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang? Memangnya kau tak punya kerjaan lain lagi apa selain menjengukku?" tanya Sakura. Aku senang dia duluan yang bertanya dan mulai membuka pembicaraan baru, memecah suasana hening yang ada.

"Hn." Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tak ada." jawabku singkat.

"Kuliahmu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Lancar-lancar saja. Kau tahu kan aku pintar, jadi mudah bagiku mengikuti semua pelajarannya." Sedikit aku melirik kearah Sakura, kukira dia akan balas mengataiku 'belagu' dan semacamnya setelah mendengar jawabanku. Tapi gadis itu malah tampak terlihat sedih. Ya, aku mengerti perasaannya. Sakura pasti kecewa, setelah lulus harusnya dia juga sama. Menjalani kehidupan normal, melanjutkan studinya. Bukannya malah terbaring sakit seperti sekarang.

"Uhm, tahun depan kau mau ikut ujian masuk universitas, kan? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu." tawarku sambil sedikit menggodanya.

"Hah?" Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Kau pikir dirimu cukup bisa diandalkan? Aku bisa belajar sendiri atau dari orang lain, yang jelas bukan darimu." balas Sakura.

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Hehehe~… perasaan dulu siapa ya yang dengan gigihnya membujukku supaya mau belajar bersama menghadapi ujian kelulusan? Seorang gadis manis yang setengah merengek minta aku ajari." sindirku, mengenang masa lalu.

"Oh, iya, si gadis bodoh itu." kata Sakura. "Yang dulu kau katai, 'urus saja urusanmu sendiri', dan langsung kau tolak bujukannya mentah-mentah, Sasuke."

Ugh~… Sakura berhasil membalasku. Yang dia katakan memang benar, waktu itu aku menolaknya. Dan kalau kuingat lagi, aku tak pernah sekali pun menuruti apa maunya. Sebaiknya jangan bahas lagi masa lalu, karena pasti aku yang akan kalah.

"Kalau Karin?" tanya Sakura.

Aku diam sesaat. Bisa kutebak apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia tanyakan.

"Daripada mengurusku bukankah lebih baik kau pergi kencan dengan pacarmu itu?" lanjut Sakura.

"Hn." Aku sedikit menyunggingkan bibirku, tersenyum samar. "Sudah putus." kataku seraya memotong lembar kulit apel terakhir. Masih bersikap tenang kini kupotong apel-apel itu.

Sakura mengernyit, menatapku heran. "Kau putus dengan Karin?" tanyanya masih tak percaya. "Bohong kan? Tak mungkin kau…"

"Itu sudah lama." selaku cepat, "Sudah sejak perpisahan kelas tiga lalu. Aku mengakhiri semuanya. Dan kau tahu apa alasannya?" tanyaku.

Sakura diam tak menjawab. Dia ingin aku sendiri yang jelaskan.

"Itu karenamu…" lanjutku.

...

_=== flashback: ON ===_

Sejak aku membaca diary milik Sakura, aku makin tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Bukan karena rasa kasihan teringat kondisi gadis itu sekarang. Terbaring sakit dan belum sadarkan diri. Bukan pula karena aku takut menghadapi rasa bersalahku. Tidak. Bukan itu. Bahkan setelah Kaa-san mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sakura tak sebahagia kelihatannya, terlebih lagi dengan adanya Karin, Kaa-san menuntutku untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi aku lakukan semua itu bukan karena aku terpaksa.

Aku bisa saja tetap pada pendirianku dulu. Sekali aku benci Sakura, aku akan selalu benci. Tapi ternyata ungkapan perasaan gadis itu yang tertuang dalam diary-nya yang kubaca berhasil menyentuh hatiku. Aku sadari kalau aku begitu dicintainya. Dan entah kenapa kali ini aku tak bisa mengabaikan perasaan itu. Perasaanku sendiri terhadap Sakura pun perlahan mulai tumbuh.

…

…

…

"Haruno?" Karin menatapku tak percaya, "Maksudmu Sakura Haruno si gadis penguntit sialan yang dulu aku labrak?"

"Hn."

"Kau bohong kan, Sasu?" gadis berhelaian merah dan berkacamata itu mencengkeram kemeja seragamku. "Katakan kalau itu tidak benar. Bagaimana mungkin dia itu tunanganmu? Aku tak percaya. Hahaha~…" Karin berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau pasti bercanda. Cari alasan lain yang lebih logis Sasuke kalau kau ingin putus dariku."

"Terserah kau mau terima atau tidak. Yang jelas aku tetap tak bisa pacaran lagi denganmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin, "Abaikan lagi saja gadis itu. Aku tak peduli dia tunanganmu atau apa. Kau tak mungkin bisa bersamanya. Bukankah dia juga sudah sekarat dan hampir mati."

"Jaga ucapanmu!" bentakku. "Tak ada yang mati. Sakura pasti sembuh." Belakangan ini aku jadi sensitif mendengar kata 'mati', apalagi kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Sasu, apa semua ini hanya karena rasa bersalahmu?" tanya Karin, "Kau tahu, mungkin gadis itu hanya menggertakmu. Dia lakukan hal nekat itu untuk mengikatmu dengan rasa bersalah. Jadi saat dia sadar nanti, kau terpaksa harus bersamanya. Aku juga bisa lakukan hal yang sama lho, kalau kau terus bersikeras minta putus, aku akan bunuh diri!" ancam Karin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku, "Apa kau berani terjun dari gedung lantai atas? Menabrakkan diri ke depan kereta? Mengiris nadimu? Atau _Harakiri_?"

Wajah Karin berubah pucat mendengar aku balas menantangnya. Dia pikir ancamannya itu bisa mempengaruhiku. Karin bukan gadis bodoh seperti Sakura yang rela korbankan dirinya sendiri untuk sekedar menarik perhatianku. Meski sebenarnya hal inilah yang paling kusesali. Kenapa Sakura begitu bodoh menuruti kata-kataku dulu.

"Terserah apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tak peduli." kataku seraya melangkah pergi darinya.

...

_=== flashback: OFF ===_

…

…

…

"Jadi begitu…" Sakura tersenyum samar, "Kau pasti menyesal sudah putus dengan gadis secantik Karin dan malah terjebak bersamaku sekarang. Harusnya kau…"

"Tidak." bantahku cepat menyela perkataan Sakura, "Aku tidak menyesal. Harusnya aku lakukan itu dari dulu. Dan kau Sakura,…" Sambil tersenyum aku dekati dia, "Kau jutaan kali lebih cantik dari Karin." godaku.

"Hah?" Sakura tampak _sweatdrop_, "Hentikan gombalanmu yang gak bermutu itu. Berisik!" Sakura lekas palingkan wajahnya dariku. Menyembunyikan semburat garis merah yang muncul di kedua belah pipinya.

Manisnya~… pikirku. Aku paling suka kalau sudah menggodanya seperti ini.

"Nah, sekarang buka mulutmu, aaaa~…" kataku sambil menyodorkan sepotong apel kehadapannya.

Bukannya menurut, Sakura malah balas men-_death glare_-ku.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan sayang, atau kau mau kusuapi pakai mulutku seperti kemarin, hmm…"

Sakura makin melotot, "Heh, jangan membual. Mana pernah kau lakukan itu." desisnya.

"Hn. Makanya mau coba sekarang?" Aku terus goda dia. Dan ketika ujung potongan apel itu nyaris aku gigit, Sakura cepat menyambar garpunya dari tanganku.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Hup…" gadis itu langsung memakan apelnya. "Jangan lakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu lagi, Sasuke."

Hmmpp… aku tahan tawaku. Melihat Sakura sekarang tampak begitu menarik. Andai dulu cepat kusadari dan menjalin hubungan kami lebih akrab. Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan. Aku tak perlu berputar jauh, kembali lagi dari awal, mengejar cintanya.

…

Kulirik jam tanganku. Waktu istirahat makan siang hampir habis. Walaupun sebenarnya masih ingin lebih lama menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sakura, tapi sekarang aku harus secepatnya pergi kalau tak ingin terlambat masuk kelas berikutnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Sakura." pamitku, seraya mengambil tas ranselku.

Seperti biasa Sakura hanya menatapku tajam seolah berkata, 'terserah mau pergi kek, sana pergi!...'

"Sampai besok." kataku.

Sakura masih terdiam, padahal biasanya dia berteriak, 'Jangan datang lagi!'

Ada apa dengannya? Aku jadi heran sendiri.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura sesaat sebelum aku melangkah keluar. Aku lekas menoleh menanggapi panggilannya. "Uhm, terima kasih." gumamnya pelan tapi masih jelas terdengar olehku.

Aku balas tersenyum padanya. Kata 'terima kasih' itu entah dia tujukan untuk apel yang kupotong atau penjelasanku tadi soal Karin, yang pasti aku senang mendengarnya.

"Tapi, percuma saja Sasuke, kau sebaik ini padaku juga aku tak akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu!" kata Sakura kemudian, kembali berkata ketus.

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Haha~ iya. Aku tahu ini tak mudah. Tapi jangan sebut aku seorang Uchiha kalau aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Sekali lagi onyx dan emerald bertemu.

'Aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku, Sakura.' tekadku dalam hati.

=0=0=0=0=

…

=0=0=0=0=

Aku benci melewati hari rabu. Jadwalku padat, nyaris tak bisa luangkan waktu untuk menjenguk Sakura. Membuatku rindu, ingin bertemu. Aku gelisah melewati hari yang panjang. Berharap malam cepat berlalu. Siangnya aku sampai terburu-buru datang ke Rumah Sakit. Tapi apa yang kudapat?

Kosong.

Saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya, Sakura tak ada. Suster yang menjaganya bilang Sakura pergi keluar. Sejak dia mulai lancar berjalan sendiri, walau masih belum sepenuhnya pulih, gadis itu jadi sering keluyuran. Mungkin karena bosan terus diam di kamar. Tapi setidaknya tak bisakah dia menungguku dulu. Aku juga kan bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Ck~ keluyuran kemana sih, Sakura?" kesalku, ketika kutelusuri tempat-tempat di Rumah Sakit yang mungkin didatanginya. "Jangan-jangan…" Setengah hatiku mulai resah saat terlintas satu tempat terakhir yang belum kuperiksa.

Dan benar saja dugaanku. Ketika sampai di taman, kulihat dari jauh helaian _soft-pink_ khasnya yang terurai, sudah jelas itu milik Sakura. Seraya menghampirinya, baru saja hendak kupanggil, langkahku sesaat terhenti. Aku terhenyak menyaksikan pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan mata dan hatiku. Saat kulihat Sakura dengan mesranya berjalan sambil merangkul lengan seorang pria.

'Tch, dia lagi. Mau apa si kepala merah itu, beraninya mendekati tunanganku. Awas kau ya!' gerutuku dalam hati.

"Sakura!" panggilku.

Sang pemilik nama itu lekas menoleh, termasuk si pria berhelaian merah dengan tampang _baby face_-nya ikut-ikutan melihat ke arahku.

"Kembali ke kamar sekarang!" perintahku. Lekas kutarik tangan Sakura yang masih berpegangan dengan pria itu.

"Apa sih? Jangan sembarangan ya Sasu, aku masih ingin di sini." balas Sakura.

"Heh kau! Jangan main kasar sama cewek ya." ucap si rambut merah itu ikut-ikutan.

"Kau…"

"Sudah cukup Sasu!" Sakura cepat menyela sebelum aku sempat membalas perkataan si rambut merah sialan itu. Ehm, siapa ya namaya, aku lupa.

"Maaf kak Sasori…." kata Sakura.

Ah, iya benar. Si rambut merah itu namanya Sasori Akasuna. Pertama kali bertemu Sakura sepertinya di ruang terapi. Dia cedera tulang kaki setelah mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Sakura yang kesepian seolah mendapat teman. Lalu entah sejak kapan keduanya mulai akrab. Sebenarnya aku tak keberatan dia mau berteman dengan siapapun, hanya saja jangan dengan orang ini. Iih~ aku tak suka dengan sikapnya yang ganjen, caper di hadapan Sakura.

"Ayo kita kembali kak." ajak Sakura yang bukannya memilih jalan bersamaku malah kembali merangkul Sasori.

Duuh~ kalau tak ingat dia pasien sudah kuhajar orang itu, atau dengan paksa menyeret Sakura pergi. Huff~ akhirnya dengan sabar aku tahan emosiku. Walaupun masih kesal aku cuma bisa berjalan dibelakang mereka.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku heran. Dia itu siapa sih Sakura, sok mengaturmu." tanya Sasori sembari mendelik padaku. "Pacarmu?"

"Hahaha~ bukan." jawab Sakura sambil tertawa, "Dia itu apa ya? Hmm, mungkin cuma sekedar pengurusku, hihihi~…"

WHAT THE….

Aku benar-benar tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Aku tunangannya." kataku dengan tegas seraya menghadang Sasori. "Jadi kau jangan macam-macam."

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengernyit meragukanku. "Benarkah?"

Sakura nyengir, lalu berjinjit berbisik pada Sasori. Entah apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi Sasori tampak menahan tawa sambil melirikku. Rasanya mereka berdua seperti sedang mengejekku.

Sampai di depan kamar, "Sudah cukup. Sakura, cepat masuk!" kataku sembari menarik tangannya dari Sasori. Setengah memaksa aku seret dia.

"Sampai nanti ya kak." Sebentar Sakura berpamitan. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku senang sekali." Lalu…

Cup~…

Onyx-ku membulat seketika kulihat dia mencium pipi Sasori di depanku.

"Hahaha~… iya. Sampai nanti. Bye…" ucap Sasori seraya pergi.

Sasori jelas kegirangan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sakura. Sedangkan aku malah tambah ingin menghajarnya. Kesal. Geram. Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku. Dan sebaiknya dia bersyukur aku masih cukup mampu menghalau kemarahanku itu, tidak sampai mengamuk saking tak terimanya.

Kulirik Sakura yang dengan tampang tak bersalahnya kembali ke kamar dan segera naik ke tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau sembarangan cium dia?" tanyaku. Makin kuingat kejadian tadi, rasanya makin kesal. Tapi aku tak tahan kalau terus diam saja. "Kau sengaja?"

"Iya." jawab Sakura. "Aku mau cium siapa juga bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"Jelas urusanku. Aku tak suka perbuatanmu." kataku, lekas kuhampiri Sakura. Gadis itu berontak saat aku tahan kedua bahunya. "Jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku, Sakura. Atau aku akan benar-benar marah. Jangan buat aku cemburu!"

"Tch,…" Sakura mengerling. Dengan paksa dia mendorongku. "Cemburu? Haha~ kau cemburu? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sakura. Bibirnya tersungging, menunjukkan senyum meremehkan. "Cemburu itu tak menyenangkan. Rasanya sakit kan, Sasuke? Kau tahu aku simpan penderitaan itu selama bertahun-tahun…" balas Sakura lagi.

Dan itu benar-benar membuatku diam. Perkataannya langsung menusuk hati. Menyinggung masa lalu. Teringat aku pun sering memanasinya seperti itu dengan Karin dihadapan Sakura. Meski dia tak pernah bilang, meski aku sadari hatinya terluka, tapi dulu aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan penderitaannya.

"Apa hakmu sekarang melarangku?" kata Sakura.

Aku ingin bilang, 'aku ini tunanganmu' tapi lidahku kelu, tak bisa mengatakannya. Seolah kini aku tak punya kekuatan apapun untuk membalasnya.

"Menyerahlah Sasuke, usahamu sia-sia. Jangan berpikir aku akan mencintaimu lagi. Rasa itu sudah hilang. Kecuali kalau kau mau menderita seperti aku dulu. Terserah. Yang pasti aku bisa lebih kejam darimu."

"…"

=0=0=0=0=

**TBC…** Next to chapter 7

=0=0=0=0=

Review please…. m(_ _)m


	7. Chapter 7

**Cherry, LOVE me [again] : Chapter 7**

**Chapter:** 7/?  
**Pair:**Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING:**OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan yang dihiasi pita dan balon warna-warni, spanduk bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang', _crackers_di tangan, dan saat gadis cantik itu masuk, serempak kami semua bilang, "Selamat datang kembali, Sakura!"

Plop…pop…plop…pop…plop…

Bunyi _crackers_ terdengar bersahutan seiring untaian dan serpihan kertas dari _crackers_tersebut melesat keluar menghujani sang gadis.

"Wha~ terima kasih. Padahal kalian tak perlu repot-repot menyambutku seperti ini." kata Sakura, sedikit terharu sekaligus senang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, tentu saja harus disambut dengan gembira." kata Kaa-san, lekas memeluk Sakura. "Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh, selamat datang kembali sayang."

"Iya, terima kasih bibi Mikoto." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum seraya melepaskan pelukannya. "Terima kasih juga paman." lanjutnya bicara pada ayahku.

"Mulai sekarang, jagalah dirimu baik-baik." kata Too-san sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Tak lama emeraldnya lantas bergulir melihat ke arahku yang berdiri di sebelah Too-san. Seketika itu pandangan lembutnya hilang, berganti dengan tatapan tajam. Melihat sikap ketusnya padaku, aku hanya sedikit menyunggingkan bibir.

Tahu gadis musim semi itu pasti tak akan datang menghampiriku, langsung saja aku berinisiatif sendiri memeluknya duluan. Sakura sesaat terperangah menanggapi sikapku yang tiba-tiba dengan rasa tak nyaman. Dia coba mendorongku jauh, menunjukkan sikap enggan. Tapi tentu saja tak kubiarkan lepas. Malah makin kupeluk erat dirinya.

Aku tak peduli sesinis apapun dia tanggapi kehadiranku, aku sungguh tulus menyambutnya. "_Okaeri_…" kataku seraya memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di atas keningnya. Aku benar-benar bersyukur dia sudah sembuh dan bisa kembali pulang ke rumah. "Tak perlu berterima kasih, Sakura." bisikku ditelinganya. Setengah meledek.

"Tch, untuk apa aku berterima kasih padamu." desis Sakura. Tak mau kalah.

"Duh, mesra sekali kalian."goda bibi Tsunade. "Senang melihatnya."

"Iya." kataku sambil tersenyum puas.

Lain dengan Sakura yang setelah berhasil mendorongku jauh, malah balas men-_death glare_ dan masang tampang cemberut. Sepertinya kalau saja tak ada orangtua kami di sini, gadis itu pasti akan balas memukulku.

Hihihi~… aku jadi geli sendiri melihat Sakura berwajah dongkol dan kesal menahan diri. Dia persis sepertiku dulu. Pasti menyebalkan berpura-pura bersikap baik di depan orangtua kalau kami tengah bersama. Menunjukkan kebahagiaan palsu. Tapi kalau sekarang sih aku sudah tak seperti itu lagi. Baru kusadari ternyata ini cukup menyenangkan. Saat aku tak bersandiwara dan tulus melakukannya sepenuh hati. Karena aku sungguh mencintai Sakura.

Tapi Sakura….

"Heh kau, jangan berbuat seenaknya lagi padaku ya. Kalau kau berani memelukku seperti itu, aku akan sungguh menghajarmu." kata gadis itu ketika kami tinggal berdua sementara yang lain sudah pergi duluan ke ruang keluarga.

Aku mengerling, sedikit menyunggingkan bibirku dan terkekeh pelan. Sungguh merasa geli mendengar ancamannya. "Hmm, terus saja pura-pura menolak Sakura, padahal kau juga suka kan? Dasar cewek munafik." balasku.

"Siapa yang munafik?" Sakura tak terima tuduhanku. "Aku sudah benar-benar muak padamu. Akan kuadukan hal ini pada orangtuaku dan minta pertunangan kita dibatalkan."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tantangku, "Huh~ percuma. Dulu aku saja tak bisa, apalagi kau."

"Jangan meremehkanku, Sasu. Tak seperti dirimu, kalau aku yang bilang, mereka pasti akan dengarkan. Akan kuungkapkan semuanya. Akan kuhancurkan ikatan yang dulu selalu kau bilang tolol ini. Aku pasti bisa." kata Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" tanyaku, "Kau bisa hancurkan segalanya?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau takut aku tak tega hancurkan hatimu, heuh?" balas Sakura.

"Bukan hatiku. Tapi apa kau pun sungguh tega bisa hancurkan kebahagian mereka?" tanyaku lagi seraya melayangkan pandangan ke arah orangtua kami yang tengah asyik bercengkerama di ruang keluarga.

Emerald Sakura lekas bergulir mengikuti arah pandangku. Sejenak dia tertegun memperhatikan pemandangan harmonis yang tampak di sana.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku dulu tak pernah bisa membatalkan pertunangan kita? Itu bukan karena aku tak mampu. Hmm, ya, memang sih, nyatanya aku tak mampu. Pada akhirnya aku tetap tak bisa egois mementingkan diriku sendiri dan menghancurkan perasaan kedua orangtuaku. Bagaimanapun juga ikatan kita tak hanya mereka anggap sekedar wasiat kakek yang wajib mereka penuhi. Lebih dari itu, orangtuaku sudah sangat menyukaimu. Terutama ibuku. Meski kita belum menikah, tapi dia sudah menganggapmu seperti putri kandungnya sendiri." lanjutku, mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

"Iya, aku tahu. Bibi Mikoto begitu baik padaku."

"Saking sayangnya, aku bahkan sampai pernah kena tampar."

Sakura menatapku tak percaya, "Tampar? Kau… oleh bibi Mikoto…."

"Tamparan pertama yang kudapat dari seorang ibu. Dan itu karenamu, Sakura."

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Dia membelamu dan merasa begitu sakit hati setelah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tahu kebahagiaan kita palsu, tahu jahatnya aku padamu, tahu sebabnya kau terluka…." Kalimatku mengambang. Sesaat aku terdiam. Terkenang kembali kejadian waktu itu, saat Kaa-san menangisi penderitaan Sakura dipelukanku. "Ibuku menyayangimu. Tak bisa kubayangkan kalau sampai dia kehilangan dirimu. Hatinya pasti akan sangat terluka."

Sakura terdiam, pandangannya sedikit tertunduk, mungkin sedang memikirkan perkataanku.

"Aku bicara begini tak ada maksud untuk menghasutmu demi kepentinganku sendiri. Bila kau sungguh ingin membatalkannya, terserah apapun yang akan kau lakukan. Tapi aku tak akan tinggal diam kalau itu menyangkut kebahagiaan ibuku." lanjutku lagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dulu kau bersikeras menolakku?" tanya Sakura, "Kalau kau benar memikirkan ibumu, kenapa baru sekarang kau bicara seperti ini? Kau mau memanfaatkan perasaan ibumu untuk membujukku, heuh? Seperti biasa, yang terlihat dimataku hanyalah keegoisanmu saja, Sasuke."

"Iya, aku egois. Aku bodoh. Aku menyesal. Aku katakan itu berulang kali padamu sekarang. Karena aku dulu tak menyukaimu. Karena aku merasa terpaksa bila bersamamu. Ada alasan aku selalu menolakmu. Itu karena aku…."

"Cukup." Sakura menyela, "Aku tak butuh alasanmu. Aku tak ingin dengar apapun cerita di masa lalu." Sakura sengaja menutup kedua telinganya, "Aku sungguh ingin membuang segalanya Sasuke. Dirimu. Perasaan cintaku…." Gadis itu lantas menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menangis. Aku pikir Sakura sekarang sedang menyembunyikan dirinya yang menangis. "Ini menyakitkan. Aku tak ingin terluka lagi…" gumam Sakura lirih.

"Sakura…." Aku mendekat dan sebentar merasa ragu untuk sekedar mengulurkan tanganku menyentuhnya. Takut dia menolakku seperti biasa. Tapi melihatnya seperti ini pun aku tak bisa diam saja. Maka dengan berani, perlahan aku memeluknya. "Maaf." bisikku. "Aku dulu sudah sangat menyakitimu. Membuatmu terluka. Makanya kubilang sekarang aku menyesal. Akan kuperbaiki semua kesalahanku. Terimalah aku lagi, Sakura. Aku mencin…."

"Tidak." Sakura berontak. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukanku seraya menjauh. "Aku tak bisa lakukan itu sekarang. Mana bisa aku menerimamu setelah apa yang terjadi. Tidak mau. Aku masih takut. Perasaanku kacau. Aku merasa sakit tiap kali memikirkanmu."

"Sakura…" aku terhenyak mendengar perkataannya. Sedalam itukah luka yang sudah kutorehkan pada hatinya sampai tak mudah disembuhkan?

"Jadi tolong Sasuke, jangan paksa aku sampai aku merasa lebih baik." lanjut Sakura, tangannya menyeka cairan bening yang sedikit membasahi pipi. "Sampai lukaku sembuh…"

"Hn. Baiklah." jawabku, "Sampai kau mencintaiku lagi. Aku akan berusaha dan aku tak akan menyerah meski kau terus menolakku."

Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya, tersenyum samar. "Iya, berusahalah sampai aku bisa menerimamu atau menyerahlah sampai kau sadari semua yang kau lakukan hanya akan jadi sia-sia."

Aku pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sakura mulai melenggangkan kakinya pergi dariku.

"Tak akan ada yang sia-sia, Sakura. Tekadku sudah bulat karena aku punya tujuan." gumamku seraya masih memandangi gadis yang berlalu itu. Selain karena aku mencintaimu, menyayangi ibuku, aku juga lakukan ini karena janjiku di masa lalu.

Aku tertunduk, sebentar mengusap wajahku seolah menghapus lelah. "Iya, bagaimanapun juga ada janji yang harus kutepati." Dalam pikiranku kini terbayang sosok seseorang. Punggung tegap seorang pemuda yang telah lama tak kulihat. Sedikit terasa sakit saat aku mengingatnya. "Karena aku tak akan seperti orang itu. Aku tak ingin seperti dia." gumamku.

…

.

…

.

…

Kami lanjutkan acara penyambutan kedatangan Sakura dengan makan malam dan mengobrol santai. Baik dulu maupun sekarang, berada ditengah pembicaraan keluarga tak pernah buatku merasa nyaman. Bosan. Aku selalu pertanyakan pentingnya kehadiran anak bila orangtua tengah asyik bercengkerama sesama mereka membahas masalah diluar urusanku.

Sakura pun begitu. Gadis itu bahkan sudah kabur duluan. Bilang merasa lelah dan meminta pergi beristirahat. Padahal aku tahu dia hanya ingin menghindariku atau enggan mendengar saat masalah pertunangan kami mereka bahas. Persis sepertiku dulu yang suka mencari-cari alasan, saking ingin berontaknya dari situasi seperti ini. Dulu, aku selalu dipaksa Kaa-san menghampiri Sakura saat dia termenung sendirian. Tapi sekarang, tanpa disuruh, aku mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi sampai ke kamarnya.

Saat aku mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu yang terbuka, aku lihat Sakura tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. Gadis itu menunduk dan memandang teduh sesuatu yang tengah digenggamnya. Menyadari kehadiranku, dia sedikit terkejut dan lekas berdiri.

"Kau,… apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Gak sopan intip-intip kamar cewek." marahnya.

"Hn. Bibi Tsunade mencarimu. Kau disuruh turun." kataku, mengarang kebohongan. "Apa benar kau sakit lagi? Sepertinya tidak. Kau cuma pura-pura kan?" Aku mulai melenggang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Eh, hei, keluar kau! Jangan sembarangan ya!" bentak Sakura, mengusirku.

Aku hanya balas mengerling. Tak peduli. Onyx-ku cepat bergulir memandang kesekeliling kamar manisnya yang bernuansa putih dan ditata unik.

"Waah~…" aku terperangah ketika mataku mendapati sesuatu yang luar biasa menakjubkan dalam kamar itu. "Sakura, sungguh kau atur sendiri kamarmu seperti ini? Ckckck~ ternyata kau itu benar-benar… Hahaha~…." Aku tertawa sambil menggeleng tak percaya.

"Iih, keluar! Sudah kubilang keluar!" Sakura makin mencegahku masuk, sambil berusaha terus mendorong-dorongku.

"_Stalker_ ya.…" lanjutku seraya menahan kedua tangannya. "Kau ini penguntit."

Tuduhanku itu langsung bikin Sakura terdiam. Semburat garis merah mulai tampak di kedua belah pipinya. "Bu, bukan. Ini tak seperti yang kau kira. Aku…" tampak malu, Sakura coba membantah.

"Hmm,…" Aku angkat sebelah alisku, menatapnya curiga, "Apanya yang bukan kalau buktinya ada sebanyak ini…" lanjutku sambil menyapu pandangan kesekeliling kamarnya yang ditempeli banyak foto. Ya, ada banyak foto terpajang di sana. Fotoku. Foto yang Sakura ambil diam-diam. "Fufufufu~… hobimu mengerikan." godaku.

"Tch,…" Sakura berdecih seraya menarik kembali kedua tangannya yang kutahan. "Aku,… aku baru mau singkirkan semua ini." Dan tangan itu pun cepat menyambar, mencabut dan merobek salah satu fotoku yang terpajang.

Sret… Sret… Sret…

Dia mulai ambil foto lain dan langsung merobeknya tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh, hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku tak percaya Sakura serius melakukannya. "Kau gila ya. Jangan sembarangan robek foto orang dong." protesku.

"Terserah. Punyaku ini. Bukan urusanmu." balas gadis itu.

"Tentu saja urusanku. Memangnya foto yang kau robek itu wajah siapa?"

"Ggrr~… Andai aku sungguh bisa merobek wajahmu, Sasuke." geram Sakura.

"Heh, bukankah kau memajangnya sebanyak ini karena ingin terus kau pandangi, heuh?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah tak butuh semua ini." jawab Sakura, sambil terus merobek-robek fotoku.

"Hoi!" Aku cepat menahan tangannya lagi sebelum dia kembali mengambil lembar fotoku yang lain. Setengah memaksa, sengaja kudorong gadis itu merapat ke tembok dan membuat jarak kami lebih dekat.

"Lepas!" bentak Sakura, "Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

"Hn,…" Aku makin erat mencengkeram tangannya sementara onyx menangkap sang emerald. Menatapnya _intens_.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya gadis itu, takut-takut melihatku. "Lepaskan aku!"

Melihatnya berontak seperti ini, aku malah makin enggan melepaskannya. "Sakura~…" panggilku lembut, "Kau benar, kau memang tak butuh foto-foto itu lagi. Untuk apa kau simpan semua ini kalau sekarang orangnya sendiri sudah ada disini. Pandangi saja aku, sepuasmu." godaku.

"Apa?" Sakura mengernyit. Bibirnya sedikit tersungging, menorehkan satu senyum meremehkan. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Tidak mau!" jawabnya sambil buang muka.

"Jangan munafik." Langsung saja aku rengkuh wajah itu, memaksanya kembali menghadapku. "Padahal kau suka melakukannya, kan? Hmm, sepanjang malam, sepanjang hari kau tatap aku, kenapa sekarang tak mau?"

"Karena aku bukan lagi aku yang dulu. Aku yang sekarang malah muak melihatmu!"

"Tch, kau bohong lagi Sakura. Jujur saja padaku, aku lihat lho. Yang kau pandangi tadi sambil melamun itu fotoku, kan?" Aku tak asal tebak. Aku sungguh lihat itu sekilas diatas ranjangnya ada figura yang membingkai fotoku dan Sakura yang tengah bersama.

"Kau jangan salah paham. Aku lihat itu bukan dengan perasaan bahagia. Tadi aku sedang berpikir ingin membuang segalanya!"

"Bohong." tuduhku. "Aku yakin pasti selain kau pandangi fotoku itu, mungkin kau juga…" Perlahan ku sentuh bibir lembutnya dengan ibu jariku, "Cium aku seperti ini…"

"Kyaaa~…" jerit gadis itu sesaat sebelum aku redam teriakan di bibirnya dengan bibirku. "Hmmp… mmp…"

Sakura coba berontak, sementara aku terus menahan dan menciumnya sampai…

JDUG….

"Aaww~…" ringisku sambil mengusap-usap keningku yang kena tabrak jidat lebar Sakura. "Sakit, baka!"

"Salah sendiri kau lakukan itu." balas Sakura, menatapku penuh kebencian. "Keterlaluan. Jahat. Tega sekali kau berbuat ini padaku. Aku makin muak padamu. Benci. Benci. Benci. Aku membencimu, Sasuke!"

"Apa sih, cuma dicium doang. Kau bukannya suka ya?"

"Menjijikan." desis Sakura, wajahnya hampir menangis. "Kau pikir aku cewek apaan? Dua kali kau paksa aku seperti ini, kau pikir aku suka? Dasar rendahan."

Masih menggerutu marah, dia cepat menyingkir dariku. Melihat sikapnya itu malah bikin aku jadi tak enak hati. Apa aku sungguh keterlaluan memaksanya?

"Eeh, eu… iya deh iya, maaf. Maafkan aku. Tadi aku bercanda." kataku seraya menahan bahu gadis itu.

"Tch, bercanda?" Sakura menepis tanganku, "Leluconmu gak lucu!" balasnya.

Dia makin tak mempedulikanku. Dia lanjutkan perbuatannya yang dengan sengaja mulai menyingkirkan semua foto-foto yang terpajang di kamarnya. Tangannya makin cepat melepas fotoku, merobeknya, meremasnya, melemparnya ke tempat sampah kecil di sudut kamar. Figura dan beberapa barang lainnya pun tak luput dari usaha pembersihan besar-besaran yang dilakukannya dengan penuh emosi.

"Hoi, heh, kau…" Mau mencegah pun tak bisa. Aku cuma bisa diam saja sambil menatapnya tak percaya.

"Buang… buang… buang semua benda tak berguna ini… kotor… menjijikan… Sasuke sial... buang semuanya… buang… buang…" gerutu Sakura.

Sraak…

Terakhir yang dia lempar ke tempat sampah adalah agenda merah marun yang dulu sempat jadi masalah buat Karin. Agenda yang kutahu isinya catatan aktifitasku sehari-hari yang rutin Sakura tulis. Dan sekarang dia membuangnya.

Deg!

Sesuatu dalam dadaku berdebar sakit. Melihat Sakura berwajah dingin tega melakukan semua ini. Membuang kenangannya seperti sedang membuang diriku. Semarah itukah?… Sebenci itukah dia padaku sekarang? Padahal dengan melihat kamar ini terisi banyak barang yang berhubungan denganku, aku bisa bayangkan saat Sakura dulu menatanya rapih sembari berdebar memikirkanku. Dia berharap dan dengan perasaan cinta dia simpan kenangan itu satu per satu. Sama seperti yang kulihat dalam diary yang kubaca dan isi kotak berharga yang menyimpan kenangan kami. Bukan seperti ini, yang dengan tak berperasaannya Sakura putuskan membuang segalanya.

Masih terdiam, aku menatap gadis berhelaian _soft-pink_ itu tampak sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu. Dia berjinjit naik keatas kursi memeriksa lemari, sampai berjongkok dan masuk ke kolong tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau cari? Apa yang masih belum kau buang?" tanyaku datar.

"…" Sakura tak menjawab.

"Kotak kayu manik berukir?" tebakku.

Sakura menoleh, menatapku curiga. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya gadis itu heran.

"2307." kataku sambil tersenyum samar.

Wajah Sakura berubah tegang, "Kau, kenapa…." Dia tampak tak percaya.

"Tanggal ulang tahunku bahkan sampai kau jadikan kode kunci kotak berhargamu. Itu bukti kalau kau sangat mencintaiku, Sakura."

Emerald hijau itu membulat, memelototiku. Tampak ada kemarahan didalamnya. "Darimana kau tahu? Bagaimana kau tahu soal kotak itu? Dimana kotak itu sekarang?"

"Hn. Ada padaku." jawabku sambil mengerling.

Sakura cepat menyerangku. Dia cengkeram leher bajuku. "Kembalikan." desisnya.

"Hn. Tidak mau." tolakku.

"Itu… milikku. Kembalikan, Sasuke!" pintanya, sangat memaksa.

"Untuk apa kukembalikan kalau kau akan membuangnya. Lebih baik aku yang simpan."

"Bagaimana kotak itu bisa ada padamu? Kau buka isinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tahu kode kuncinya sudah pasti tentu bisa lihat isinya, kan?"

"Kau…"

"Hadiah ulang tahun, sampah tak berharga, foto dan…" Aku sengaja tak selesaikan kalimatku. Dia jelas tahu apa saja isi kotak itu.

"Kau tak membacanya, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tercekat.

"Hn." Aku hanya mengangkat sedikit bahuku menjawab pertanyaannya.

Seketika itu emeraldnya berkilat, makin menatap tajam. Emosi gadis itu kian meluap. Cengkeraman tangannya makin erat. Aku serasa tercekik. "Sembarangan, kurang ajar sekali kau berani baca diary orang!" raungnya.

Merasa tak nyaman, aku mulai berontak melepaskan cengkeramannya. Sakura serius. Aku sungguh bisa mati kalau terus membiarkannya mencekikku seperti ini. Tak sengaja aku dorong gadis itu. Sakura yang kehilangan keseimbangan hampir terjatuh ke belakang.

"Eeheeh…" Tak ingin biarkannya terluka. Aku bermaksud menarik kembali tangan Sakura. Tapi aku sendiri malah tak sengaja menginjak potongan kertas-kertas foto yang berserakan di lantai. Membuatku ikut terpeleset, terhuyun dan akhirnya kami sama-sama terjatuh.

Bruugh…

Untung saja ke atas ranjang. Aku menindih Sakura sebentar. Sebelum cepat kuangkat tubuhku darinya, tak ingin lama membebani gadis itu dengan berat tubuhku. Padahal kalau suasananya lain, mungkin situasi ini akan sedikit berbeda.

'Tidak'. Aku menggeleng, cepat mengenyahkan nafsu liar lelakiku. 'Sadarlah Sasuke. Yang ada kalau kau serang Sakura sekarang, kau pasti terbunuh.'… Setidaknya itulah yang kutebak akan Sakura lakukan padaku setelah ini. Mungkin memaki sambil mendorongku jauh. Tapi nyatanya…

Glek….

Aku menelan ludah. Perasaanku tegang. Onyx-ku membulat. Saat kudapati Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Ekspresinya membeku. Emeraldnya yang terbuka menatap kosong.

"Sakura…" Aku panggil gadis itu, "Sakura…" Aku mengernyit. Apa dia sedang bercanda? Keadaannya aneh. "Hoi, Sakura!" panggilku lagi sembari menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Sakura!" teriakku.

Tak lama dia tersentak. Matanya mengerjap seolah barusan aku sungguh sudah membangunkannya dari lamunan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku cemas.

Seketika itu cairan bening mulai tampak berkumpul di atas emeraldnya. Bibir gadis itu bergetar. Cepat dia sembunyikan dengan sebelah tangannya yang gemetar. Tidak. Tak hanya itu, tubuhnya pun ikut gemetaran. Responnya aneh untuk sekedar karena jatuh tadi. Tapi itu mungkin saja wajar kalau barusan dia alami trauma. Aku menduga perasaan terhempas yang Sakura rasakan tadi mengingatkannya saat dia terhempas jatuh dari tempat yang tinggi dulu. Membuka kembali kenangan mengerikan yang pernah dia rasakan.

"Sakura…" Aku menatap teduh gadis yang tampak masih ketakutan itu. Perlahan menariknya masuk dalam pelukanku.

"Whuaaa… aaa… aaa… aa…" tangis itu pun akhirnya pecah. Sakura makin meringkuk dalam dekapanku. Mencengkeram erat bajuku kuat-kuat. Seolah tak ingin lepas. Miris aku merasakannya. Meski tak tahu ketakutan seperti apa yang dialaminya sekarang. Rasanya mungkin lebih menyakitkan daripada luka luar yang sudah dideritanya.

Aku tak tahu apapun soal perasaannya. Dia gemetaran. Tangan yang menahanku itu pun,... air matanya,… suaranya,… hatinya pun… semuanya gemetaran.

"Sakura, iya, sudah, tak apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Tenanglah." bisikku sembari terus membelainya. Menenangkan gadis itu.

…

…

…

Dari luar mungkin suasananya terlihat romantis. Saat sepasang manusia berlainan jenis berbaring bersama di atas ranjang dengan jarak berdekatan. Saling mendekap erat dan berbagi kehangatan. Tapi tidak untuk kami saat ini.

Dalam keheningan, terkadang yang terdengar hanya segukan samar gadis itu. Atau bisikan kalimat kecilku yang menenangkan. Perasaan yang menyelimuti kami sekarang adalah perasaan takut untuknya dan rasa bersalah untukku. Kembali aku sadari yang membuat Sakura sampai seperti ini tentu saja diriku. Aku sungguh merasa berdosa mengingat yang kutorehkan tak hanya luka yang terlihat membekas di kulukai juga perasaan, hati dan pikirannya bahkan sampai seperti ini.

Kurasakan nafas beratnya mulai teratur, begitu pula dengan degup jantungnya yang kembali berpacu normal. Tangan yang sedari tadi mencengkeram eratku pun telah lunglai. Dalam wajahnya yang terlelap, kulihat Sakura sudah kembali tenang. Dia lelah. Menangis sampai tertidur.

Syukurlah,… Aku menghela nafas lega.

…

Setelah merasa cukup dan tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya, aku lekas bangkit dari sisinya. Walau sebenarnya masih ingin berada lebih lama dan lebih dekat dengan gadis itu.

Kuselimuti tubuhnya dan sebentar membelai kembali sebelah pipi ranumnya. Menelusuri jejak air mata mengering sampai pada ujung kelopak matanya yang kini jadi sembab.

"_Oyasumi… ii yume mitai_." bisikku terakhir sembari mengecup keningnya.

…

Aku mendengus ketika kuperhatikan kembali keadaan kamar yang berantakan ini. Sampah berserakan di lantai. Sebentar aku membereskannya. Perasaan kecewa datang tatkala aku sungguh membuang sobekan lembar foto-fotoku sendiri. Dari tempat sampah, aku pungut kembali agenda yang tadi sempat dia buang, beberapa barang dan figura yang masih belum rusak, lalu menaruhnya diatas lemari. Sedikit aku sembunyikan benda-benda itu. Mungkin Sakura akan kembali membuangnya kalau dia temukan ini. Tapi aku tak tega membiarkannya membuang segala kenangan yang kurasa dulu begitu berharga baginya.

"Sakura, kau sampai seperti ini…" gumamku tak mengerti. Semarah itukah? Sebenci itukah? Hatiku sakit jadinya.

Sebentar aku tatap sebuah foto yang terbingkai dalam figura cantik berukir. Foto yang tadi kulihat Sakura pun termenung memperhatikannya. Gambar didalamnya tak begitu istimewa. Hanya menampilkan sosokku dan Sakura di usia 13 tahun. Foto yang diambil sewaktu pertama kali kami bertemu. Seperti biasa, aku terpotret dengan wajah dingin yang cuek. Nyaris buang muka sembari melipat kedua tanganku di dada. Lain dengan anak gadis disebelahku yang dengan cerianya tersenyum sampai emeraldnya menyipit. Berwajah imut sembari menaruh kedua tangannya yang terkepal di sisi kiri dan kanan pipinya.

Kembali kulayangkan pandanganku menatap sosok Sakura yang kini terbaring lelap. Meski hatiku sekarang sakit tapi kupikir hati gadis itu pun sama sakitnya. Selama bertahun-tahun dia tanggung rasa itu sementara aku tak peduli. Apa aku berhak mengeluh padanya sekarang?

"Hhh~…" Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

…

.

…

.

…

Baru saja aku keluar dari kamar, aku terkejut setengah mati mendapati seseorang telah berdiri dihadapanku.

"Bi, bibi…" kataku dengan gugup, melihat bibi Tsunade muncul tiba-tiba.

Matanya bergulir bolak-balik melihat ke arah Sakura yang berbaring di kamar dan penampilanku yang sedikit berantakan.

"Eu, aku… kami tak lakukan apapun." kataku coba jelaskan. "Tadi Sakura…"

"Dia tidur?" tanya bibi Tsunade, menyelaku.

"Hn."

"Baguslah." Wanita berambut pirang yang tampak awet muda itu tersenyum samar, "Terima kasih." ucapnya kemudian.

"Tidak." balasku, pandanganku tertunduk. Aku menggeleng. "Aku tak pantas menerima kata itu. Bibi, sebenarnya aku,… aku… ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Sstt,…" desis bibi Tsunade, kembali menyelaku. "Aku tahu."

Aku terperangah. Jantungku berdebar. Perasaanku jadi tak karuan. Dia tahu?

"Mikoto sudah ceritakan semuanya. Pantas saja sekarang sikap Sakura berubah. Dia bahkan sampai mengarang kebohongan soal amnesia. Rasanya aneh sekali…"

"Maaf…" gumamku, sungguh merasa bersalah. Cepat atau lambat ini pasti terjadi, saat mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya kami sembunyikan. "Aku akan terima hukumanku." kataku pasrah.

"Iya, kau harus terima hukumanmu." kata bibi Tsunade.

"Apapun akan kulakukan. Tapi aku tak mau kalau sampai harus berpisah dengan Sakura. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku sekarang sungguh mencintainya, bibi, jadi aku mohon…"

"Benar kau mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh? Kau mencintai putriku?" tanya bibi Tsunade.

Tanpa ragu aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Satu senyuman tampak di wajah wanita itu. "Baguslah. Makanya aku bilang aku berterimakasih padamu."

Aku mengernyit, tak mengerti.

"Terima kasih karena kau kini tulus mencintai Sakura. Yang terjadi di masa lalu mungkin musibah bagi keluarga kita. Bagus kalau sekarang kau sudah sadari kesalahanmu. Kau pun pasti berat menjalani semua ini. Apapun yang terjadi, kami sangat ingin melihat kalian berdua bahagia bersama. Tapi melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang sepertinya akan sulit. Dan itu hukuman untukmu Sasuke." Perlahan bibi Tsunade menaruh kedua tangannya di bahuku. "Jadi berusahalah sebaik-baiknya."

Aku terperangah mendengar perkataannya. Kupikir aku akan kena damprat wanita yang terkenal kejam dan lebih keras dari ibuku ini. Tapi sebaliknya ternyata dia malah mendukung dan menyemangatiku. Rasanya senang sekali.

"Tapi ingat,…" cengkeraman tangan bibi Tsunade jadi lebih erat. Matanya berubah menatapku tajam. Aku jadi sedikit takut melihatnya. "Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau sekali lagi kau buat Sakura terluka." lanjutnya.

"Hn." Tanpa ragu aku mengangguk mantap. Senyumku mengembang. Setelah dikatai seperti ini, perasaanku malah jadi lebih baik. Yang diucapkannya bukan ancaman atau peringatan, tapi lebih pada amanat yang harus kujaga.

.

.

.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari hangat menyinari hari minggu pagi yang cerah. Langit biru bersih dengan semburat awan tipis seperti kapas pun tampak menghiasi. Di hari seperti ini sudah pasti cocok dipakai buat jalan-jalan. Pergi bersama orang yang kau cintai alias berkencan.

Aku baru saja sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumah besar keluarga Haruno dan langsung terperangah menatap sesosok gadis cantik melenggang turun menyusuri tangga halaman layaknya seorang bidadari yang turun dari khayangan. Aku terpesona melihat penampilan Sakura yang berbalut _white-dress_ selutut berpadu _cardigan_ merah dengan sedikit hiasan bunga tersemat di dada kirinya. Sementara rambut _soft-pink_ sebahunya tetap dibiarkan terurai dan diberi bandana merah sebagai pemanis. Sederhana namun elegan. Mungkin karena lama aku terbiasa melihat Sakura berpakaian piyama atau biasa, aku pikir penampilannya sekarang jadi terlihat cantik. Iya, dia sangat cantik.

"Wow, hebat sekali, aku baru mau datang mengajakmu keluar, tapi kau ternyata sudah siap." kataku, "Kita sehati ya, Sakura."

"Ng?" Sakura mengernyit menatapku, "Siapa yang mau pergi denganmu." katanya.

"Lho, kau sampai berdandan secantik ini kalau bukan mau pergi memang mau kemana?" Aku lekas menarik tangan Sakura, "Cuacanya cerah. Kita pergi jalan-jalan yuk." ajakku.

"Aaah~ lepas!" kata Sakura seraya mengenyahkan tanganku. "Aku memang mau pergi, tapi bukan denganmu."

"Hah? Terus sama siapa? Ibumu atau…"

Tiit… tiit….

Perhatianku teralih oleh bunyi klakson jazz merah mentereng yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Sesosok manusia dengan helaian rambut warna serupa yang tak kalah mencoloknya pun lekas keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Kak Sasori!" panggil Sakura sambil tersenyum ceria dan melambaikan tangan.

Pria yang jelas lebih tua dariku tapi masih bertampang _baby-face_ itu berjalan dengan belagunya menghampiri kami. Seraya melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya, dia meraih sebelah tangan Sakura, sedikit membungkuk lantas mengecupnya. "Pagi, Hime." sapanya, "Kau cantik sekali hari ini."

Hime?... Aku sampai _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuannya yang norak. Gombal abis. Plus menyebalkan.

"Terima kasih." balas Sakura yang tampak senang diperlakukan seperti itu.

Halah, bisa-bisanya dia tersanjung oleh rayuan Sasori. Sakura baka!

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyaku setengah emosi. "Jangan bilang kalau kau…"

"Aku mau kencan." kata Sakura, lantas beralih ke sisi Sasori dan menggandeng lengan pemuda itu. "Dengannya, hihihi~… bye Sasu." Gadis itu bahkan dengan sengaja melambaikan tangannya padaku seraya berpamitan.

WHAT THE!...

Aku melohok menyaksikan mereka. Tunanganku pergi kencan dengan lelaki lain?

"Heh, tunggu!" aku kejar mereka. Lekas menarik tangan Sakura sebelum dia masuk ke mobil Sasori. "Siapa yang ijinkan kau pergi dengannya? Tidak boleh!" titahku.

"Iih, apa sih Sasu. Aku sudah bilang pada orangtuaku, mereka bilang boleh." kata Sakura.

"Aku yang tak ijinkan. Kau tak boleh pergi dengannya!"

Sakura mengerling, tersenyum samar seolah meremehkan. "Apa hakmu? Kau pikir kau pantas melarangku, heuh? Egois sekali kau, sedangkan dulu kau bebas melakukannya!"

Tch,… Aku paling benci kalau Sakura sudah membahas masa lalu. Dia benar. Aku dulu suka seenaknya melakukan hal yang kusuka. Sementara aku pacaran dan berkencan dengan gadis lain, dia tak pernah protes meski hatinya pasti kesal dan sakit.

"Err, pokoknya tak boleh. Jangan pergi dengan dia." Aku mendelik pada Sasori. "Kau pikir kau akan aman berkendara dengannya. Dia pernah alami kecelakaan mobil, mana bisa kupercayakan keselamatanmu padanya."

Sasori terkekeh, "Heh, tenang saja. Aman kok. Aku akan hati-hati. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah sembuh. Asal kau tahu saja, kecelakaan waktu itu bukan salahku. Temanku yang menyetir, aku cuma korban. Si Deidara itu juga sekarang sedang dalam proses pengadilan. Bisa-bisanya dia menyetir dan alami kecelakaan gara-gara ngebut dan tersibak poninya sendiri. Ckck~… kalau ingat kejadiannya rasanya malah jadi konyol."

"Iya, tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan, Sasu." Sakura malah mendukungnya.

"Err, tapi tetap saja…" Aku putar lagi otakku, mencari-cari alasan. "Mana bisa kubiarkan kau pergi dengan orang asing."

"Ya ampun,…" Sasori geleng-geleng kepala. "Ribet banget sih, Sakura. Cuma mau ajak kau jalan saja susah amat. Orang itu bahkan lebih protektif dari ayahmu." sindirnya.

"Tch, tentu saja. Memang yang kau ajak itu siapa? Dia bukan gadis sembarangan. Dia itu tunanganku, tahu!" bentakku.

"Tunangan?" Sasori menatap Sakura, "Bukannya dia itu pesuruhmu?"

"Hahaha~…" Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Padahal tak ada sesuatu yang lucu disini. Emosiku sudah hampir meledak. "Sudahlah kak Sasori. Biarkan saja dia. Ayo kita pergi."

Aku kembali menahan tangannya.

"Iih, lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" protes Sakura, "Kau tak berhak melarangku!"

Aku makin menarik gadis itu mendekat padaku dan merangkulnya. "Heh, dengar ya, Akasuna. Dia, Sakura Haruno itu milikku, Sasuke Uchiha. Camkan baik-baik!" ucapku tegas pada Sasori.

"Sasuke, norak banget sih kelakuanmu." Sakura lekas mendorongku jauh. "Itu masih belum resmi kan. Jangan bicara sembarangan."

Haah? Sembarangan?... Aku benar-benar terhenyak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Tega sekali dia menolakku terang-terangan di hadapan orang lain.

"Uchiha…" gumam Sasori. Ekpresinya sedikit berubah. Dia balas melihatku, menelisik memperhatikanku dari atas hingga bawah.

Apa maunya?... pikirku. Tatapannya buatku tak nyaman.

"Kau bilang kau Uchiha?" tanya Sasori. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn. Ya. Kenapa? Masalah buatmu?" tantangku. "Kenapa kalau aku seorang Uchiha?" Bukannya mau sombong, Asal tahu saja margaku itu cukup special. Jadi wajar saja kalau orang yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut.

"Hah, pantas saja wajahmu rasanya tak asing. Kau sekilas mirip dengan temanku." kata Sasori.

Kali ini giliran aku yang mengernyit heran melihatnya, "Teman?" Entah kenapa firasatku jadi tak enak.

"Iya, aku punya teman. Dia juga seorang Uchiha. Entah mungkin saudara atau kerabat jauhmu, namanya Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." lanjut Sasori.

Deg!...

Onyx-ku seketika membulat, aku terhenyak mendengar nama 'Itachi' disebutnya. "Itachi? Kau kenal Itachi?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Sasori mengangguk.

Tanpa sadar aku langsung menyerang lelaki itu. Kucengkeram kerah lehernya kuat-kuat. Bertanya padanya dengan penuh emosi. "Benar kau kenal dia? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Hmm, ya, sebenarnya waktu aku sakit, dia juga sempat menjengukku." kata Sasori.

"Benarkah? Dimana dia? Apa kau tahu dimana orang itu sekarang?"

"Eh, heh, Sasu… Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura lekas melerai kami. Dia mendorongku jauh dari Sasori. "Kau kenapa sih?"

Perasaanku masih bergejolak. Dalam pikiranku terbayang sosok seorang pemuda yang berusia 4 tahun lebih tua dariku. Berdiri memunggungi memperlihatkan punggung tegapnya dan helaian raven gelap yang dikuncir panjang. Onyx serupa diriku itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti. Sedikit wajah rupawannya tersenyum samar. Itulah gambaran Itachi yang terakhir kulihat. Entah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang, lebih dari 5 tahun aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan orang itu.

"Memangnya Itachi itu siapa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Dia, Kakakku dan…" Sejenak aku terdiam, kutatap Sakura lebih dalam. Haruskah kukatakan rahasia itu padanya. Kalau sebenarnya Itachi itu….

"Sakura, jadi pergi tidak?" sela Sasori.

Gadis itu bolak-balik menatapku dan Sasori bergantian. Sesaat merasa ragu. Tampak di matanya sedikit kecemasan saat melihatku. Kupikir aku bisa memenangkan keraguan sesaat yang membuatnya bingung, tapi… "Ehm, iya, aku pergi." kata Sakura. Gadis itu putuskan melenggang bersama pemuda berambut merah itu. Sekilas dia masih sempat melirikku sebelum masuk ke mobil dan Sasori menutup pintunya.

Bruumm…

Mobil itu melaju meninggalkanku yang pada akhirnya cuma bisa diam. Kujambak helaian rambut ravenku sebentar. Pusing sekali rasanya. Perasaanku kacau. Karena Itachi tadi sesaat aku bingung. Sasori bilang dia mengenalnya. Aku curiga, kalau begitu jangan-jangan Itachi masih ada di kota ini.

Mendadak aku resah. Aku khawatir memikirkan orang yang pergi begitu saja 5 tahun lalu, apa suatu hari akan kembali lagi dan mengambil apa yang dulu jadi miliknya?

"Tidak!... Dia tak akan berani." gumamku, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Hhh~…" Sejenak aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku menoleh dan memandang jauh ke arah mobil Sasori tadi pergi. Kupikir sekarang ada hal lain yang lebih penting kulakukan.

Sakura….

Aku harus mengejarnya.

=0=0=0=0=

**TBC…** **Next to chapter 8**

=0=0=0=0=

**AfterWord:**

A~Ye~… \(^-^)/ "Akhirnya publish juga. Maaf lama~…"

Pertama-tama, balas review dulu…

**Sarah Ryuu - ElizabethHimawaaari: **Thanks, iya dilanjut (^-^)/

**Lee Min Ah - Uchiha Nisa Chan:** Hmm, mungkin sekitar 10-13 chapter *wow, banyak banget* tergantung nanti apa ide ceritanya apa akan berkembang ato ga, thanks udah review.

**SSlove'yumiki: **Whaa~ ada pengunjung blog. Moga ceritanya ga bosan ya, baca di blog dan di FFn. Terima kasih udah komen dan review di sini juga :D

**Sweet Ave Maria - anggraini: **Waduh, mpe nangis? berarti Sasu kejam banget ya.

**Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi - Kuro Nami: **Syukurlah klo ceritanya suka, selamat menikmati dan ikuti terus ya :D

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami: **Hahaha~ tapi klo Sasu disiksa terus juga kasian *dan ga tega bikinnya*, hehe~ Updet diusahakan seminggu/sepuluh hari sekali :3

**Adolescent de Rapita:**Iya, Happy End ko^-^.. Cuma resiko aja Sasu harus menderita dulu, haha~

Dan para **Guest** yang gak tinggalkan jejak nama, Terima kasih semuanya, salam kenal (^-^)/ …

...

Whoaa~…. Sudah ada nama Itachi disebut-sebut sebenarnya ada apa? Hmm, lalu apa Sasuke akan diam saja melihat Sakura kencan dengan Sasori?

Apa? Spoiler chapter 8 ? Ok deh…

**======= *Yang gak suka dikasih bocoran, silahkan lewati bagian ini* =======**

Ini konyol. Aku sudah benar-benar tampak seperti penguntit. Aku yang seorang Uchiha, pemuda tampan, keren, berkarisma, serius melakukan ini? Imej-ku. Harga diriku. Bisa-bisa turun kalau sampai ketahuan.

…

Jalan bersama. Pergi makan. Nonton film romantis? Baiklah, masih bisa kumaafkan. Tapi apa itu? Hoi, berani sekali dia mau grepe-grepe cewek orang. Aku yang tunangannya saja belum pernah lakukan itu. Aish~… Sakura baka! Harusnya kau cepat bereaksi menghajarnya.

…

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa ada disini?"

…

"Sialan kau, beraninya merusak kencan pertamaku. Menyebalkan. Kau jahat. Kau tak pernah biarkan aku bahagia. Kau senang melihatnya? Senang melihatku menderita?"

…

"Baiklah. Akan kutebus kesalahanku. Masih ada banyak waktu. Ayo pergi kencan denganku."

…

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah bilang kan jangan paksa aku."

…

"Wah~ coba lihat, tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini. Mantanku dan…." Mata Karin bergulir menatap tajam Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahku.

…

"Bagaimana rasanya setelah kau berhasil merebut kekasih orang lain? Kupikir kau tetap hidup pun pasti tak bahagia, kan?"

…

Plaakk… Aku melohok tak percaya Sakura sungguh berani melakukannya.

…

"Dari awal Sasuke itu milikku, dan akan selalu jadi milikku!"

…

"Aku terkesan mendengarnya. Berarti sekarang kau sudah mau menerimaku, Sakura?"

…

"Aku membencimu. Enyah kau dari hadapanku. Kalau perlu, mati aja sana!"

…

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan kalau itu buatmu bahagia…."

…

"Sasuke!"

…

Sial. Pasti aku benar-benar mati. Ya sudahlah, mungkin ini masih bagian hukum karma yang harus kuterima. Selamat tinggal, Sakura.

…

Ckiitt…. Duak…

…

**=========================*end of spoiler*===========================**

Huaaa~ spoiler macam apa ini? *dag-dig-dug*

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Nantikan chapter 8 ….

Jaa~ (^-^)/ *kabuuuur* - takut digebukin fans Sasuke -

"Tenang, gak akan bikin _sad story_ kok." (^-^)v *Masa iya tokoh utamanya mati?*


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura pergi bersama Sasori. Itu cuma kencan, apa masalahnya? Bukankah dulu aku juga sering melakukannya?

"Heh, baka! Berhentilah berkeliaran disekitarku!" ketusku waktu itu. Berulang kali kukatakan pada Sakura setiap kali kepergoki dia menguntitku saat pergi kencan.

Yah, dulu aku tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang tolol seperti dirinya yang berbuat konyol tak berguna. Membuang-buang waktu dengan mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Terkadang kutemukan dia duduk sendirian di meja sudut café tersembunyi atau tak sengaja bayangannya kulihat terpantul dari kaca jendela etalase toko yang kulewati. Tak ada yang dilakukannya, hanya diam memperhatikan. Meski berulang kali kuhindari, tapi sekelebat bayang gadis itu nampak selalu muncul bahkan dalam sudut pandang terkecil onyx-ku sekalipun.

Sungguh aku tak mengerti kenapa dia dulu bersikeras melakukan hal sia-sia seperti itu. Mungkin bukan sekedar untuk menarik perhatianku. Padahal aku yakin apa yang dilihatnya selama dia berjalan di belakang hanya akan menusuk kembali gurat luka tak tersembuhkan yang sudah kutorehkan. Bukan pada raga, melainkan pada hatinya yang sengsara. Saat aku dengan sengaja membiarkan gadis lain mengisi tempat dimana dialah yang seharusnya pantas berada disisiku. Menggandengku, merangkul mesra, memeluk erat, bersenda gurau, tertawa bersama, merasa bahagia. Dihadapan Sakura aku bersenang-senang menikmati hidupku sendiri tanpa peduli akan perasaannya.

Dan barulah sekarang aku sadari, "Oh, jadi seperti ini…"

Melihat tunanganku bersama orang lain dadaku terasa sakit. Sesak seperti tertekan. Ada yang bergelora. Panas membara. Terbakar kecemburuan. Membuatku geram. Lebih dari sekedar perasaan sedih dan ingin menangis, yang ingin kulakukan adalah pergi menghadangnya dan merebut kembali tempat itu. Tempat yang seharusnya jadi milikku, di sisi Sakura.

* * *

**Cherry, LOVE me [again] : Chapter 8**

**Chapter:** 8/?  
**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**FuraHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

* * *

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Aku langkahkan kakiku yang asalnya cepat menjadi lebih ringan. Ada jarak sekitar delapan meter.

Aman.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Sampai di persimpangan jalan, langkahku terhenti dan lekas bergerak mundur, menarik diri bersembunyi di balik punggung orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitar.

Menunggu.

Dari jauh kulihat sekilas gadis berwarna rambut mencolok itu sedikit menoleh kearah belakang sebelum perhatiannya kembali teralih pada pemuda _baby face_ yang berjalan disebelahnya. Sambil bersenda gurau, tak lama mereka kembali melangkah menyeberang jalan melintasi puluhan mobil dan kendaraan lain yang terhenti sejenak karena lampu merah menyala.

Huff~ tidak ketahuan, kan?

Harapku.

Menilai situasi sudah cukup aman, aku kembali bergerak mengintai mereka.

Tap…tap…tap…

Ini konyol. Aku sudah benar-benar tampak seperti penguntit. Aku yang seorang Uchiha, pemuda tampan, keren, berkarisma, serius melakukan ini? Imej-ku. Harga diriku. Bisa-bisa turun kalau sampai ketahuan.

Niat sekali aku melakukannya. Supaya tak mudah dikenali, aku bahkan sengaja mengenakan kacamata berlensa gelap dan jaket biru dongker bertudung yang sementara ini kupakai untuk menutupi _hair stylist __emo_ ciri khasku yang mencuat kebelakang. Tapi tentu saja meskipun aku sudah cukup banyak menutup diri, penampilanku tetap terlihat keren. Terbukti masih banyak kutemui gadis-gadis yang melirik dan tersenyum, curi-curi pandang padaku selama aku berjalan meski penampilanku sekarang seaneh ini. Walau dengan kacamata dan jaket tebal, sepertinya aku tampil lebih baik, tidak tampak semisterius Shino Aburame, teman kuliahku yang maniak serangga itu yang biasa berdandan sepertiku sekarang.

Sstt~… cukup bersikap narsisnya, mari kita kembali pada pengintaian.

Awalnya tadi aku nyaris putus asa, berpikir tak akan bisa menyusul Sakura dan Sasori yang sudah pergi lebih dulu tanpa menyisakan petunjuk apapun soal kemana tujuan mereka. Tapi untung saja bibi Tsunade ada dipihakku. Alih-alih mengkhawatirkan kondisi kesehatan Sakura, pura-pura menelepon ponsel gadis itu, sekalian saja tanyakan dimana mereka sekarang berada. Meskipun sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah punya _feeling_ pasti tempat yang mereka datangi tak akan jauh dari distrik **Konoharajuku** yang biasa dikunjungi anak muda buat _hang-out_ di akhir pekan. Kencan sambil melewati jalan-jalan ramai yang diisi dengan toko-toko, berbagai _fashion_ butik, restoran cepat saji dan café.

…

…

…

"Hmm, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu. Manik obsidiannya menatap _intens_ sang emerald, "Kau suka?"

"Hmmm,…" Si gadis berhelaian merah muda mengangguk kecil, wajahnya tersipu lantas menggulum senyum malu-malu. "Iya, aku suka…."

"Bagus lah kalau kau suka,…" Sasori masih mendekat, perlahan jemarinya menyeka sedikit ujung bibir Sakura. "Kau tak pintar gunakan lidahmu ya, sampai belepotan gini. Padahal tadi langsung jilat saja. Hmm, gimana, sudah tahu rasanya enak, kau mau coba lagi tidak Sakura?" tawar Sasori.

"Eh, ta, tapi..." Gadis itu tampak gugup, entah karena perlakuan Sasori atau karena mendengar kalimat beragam makna yang didengarnya kemudian.

"Aku tak keberatan kok, kalau kau mau, akan aku berikan…." Dari ujung bibir, jemari pemuda itu kini beralih menyisir tepi rambut _soft-pink_ Sakura ke belakang telinga. "Jadi, apa kau mau, milikku?" tanyanya, bicara dengan nada terdengar menggoda.

"Sungguh? Semuanya…." Sakura balik bertanya. "Kau akan berikan itu untukku?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Iya, apapun untukmu…."

"Baiklah." Satu senyum ceria tampak di paras cantik gadis musim semi itu. "Makasih kak, kalau gitu ini buatku." Sakura lantas mengambil es krim milik Sasori. "Aku tak tahu kalau _mint tea ice cream_ rasanya akan seenak ini. Bosan kalau _strawberry_ terus. Eh, tapi benar nih tak apa-apa kalau es krim-mu buatku?"

Sasori terkekeh pelan, "Iya, ambil saja kalau kau suka."

"Asyik." riang Sakura, "Hmm, lalu kau sendiri? Apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke kios tadi dan beli es krim rasa baru ya?"

"Tidak usah. Melihatmu menikmatinya saja buatku sudah cukup."

"Mana bisa begitu…." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nih, kalau kau mau, punyaku untukmu saja?" Gadis itu menyodorkan es krim _strawberry_ miliknya, "Kita tukeran. Aku juga tak mungkin menghabiskan dua-duanya sekaligus kan? Yah, tapi itu juga kalau kau tak merasa jijik..."

"Slurrp~..." Sasori lantas menjilat sedikit es krim _strawberry_ yang masih ada di tangan Sakura. "Enggak kok, mana mungkin jijik, ini enak," Sambil tersenyum pemuda itu julurkan lidahnya dan menyeka ujung bibirnya sendiri yang sedikit belepotan.

"Aaah~ kak Saso, jangan langsung tiba-tiba jilat dong. Untung es-nya tak sampai tumpah. Nih, pegang punyamu sendiri." rajuk gadis itu, ikut-ikutan bertingkah manja.

"Hmm, suapi aku dong Sakura." pinta Sasori.

"Hah? Su, suapi..." Sakura jadi salting, makin terlihat malu menghadapi Sasori yang terus melancarkan serangan jurus pemuda bertampang imut. Gadis mana yang bisa menolak menghadapi senyum manis dengan obsidian miliksi Akasuna itu yang balas menatap _puppy-eyes_.

Dan Sakura pun luluh. "Ehm, baiklah. Aku suapi."

"Wah, ini benar-benar enak." kata Sasori disela menikmati es krim yang Sakura suapi untuknya.

"Iya, aku juga suka rasanya. Ini rasa favoritku."

"Seleramu bagus." puji pemuda itu.

"Kau juga." balas Sakura sembari mulai mencicipi _mint tea ice cream_ milik Sasori yang sekarang jadi miliknya. "Mau coba yang ini lagi tidak, kak?"

Tanpa penolakan Sasori langsung melahap es krim yang Sakura sodorkan. "Eh, kalau tukeran gini kita kaya ciuman gak langsung ya." kata pemuda itu kemudian sambil terkekeh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura pun ikut tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, iya ya…"

"Hmm, Sakura, apa nanti kita juga bisa ciuman beneran?" tanya pemuda _baby-face_ itu, setengah bercanda kembali menggoda Sakura. Bikin si gadis musim semi makin tertawa dan tersipu malu.

…

Ggrr~…

Mendengar pembicaraan mereka, telingaku sampai panas rasanya. Bahas soal es krim saja bisa jadi seerotis itu.

"Dasar Sasoriii~ sialan! Kuhajar kau kalau berani melakukannya." desisku dengan geram sembari mengepalkan tangan.

Sungguh, kalau aku bisa keluar sekarang dan muncul dihadapan mereka, pasti akan langsung kupukul pria itu. Cih, sayang sekali aku yang masih bersembunyi di balik semak-semak tak jauh dari mereka sekarang ini cuma bisa menahan diri menyaksikan adegan roman itu.

…

Selama beberapa menit mereka berdua masih tampak asyik menikmati es krim sambil mengobrol dan duduk santai di sebuah kursi taman. Sakura terlihat gembira, sepertinya Sasori memperlakukannya dengan baik dan penuh perhatian. Tak kusangka pemuda itu mampu menyenangkan Sakura lebih daripada diriku. Belum pernah kulihat Sakura berwajah seceria itu saat bersamaku dulu maupun akhir-akhir ini. Miris rasanya melihat mereka berduaan.

Semakin lama mereka bersama, semakin mereka terlihat akrab. Si rambut merah itu sudah berani menggandengan tangan Sakura selama mereka berjalan-jalan. Sesekali bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya sampai merangkul bahu kecil Sakura atau melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu.

Huff~… Baiklah, sekarang aku masih bisa sabar. Tapi sampai kapan?

Makin kuperhatikan jadi makin banyak adegan yang membakar mata dan emosiku. Entah dengan cara dan rayuan apa Sasori terus menggoda Sakura. Aku jadi kesal sendiri, disamping merasa cemburu saat kulihat Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu dan membiarkan Sasori membelai helaian rambut _soft pink_-nya dengan lembut sementara mereka menikmati tontonan film romantis di layar bioskop.

Aih~ dunia serasa milik berdua. Hoek… cuih… cuih…

…

Plung… plung… plung…

Sambil mengumpat kesal, kulempari saja kepala merah sialan itu dengan biji _popcorn_ dari bangku belakang.

Sasori celingukan, mencari pelaku pelemparan diantara kegelapan. Buru-buru aku bersembunyi sebelum ketahuan. Untungnya ruangan bioskop kini tak terlalu penuh. Jadi tak akan ada yang curiga saat melihatku bertingkah aneh. Apalagi aku memang sengaja duduk di barisan bangku belakang yang jarang ada orang pesan.

Yah, pastinya kuyakin si bajingan itu punya niat busuk sampai sengaja pilih nonton roman picisan daripada film action 3D yang lagi _booming_ di _box office _sekarang. Makanya tak akan kubiarkan dia curi-curi kesempatan pada Sakura.

Klontang…

Saat ada kesempatan aku lempar juga kaleng cola kosong tepat ke arah kepalanya. Bikin pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

Sialnya, rencanaku menjatuhkan Sasori itu malah gagal.

"Ya ampun, siapa sih, iseng banget?" kesal Sakura, tampak membela dan mengkhawatirkan Sasori. "Kakak gak apa-apa?" tanyanya sembari mengelus kepala merah itu yang kuharap jadi benjol.

Ugh~ harusnya kulempar saja tadi dia dengan batu sekalian biar kepalanya jadi bocor.

"Gak asyik ah Saku, kita keluar yuk." ajak Sasori. Lekas menarik tangan Sakura dan keluar dari ruang studio teater.

Aku pun sama, tak menunggu lama ikut mengendap-endap keluar mengikuti mereka.

…

…

Lorong panjang bernuansa _red gold_ disepanjang jalur menuju pintu keluar studio tampak remang dan sepi. Tentu saja karena kami pergi di tengah acara pemutaran film. Jarang ada yang berlalu-lalang kecuali mereka yang hendak pergi ke toilet. Dan sepertinya situasi seperti inilah yang memang dimanfaatkan Sasori. Aku sudah curiga ketika pemuda itu sejenak menghentikan langkahnya dan menahan Sakura.

Sambil bersembunyi di balik tembok sebelum belokan lorong tempat kedua orang itu berada, diam-diam aku memperhatikan, memasang telinga dengan seksama mendengar pembicaraan si merah dan pink yang sepertinya mulai terdengar serius.

"…"

"Kak Saso…"

"Sakura, sungguh aku serius menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku." ucap Sasori.

"Haah?" Seketika itu onyx-ku membulat. Terkejut. Setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kudengar. Sasori menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Beraninya tuh cowok…

"Gimana Sakura, kau mau ya jadi pacarku?" desak pemuda itu.

"Err, ta, tapi, kak Sasori, a, aku, aku tak tahu harus jawab apa kalau sekarang. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku masih…" Sakura jadi gugup, bingung dan salah tingkah.

"Kau juga suka padaku, kan?" tanya Sasori.

"Ehm, ya aku tak membencimu…"

Grep…

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasori langsung memeluk Sakura. "Ya, tak masalah kalau kau sekarang masih belum bisa menjawabnya. Tapi katakan saja kalau kau menyukaiku. Bagiku itu sudah cukup." ucapnya sok baik dan dewasa, walau tetap terdengar agak memaksa. "Kau masih tak percaya? Akan kubuktikan kalau aku serius menyukaimu, Sakura…"

What the?...

Bagai air 99,99 derajat yang siap mendidih, aku mungkin sudah tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Daritadi sudah banyak yang kulihat. Jalan bersama. Pergi makan. Nonton film romantis? Baiklah, masih bisa kumaafkan. Tapi apa itu? Hoi, berani sekali dia mau grepe-grepe cewek orang. Aku yang tunangannya saja belum pernah lakukan itu.

Aish~… Sakura baka! Harusnya kau cepat bereaksi menghajarnya.

Saat kulihat tangan Sasori perlahan mulai bergerak. Yang kanan, dari punggung mulai turun sampai pinggang, bahkan hampir menyentuh bokong Sakura. Dan yang kiri perlahan naik menyusuri sebelah sisi tubuh gadis itu, terus sampai sedikit lagi nyaris mencapai bawah ketiaknya. Yang pasti siapapun tahu kalau sudah sampai sana, sengaja atau tak disengaja tangan itu akan menyentuh juga bagian tubuh tertentu yang lebih sensitif bagi wanita. Masih belum cukup, kepala merahnya bahkan siap tenggelam dalam celah antara helaian pink dan lekukan jenjang leher gadis itu.

100 derajat.

Amarahku yang mendidih pun membucah keluar. Tubuhku bereaksi, langsung bergerak sendiri menerjang Sasori.

"Aaaarrghh~…" … BUK… Kuhadiahkan pukulan keras pada si _baby face_ itu sebagai salam pembuka. "Sialan. Beraninya kau…" geramku.

"Kyaaa~…" sontak Sakura menjerit. "Kak Sasori!"

Cih, dalam hati aku makin kesal. Kenapa masih saja dia mencemaskan bajingan ini.

BUK…

Sasori tak tinggal diam. Dia balas memukulku. Seperti banci, buatku pukulannya barusan tak terlalu keras. Hanya berhasil mendorongku jauh sampai menabrak tembok dan membuat kacamataku sedikit melorot.

"Sasuke!" cengang Sakura kemudian. Emeraldnya terbelalak tak percaya saat dia berhasil mengenaliku. Gadis itu lekas mendekat dan menarik paksa tudung jaket yang masih menutupi kepalaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa ada disini?"

Aku hanya mengerling pada Sakura, kembali fokus menatap Sasori yang kini balas menyeringai setelah mengetahui identitasku.

"Dasar bocah…" cibirnya.

Kuserang lagi lelaki itu, cepat mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Kuangkat sebelah tanganku yang terkepal, bersiap menghajarnya.

"Cukup!" teriak Sakura menghentikan. Dia tahan tanganku yang hampir melayang mengenai Sasori. "Jangan buat keributan, Sasuke." pintanya.

Samar terdengar derap langkah mendekat. Mungkin petugas keamanan yang datang. Yah, dalam hati aku pun tak mau buat masalah. Terlebih lagi sampai melibatkan orang lain. Walaupun situasi yang kuhadapi kini masih tak bisa dengan mudah kuterima, tapi akhirnya, dengan terpaksa kulepas juga lelaki itu.

"Dengar ya, Akasuna. Ini peringatan terakhirku. Sekali lagi kau berani menyentuh Sakura, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu." desisku berkata tajam pada Sasori.

Segera setelahnya, lekas kuambil sebelah tangan Sakura dan langsung membawa gadis itu pergi tanpa basa-basi. Menghiraukan erangan protes dan rontaannya yang minta dilepaskan. Terus kuseret dia sambil masih membawa amarahku yang belum sepenuhnya terlampiaskan.

Sialan!

…

…

"Sasuke, lepas! Lepaskan aku! Sakit tahu! Lepas!" teriak Sakura.

Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan kami tampak memperhatikan dan menatap heran. Seakan sudah tak ada lagi rasa malu dalam diriku, aku tak peduli apa kata orang meskipun mungkin di mata mereka sikapku sekarang ini terlihat kasar dan keterlaluan.

Tak mungkin membawa Sakura yang berisik turun lewat lift, aku pilih jalan melalui tangga darurat. Sementara itu Sakura yang minta dilepaskan terus berontak sambil teriak dan memukulku.

"Aaaww~…" Aku meringis kala dia nekat menggigit tanganku. Refleks aku jadi mengebaskannya. "Sialan kau!" balasku kesal.

"Kau yang sialan! Beraninya merusak kencan pertamaku. Menyebalkan. Kau jahat. Kau tak pernah biarkan aku bahagia. Kau senang melihatnya? Senang melihatku menderita?" maki Sakura padaku sambil mendorong-dorongku. "Untuk apa kau mengikutiku, heuh? Dasar penguntit. Gak punya kerjaan!"

Tak bisa terus diperlakukan seperti ini, langsung saja aku tahan kembali kedua tangannya. "Cukup!" bentakku setengah berteriak pada gadis itu. Sakura sesaat bergeming. "Sungguh kau berharap aku tadi tak datang menyelamatkanmu, heuh?" tanyaku padanya.

"Apa? Menyelamatkanku kau bilang?" cengang Sakura tak mengerti. "Dari apa?"

Sebal dengan sikap menantangnya, lekas saja kupeluk gadis itu. Sakura terkejut dan meronta berusaha berontak dariku.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" teriaknya.

"KENAPA TADI PADA SASORI KAU TAK SEPERTI INI, BAKA!" balasku, bicara dengan tegas dan terus terang.

Diam sejenak. Sakura menghentikan pergerakannya. Dia melemah. Mungkin baru menyadari maksud perkataan dan tindakanku yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kau memang lebih suka dipeluk olehnya?" lanjutku kemudian, bicara sambil berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Kau lebih suka dia yang menyentuhmu daripada aku?"

"Sasuke…"

Merasa kami sekarang sudah tak terlalu emosi dan bisa bicara baik-baik, perlahan aku kendurkan dekapanku. Kutatap emerald itu dalam-dalam. "Maaf, kalau tadi aku sudah bersikap kasar padamu. Bukan maksudku melakukannya, aku hanya tak bisa terima dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Aku tak tahan saat kau bersamanya, berusaha menyentuhmu. Aku cemburu. Benar-benar cemburu."

"Sasuke, pikiranmu berlebihan. Sasori tak akan berani melakukannya padaku, dia..."

"Dasar bodoh!" Aku cepat menyela perkataannya. "Kau yang terlalu berlebihan berpikir positif soal dia. Kalau benar dia tak berani, lalu yang tadi itu apa? Kau sama sekali tak merasa dia hampir melecehkanmu, heuh? Lihat betapa polosnya kau sampai tak mengerti pikiran lelaki seperti dia. Di tempat terbuka seperti tadi saja dia sudah berani menyentuhmu dengan tak wajar. Kutebak pasti setelah nonton, kalian berikutnya bermaksud pergi ke karaoke, kan? Tinggal cari-cari kesempatan buatmu mabuk, Sasori pasti langsung membawamu ke Love Hotel."

Dahi Sakura sedikit berkerut, bibirnya mengerucut dan pandangannya tertunduk. "Masa sih, kak Sasori…"

"Benarkah ini akan jadi kencan pertamamu yang menyenangkan? Kau mau habiskan segalanya sekarang? hari ini? dengannya?" tanyaku, diam-diam terus tanamkan beragam hal buruk itu dalam pikiran Sakura. Meyakinkan padanya sejahat apa itu Sasori. Meski sebagian besar perkataanku itu mungkin cuma bualan dan terlalu berlebihan.

Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…

Bunyi samar getar ponsel terdengar dari dalam tas jinjing yang Sakura bawa. Sejenak menyita perhatian. Lekas dia rogoh isi kantongnya dan sesaat merasa ragu untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon itu tatkala dilihatnya satu nama muncul dalam _list display_ ponsel plip pink metalik-nya. Emerald itu bergulir bolak-balik menatapku dan ponsel bergantian.

Paham dia menunggu responku, aku hanya sedikit mengendikan bahu. Memberikan tanda 'terserah' mau dia angkat atau tidak telepon itu.

"Moshi moshi…" Sakura putuskan menjawabnya, dia mulai bicara sambil menuruni anak-anak tangga menuju lantai bawah menjauh dariku.

Aku sendiri putuskan untuk tak ikut campur urusannya. Kubiarkan Sakura sendiri walau tetap kupasang telinga mendengar isi percakapan mereka yang samar. Kuduga pasti Sasori yang sedang menghubunginya.

"Hmm, iya… tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, kakak sendiri?... Syukurlah. Maaf soal yang tadi… iya… hmm, tidak, tidak usah. Lain kali saja. Terimakasih, hari ini menyenangkan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Sasuke sudah memukulmu… iya, aku mengerti. Baiklah, akan aku pikirkan. Hmm,… iya, sampai nanti kak…" Usai bicara, Sakura lekas menutup ponselnya dan langsung terduduk lemas di salah satu anak tangga. Tampak tak bersemangat gadis itu menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok.

…

"Menyebalkan…" dengus gadis itu sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Siapa? Aku?" tanyaku seraya mendekati Sakura.

Dia mengerling seraya buang muka, enggan melihatku. "Iya, menyebalkan. Kau dan semuanya. Kencan pertamaku gagal, aku benar-benar sial."

"Maaf,…" Aku sedikit torehkan satu senyum samar saat mendengar jawabannya. Melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak muram sekarang entah kenapa malah membuatku ingin tertawa. Mungkin karena detik berikutnya aku berpikir pasti bisa menghibur gadis itu. Yah, walau kurasa aku pun tak pantas menertawai kesialannya sekarang.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku tahu aku turut bersalah sudah merusak acara kencanmu. Akan kutebus kesalahanku. Masih ada banyak waktu. Sakura,…" kuulurkan tanganku kehadapannya. "Ayo pergi kencan denganku."

"Kencan?" Sakura sejenak menoleh menanggapi ajakanku.

"Iya, kita kencan. Kau dan aku. Berdua, bersenang-senang. Bagaimana?" tawarku padanya. "Aku akan menemanimu."

"Haah, benarkah? Aku pergi kencan denganmu sekarang, Sasuke…." tanya Sakura, mengulangi. "Kita berdua pergi bersenang-senang?"

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, yuk!" Senyumku sudah merekah saat melihat gadis itu juga tersenyum dan lekas bangkit berdiri. Terlebih lagi saat uluran tanganku akhirnya pun dia sambut.

Tapi…

PLAKK… Sakura pukul dan cepat tepis tanganku itu. "Jangan harap!" lanjutnya, kembali berwajah sinis seraya melenggang pergi. "Siapa yang mau pergi kencan denganmu…"

Onyx dan Emerald saling berkilat saat keduanya berpapasan.

"Cih, berani juga kau menolakku…" gumamku tak percaya. Antara miris, kesal dan kecewa, ada sedikit rasa geli juga melihat tingkah Sakura yang berubah tegas sekarang. Aku jadi terkekeh pelan, padahal tak ada sesuatu yang lucu di sini.

Sakura… Sakura… Memang tak mudah ya mendapatkan cintamu kini.

…

…

…

"Kau lapar, mau pergi makan?" tanyaku.

Masih melenggang, Sakura hanya balas menggeleng.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau mampir sebentar ke game center? Aku jago ambil boneka dari kotak crane lho~…" tawarku. "Kau mau…"

"Tidak." jawab gadis itu datar.

"Ke Taman Hiburan?" tawarku lagi. "Kita pergi naik bianglala…."

"Ssshh,…" Sakura berdesis, mendelik padaku. "Pergi saja sendiri. Tak perlu mengajakku dan jangan berkeliaran disekitarku. Aku mau pulang."

Hhhh~…

Aku mendengus, lagi-lagi ditolaknya meski berulang kali kucoba bujuk dia tapi tak berhasil. _Mood_ gadis itu tentang kencan sepertinya sudah rusak gara-gara kejadian dengan Sasori. Padahal kalau saja dia masih Sakura yang dulu, pasti dengan senang hati dan berbinar-binar menerima semua ajakanku.

Ck~… Tidak!

Cepat-cepat kusingkirkan pikiran tentang masa lalu. Aku pikir tak sebaiknya aku bandingkan Sakura yang dulu dan yang sekarang. Percuma saja karena sepertinya masa lalu lebih banyak menyimpan kenangan buruk bagi Sakura kalau aku sengaja mengungkitnya.

…

"Sakura!" panggilku.

Yang punya nama sama sekali tak menanggapi. Masih saja berjalan lurus.

"Heh, tunggu sebentar!" sengaja kutahan tangan gadis itu sementara untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah bilang kan jangan paksa aku." tolak Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sekali ini saja…" bujukku, sepintas aku mengerling kesebelah kiri memandang sebuah toko dimana kami sekarang berhenti tepat didepannya. "Aku ingin setidaknya hari ini kita buat satu saja kenangan menyenangkan." ajakku.

"Eh, hei,…" protes Sakura saat aku menarik tangannya, setengah memaksa menyeret gadis itu memasuki sebuah toko aksesoris. "Untuk apa kau bawa aku kemari?" tanyanya sambil mengernyit heran.

"Selamat Datang!" sapa ramah seorang pelayan begitu kami masuk.

"Pilih barang yang kau suka, aku mau memberimu hadiah." kataku pada Sakura.

"Hah?" Gadis itu cengo sesaat. "Hadiah? Sejak kapan kau jadi suka bertingkah konyol begini, memberikan hadiah pada seorang cewek rasanya bukan gayamu Sasuke."

"Hn. Tentu saja sejak aku berusaha meyakinkan kembali seorang gadis keras kepala yang dulu mencintaiku. Kulakukan ini untukmu, puas?"

"Cih, aku tidak…"

"Tidak ada tidak." Cepat kusela perkataannya. "Kau harus mau. Kau tahu aku akan sangat memaksa kalau kali ini kau terus menolakku." ancamku padanya.

"Kau…" Sakura hendak membalas.

"Makanya cepat pilih!" bentakku.

Masih menggerutu, gadis itu mendelik sebal padaku.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan berambut perak berkacamata bulat. Kabuto, itulah nama yang kulihat tertera pada _name tag_-nya. "Apa kalian sedang bingung mencari hadiah untuk sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn."

Pemuda itu melirik kearah tanganku dan Sakura yang masih berpegangan. "Wah~ kalian mesra sekali." gombalnya, mulai lancarkan jurus rayuan _salesman_. "Kebetulan kami punya banyak barang bagus untuk pasangan seperti kalian."

"Hah? Tidak, kami tidak…" Sakura hendak menolak.

"Iya,…" Aku kembali sela ucapannya, "Bisa kasih saran hadiah apa yang pantas kuberikan untuk kekasihku ini agar tak berhenti mengomel dan mau menuruti apa mauku?" tanyaku pada Kabuto.

Kabuto terkekeh mendengarnya, lain dengan Sakura yang balas memelototiku sekarang. "Siapa yang cerewet…" gumam Sakura tak terima.

"Ah, iya, tentu saja ada satu hadiah yang cocok." Kabuto sebentar membungkuk, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari kaca etalase. "Kalau kau benar serius terhadap kekasihmu, hadiah inilah yang paling tepat untuk kau berikan padanya. Ini model keluaran terbaru. _Limited Edition Heart Ring Couple_."

Cincin?

Aku tak menduga benda itulah yang ditawarkannya. Sakura pun tampak sama terkejutnya denganku. Sejenak kami berdua terdiam memperhatikan sepasang logam perak berukir cantik dalam kotak kaca putih itu.

Hn, dalam hati aku sendiri memang sudah merasa kalau hadiah seperti inilah yang cocok kuberikan pada Sakura.

"Hmm, ya, tapi memberikan barang seperti ini maknanya lebih dalam dari sekedar hadiah biasa. Kalau kesannya seperti membebanimu mungkin aku bisa sarankan produk lainnya dari Heart dan toko kami. Ada kalung, gelang, lalu…"

"Tidak. Aku ambil yang ini." kataku.

"Sasu…" Sakura menatapku tak percaya.

"Berapa harganya?" tanyaku _to the point_.

Kabuto menyebutkan satu harga dan tanpa banyak tawar cepat kurogoh dompetku untuk membayarnya. 50.000 ryo. Lumayan.

"Heh, kau pikir aku mau memakainya?" desis Sakura.

"Harus mau." balasku padanya.

"Sebentar aku bungkus…" tawar Kabuto.

"Tidak perlu." Langsung saja aku ambil satu cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil lantas menyematkannya di jari manis tangan kanan Sakura yang daritadi terus kugenggam. Sementara cicin satunya lagi kupakai sendiri di jari manis tangan kananku.

"Hebat. Ukurannya pas. Wah~ berarti kalian memang berjodoh dengan cincin ini. Kudoakan juga supaya kalian terus bahagia selamanya ya." kata Kabuto sambil tersenyum, "Sering-seringlah mampir dan belanja lagi di toko aksesoris **Orochimaruko**~…"

"Hn."

…

…

…

"Ugh, susaaahhh~…" gerutu Sakura, masih saja dia berusaha melepaskan cincin itu dari jarinya.

"Percuma. Kalau kau terus paksa, kau hanya akan patahkan jarimu sendiri." kataku. Melihat tingkah Sakura rasanya aku malah jadi ingin tertawa.

Sakura balas men-_death glare_, "Iih, menyebalkan. Kau selalu saja berbuat seenaknya dan memaksaku seperti ini. Aku tak suka pakai cincin ini!"

"Apa salahnya dengan cincin itu? Itu bagus dan pantas untukmu. Bagus pula untuk kita. Bukankah memang seharusnya kita pakai cincin pertunangan kan?"

"Heh, sembarangan bicara soal pertunangan. Kau lupa kalau itu masih belum diresmikan? Aku juga masih belum menerimamu Sasuke. Ingat baik-baik."

Aku selangkah lebih maju dan menghadang jalan Sakura. Bicara padanya sambil jalan mundur. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana supaya kau mau menerimaku?" Seperti déjà vu. Pertanyaan ini rasanya dulu sering muncul dalam pembicaraan kami. Tentu saja dalam waktu, peran dan situasi yang berbeda. "Katakan, Sakura?" tanyaku padanya.

JDUG…

Tak sengaja aku menubruk seseorang.

"Duuh~… Hoi, hati-hati dong kalau jalan. Dasar…" maki orang yang kutubruk.

"Maaf…"

Kami sama-sama menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat kulihat orang itu adalah gadis cantik berambut merah berkacamata yang jelas aku mengenalnya.

"Karin?" / "Sasuke?"

Bertemu dengannya sekarang saat aku sedang bersama Sakura membuat firasatku jadi tak enak.

"Wah~ wah~ wah~ coba lihat, tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini. Mantanku dan…." Mata Karin bergulir menatap tajam Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahku. "Hei, kau masih hidup?" tanyanya dengan tak sopan bicara sinis dan tampak meremehkan.

"Jaga bicaramu." desisku padanya. Membela Sakura yang jadi terdiam dan hanya menundukan pandangan saat melihat Karin.

"Hahahaha~…" Karin tertawa kecil. "Menggelikan sekali melihat kalian berdua. Terutama kau Sasuke, tak kusangka kau serius kembali pada gadis ini. Heh, kau…" Karin berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Hmm, siapa sih namamu, aku lupa…" Mantanku itu lantas dengan berani mengangkat dagu Sakura, memaksa gadis itu menghadapnya. "Ah, iya, bunga Sakura di musim semi. Haruno Sakura. Itu namamu kan?"

Sakura masih terdiam. Tak balas barang satu katapun celoteh Karin.

"Aku ingat wajah dan matamu ini. Masih sama seperti waktu dulu kita sempat bicara. Terlihat ketakukan menghadapiku. Apa kau ingat? Hahaha~… tentu saja kau pasti masih ingat kejadian waktu itu. Cih, tak kusangka kudengar kau seberani itu sampai nekat coba bunuh diri untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke-ku. Gara-gara ulahmu itu kau rusak kebahagiaanku dan Sasuke. Dasar gadis sial!"

Gawat, aku merasa situasinya mungkin akan jadi buruk kalau kami terus tetap berada disini.

"Karin, hentikan!" Aku hendak menjauhkan Karin dari Sakura. Tapi aku malah didorongnya.

"Diam kau Sasuke! Jangan ikut campur. Aku punya urusan sendiri dengan… hmm, apa tepatnya status gadis ini? Tunanganmu, heuh? Cih,…" Karin kembali menghadang Sakura. "Heh kau, bagaimana rasanya setelah berhasil merebut kekasih orang lain? Kupikir kau tetap hidup pun pasti tak bahagia, kan?" tanyanya.

"…"

Karin menyeringai. Mungkin merasa puas melihat Sakura masih saja terdiam tak melawannya. "Padahal kalau kau sampai mati, itu pasti lebih baik. Hahaha~… Hidupmu itu tak penting. Kau tahu, kau memang gadis menyedihkan. Kau lemah, bodoh, jelek, tak tahu diri, tak berguna, sedikitpun kau tak pantas bersama Sasuke. Kau…."

PLAKK…

Aku melohok tak percaya seketika kulihat tangan Sakura melayang dan mendarat keras di pipi kiri Karin. Tak hanya aku yang terkejut, aksi Sakura barusan bahkan menyita perhatian orang-orang disekitar kami. Sungguh berani sekali dia melakukannya di depan umum.

"Kurang ajar!" raung Karin sembari memegangi pipinya yang jadi merah lengkap dengan tanda berupa telapak tangan kini tertoreh di atasnya. "Beraninya kau padaku! Dasar tak tahu diri!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut tak tahu diri?" balas Sakura yang akhirnya buka mulut. Gadis itu bicara sinis dengan menekankan nada suaranya. Ditambah dengan sorot emerald yang berkilat tajam dan satu seringai angkuh yang baru kali ini kulihat, membuat Sakura yang biasa berwajah manis jadi tampak horor sekarang.

"Jangan sok mengataiku." lanjut Sakura, "Kaulah yang menyedihkan. Kaulah yang tak tahu diri. Kaulah yang dari awal tak tahu apapun, tak pernah tahu apapun." Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sengaja memperlihatkan benda berkilauan yang tersemat di jari manisnya kehadapan Karin. "Kau lihat? Aku ini tunangannya. Sasuke itu tunanganku. Dan kami akan segera menikah. Jadi dari awal kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, Karin! Kau tak berhak bicara begitu, kau tak berhak atas Sasuke! Sasuke itu milikku, dan akan selalu jadi milikku!"

Whoaaa~… Sakura keren!

Sungguh, kalau aku bisa berteriak sekarang, aku ingin teriakan betapa senangnya aku mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan.

**Aku milikmu dan kau milikku.**

"Pssstt… pssttt… psstt…"

"Oh, jadi mereka bertunangan…."

"Pantas saja dia kena tampar. Yang tak tahu diri itu dia."

"Wanita penggoda…"

"Dasar tak tahu malu, bukan siapa-siapa tapi berani menantang."

"Perusak hubungan orang…"

"Pssstt… pssttt… psstt…"

Orang-orang disekitar kami jadi asyik bergosip dan bisik-bisik. Tak nyaman terus berada ditengah situasi seperti ini, aku lekas membawa Sakura pergi. "Ayo,…" kuajak gadis itu seraya mengambil sebelah tangannya. Sakura mengangguk, kali ini tak menolakku malah balas merangkul lenganku.

Cairan bening tampak berkumpul di atas iris mata Karin saat kami berdua berlalu melewatinya. Gadis itu hampir menangis tapi masih dia tahan dengan menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Mantan menyedihkan." desis Sakura, berbisik ditelinga gadis itu, bicara dengan sadis. "Rasakan!"

…

…

…

"Oh Kamisama, barusan hebat sekali. Tak kupercaya aku bisa melakukannya. Aku lepaskan emosiku. Aku, aku…." Sakura terus menatap telapak tangan kanannya yang tadi dia pakai untuk menggampar Karin. "Dari dulu aku selalu berharap bisa membalasnya. Tak kusangka kesempatan seperti ini akan datang. Hahahaha~… rasakan itu Karin sialan. Dasar…" gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

Mata yang menyipit, sudut bibir yang terangkat, raut keceriaan tampak terlukis di paras cantik gadis itu. Sesekali dia terkekeh, kadang terkikik, lalu tertawa. Sakura masih menikmati kejadian dengan Karin tadi, seolah kini ada kepuasan tersendiri dalam dirinya. Aku mungkin sedikit mengerti perasaan gadis itu sekarang yang akhirnya bisa balas dendam pada Karin. Teringat dulu dia pernah dilabrak, ditampar dan dipermalukan oleh Karin.

"Hn, kau jadi sesenang ini hanya karena menamparnya? Apa kau ingin lakukan itu pada Karin dari dulu?" tanyaku, sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Ya, tentu saja. Hahahaha~… bukan hanya tampar sih. Yang lebih kuinginkan adalah balas memakinya. Aku ingin teriakan padanya siapa diriku. Mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya, kalau Sasuke itu tunanganku, seperti tadi, aku bilang padanya kalau Sasuke itu milik…" Kalimat Sakura mengambang, dia berhenti bicara dan cepat menutup mulutnya. Emerald itu bergulir, menghindari tatapan onyx-ku.

"Hn." Aku angkat sebelah alisku, sedikit menggodanya. "Sasuke itu milik…? Cepat selesaikan kalimatmu, Sakura."

"Eu? hm,…" Sakura mendehem, memilih bungkam dan langsung buang muka. "Tidak." katanya sambil melengos pergi, mempercepat langkah kakinya berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku terkekeh melihat sikap Sakura yang kini kembali pasang _stoic mode_. "Ck~ Dasar munafik!" gumamku. Cepat kulenggangkan jenjang kaki panjangku dan menyusul gadis yang sudah pergi lebih dulu menyeberangi zebra cross dipersimpangan jalan.

…

"Heh, sudah cukup, berhentilah berpura-pura kau terus menolakku. Aku juga tadi mendengar semuanya. Aku terkesan saat kau bilang dengan tegas 'Sasuke itu milikku'. Berarti sekarang kau sudah mau menerimaku kan, Sakura?"

"Tidak." jawab gadis itu sambil mendelik padaku yang sudah berjalan beriringan disebelahnya, "Jangan salah paham Sasuke. Tak ada maksud lain, tadi aku terpaksa mengatakannya karena Karin terus memprovokasiku."

Aku sedikit mendengus dan menghela nafas panjang, "Sebenarnya apa maumu? Apa kau akan terus seperti ini sampai dendammu terlampiaskan?"

"Ya." Sakura sedikit mengunggingkan bibirnya. "Dan aku merasa sekarang aku belum cukup menyiksamu, Sasuke."

"Hah? Terus menolak, bersikap kasar, balas melawan, bermesraan dengan lelaki lain, kau pikir aku tak sakit diperlakukan seperti ini olehmu?" balasku pada Sakura. "Keterlaluan. Begini saja buatku rasanya sudah tak nyaman dan kau bilang ini masih belum cukup menyiksaku?"

"…"

"Ada lagi. Saat kau terbaring sakit, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku setiap kali melihatmu masih belum siuman? Aku menunggu, dengan rasa bersalah yang menyiksa, mengkhawatirkanmu, takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku…"

"Enam tahun Sasuke!" teriak Sakura, menyelaku bicara.

Sampai diseberang jalan, sejenak kami hentikan langkah dan bicara saling berhadapan. Aku terpana melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura sekarang. Sedikit cairan bening tampak berkumpul di atas iris emeraldnya yang menatapku dengan teduh.

"Enam tahun…" kata Sakura lirih, "Kau lupa berapa lama aku tersiksa olehmu? Pernahkah sebelum ini kau peduli pada perasaanku?"

Rahangku mengeras. Kukepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Menahan gejolak yang datang ketika sekelebat kenangan kami di masa lalu selintas bermunculan dalam pikiran. Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura itu saja rasanya sudah membunuhku. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya, karena jawaban yang akan keluar terdengar lebih menyakitkan.

Tidak pernah. Itulah jawabannya. Aku yang dulu sangat tak berperasaan, tak mencintainya, tak pernah peduli akan perasaan Sakura.

"Karena kau sudah baca diary-ku, kau pasti sudah tahu seperti apa perasaanku saat itu." Sakura kembali menatapku _intens_. "Jadi Sasuke, mengertilah, kalau sekarang aku punya banyak alasan untuk membencimu. Aku benar-benar membencimu." Gadis itu maju selangkah, menempatkan satu jarinya di atas dadaku. Bicara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk. "Sebaiknya kau enyah saja dari hadapanku. Kalau perlu, mati aja sana!"

Deg!

Dadaku mendadak sakit serasa tertikam tajam belati yang menusuk jauh kedalam diri. Mendengar kata-kata yang barusan terlontar dari mulut Sakura persis seperti kata yang sempat aku dulu ucapkan padanya. Apakah saat itu pun Sakura merasa sesakit ini saat disumpahi olehku untuk mati?

"Hn." Aku sedikit menundukkan pandangan, tersenyum samar. "Baiklah, kau ingin aku mati? Akan kulakukan kalau itu buatmu bahagia…." Kembali kubalas perkataannya dengan kalimat serupa yang pernah dia tulis dalam buku hariannya.

"Hah? Hahahaha~…" Sakura malah tertawa kecil. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan sementara emeraldnya menatapku tak percaya. "Jangan berlagak sok bilang kau pun akan lakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kulakukan dulu, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tak bodoh. Kau tak akan sampai membunuh dirimu sendiri hanya karena aku bilang 'mati'. Ya, aku bertaruh kau tak akan lakukan itu."

"Hn." Kusunggingkan bibirku dan kembali menatapnya. "Ya, kau benar. Aku kan tak setolol dirimu Sakura, aku tak akan sampai nekat bunuh diri. Kupikir untuk apa aku melakukannya, hanya akan mengulangi tragedi yang sama. Masih mending kalau nanti aku seberuntung dirimu, masih diberi kesempatan hidup. Lha kalau enggak? Aku beneran mati dan kau mungkin malah akan berbahagia dengan pria lain. Tak ada untungnya buatku."

"Cih, sudah kuduga…"

"Tapi apa benar begitu?" tanyaku, "Benar kau tak akan peduli kalau aku mati?"

"…" Dalam diam, ekspresi wajah dingin Sakura tetap tak mencair. Dia serius menunjukkan sikap seriusnya padaku. melihatnya seperti ini malah membuatku makin putus asa.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu Sakura. Jangan sampai kelak kau menyesal sepertiku." lanjutku sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku juga sudah merasa lelah." Sejenak Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Kupikir kita tak bisa terus seperti ini. Kalau yang kau nanti sekarang adalah ketegasan dariku, kurasa mungkin lebih baik…."

Onyx-ku seketika membulat saat kulihat Sakura menunjukkan cincin peraknya tepat kehadapanku. Sejak kapan? Tanpa kusadari ternyata dia berhasil melepaskan cincin itu dari jari manisnya.

"Bukankah lebih baik kita akhiri saja semuanya sampai disini, Sasuke…"

Triiiing…. Sakura menjatuhkan cincin itu begitu saja.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan?" cengangku tak percaya dia serius membuangnya.

Kulihat logam perak melingkar itu sesaat memantul ke sisi trotoar sebelum bergulir dan terus menggelinding hingga ke badan jalan. Refleks aku mengejarnya sebelum berlalu terlalu jauh, bermaksud mengambil kembali benda itu. Kupikir karena lampu merah masih menyala, aku mungkin masih sempat memungutnya dari tengah jalan, tapi…

Tiiiitt…tiiitt….

Bunyi klakson mulai bersahutan begitu merah berganti hijau, memintaku agar cepat menyingkir dari sana.

'5 detik lagi saja. Beri aku kesempatan.' Harapku sembari terus berlari menggapai cincin itu. Dan baru saja hendak kupungut…

BRUUMM… tiiiitt…

Sebuah mobil nyaris menyerempetku.

"Fiuh~ Untung aku cepat menghindar…" pikirku merasa sudah berhasil selamat, sebelum kusadari kalau dari arah berlawanan datang bis mendekat. "Haaa…."

Sesaat aku sempat ragu untuk mengambil langkah mundur, karena aku tahu dari arah lain truk trailer bermuatan pun mulai mendekat. Bunyi klakson terdengar dimana-mana. Kepanikan ini membuatku beku. Terlebih lagi kusadari jarak kedua mobil itu kian mendekat. Aku harus bagaimana? cepat kupacu otakku untuk berpikir. Terus melangkah maju ataupun mundur keduanya terlalu beresiko. Memberikan isyarat tangan untuk menghentikan laju kendaraan itupun sepertinya tak berguna.

Sial. Pasti aku benar-benar mati.

"Sasuke!"

Kudengar Sakura berteriak dari seberang jalan ketika kedua mobil itu kian melaju kencang. Mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Lalu bagiku, detik demi detik waktu sesaat seakan berhenti.

CKIIITT….

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai kesadaranku tak bisa menangkap semua respon dengan jelas. Hanya derit suara ban bergesek aspal yang terdengar nyaring lalu semua yang terlihat dalam onyx-ku pun berubah samar dan menjadi gelap.

DUAK…

Sakit.

Cuma itu yang kurasakan sekarang.

Teringat perkataan Sakura semenit sebelum kejadian, 'Mati aja sana', apa aku sungguh akan mati?

Hn.

Ya sudahlah, mungkin ini masih bagian dari hukum karma yang harus kuterima.

Selamat tinggal, Sakura.

Kalau ada sesuatu yang pasti kusesali sebelum aku mati, itu masih tentang dirimu. Andai aku tahu sebelumnya kalau hidupku akan sesingkat ini, tak akan kusia-siakan waktu untuk menyakitimu. Tapi aku senang setidaknya diakhir aku sempat mencintaimu.

Ya, aku mencintaimu…

=0=0=0=0=

**TBC…** Next to chapter 9

* * *

**AfterWord:**

Kyaaa~ apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? /(T-T)\

Penasaran? Sabar dulu ya….

Tidak ada spoiler chap 9. Saya janji mau cepet updet minggu ini juga kok *deathline dua hari*

Jaa~ -(^o^)/

RnR?


	9. Chapter 9

CKIIIITT….

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai kesadaranku tak bisa menangkap semua respon dengan jelas. Hanya derit suara ban bergesek aspal yang terdengar nyaring lalu semua yang terlihat dalam onyx-ku pun perlahan samar dan menjadi gelap.

DUAK…

Sakit.

Cuma itu yang kurasakan sekarang.

'Mati aja sana!'

Teringat perkataan Sakura semenit sebelum kejadian, apa aku sungguh akan mati?

* * *

**Cherry, LOVE me [again] : Chapter 8**

**Chapter:** 8/?  
**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**FuraHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

* * *

"Sasuke!... Sasuke!... Sasukeeee~!..."

Hn.

Ditengah kesadaranku yang samar, terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku berulang kali. Suara di kejauhan itu terdengar menjangkau sampai kebagian tergelap diriku. Suara yang seakan menuntun kembali jiwa ini menuju ke arah cahaya.

"Sasuke!... hik… hik… aku mohon. Sasuke!"

Lagi-lagi terdengar. Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku? Suara terisaknya membuatku terusik.

Hn.

Meskipun masih terasa berat dan sulit, perlahan aku coba membuka mataku. Sesaat merasa silau dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba terlihat, membuatku mengerjap sekali untuk memperjelas pandanganku yang sedikit buram. Sesosok bayang samar tampak mulai masuk dalam jangkauan onyx-ku. Kulihat wajah tegang itu balas fokus memperhatikan. Sementara manik emerald hijau miliknya nampak berkilauan. Basah mencucurkan cairan bening yang mengalir melewati pipi ranumnya dan jatuh tepat ke atas kulit wajahku.

"Sa~ku~ra~…" gumamku lemah, ketika akhirnya kukenali pasti siapa dia.

"Huaa~ Sasuke, syukurlah. Kau, kau sudah sadar? Sasuke~…" ucapnya. Raut ketegangan yang semula tampak di paras cantik itu lekas pudar berganti keceriaan lengkap dengan satu senyuman.

Senang sekali aku melihatnya. Sesaat tadi kukira aku sedang bermimpi bisa melihat lagi rupa gadis itu. Tapi air matanya, suaranya, senyumannya… sekarang aku yakin ini nyata. Dan semakin terasa nyata saat tanganku pun digenggamnya. Hangat.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Hik… hik… hik…" teriak Sakura sambil terisak. Cengkeraman tangannya makin mengerat. Kembali kulihat wajah itu menangis. "Dasar kau, benar-benar cowok menyebalkan. Kau senang membuatku menangis dan menderita. Kau sungguh ingin mati untuk membalas perbuatanku? Kau sengaja, kan? Kau coba mengujiku? Jangan menakutiku seperti ini, Sasuke~… Kukira tadi kau tak akan bangun lagi. Aku… aku… aku sampai… hik… hik... hik…"

"Hn." Aku mengernyit dan tersenyum samar padanya. Kucoba ulurkan tanganku, hendak menyeka air mata itu, ingin coba mendekapnya untuk menghapus tangis itu. Tapi rasa nyeri dan ngilu seketika menjalar di beberapa bagian tubuhku dan langsung menghentikan maksudku.

"Aah, jangan banyak bergerak dulu Sasuke! Pelan-pelan…" Sakura perlahan membantuku duduk. Dia lekas mengambil tempat didekatku dan membiarkanku sedikit bersandar padanya.

Kupegang kepalaku yang masih terasa sedikit pusing. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Sakura?" tanyaku. Barulah kusadari kini ada perban yang membalut luka di sekitar kening dan tanganku. Bagian tubuhku yang lain pun terasa sakit, ada banyak memar dan luka kecil disana. Tapi yang terasa begitu menyiksa adalah nyeri di bahu kiriku, mungkin ada tulang yang sedikit bergeser. "Aku kenapa? Tadi…" Kucoba untuk mengingat-ingatnya kembali. Terus terang aku tak tahu apapun soal luka ini dan kejadian sehabis aku tak sadarkan diri.

Kulayangkan pandanganku kesekitar. Kukira sekarang aku sedang terbaring di Rumah Sakit dalam kondisi parah atau apa gitu, tahunya masih ada di teras pelataran sebuah toko tak jauh dari jalan tadi. Tapi pemandangan yang kulihat di seberang sana benar-benar mengejutkan. Ketika kudapati suasana masih tampak ramai. Banyak mobil-mobil pemadam kebakaran, patroli polisi, ambulans dan kerumunan masyrakat lainnya di lokasi kejadian.

"Kau terluka karena tertimpa muatan barang…" jelas Sakura. "Kau ingat kau hampir tertabrak truk? Untung saja tak sampai terjadi. Nyaris. Kau hanya terserempet saat truk itu coba _overdrift_ menghindarimu. Tapi truknya kehilangan kendali dan malah menabrak pagar pembatas jalan. Entah bagaimana, saat oleng, muatan barangnya terlepas dan beberapa dus jatuh menimpamu. Akhirnya terjadi kecelakaan beruntun. Jalanan panik dan saat itu kau sudah terbaring pingsan di tengah jalan. Aku takut sekali saat berpikir kau bisa saja malah tergeleng mobil lain dari belakang. Mengerikan kalau sampai itu benar terjadi. Aku enggan mengingatnya."

Kulihat kepulan asap hitam tampak membumbung tinggi dari mobil truk yang penyok dan terbakar, sementara petugas masih berupaya memadamkan apinya. Parah. Tak kusangka akan jadi seperti ini. Dan lebih tak kusangka lagi, aku pun tadi nyaris tewas. Ya, aku pasti sudah mati kalau aku tak seberuntung ini masih diberi kesempatan untuk tetap hidup sekarang. Sakura benar, membayangkannya saja dalam pikiran sudah buatku bergidik ngeri.

Kembali kugulirkan onyx-ku, memandang bagian tubuhku sendiri, menelusuri luka apa saja yang kudapat. Hn, selain bahu kiri dan pergelangan kaki yang terkilir kurasa luka lainnya tak terlalu parah. Setidaknya aku yakin aku tak sampai patah tulang atau luka organ dalam lainnya. Aku benar-benar beruntung. Walau tetap merasa sakit, tapi ini pun keajaiban bukan?

"Sebentar aku panggil petugas kesehatan dulu ya. Mungkin sebaiknya kau perlu dibawa ke Rumah Sakit untuk perawatan…"

"Tidak usah." cegahku, tak ingin jauh dari sisi Sakura. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tetaplah disini." pintaku. Kusandarkan kepalaku diatas bahu kecilnya. Sungguh merasa lelah.

Sepertinya Sakura tak keberatan. Dia tak menolak atau mungkin sebenarnya sekarang dia merasa terpaksa? Entahlah, aku tak peduli. Yang penting saat ini aku benar-benar ingin bersamanya. Berbagi perasaan lega karena untuk sesaat lalu aku sempat berpikir negatif tak bisa lagi berada didekatnya. Berpikir aku sungguh akan mati sampai pasrah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

…

Darah?

Aku tertegun ketika tak sengaja pandanganku menangkap noda kemerahan yang mengotori rok gaun putihnya Sakura. Aku yakin itu pasti darah. Mungkin itu darahku. Dan baru saja hendak kulihat lebih jelas,…

"Mau apa kau?" Sakura seketika beringsut, agak menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Apa saat aku coba pegang rok itu, dia kira aku hendak menyingkapkannya. "Jangan sembarangan ya! Disaat seperti ini apa sih yang kau pikirkan, dasar…" gerutu gadis itu sembari menarik-narik ujung roknya dan saat itulah aku lihat ada luka parut di punggung tangan Sakura.

"Heh, kau kenapa?" tanyaku. Cepat kuambil tangan itu sebelum sempat dia coba sembunyikan dariku. Kulihat sebentar lukanya. Gurat itu memang tak terlalu besar, tapi tetap saja bisa infeksi kalau terus dibiarkan apalagi darah disekitarnya pun sudah mengering bercampur debu dan tanah kotor.

"Sakura, ini…" Kutatap emeraldnya dalam-dalam, "Jangan-jangan kau terluka karena…"

"Sudahlah,…" Sakura langsung menarik kembali tangannya, "Aku tak apa-apa. Ini cuma luka kecil."

"Apa kau terluka karena aku?" tanyaku kembali, "Mungkinkah tadi kau coba selamatkan aku saat…" Dalam pikiran, terbayang olehku mungkin Sakura tiba-tiba datang menerjang dan mendorongku ke sisi lain jalan untuk menyelamatkanku seperti dalam cerita-cerita roman. Atau mendorong jauh mobil truk itu dengan kekuatan tersembunyi miliknya seperti yang dilakukan Edward Cullun saat menyelamatkan Bella Swang di film Twilit.

"Tidak." Sakura menyela, dia terkekeh sambil menggeleng pelan, "Mana mungkin aku menyelamatkanmu. Aku kan tak sehebat itu."

"Tidak, kau hebat." jawabku, "Pastinya kau sangat hebat. Aku yakin luka itu ada hubungannya denganku. Katakan yang sebenarnya Sakura, kau coba menyelamatkanku kan?"

"Jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh, Sasuke. Yang kulakukan itu tak seberapa. Tadi sewaktu kulihat kau terjatuh di jalan, tubuhku langsung bergerak sendiri. Tapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya coba pindahkan beberapa barang yang menimpamu, lalu berusaha menyeretmu kemari. Walau pada akhirnya yang membopongmu kesini tentu saja bukan aku."

"Hn."

"Aku tak menolongmu. Sebaliknya, justru akulah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Akulah yang bersalah." Sakura sedikit tersenyum samar. Pandangan gadis itu tertunduk. Dia gigiti bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, seakan mencoba menahan tangis. "Tak seharusnya tadi aku lakukan itu padamu. Kejam sekali aku sampai berkata 'mati'. Padahal aku lebih tahu dampaknya begitu menyakitkan. Kau benar, aku juga menyesal. Menyesal mengatakannya. Seandainya tak kukatakan Sasuke, mungkin kau tak akan terluka. Aku minta maaf. Maaf, maafkan aku..." ucap Sakura lirih.

Melihat gadis itu sekarang tertunduk, bicara dengan suara bergetar dan tubuh yang gemetar. Menyela isak tertahan, berkata maaf, semua itu benar-benar menyentuh hatiku. Miris rasanya. Aku makin merasa tersiksa, sedih dan bersalah padanya. Lihat betapa tulusnya gadis itu sekarang. Mengingatkanku pada Sakura-ku yang dulu, yang selalu peduli dan memikirkanku.

"Bodoh…" aku mendengus. "Jangan minta maaf. Kau tak bersalah." Perlahan kuambil sebelah tangan kanan kecilnya dan memandang kembali gurat luka yang terdapat di punggung tangan itu. Sekilas aku tersenyum pahit, ketika kulihat ditanganku masih ada benda perak melingkar, tersemat di jari manisku sedang di jari manis Sakura tak ada.

"Akulah yang gegabah. Pada akhirnya semua yang kulakukan selalu saja membuatmu sakit dan terluka. Seandainya tadi kita langsung pulang, aku tak terus mendesakmu dan kita tak bertengkar mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi. Konyol, cuma karena cincin ya, haha~…" Aku tertawa hambar. "Jangan-jangan itu cincin terkutuk lagi. Sekarang sudah hilang dan usahaku jadi sia-sia…"

"Ano, Sasuke…" Sakura menyelaku bicara. "Sebenarnya tidak sia-sia…"

Sejenak aku mengernyit, penasaran apa yang mau dilakukannya ketika tanganku balas dia genggam, sementara tangan kirinya menaruh sesuatu di atas telapak tanganku.

"Cincinnya tak hilang. Kau berhasil mengambilnya." lanjut Sakura.

Seketika itu onyx-ku membulat, tak percaya menatap sebuah cincin perak ada tepat dihadapanku sekarang. "Mustahil…" gumamku.

"Aku juga tak percaya. Tapi itu sungguh kutemukan ada dalam genggaman tanganmu tadi."

"Hah? Hahaha~…" Aku tertawa kecil. Antara senang dan terkejut bercampur menjadi satu. "Benarkah?"

Sambil tersenyum Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya ampuuun... cincin sialan. Gara-gara ini nih." dengusku masih terkekeh. "Kupikir tadinya aku mau pergi ke toko itu lagi dan minta ganti rugi. Mungkin si Kabuto sudah jual cincin terkutuk." candaku, "Haah, sebaiknya kita buang saja benda ini…"

"Jangan!" kata Sakura, "Hmm, kenapa mau kau buang?"

"Hn." Aku angkat sebelah alisku, "Yah, kupikir untuk apa aku simpan benda yang sudah buatku celaka. Lagipula bukankah dari awal kau sendiri pun tak menginginkannya?"

"Ck~ iya sih, tapi…" Gadis itu sebentar mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, sekilas tampak ragu untuk bicara. "Memangnya kau tak sayang kalau kau buang cincin itu begitu saja? Kau kan sudah bersusah payah mengambilnya sampai terluka begini. Kupikir mungkin…" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Hn." Aku menelisik makin memperhatikan gadis itu, "Lalu harus kuapakan?" tanyaku sok polos. "Kalau tak kubuang memangnya mau kau pakai?"

"Eh, itu…" Sakura lekas mengerlingkan manik emerald hijaunya, tak berani menatap langsung onyx-ku.

"Huuh, kau ini…" Melihat ekspresi gadis itu sekarang malah membuatku geli. "Bilang saja terus terang kau tak tega melihatnya terbuang karena sayang padaku kan?"

"Aku, aku tak sayang padamu!" bantah Sakura, "Yang kusayang itu cincinnya."

"Iih, sama aja bego." sindirku.

Sakura cemberut, mengembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Baiklah." kataku, "Tak akan kubuang. Tapi sebagai gantinya ini harus kau pakai." Setengah mendesak, langsung saja aku sematkan cincin itu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Di jari manis orang yang kucintai. Tunanganku, Sakura Haruno.

"Kau…"

"Sstt…" desisku, tak terima penolakan. "Kalau kau buang lagi, aku pasti akan mengambilnya kembali. Dan mungkin saja saat itu kita tak seberuntung sekarang. Jadi Sakura…"

"Sasuke…" gumam gadis itu. Wajahnya seketika merona ketika perlahan kuangkat dagunya dan mulai mempersempit jarak diantara kami.

Mulanya kening, lalu hidung, sedikit lagi, maka…

"Ehem,…" sela seseorang. Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba muncul langsung merusak suasana romantis diantara kami. "Maaf mengganggu."

Tch, memang mengganggu!... kesalku dalam hati.

Sontak kami berdua menoleh. Melihat seorang pria brewokan separuh baya berdiri dihadapan kami sambil memperlihatkan lencana kepolisiannya.

"Inspektur Sarutobi Asuma, perkenalkan." ucapnya disela menghisap sebatang rokok. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Sepertinya kalian pun korban dari kecelakaan ini. Dan menurut keterangan beberapa saksi, kalian berdua berada cukup dekat dengan lokasi kejadian. Aku hanya ingin tahu faktanya. Tolong ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sesaat sebelum kecelakaan? Apa yang kalian lakukan waktu itu?"

Aku dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Firasatku jadi tak enak.

"Kami sedang menyelidiki kemungkinan ada faktor penyebab lain kenapa supir truk itu sampai kehilangan kendali." lanjut Asuma.

"Dan kalau memang ada faktor lain?" tanya Sakura, berbicara hati-hati.

"Tentu saja, Fuuuh~…" sejenak Asuma hembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara, "Orang itu harus ikut bertanggungjawab."

Mendadak perasaan tegang menyelimutiku. Kulayangkan kembali pandanganku kearah jalanan sana. Situasinya memang benar-benar kacau. Satu unit truk terbakar, kendaraan lainnya pun ada yang rusak. Barang muatan tumpah dan dijarah. Belum lagi kemungkinan terdapat korban jiwa. Dan ini semua ulah siapa? Ulah kami, ulahku. Bisa jadi akulah yang bersalah, lalu aku mungkin akan terima hukumanku.

Glek!

Masuk penjara?

.

.

.

.

.

Cerahnya langit di siang hari tanpa kusadari perlahan berganti gelap nan suram. Sementara melamun, dari kaca jendela mobil yang kutumpangi kupandangi lampu-lampu jalan yang mulai menyala. Menyatu dengan gemerlapnya malam yang terlihat berkilauan. Selintas aku mendelik melihat cahaya merah yang terpantul dari kaca spion mobil diluar. Berputar-putar sembari mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring yang membuatku pusing.

Ngiung…Ngiung…Ngiung…

"Ck~…" Aku mendengus, "Paman, apa kau tak bisa matikan sirene itu? Kau kan tak sedang mengejar penjahat, untuk apa dinyalakan?" kataku dengan jengkel.

"Hahaha~… Kenapa kau tak suka?" tanya Asuma sambil terkekeh. Sekilas dia memandangku dari kaca spion depan sementara tetap konsentrasi menyetir di bangku kemudi. "Sirene ini sengaja kunyalakan biar kita bisa cepat sampai. Kau lihat sepanjang jalan mobil lain menyingkir dan membiarkan kita duluan yang lewat."

"Yah, aku juga tahu. Tapi ini tetap saja memalukan…" gerutuku. "Apa kata orang nanti kalau mereka melihatku naik mobil patroli. Bisa-bisa dikira kriminal, tch…"

"Tidak apa-apa kan Sasu, orang juga tak akan tahu, hihihi~…" disebelahku Sakura malah terkikik geli, "Harusnya kita berterimakasih sudah diberi tumpangan."

"Hn." Aku hanya terdiam, melipat kedua tanganku di dada, mendelik kesal. Malas membalas perkataannya yang benar. Diberi tumpangan sih iya, aku juga berterimakasih. Naik mobil patroli polisi juga boleh saja, tapi sirene-nya itu lho, sangat mengganggu.

"Lagian kau memang nyaris jadi tersangka." lanjut Sakura.

"Heh, aku tak bersalah." protesku. "Iya kan paman?"

"Hmm, iya, iya, untuk kasus ini status Uchiha hanya sebagai saksi. Meskipun dia yang menyebabkan terjadinya kecelakaan, tapi karena tindakannya itulah kami jadi bisa mengungkap kasus yang lebih besar."

Ini memang diluar dugaan. Kukira tadi aku akan benar jadi tersangka. Sewaktu diinterogasi aku baru tahu kalau truk yang nyaris menabrakku itu membawa barang selundupan narkoba dalam muatannya. Dan karena aksiku, kejahatan mereka jadi terungkap. Meskipun memang harga yang harus dibayar juga setara. Sampai menyebabkan kekacauan dan korban luka.

"…"

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai." kata Asuma, menghentikan laju kendaraannya tepat di depan gerbang sebuah rumah besar. "Silahkan turun." lanjutnya kemudian ketika dilihatnya aku masih duduk diam sambil celingukan.

Aku juga bukannya tak mau turun, tapi kuharap tak ada tetangga yang melihat. Bagaimanapun juga pikirku naik mobil patroli itu kesannya memalukan.

Ceklek…

Pintu disampingku terbuka. Satu tangan putih terulur, "Ayo…" ajak Sakura yang ternyata sudah turun lebih dulu. Dia lekas melingkarkan sebelah tanganku di pundaknya, membantuku berdiri. Cedera di pergelangan kakiku yang terkilir membuat jalanku tertatih.

"Uchiha, semoga lukamu cepat sembuh. Kami akan menghubungi kalian lagi sekiranya masih dibutuhkan informasi. Terutama kau, kemungkinan kau harus hadir di persidangan kalau kasus ini digulirkan ke pengadilan. Bersiaplah…" kata Asuma, "Oh iya, sampaikan juga salamku untuk Fugaku."

"Hn."

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, paman." kata Sakura.

"Tak perlu sungkan. Tugasku memang membantu masyarakat." balas Asuma sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, pamit. "Sampai nanti."

Bruuummm.. Ngiung…Ngiung…Ngiung…

Mobil hitam putih itu berlalu. Masih saja sirene-nya dinyalakan. Dasar…

...

"Jadi paman Sarutobi kenal ayahmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Katanya dulu mereka teman kuliah."

"Ooh, jangan-jangan kau bebas karena koneksi keluarga." cibir gadis itu.

"Heh, kau ini… lebih senang kalau aku masuk penjara?"

"Hmm, mungkin." jawab Sakura sambil bercanda. "Kupikir pasti itu akan sangat menyiksamu."

"Haah? Memangnya kau masih ingin balas dendam padaku?"

"Iya."

"Bukankah kita sudah baikan?"

"Siapa bilang?" kata Sakura sambil mengerling, sok cuek. "Aku tetap membencimu."

"Hn,…" Melihat sikapnya itu malah buatku terkekeh geli.

Kalau memang dia benci, kenapa dia sepeduli ini padaku?

…

…

"Ya ampuuuun~… Tuan muda Sasuke, nona Haruno. Apa yang terjadi?" cemas Ayame, terkejut begitu melihat kami datang dengan kondisi berantakan. Buru-buru dia membantu Sakura membawaku ke kamar.

"Tolong bawakan kotak obat dan pengompres. Siapkan air hangat dan kain lap. Kapan biasanya Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha pulang? Kau boleh hubungi mereka, tapi sementara jangan bilang dulu soal kecelakaan, aku tak mau membuat mereka cemas. Lalu setelah itu…" Sakura bicara dengan Ayame sementara gadis itu sibuk mengurusku. Membenarkan letak bantal agar buatku merasa nyaman, memeriksa kondisiku dan lainnya. "Masakan juga bubur, tapi jangan terlalu kental…"

"Tidak. Aku tak mau makan." selaku, "Aku mau langsung tidur. Kalau kau mau masak, masakan sesuatu untuk Sakura saja. Oh iya Ayame, tolong hubungi juga keluarga Haruno, bilang nona Sakura ada disini dan mungkin akan terlambat pulang."

"Sasuke…" Sakura hendak protes.

"Apa?" tanyaku, "Kau mau langsung pergi meninggalkanku yang sakit sendirian?"

"Tapi, disini juga ada banyak maid yang bisa…"

"Sstt…" desisku sembari men-_deathglare_-nya. Kembali aku bicara pada Ayame, "Selain yang kuperintahkan, jangan lakukan apapun. Pergilah." titahku padanya, bikin Sakura melohok tak percaya.

"Baik, Tuan." kata maid itu setengah membungkuk sebelum pamit pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

"Kau seenaknya saja memutuskan." kata Sakura.

"Hn. Rumahku ini." balasku tak mau kalah, "Terserah aku mau berbuat apa."

"Tch,…" Sakura mengerling seraya berbalik dan melenggangkan kakinya pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Pulang." jawab Sakura.

"Hei, jangan pulang dulu. Setidaknya bantu aku…"

"Apa?" bentak Sakura lekas menoleh "Kau bukannya tak butuh apapun dan mau langsung tidur?"

"Iya, tapi aku ingin ganti baju dulu. Tolong bantu…" pintaku, setengah memohon.

"Hah?" Sakura melohok, "Ganti baju?"

"Bahuku sakit, aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Kau…" Sakura uring-uringan sebentar. Tampak bingung, bolak-balik berjalan menuju pintu atau pilih kembali padaku.

"Hn?" Aku terus menatapnya. Aku tak tahu apa mata elangku bisa mengeluarkan jurus _puppy-eyes_ untuk membujuknya ya? Yang pasti sebenarnya aku pun tak terlalu berharap. Aku hanya ingin menggoda Sakura. Dan aku tak percaya aku berhasil melakukannya saat kulihat Sakura kembali berjalan mendekatiku.

"Sini…" gerutu Sakura tampak marah. "Bajumu saja kan?"

"Sama celana…"

"Apa? Kau gila. Aku tak mau melakukannya."

"Iya, iya, bercanda. Bajunya saja, hehe~…" kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Huff~…" Sakura mendengus. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia tetap melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Ketika _t-shirt_ biru yang kupakai itu perlahan diangkatnya. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai memperlihatkan otot perutku, dada bidangku, sampai seluruh tubuh bagian atasku yang terbentuk sempurna kini tampak polos.

"Sial…" desisnya lekas palingkan wajah. Gadis itu terlihat gugup, enggan melihatku. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat garis kemerahan yang seketika muncul di kedua belah pipinya.

Aku juga sama. Wajahku serasa terbakar sekarang. Pasti merona seperti Sakura. Jantungku jadi berdebar kencang. Perasaanku tak karuan. Sepertinya ide menyuruh dia membantuku ganti baju ini benar-benar gawat.

Pria dan wanita.

Dalam kamar.

Berduaan.

Status = bertunangan.

Dalam pikiranku jadi bermunculan banyak hal.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sakura, lekas membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau mau ganti baju dengan yang mana?"

"Hmm, piyama saja. Dilemari kiri, rak kedua." kataku.

Sakura lekas menurut.

"Heeeh? kotakku…" kata gadis itu, terkejut saat mendapati dalam lemari terdapat kotak kayu putih berukir miliknya.

Argh~ sialan… Dengusku. Aku lupa kotak itu ada disana. Jadi ketahuan deh.

"Kau menyembunyikannya di sini? Dasar pencuri…" kesal Sakura.

"Aku tak mencurinya. Ibumu sendiri yang dulu memberikannya padaku. Tanya saja kalau kau tak percaya." kataku, berusaha membela diri. Kulihat Sakura mengeluarkan juga kotak itu dari lemari disamping membawakan piyama untukku. "Heh, simpan lagi kotaknya di sana. Kau tak boleh membawanya!"

"Kenapa? Punyaku ini…"

"Paling juga kau akan membuangnya kan? Daripada dibuang lebih baik untukku."

"Daripada untukmu, lebih baik kubuang." balas Sakura.

"Kau…" Aku melotot padanya, "Simpan itu disana!"

"Haah? Tidak mau."

"Ggrr~…simpan!" geramku.

"Tidak!"

"Simpan!"

"Tidak!"

Kalau terus seperti ini, sama-sama tak mau kalah, sudah pasti pertengkaran akan dimulai.

"Simpan!" teriakku. Terus ngotot.

"Aah, iya baik!" teriak Sakura tak kalah kerasnya dariku. Meskipun begitu akhirnya gadis itu pun menyerah juga. "Akan kusimpan. Puas? Dasar kau memang menyebalkan!"

BRUUK… Sengaja dia lempar piyama ditangannya ke arahku.

"Pakai bajumu sendiri!"

"Aaaww~…" Aku meringis. Refleks tadi aku angkat tanganku untuk menangkap piyama itu. Bikin nyeri di bahuku menjalar sakit.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa-apa?" cemas Sakura lekas menghampiriku.

"Kejam sekali kau." Aku men-_deathglare_-nya. "Perasaan waktu kau sakit, aku tak pernah berlaku sekasar ini padamu."

"Maaf~…" Sakura menunduk, bibirnya mengerucut. Tampang cemberutnya sekarang terlihat begitu menyesal.

Aku yang melihatnya malah jadi tak bisa marah. Manis sekali. Membuatku jadi ingin terus menggodanya. "Kau pikir sakitku ini bohongan?" lanjutku. "Buat angkat tanganku sendiri saja sulit. Ugh, dingin lagi." Aku pura-pura bergidik, "Bisa masuk angin nih kalau cepat tak pakai baju. Atau mungkin kau lebih senang melihatku telanja…"

"Sembarangan." sela Sakura cepat, "Huuh, baiklah. Aku bantu." Walau masih terlihat jengkel, tapi gadis itu lekas mengambil piyamaku dan dengan hati-hati seperti tadi dia membantuku memakainya.

"Hn."

Dalam diam ditengah keheningan sesaat, lama kutatap gadis musim semi yang kini tertunduk dihadapanku itu. Perasaanku mulai berdebar lagi setiap kali memperhatikannya. Saat tangan-tangan kecilnya satu persatu mengaitkan kancing bajuku. Sungguh, tanpa keraguan aku mencintainya. Kami bertunangan dan suatu hari pasti akan menikah. Melihat Sakura sekarang, kupikir kelak dia pun bisa jadi istri yang baik.

Istri?

_Blush_… Wajahku makin terasa panas. Bisa-bisanya aku berpikiran sejauh itu sekarang, meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati aku pun sangat berharap. Memang benar. Saat ini, jarak ini, yang begitu dekat, hingga aku bisa mencium wangi shampo pada helaian rambut _soft pink_-nya, membuatku terbuai.

Cup~…

Lalu tanpa sadar aku kecup keningnya. Membuat Sakura terkejut seraya menjauhkan dirinya dariku.

"Apa yang kau…"

"Terimakasih." ucapku sambil tersenyum, menyela ucapannya yang mungkin hendak melontarkan kata-kata protes atas tindakanku barusan.

"Sasuke…"

"Entah sekarang mungkin dalam hatimu masih tak bisa menerimaku sepenuhnya, tapi hari ini aku senang sekali kau mulai peduli padaku, Sakura. Terimakasih."

Sakura hanya menggulum bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan. "Sama-sama."

…

"Tunggu!" cegahku cepat menahan tangannya saat Sakura hendak beranjak dari sisi ranjangku.

"Apa lagi, sudah selesai ganti baju kan? Aku mau pulang. Kau juga sebaiknya beristirahat."

"Hmm, sebentar lagi." pintaku, "Temani aku tidur."

"Apa?" Emerald hijau itu membulat, terbelalak melihatku.

"Eh, maaf, maksudnya bukan temani tidur gitu~…" Aku sebentar mengerling. Malu sekali. Kupikir dia pasti salah paham maksudku. "Eu, itu maksudnya kau tetaplah di sini sampai aku benar-benar tidur."

"Ya ampun Sasuke, memangnya kau ini anak kecil?"

Brugh… Kurebahkan tubuhku terlentang di atas kasur.

"Lima menit saja, Sakura." kataku seraya menutup mata. "Aku ingin tidur sambil menggenggam tanganmu…" kukendurkan tanganku yang mencengkeram tangannya. Kukira Sakura akan lekas menarik tangannya dariku, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Hmm, lima menit ya…" kata Sakura, kembali duduk di sisi ranjang.

Seketika itu aku langsung kembali bangkit. Memutar posisi tidurku dan meletakkan kepalaku di atas pangkuannya.

"Hei!" teriak Sakura protes, hendak berdiri.

"Lima menit!" kataku. Cepat mengatur posisi tidurku dengan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan. "Kalau lima menit aku tak tidur, kau boleh pergi."

"Aargh~… kau ini, dasar."

"Sstt,…" desisku, "Jangan berisik."

"Haah? Ha ha ha~…" Sakura tertawa berat, "Menyebalkan." gerutunya.

"Hn."

Kuhiraukan itu dan lekas menutup mataku. Menikmati lima menit kesempatan yang kupunya, yang ternyata terasa begitu lama. Entah apakah waktu yang jadi berjalan lambat, tapi sampai aku benar-benar terlelap, Sakura tak beranjak dari sisiku.

"Dasar manja…" bisik seseorang disela sentuhan yang terasa lembut membelai helaian ravenku. "_Oyasumi~_…"

=0=0=0=0=0=

* * *

=0=0=0=0=0=

Malamnya aku bermimpi…

Mimpi yang aneh dan berputar-putar. Aku berlari mengitari planet padang rumput kecil dengan latar mozaik seperti dalam game jadul yang waktu kecil sering kumainkan. Karakter chibi-ku berpetualang sambil membawa pedang. Melewati banyak hal. Bertemu dengan kelinci merah bertampang mirip Karin dan kalajengking pembunuh berwajah Sasori. Setelah berhasil kukalahkan, aku sampai di sebuah kastil. Dimana Sakura berpakaian putri menyambutku.

Kami bermain-main di ladang bunga. Kubuatkan dia mahkota dari bunga deasy dan kubawa Sakura ke tepi danau, dimana dua angsa tampak berdansa di atas permukaan airnya. Tanganku digenggamnya, Sakura merangkulku, aku merasa bahagia. Ikan koi melompat, menciprat dan membuat permukaan kolam meriak. Begitu kembali tenang, kulihat bayangan kami terpantul diatasnya. Permukaan danau tampak bening seperti kaca, sehingga dengan jelas aku pastikan bayangan yang ada disana memang Sakura. Gadis itu berdiri disisiku. Tapi aku terkejut kala kupandang bayanganku sendiri disana.

Itu bukan aku.

Melainkan wajah yang serupa diriku. Dialah yang ada disana. Yang berbahagia bersama Sakura adalah...

Itachi-nii?

…

Hhhhh~…hhh~…hhh~…hhh~…

Aku sontak terbangun dengan perasaan berdebar dan nafas terengah.

Mimpi apa itu? Petandakah atau hanya bunga tidur?

=0=0=0=0=

* * *

=0=0=0=0=

Selang beberapa hari, kondisiku mulai pulih. Bagian luka yang terkadang masih terasa sakit paling hanya bahuku. Tapi itu pun tak terlalu parah. Sekarang aku sudah bisa mengangkat tanganku sendiri dengan normal seperti semula. Dan luka di bahu itu pun kini hanya menyisakan lebam keunguan sebagai bukti akibat benturan. Bekas luka lainnya juga mulai menghilang. Sakura rajin merawatku, mengolesinya dengan krim penghilang luka dan mengganti perbanku. Meskipun berulang kali dia bilang dia datang menjenguk dan melakukannya dengan terpaksa -karena terbebani rasa bersalah- Tapi aku benar-benar senang dengan situasi ini.

"Bagus, sudah kering. Sepertinya tak perlu dibalut lagi." ucap Sakura seusai membuka perban di kepalaku.

"Hn."

"Sesekali tolong perhatikan lukamu itu. Harusnya kau lakukan sendiri, jangan hanya mengandalkanku." gerutu Sakura, "Padahal cuma lepas perban saja masa sampai harus aku. Apa kau sebegitu payahnya sampai tak bisa melakukan hal sepele seperti ini? Suruh saja Ayame, atau siapa kek, dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha misalnya…"

"Kau kan dokter pribadiku." kataku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis, sedikit menggodanya.

"Haah?" Sakura _sweatdrop_. "Aku bukan dokter. Aku bahkan tak kuliah di kedokteran."

"Tapi kau ingin jadi dokter, kan?" tanyaku, memandang wajahnya yang kini berubah muram. "Tahun depan masuklah Akatsuki, biar kita bisa selalu bersama."

"Selalu bersama?" tanya Sakura, emeraldnya yang sesaat lalu tertunduk kini bergulir menatapku. "Sasuke, aku…"

"Apa? Kau mau bilang kau membenciku? Kau masih tak mau menerimaku? Kau masih ingin balas dendam? Tak puas menyiksaku? Jangan bicara kalau itu yang mau kau katakan." Aku lekas menyela. Terus terang aku merasa bosan mendengar penolakannya. Entah dia yang munafik tak mau mengakui perasaannya atau memang aku yang belum mampu merebut hati Sakura sepenuhnya. "Aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu. Apalagi di tempat ini."

Ya, sekarang kami ada di teras belakang rumah. Tempat yang dari dulu biasa kami pilih saat ingin bicara berdua. Di tempat ini aku selalu bertengkar dengan Sakura. Tempat yang kalau kami gali dalam kenangan, hanya akan ada rasa sakit dan luka. Terlebih lagi ketika teringat saat terakhir kali kami disini adalah malam saat paling menusuk dalam hidup kami. Bagiku dan baginya…

Suasana hening sejenak. Kami berdua terdiam. Sakura tak membalas perkataanku. Sepertinya yang mau dia katakan padaku tadi memang penolakan. Huff~… Kalau ingat itu rasanya aku jadi putus asa.

Pluung…

Satu kerikil kecil terlempar ke kolam. Bunyi riak airnya mengisi keheningan. Aku melirik ke arah gadis yang tak punya kerjaan itu. Sakura pungut satu kerikil lalu melemparkannya ke kolam. Selama ini dia selalu bilang kalau dia yang sekarang bukan lagi Sakura yang dulu. Tapi kebiasaannya melempar batu masih sama seperti dulu. Setiap kali kami disini, ketika aku dipaksa Kaa-san menemani Sakura, selama kami terdiam, itulah yang sering Sakura lakukan.

Pluung…

Sakura balas melirikku ketika aku pun ikut-ikutan melempar batu ke kolam.

Pluung… Pluung…

Kami berdua sama-sama melempar batu ke kolam. Sakura mendelik dan menyunggingkan bibirnya, tersenyum meremehkan kala lemparannya lebih jauh dariku.

Pluung… Pluung…

Kulempar sekali lagi dan masih saja aku yang kalah darinya. Bikin gadis itu cekikikan, semakin menertawakanku.

Sial.

"Heh, Ayo taruhan! Siapa diantara kita yang berhasil melempar batu paling jauh." tantangku, "Yang kalah harus mengabulkan satu permintaan yang menang ya."

Sakura memungut satu batu. "Kalau aku yang menang, kau harus berhenti menggangguku dan jangan pernah lagi memaksaku."

"Cium aku Sakura." seraya kupungut juga sebuah batu, kukatakan taruhanku. "Kau harus menciumku kalau kau kalah."

Onyx dan emerald saling berkilat, seolah saling menyetujui. Aku dan Sakura bersiap. Dan pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan kami sama-sama lempar batu itu.

Pluung… CTAR...

Batu Sakura berhasil mendarat tepat di ujung kolam. Gadis itu sudah tertawa-tawa kegirangan. "Hahaha~ kau lihat. Aku yang menang." Sedangkan batuku melambung jauh ke seberang kolam sampai mengenai tembok benteng rumah. "Lemparanmu meleset, Sasuke."

"Heh, kau lupa apa taruhannya? Kubilang siapa diantara kita yang berhasil melempar batu paling jauh kan?"

"Aah, itu…" Sakura mendengus. Wajahnya berubah cemberut. Dia kembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Tak terbatas sampai kolam, baka!" lanjutku, kembali mengingatkannya. "Jadi akulah yang menang, kan? Khekhekhe~…" kataku sambil tertawa puas.

"Kau curang." bantah Sakura. "Kau tak sebutkan itu dari awal."

"Ckckck~… kau kalah. Terimalah kenyataan itu." kataku, "Sekarang kabulkan permohonanku."

"Apa? Tidak mau. Aku tak mau melakukannya. Menciummu? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan coba paksa aku, Sasuke!"

"Heh, kau sudah kalah, masa tak mau penuhi permintaanku. Kita kan sudah sepakat."

"Ya, tapi tetap saja…" Sakura mendumel, "Masa aku harus menciummu…"

"Jadi kau mau ingkar janji?"

Emeraldnya bergulir, "Err, ya tidak. Kalau kau minta yang lain mungkin aku bisa lakukan. Tapi jangan itu…" Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Kau tak malu apa, kalau kita melakukannya disini?"

"Hn. Kenapa? Disini juga hanya ada kita berdua. Atau kau mau lakukan di tempat yang lebih privasi? Kita ke kamarku." ajakku setengah bercanda.

Bletak… Sakura menjitakku.

"_Pervert_." desisnya.

"Aish~ sakit…" ringisku sembari mengusap-usap kepalaku. "Duh, kau kan tak harus sampai memukulku. Barusan nyaris kena lukaku lho. Kalau aku sampai berdarah lagi gimana coba?"

"Iih, sikapmu makin menyebalkan…"

"Hmm, ya sudah kalau kau tak mau. Ini jadi janji seumur hidup. Kau berdosa kalau kau tak kabulkan." gumamku. Setengah pasrah, setengah berharap. Mulai kulenggangkan jenjang kaki panjangku, pura-pura marah. "Dasar pendusta. Aku baru tahu kalau kau orang yang suka ingkar janji."

Grep…

Tiba-tiba ujung bajuku ditariknya, gadis itu mencegahku pergi. "Tunggu!" Aku kembali menoleh. Emeraldnya lekas menghindar, enggan menatap onyx-ku. "Err, baiklah. Akan kulakukan sekarang." katanya, tampak malu.

Aku menyeringai, "Sungguh?" tanyaku penuh selidik. "Kalau kau terpaksa, aku tak mau melakukannya."

"Hiih~... kau sendiri yang mendesakku. Mau lakukan tidak?"

"Eh, iya, iya…" kataku bersemangat, "Ayo lakukan."

Sakura tampak gelisah ketika perlahan dia dekatkan wajahnya. Tapi baru sebentar dia kembali menarik diri.

"Apa? Tidak jadi?" dengusku kecewa.

"Ehm, pejamkan matamu" pinta Sakura. "Aku malu kalau terus kau tatap."

Ow~… aku terkejut. Dia serius?...

"Kau tak akan menipuku, kan?" tanyaku curiga. "Bagaimana kalau nanti pas aku merem kau kabur, atau kau tak gunakan bibirmu untuk menciumku?"

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" Sakura malah balik bertanya. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Gadis itu mendengus, "Hhh~.. ya sudah gak jadi."

"Ah, iya, baiklah." Aku putuskan untuk percaya padanya.

Perlahan aku tutup kedua mataku. Dalam kegelapan yang terasa hanya degup jantungku sendiri yang berdetak kencang. Aku menanti walau tak terlalu berharap. Aku tak yakin Sakura sungguh mau melakukannya. Tapi tak ada salahnya aku mencoba. Mungkin dia sungguh…

Ah~...

Aku rasakan ada sekilas hembusan nafas hangat mendekat serta sedikit wangi cherry yang tercium. Aku tahu itu berasal dari lipgloss yang dipakainya. Apa sungguh jarak kami sekarang begitu dekat? Dia benar-benar akan menciumku? Dan penantianku terjawab saat bibirku akhirnya terasa lembut tertekan sesuatu.

"Sudah." kata Sakura.

"Hah?" Aku lekas membuka mata. Mengerjap-erjap sebentar sementara kugulum sendiri bibirku. "Sudah?" tanyaku. "Kok gak kerasa? Bohong ah~..."

"Hiih~… Sumpah aku sudah menciummu." kata Sakura. Gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya. "Memang rasanya harus gimana? Kupikir yang namanya ciuman itu kan cukup sekedar menempelkan bibir kita."

"Dasar bodoh. Kau masih tak tahu caranya ciuman? Sini, mau kuajarkan?" tawarku.

"Hah?" Sakura mengernyit, "Maksudmu…"

Aku cepat memperpendek jarakku dengan Sakura, sehingga wajah kami sekarang hanya tinggal terpaut beberapa senti. "Kuajarkan kau bagaimana caranya ciuman yang enak." Perlahan aku merengkuh wajahnya.

"Sa…su..ke…" Gadis itu gugup menerima perlakuanku.

"Sstt…" desisku, "Kau diam saja. Ikuti apa kataku."

"Hmmp…." Pertama aku mulai mendaratkan bibirku di atas bibir Sakura.

"Begini saja tak cukup kan, sayang?" tanyaku di sela pagutan.

Emerald Sakura membulat. Dia tampak ingin lepas tapi aku cepat menahannya. "Pejamkan matamu dan biarkan indramu yang lain yang lebih merasakannya." bisikku. "Pelajari…"

Sluurp…. Disela menggulum dan melumat, aku jilat permukaan lembut bibirnya. "Itu tanda, bukalah sedikit mulutmu…"

"Mmmp… Sasu…" bisik Sakura. Mungkin dia hendak menolak, tapi kumanfaatkan itu untuk memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya. Membuat dua daging tak bertulang kini saling bertaut.

Sakura berontak, mungkin merasa tak nyaman. Lidahnya berulang kali mendorongku keluar. Tapi aku bisa balas mengendalikannya. "Tenang. Lakukan pelan-pelan. Ikuti gerakanku."

"Hmmph….mmph…hh…hh..hh…"

Ya, Sakura bisa mengikutinya dengan baik sampai kami selesaikan _first french kiss_ itu hingga pasokan udara benar-benar habis.

"Bagaimana, sudah bisa?" tanyaku seusai pagutan seraya mengatur kembali nafasku yang terengah. "Sekarang giliranmu yang lakukan itu untukku."

"Hmm, Sasuke, kau…" Sakura jadi salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah, tampak malu melihatku.

Tak kusia-siakan kesempatan ini. Kembali kudekap erat tubuhnya dan memenjarakan emerald dalam onyx. Sedikit demi sedikit makin kupersempit jarak diantara kami, menyatukan kening dan ujung hidung. Sedikit lagi… tapi aku masih tetap menunggu respon Sakura.

"Dasar pemaksa…" gumam gadis itu sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia daratkan juga bibirnya dengan lembut diatas bibirku.

Aku sekilas tersenyum. Geli mendengarnya. Apa yang dia bilang bertolak belakang dengan kelakuannya yang justru balas melumat, menggulum, menjilat dan menginvasi seluruh isi mulutku dengan agresif. Disaat seperti ini perasaan memang tak bisa ditutupi. Aku tahu lewat debaran jantungnya yang berdegup beriringan dengan jantungku, Sakura pun sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku yakin.

"Hn, kau hebat juga. Tipe orang yang cepat belajar dengan sekali praktek ya…" kataku, sedikit menggodanya. Kupilin ujung rambut merah muda itu dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. Perlakuanku itu bikin Sakura makin _blushing_ sudah seperti udang rebus.

"Hmm, itu karena kau yang ajari. Aku pasti disebut bodoh kalau tak melakukannya dengan baik." kelit gadis itu, menggulirkan emeraldnya, lagi-lagi tak berani menatapku.

"Gadis pintar." pujiku, sambil mengacak-acak atas rambutnya. Gemas.

Tapi kali ini Sakura malah cemberut. "Kau yang pintar mengajariku. Sudah pasti karena kau lebih berpengalaman. Huff~…" Ada nada kecemburuan terdengar dalam kalimatnya.

"Tidak." kataku. "Aku juga baru pertama kali melakukannya, denganmu."

"Uso~…" dengus Sakura, "Pastinya kau sudah sering lakukan dengan Kar…"

"Sstt…" aku berdesis, mencegahnya bicara lebih lanjut. Kutaruh jari telunjukku di atas bibir mungilnya. "Sumpah. Kaulah yang pertama Sakura…" kini kutaruh tanganku disebelah pipinya. Membelai lembut. "Sekarang kita sama-sama tahu. Kau sendiri merasakannya kan, sewaktu kita berciuman? Kita punya perasaan yang sama. Masa lalu kita memang rumit. Aku tak tahu apa aku harus menyuruhmu melupakan segalanya atau tidak. Disatu sisi saat itu merupakan kenangan buruk bagimu, yang ada hanya aku yang memberimu luka. Tapi disisi lain, masa itu adalah saat kau begitu besar mencintaiku, yang justru sekarang kau bilang telah hilang."

"Sasuke…"

Kini kutarik sebelah tangan Sakura dan meletakannya di dada kiriku. Tepat diatas jantungku.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau lupakan segala lukamu, tapi tak berarti aku sendiri bebas dari rasa bersalah. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku sekarang mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu setulus hatiku. Terimalah perasaanku…"

Manik emerald itu membulat tatkala mendengar pernyataanku. Wajah Sakura berubah tegang. Tapi lebih tegang lagi diriku yang menanti jawaban gadis itu. Ayolah, aku sudah ungkapkan segala perasaanku sekarang. Membuang segala keangkuhan yang kumiliki dengan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak biasa aku ucapkan. Tidak pada siapapun. Hanya padanya. Masihkah dia akan menolakku?

"Sasuke, aku…"

PRAAANG…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~…."

Bunyi barang pecah dan lengkingan nyaring yang tiba-tiba terdengar seketika mengusik suasana. Aku dan Sakura sama-sama menoleh kedalam rumah. Sekilas kami berpandangan sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju tempat asal suara itu.

"Apa sih, Ayame ya?" Aku mendengus kesal. Merasa kejadian barusan sungguh sudah merusak kesempatanku dan Sakura. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku juga sedikit cemas dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

…

Begitu kami hampir sampai di ruang tamu, kulihat Ayame tampak gemetaran dan berwajah tegang. Sementara pecahan vas bunga kristal kesayangan Kaa-san jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Tu, tuan muda…" gumam maid itu, matanya berbinar bukan melihat padaku.

Langsung saja kugulirkan onyx-ku ke arah yang dia lihat.

Deg!

Sama seperti Ayame, aku pun terkejut melihatnya. Ketika di pintu depan sana berdiri sesosok pemuda jangkung dengan potongan rambut raven gelap berkuncir. Pemuda tampan yang punya sekilas garis wajah persis sepertiku.

"Yo, baka otoutou…" sapanya, sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya padaku. "Tadaima."

Haah?... deg-deg-deg-deg-deg-deg-…

"Itachi-nii…"

* * *

=0=0=0=0=

**TBC…** Next to chapter 10

=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**AfterWords:**

Tepat pukul 22.00 WIB saya selesaikan FF ini di PC rumah. Kebut kejar DeathLine yang saya janjikan bakal publish hari minggu. Keburu gak ya? Dan maaf banget ternyata gak keburu. Itu gara-gara koneksi modem yang jelek. Tapi saya berusaha mpe tengah malem gini buat tetap publish. Benar-benar penuh perjuangan nih, mpe bela-belain begadang meskipun besok saya harus kerja pagi dan bangun subuh buat sahur.

Hadoooh~ pas puasa gini malah bikin cerita yang bikin blushing /(^,^)\ Maaf ya~… waktunya mungkin ga tepat, padahal rencana awal chapter ini mau saya publish sebelum puasa, tapi gak keburu. Dan hebatnya lagi FF ini selesai dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari, hehe~ *ga nyangka*…

...

Akhirnya Itachi pun muncul, saya lepaskan dia dari kandang, hehe~…. *Author di-Susanou*

Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Gomen ne~… m(_ _)m ga sempet bikin spoiler, yang pasti chapter depan bakal diungkapkan masa lalu Itachi dan Sasuke, juga nasib hubungan keluarga Uchiha-Haruno selanjutnya.

Fufufufu~… penasaran? Tunggu saja, OK? :D

Terima kasih sudah baca (^-^)/ Maaf gak bisa bales semua review satu-satu, terutama buat guest yang ga Log-in. Pokoknya kepada semua saya ucapkan terimakasih :D

Jaa~ -(^o^)/ RnR?


	10. Chapter 10

"Itachi-nii…."

Aku terpaku menatap orang yang sudah lebih dari enam tahun tak pernah kutemui itu kini muncul dihadapanku. Dia masih sama. Orang itu tetap sama. Gambaran sosoknya yang tampak terlihat sekarang masih sama seperti apa yang ada dalam ingatanku.

Garis wajahnya…. Paras tampannya…. Senyumannya…. Bahkan kelembutan dalam kelamnya onyx yang balas menatapku itu….

"Lho, kenapa sih kalian berdua? Gak Ayame, gak kau, reaksi kalian begitu melihatku seperti sedang melihat hantu…" gerutu pemuda berambut raven berkuncir itu, "Sasuke, kau tak rindu padaku?"

Deg-deg… deg-deg… deg-deg…

Jantungku masih berdebar kencang. Rasanya seperti terhempas saat mendengar suaranya.

"Nii-san, apa itu benar kau?" tanyaku ragu.

Itachi sedikit mengerling sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "Ah, ya tentu saja ini aku. Memang siapa lagi…"

"Whaaaa~…" sontak aku berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluk orang itu. "Ahahahaha~… sungguhan ya?" kataku, masih tak percaya. Tapi memang nyata kurasakan dalam dekapanku, sosok itu bukanlah bayangan. "Ini benar-benar kau… Itachi-nii… Kau kembali… Kau pulang…"

"Hehehe~… iya, iya, Sasuke…" Itachi kendurkan dekapanku, sebelah tangannya terangkat lantas mengacak-acak helaian rambut ravenku. Aku rindu sentuhan ini. Kebiasaan lama kakakku saat menunjukkan sikap sayangnya padaku. "Wah, sekarang kau sudah mau setinggiku ya…" lanjut Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Hahahaha~… iya." Aku mengangguk-angguk dan tertawa kecil. Dalam diriku perasaan senang begitu meluap. Orang yang lama kurindukan kini benar hadir disini. Dia kembali. Dia pulang.

"Okaeri~…" sambutku dengan gembira, "Itachii-ni…"

* * *

**Cherry, LOVE me [again] : Chapter 10**

**Chapter:** 10/?  
**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**FuraHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

* * *

"Benarkah Sasuke? Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" tanya Kaa-san. Suaranya dari seberang telepon sana terdengar bergetar. Pasti dia terkejut mendapat kabar Itachi sudah pulang.

"Iya, Kaa-san bicara saja langsung dengannya…" cepat kuserahkan ponselku pada Itachi.

"Moshi moshi," kata Itachi, "Kaa-san, hmm, ini aku…"

"Whuaaaa~ sayaaang…" meski tak di _load speaker,_ teriakan Kaa-san dan tangisnya yang tumpah sampai terdengar olehku dari luar. "Itachi? Itachi? Kau benar-benar pulang, nak?"

"Hahaha~ iya…" setelah itu Itachi bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan Kaa-san sebelum ponselnya dia kembalikan padaku.

"Sasuke, ibu akan pulang sekarang. Sampai ibu datang, jangan biarkan kakakmu pergi ya?"

"Hn." Sambil menutup ponselku, aku menoleh pada Itachi. "Nii-san sungguh pulang ke rumah kan? Kalau gitu jangan pergi lagi. Tidak boleh pergi sebelum bertemu Kaa-san."

Itachi terkekeh, "Wah, sepertinya aku malah jadi tahanan rumah nih sekarang."

…

"Oh iya,…" Onyx pemuda berkuncir itu bergulir melirik ke arah Sakura. "Sebenarnya daritadi aku penasaran, dia itu siapa Sasuke?" tanyanya. Tapi belum sempat kujawab, dia sudah berinisiatif duluan menghampiri Sakura.

"Nii-san, dia…"

"Kau maid baru?" tanya Itachi, pandangannya menelisik memperhatikan Sakura dari atas hingga bawah. "Atau pacar adikku?"

Sakura sedikit tersenyum, "Bukan keduanya." jawab gadis itu.

"Hooo~..." Itachi manggut-manggut sambil mencubit ujung dagunya. "Hmm, kalau gitu siapa?" Lelaki itu lantas mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Perkenalkan, aku Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke yang hilang, hehehe~… Sedangkan kau cantik, siapa namamu?"

Sakura agak salting ketika sebelah tangannya Itachi raih. Mungkin mau ngajak salaman. "A, aku Sakura Haruno."

"Hmm, namamu cantik secantik rupamu nona Haruno…"

Aku melohok tak percaya melihat tingkah kakakku yang ganjen sampai hendak mencium punggung tangan Sakura. Tapi kemudian aksinya terhenti,

"Haruno?" Itachi angkat kembali wajahnya, lalu menelisik Sakura lebih dalam sekali lagi. Pandangannya lantas beralih padaku. Begitulah, sesaat kakakku itu bolak-balik menatap Sakura, aku, cincin di tangan Sakura dan tanganku. "Haruno itu jangan-jangan Haruno yang 'itu' ya? Sasuke dia…"

"Dia tunanganku." kataku tegas, bikin Itachi terbelalak.

"Benarkah? Jadi meskipun aku pergi, Too-san masih menjalankan rencananya? Dan kau Sasuke, kau yang jadi korban, kau jadi pengganti…"

"Nii-san!" selaku cepat sebelum Itachi selesaikan kalimatnya, "Jangan bicarakan masalah itu sekarang, aku mohon!" pintaku. Kulirik Sakura tampak kebingungan, Itachi mengernyit heran dan aku sendiri tak tahu harus bicara apa. Pokoknya alihkan perhatian, jangan sampai Sakura tahu soal itu. "Err, lain kali saja kita bicaranya. Sakura sudah mau pulang." kataku lekas mengambil sebelah tangan gadis itu. "Ini sudah sore, ibumu pasti mencemaskanmu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang, ayo!" ajakku.

"Hmm, tapi…" Sakura masih kebingungan.

"Nii-san, aku pergi dulu sebentar ya. Kau jangan kemana-mana. Kalau kau pergi kau akan mengecewakan Kaa-san lagi." kataku memperingatkannya. "Ayame!" aku panggil maid yang tengah membersihkan pecahan kaca di lantai, "Jaga tuan muda Itachi, jangan biarkan dia lepas dari pandanganmu sedikit saja. Kalau perlu suruh satpam depan rumah memborgolnya."

"Hush, sembarangan." protes Itachi, "Kalau aku mau ke toilet gimana? Apa Ayame harus ikut bersamaku? Kau ini, memangnya aku penjahat sampai harus diborgol segala. Iya baik, aku tak akan pergi. Kau tenang saja. Antar sana tu-na-ngan-mu itu."

"Hn."

Masih menggenggam tangan Sakura, aku lekas mengambil kunci mobil dan melangkah dengan terburu-buru. Sakura sempat tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pamit pada Itachi yang langsung dibalas pemuda itu dengan lambaian tangan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura-chan."

* * *

...

"Itachi itu kakakmu?"

"…"

"Hei, apa benar orang itu kakakmu?"

"…"

"Kenapa selama ini aku tak tahu kalau kau punya seorang kakak?"

"…"

"Keluarga kalian menyembunyikannya?"

"…"

"Memang selama ini dia pergi kemana?"

"…"

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

Dalam perjalanan, Sakura terus saja bertanya tapi aku cuma diam tak menjawab. Masalahnya aku bingung harus bicara apa. Haruskah kuceritakan kebenaran tentang Itachi pada Sakura sekarang?

"Sasuke, heh, kau dengar tidak sih aku bicara? Jangan cuekin aku dong. Iih, dasar…"

"Diam, Sakura! Tak lihat apa kalau aku sedang menyetir?" kesalku.

"Iya, tapi kau kan cukup jawab saja pertanyaanku. Itachi itu siapa?"

"Itachi! Itachi! Itachi saja dari tadi. Kenapa? Penasaran? Kau suka padanya?" bentakku.

"Heh, aku kan cuma tanya. Jangan asal menuduhku. Sikapmu kekanak-kanakan sekali. Kau lain dengan kakakmu. Dasar gak dewasa…"

"Ya, aku kekanakan dan kau memang lebih suka tipe cowok dewasa seperti kakakku kan? Dia terlihat lebih baik dan pengertian daripada aku, kau pasti suka. Sejak bertemu dengannya kau jadi suka padanya, kan?" tuduhku.

"Huuh, kau…" Sakura men-_deathglare_-ku. Tak mau kalah. "Iya, sepertinya begitu, aku suka kakakmu…"

Sial!... Mendengar perkataannya itu makin buatku kesal dan emosi.

...

Ckiiiiittt… Aku langsung banting stir.

"Kyaaaaa~…." Sakura menjerit panik. Tahu Viper biru metalik ini meluncur nyaris menabrak pagar pembatas jalan. Tapi untung saja refleksku dan rem mobilnya masih bekerja dengan baik sehingga bisa tepat berhenti sebelum benar terjadi kecelakaan. _Safety belt_ pun ada gunanya, menahan kami agar tak sampai terhuyun dan membentur _dashboard_.

"Kau gila!" teriak Sakura kemudian, "Kau ingin kita mati? Bisa nyetir gak sih?" marahnya.

Perasaanku masih kacau. Berpikir tentang Itachi, melihat Sakura kini, aku…

Cklek…

Kulepaskan sabuk pengamanku, lepas dari kekangan agar bisa lebih mendekatinya. Cepat kurengkuh wajah itu dan tanpa basa-basi langsung melumat bibir mungilnya sebelum kata-kata penolakan terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Sasu… hmmp… mph… hentikan… mphh… hh… jangan… hmmph…"

Sakura berontak. Dia memukul dan mendorong-dorongku jauh, berusaha lepas. Tapi aku terus menahannya. Malah makin kuperdalam ciuman kami, terus menjelajahi isi mulutnya sampai kami benar-benar kehabisan pasokan udara.

"Hhh… hhh… kau… beraninya…" protes Sakura seraya dia seka ujung bibirnya yang basah oleh saliva seusai pagutan terlepas.

Tak berhenti disitu, selang sedetik aku menciumnya, aku segera bergegas memeluk erat.

"Sasu…" Sakura beringsut, tampak tak nyaman, "Lepaskan aku!" pintanya.

"Tidak bisa…" makin kudekap erat tubuh itu. "Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu. Tak akan kulepaskan. Tetaplah jadi milikku, Sakura. Jangan pedulikan Itachi. Jangan memikirkannya. Jangan pilih dirinya…" Kalimatku kian mengambang, aku tak sanggup mengatakan segala kemungkinan terburuk itu.

"Sasuke…"

Diam sejenak, yang terdengar dalam keheningan diantara kami hanya deru nafasku yang masih berburu serta degup jantungku yang tak tenang. Tak lama, merasa kini kami bisa kembali bicara baik-baik, Sakura perlahan kendurkan dekapanku.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura, bicara lebih lembut. Emerald itu menatapku cemas. "Kau tampak ketakutan, Sasuke. Katakan padaku, ada apa? Kenapa bersikap seperti ini?"

Rahangku mengeras. Gigiku gemerutuk dalam mulut yang terkunci rapat. Kukepalkan tanganku yang masih kutaruh di atas bahu kecil gadis berhelaian merah muda itu. Sakura menyadari kegelisahanku. Perlahan dia ambil sebelah tanganku, mengelusnya, melemaskannya dan membuatku merasa lebih nyaman.

"Hmm, sudah bisa bicara?" tanyanya, sembari tersenyum. "Katakanlah kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang."

"Fiuh~…" Sejenak kuhela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, akan aku katakan. Ini soal kakakku."

"Itachi?"

Aku mengangguk kecil, "Ada sesuatu yang selama ini kusembunyikan darimu, Sakura. Tolong dengarkan ceritaku sebentar…"

Sakura mengangguk kecil, memperhatikan. Sementara aku mulai selami pikiranku jauh kedalam, menggali kembali kenangan yang telah lama tersimpan.

…

* * *

…

Itachi Uchiha, kakak lelakiku satu-satunya. Usia kami beda 5 tahun. Dimataku dia selalu tampil hebat dan menjadi sosok yang mengagumkan. Dia pintar, berbakat, jago olahraga, penyayang, selalu bersikap baik dan lembut terhadap siapapun. Kepribadiannya hangat serta miliki karisma tersendiri yang membuat siapa saja mudah tertarik dan menyukainya. Selain itu, Itachi juga seorang anak yang penurut. Dan sepanjang yang kutahu, dia sangat menjunjung tinggi aturan dan martabat keluarga kami.

Itachi selalu menuruti apapun perintah Too-san padanya. Mulai dari sikap, pemikiran, urusan sekolah, berteman dan sebagainya. Karena bagaimanapun sebagai putra sulung, sejak dini dia disiapkan untuk menjadi pewaris Uchiha Corp di masa depan. Meski terkadang aku dapati dia merasa tertekan dengan segala beban dan tanggung jawab yang Too-san berikan, tapi dia tetap menerima dan menjalani semua itu tanpa pernah sekalipun mengeluh apalagi menolaknya. Itachi benar-benar hidup sebagai sosok seorang anak yang bisa diandalkan dan dibanggakan. Itu sebabnya aku sangat mengagumi dan menjadikan Itachi sebagai panutanku.

Sampai suatu ketika, peristiwa itu terjadi…

…

Suatu malam, saat aku tak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara samar keributan diluar sana, aku terbangun dan mengendap-endap keluar kamarku untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Langkahku terhenti sampai di ruang keluarga, dimana dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka kulihat kedua orangtuaku dan kakakku tampak tengah berbincang dengan serius.

"…"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Kata itu baru pertama kali ini kudengar terlontar dari mulut kakak. Kalimat penolakan pertama yang dia ucapkan pada Too-san.

"Aku tak setuju. Rencana ini konyol." lanjut Itachi, "Hanya karena wasiat kakek kenapa aku yang harus dikorbankan? Serahkan saja masalah ini pada yang lain. Keluarga paman Obito atau paman Shisui, kenapa bukan mereka?"

"Shisui tak punya anak lelaki. Dan kau tahu sendiri, sepupumu Kakashi, satu-satunya anak lelaki Obito baru menikah kemarin. Tinggal keluarga kita Itachi, kau atau Sasuke. Pilihannya antara kalian berdua." jelas Too-san.

"Tapi masih banyak Uchiha lain juga diluar sana kan?"

"Tidak. Mereka bukan keturunan langsung Madara, mana bisa diserahi amanat seperti ini."

"Benar sayang," Kaa-san mulai bicara, "Ini permintaan terakhir kakekmu. Mengertilah…"

"Tch, permintaan terakhir kakek?" Itachi menggeleng, "Berhentilah berpura-pura. Aku juga tahu semuanya. Too-san lakukan ini hanya karena warisan kakek, kan?" tuduhnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tahu isi wasiatnya. Disana disebutkan, yang bisa memenuhi janji kakek terhadap Senju akan mendapatkan bagian warisan lebih banyak. Itulah sebabnya Too-san berusaha mati-matian mencari keluarga mereka selama dua tahun ini. Bersyukur karena dari pihak mereka ada anak perempuan yang bisa dinikahkan dengan anakmu. Tapi tidak. Aku tak mau melakukannya. Aku tak mau dijodohkan apalagi menikahi gadis tak jelas hanya karena ambisi dan keegoisanmu!"

"Itachi! Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu terhadap ayahmu?" Kaa-san menatap tak percaya, "Kami lakukan semua ini juga untukmu. Demi masa depan keluarga kita…"

"Hentikan! Jangan coba bujuk aku dengan kalimat yang sama." Itachi mulai berontak, "Aku muak. Aku benci. Aku bosan. Aku sudah lelah dengan segala beban yang selama ini kalian tuntut dariku. Ini membuatku frustasi. Terkadang aku merasa aku tak miliki hidupku sendiri sepanjang kalian terus mengaturku. Aku tahu, semua yang kalian lakukan memang demi diriku, tapi aku merasa itu bukan yang terbaik untukku."

"Itachi, bukan begitu nak," Kaa-san sudah bercucuran air mata, "Orangtua mana yang akan tega menjerumuskan anaknya…"

Seketika itu kakak berlutut. Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu menundukkan kepala, "Kaa-san… Too-san…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bangunlah. Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak." bujuk Kaa-san, memaksa Itachi berdiri. Tapi lelaki itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"Aku mohon… Aku tahu aku tak pantas bicara seperti ini. Aku anak yang tak berguna. Aku mungkin durhaka tak bisa penuhi keinginan kalian. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku menolah rencana itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku tak bisa membohongi nuraniku. Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Jadi aku mohon, sekali ini saja, tolong kabulkan permintaanku. Biarkan aku hidup dengan memilih jalanku sendiri."

PLAKK…

Deg!

"Aaa~…" Aku lekas tutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan agar tak teriak. Onyx-ku seketika membulat. Syok. Ketika kulihat tangan Too-san melayang keras mengenai pipi Itachi. Baru kulihat Too-san sampai semurka ini. Wajahnya datar. Ekspresinya dingin. Dengan onyx kelam yang menatap tajam seolah bisa langsung melahapmu hidup-hidup. Menyeramkan.

Sebenarnya sekarang aku pun ingin lari, tapi tak bisa. Aku seperti membeku. Takut, sampai gemetaran. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap kakakku disana dengan perasaan cemas dan kasihan.

'Nii-san, turuti saja-lah apa kata Too-san, daripada kau kena marah.' pintaku dalam hati.

…

"Kurang ajar! Memangnya kau sudah hidup di dunia ini berapa lama, kau tahu apa soal kehidupan?" bentak Too-san, mulai naik darah. "Sok bicara ingin mengatur hidupmu sendiri. Kau tahu Itachi, tanpa keluarga, tanpa namamu, tanpa Uchiha, kau tak akan pernah bisa hidup sebagai manusia!"

Itu kata-kata tersadis yang pastinya begitu menusuk hati Itachi.

"Sayang, kau terlalu berlebihan…" protes Kaa-san pada Too-san. "Sudah, hentikan." bujuknya, tapi tak Too-san hiraukan.

"Pikir baik-baik kalau kau bicara. Apa aku punya anak setolol dirimu? Kau hidup di dunia ini sebagai apa dan untuk siapa? Harusnya kau tahu diri, Itachi!" lanjut Too-san, tajam.

"Begitukah…" gumam lelaki muda Uchiha itu. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal diatas lutut tampak gemetaran. Begitupun dengan tubuhnya yang tertunduk namun menegang. Itachi seolah sedang berusaha menahan segala gejolak dalam dirinya. "Baiklah… Aku paham sekarang…" kata Itachi, suaranya terdengar berat.

"Aah, iya, sudah, cukup, hentikan. Kita sudahi saja pembicaraan ini." pinta Kaa-san sambil mengurut dadanya seakan ingin membuang segala beban yang menyesakan tersimpan disana.

"Hn." Amarah Too-san pun tampak reda. Meski onyx-nya tetap menelisik Itachi dengan tatapan sinis bercampur kecewa.

"Sekarang sudah larut. Pergilah tidur, Itachi…" suruh Kaa-san. "Tenangkan dirimu."

Pemuda itu lekas bangkit, lalu bergegas berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

…

Saking tegangnya aku menyaksikan kejadian tadi, aku tak sadar masih berdiri mengintip dari ambang pintu sampai Itachi memergokiku.

"Sasuke?" kaget Itachi, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aa, ano~ aku… Nii-san, aku…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaa-san ikut mendekat dan sama terkejutnya saat melihatku. "Sasuke?"

"Err,…" Aku makin gelagapan. Kalau ketahuan menguping pembicaraan ini, aku pasti dimarahi. Apalagi kulihat Too-san pun memandangku dengan tatapan menyeramkan. "Eu, itu, aku, aku mau pergi ke toilet kok..." Seperti orang bego, hanya alasan tak bermutu itulah yang meluncur dari mulutku. "Di lantai dua lampunya mati, jadi aku…" Aku sedikit menundukkan pandangan dan mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ah, hahahaha~… dasar penakut." Itachi tertawa kecil. Dia elus-elus helaian rambut ravenku. "Ayo, kuantar!" ajaknya sambil tersenyum, seolah barusan tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia cepat sembunyikan wajah tegangnya seusai dimarahi tadi.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk. Sebentar menoleh pada Kaa-san dan Too-san, "Oyasumi~…" kataku sebelum pergi.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke…" balas Kaa-san sambil tersenyum.

...

...

...

"Nii-san…"

"…"

"Nii-san…"

"…"

"Itachi-nii~…" panggilku, setengah berteriak. Bikin pemuda yang bersandar di tembok lorong depan kamar mandi itu tersentak, seolah barusan aku sudah membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, iya, ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku sudah selesai." kataku, "Kau juga mau kembali ke kamar?"

"He'eh…" Itachi mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis, kembali berjalan beriringan denganku.

Sesekali aku melirik padanya. Kulihat dia tampak tak biasa, masih terdiam dan melamun. Bahkan sampai kami berpisah di depan pintu kamar masing-masing pun dia tak membalas ucapan selamat tidur yang kusampaikan.

Lalu malam itu, samar-samar dari balik tembok kamar kami yang bersebelahan, aku mendengar suara tangisnya yang terisak.

"Nii-san, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" cemasku yang masih belum tahu apa-apa.

…

…

…

Hari-hari terus berlanjut dengan pertengkaran yang sama. Meskipun mereka coba sembunyikan kenyataan itu dariku, tapi aku tahu kakak selalu menolak entah apa itu satu perintah Too-san yang tak mau dia lakukan.

Hebatnya kakak, dihadapanku dia selalu saja tersenyum dan menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia tutupi segala masalah yang tengah dihadapinya. Meski disela saat kami tengah bermain bersama, saat dia menemaniku belajar, pun saat berada disampingku, kulihat onyx miliknya tetap pancarkan kegelisahan. Meski kakak tak bilang, tak ceritakan sedikitpun padaku, tapi aku tahu hatinya seperti tengah tersiksa.

Aku memang masih bocah 12 tahun yang tak tahu apa-apa, tapi dalam hati aku selalu ingin membantunya. Andai aku bisa sedikit saja menanggung beban yang tengah dipikulnya.

...

...

...

CTAAR!

Sontak aku terbangun oleh suara gelegar petir yang terdengar mengejutkan. Tengah malam ini di luar hujan mendera. Jutaan tetes air menerjang dan membuat suara berisik membentur kaca jendela. Hujan deras dengan kilat petir menyambar.

Semilir angin dingin berhembus melalui celah ventilasi kamar, membuatku makin meringkuk dalam balutan selimut bulu lembut yang hangat. Aku kembali terbuai, disamping karena lelahnya tubuh dan pikiranku.

Mengerjap… erjap… erjap…

Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai aku benar-benar tertidur. Tapi bawaan alam memang tak bisa terus ditahan. Dingin-dingin begini buatku bergidik dan malah jadi ingin pergi ke toilet. Meski sebenarnya malas, tapi akhinya aku bangkit juga dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar.

…

Krosak… Krosak…

"Hn?"

Aku mengernyit heran tatkala kudengar bunyi mencurigakan. Rasa penasaran ternyata mampu mengalahkan perasaan takut dalam diriku, sehingga dengan berani aku memilih melangkahkan kakiku untuk mencari tahu asal suara itu.

Sampai di garasi, aku nyaris berteriak saat kudapati sesosok pria berpakaian serba hitam tampak bersiap mengeluarkan sepeda motor. Menyadari keberadaanku, dengan cepat pria itu membungkamku.

"Sstt…" desisnya, "Diam Sasuke!" Perlahan dia buka kembali helm full face yang tengah dikenakannya. "Ini Aku."

"Itachi-nii?" cengangku tak percaya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kutelusuri pakaiannya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Barulah kukenali sosok berjaket hitam motif awan merah itu memang benar kakakku. Tapi pakaiannya, sepatu yang dikenakannya, lalu tas ransel besar yang digendongnya, tampak mencurigakan. "Mau kemana malam-malam gini?" tanyaku polos. Tak mungkin dia mau pergi _touring_ di tengah malam hujan badai begini, kan?

"Sstt, aku mau pergi. Kau jangan bilang-bilang yah!" bisiknya.

Seketika perasaan takut menyelimutiku, "Kemana? Kau mau pergi kemana? Aku ikut."

"Tidak bisa. Aku tak bisa membawamu. Kau tetaplah disini."

"Kenapa kau mau pergi? Jangan pergi, Nii-san~…" rengekku. Kucengkeram ujung jaketnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tak mau kau pergi. Tetaplah disini bersamaku, Kaa-san dan Too-san… hik..hik..hik…" Aku mulai menangis, sungguh tak mau kehilangan dirinya.

"Sasuke~…" Itachi menatapku teduh. Kuharap dia terbujuk ucapanku.

"Aku mohon Nii-san, kalau kau pergi karena Too-san terus memarahimu, aku akan membujuknya. Aku berjanji aku akan bersikap baik. Aku tidak akan memintamu menemaniku main saat kau sibuk. Aku juga tidak akan bersikap manja lagi padamu. Jadi aku mohon…"

"Heh baka Otoutou, sudah jangan menangis. Masa anak cowok cengeng begini sih…" Itachi lekas menghapus air mata di pipiku.

"Makanya~… jangan tinggalkan aku, hik…hik..hik…" kataku, masih sesegukan.

Itachi tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya pergi sebentar."

"Uso!" teriakku sambil cemberut.

"Sstt,…" Itachi kembali berdesis. Onyx-nya tampak awas memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. "Dengar Sasuke, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Jangan!..." cegahku.

Grep… Itachi sebentar memelukku, membuatku makin terisak di dadanya.

"Maaf, Sasuke…" bisiknya ditelingaku. "Jujur aku pun tak ingin meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan. Keadaan ini memaksaku. Aku tak ingin terus terperangkap dalam hidup yang menyesakkan. Aku ingin bebas." Itachi kendurkan dekapannya, aku bisa melihat kesedihan yang sama pun ada di matanya. "Aku harus pergi, mengertilah…"

"Lalu Kaa-san? Too-san? Apa kau akan kembali?"

Itachi mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Sampai saatnya tiba, tolong jaga mereka dan semuanya untukku. Kau bisa melakukannya kan, Sasuke? Kau anak yang pintar, kuat dan hebat. Aku yakin kau bisa hadapi hidupmu disini lebih baik daripada aku."

"Itachi-nii…" panggilku.

Pemuda itu kembali kenakan helm-nya dan bersiap menunggang CBR merahnya.

"Itachi-nii~…" panggilku lagi.

Brrmm… Brrmm…

Itachi tak mengubris, malah mulai men-_starter_ motornya.

"Nii-saan~…" masih kucoba membujuknya. "Jangan pergiiii~…"

Sekilas Itachi kembali menoleh. Onyx dan onyx saling bertatapan. Kedua manik yang miliki warna serupa kelamnya malam itu pun sama basahnya dengan langit yang sedang menangis sekarang.

"Nii-san, aku mohon…" pintaku.

Sebelah tangan itu pun terulur. Dia letakkan diatas kepalaku dan sebentar mengacak-acak helaian ravenku. "Maaf Sasuke, ini yang terakhir." ucapnya. Kulihat kedua mata itu menyipit, pasti membuat satu senyuman dibalik wajahnya yang tertutup helm. "Selamat tinggal."

Brrrmmmm….

Aku langsung melengos mendengar ucapan perpisahan darinya. Motor _sport_ itu melaju kencang. Menerjang tirai-tirai air yang deras mengguyur kota. Yang kulihat dalam onyx-ku yang buram terhalang cairan bening milikku sendiri hanyalah punggung dan sosoknya yang kian menjauh.

"Wuaaaaa~… Nii-saaaan!" teriakku, sambil menangis kencang. "Jangan pergiiiii~…"

…

…

…

Kepergian Itachi memberikan pengaruh besar bagi keluarga kami.

"Itachi… Itachi… tidak… ini tidak mungkin…"

Gubrak… Saking syok-nya Kaa-san bahkan sampai pingsan.

Too-san terang saja marah dan kecewa, "Dasar anak tak berguna…" Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tahu dia pun perintahkan banyak orang untuk mencari keberadaan kakak diluar sana.

Setelah itu barulah aku tahu masalah sebenarnya, kenapa Itachi sampai putuskan pergi. Ketika kudapati kamar yang ditinggalinya kosong, sosoknya hilang tak lagi bisa kutemui. Padahal dulu setiap kali aku datang ke kamar itu, dengan riang sambil tersenyum kakak akan menyambutku.

Kupungut secarik sobekan lembar foto yang berserakan di lantai. Sengaja kususuk kembali potongan-potongan itu untuk melihat apa yang terpampang disana. Ternyata wajah seorang anak perempuan manis berambut sewarna permen karet. Aku masih tak mengerti, kenapa Itachi merobeknya?

…

"Sasuke…" panggil Kaa-san.

Aku menoleh dan kudapati ibuku itu berdiri di pintu kamar Itachi. Perlahan dia melenggang masuk mendekatiku yang terduduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kau merindukan kakakmu?" tanyanya.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk. Perasaan sedih kembali memenuhi hatiku. Kenapa Itachi pergi? pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dalam pikiranku.

"Ibu juga. Tapi dia mungkin tak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Tidak. Dia pasti pulang." kataku penuh harapan.

"Iya, ibu harap juga begitu." Kaa-san mengangguk-angguk kecil. Bibirnya gemetar, mencoba menahan tangis. "Tapi sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting Sasu…"

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti. Terlebih lagi ketika Kaa-san berlutut dihadapanku untuk menyamakan tingginya denganku.

"Kau tahu keadaan ayahmu sekarang sedang tak baik? Perusahaan juga sedang dalam krisis…"

Ya, aku tahu. Meski dari luar Too-san tampak kuat, tapi dia sedang banyak pikiran memikirkan nasib perusahaan yang tengah berada di ujung tanduk krisis ekonomi.

"Tanggung jawab seorang Uchiha itu besar. Nasib ratusan ribu karyawan tergantung pada keputusannya. Mereka pun menanggung beban keluarganya masing-masing, secara tak langsung ayahmu pun memikulnya. Kalau sampai terjadi PHK besar-besaran, kau tahu itu akan sangat merugikan banyak pihak? Apa kau mengerti Sasuke?"

Aku mengangguk, "Too-san bilang, hidupmu bukan hanya untuk dirimu seorang."

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi sayang kakakmu Itachi tak pahami itu. Meski yang terlihat mungkin hanya ada keegoisan kami yang mengekangnya, tapi pahamilah itu tugasnya sebagai seorang Uchiha kelak."

"Hn."

"Nah, Sasuke…" Kaa-san menatapku lekat, "Sekarang hanya tinggal kau satu-satunya yang bisa kami andalkan…"

Deg!

Dikatai seperti itu malah buatku tegang. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau sayang pada Ibu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau tak akan mengecewakan Too-san-mu seperti yang dilakukan kakakmu kan?"

"Hn."

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku, kalau kau akan lakukan yang terbaik untuk membantu kami?"

"Aku berjanji."

"Bagus," senyum Kaa-san mengembang. Sebelah tangannya dia tempatkan diatas pipi kiriku, "Mulai sekarang kau gantikan posisi Itachi. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Sasuke, ibu mohon, bantulah kami penuhi wasiat terakhir kakekmu."

Eeh?... Onyx-ku seketika membulat. Maksudnya menggantikan posisi kakak, penuhi wasiat kakek, itu artinya…

"Kelak jika saatnya tiba, kau menikahlah dengan gadis Haruno itu." lanjut Kaa-san.

JDEEERR!

Bagai disambar gledek. Anak usia 12 tahun dikatai untuk menikah? Masa depan seperti apa yang akan kuhadapi nanti? Kupikir pantas saja kakak sampai kabur dari rumah kalau alasannya seperti itu. Karena detik saat Kaa-san menyuruhku melakukannya, otomatis segala kebebasan atas kehidupan cintaku pun terengut. Aku disuruh menikah dengan orang yang sudah ditentukan.

...

* * *

"Hallo, perkenalkan. Namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-kun." sapa ramah gadis manis berhelaian _soft-pink _ yang tampangnya persis dengan wajah di foto yang Itachi robek.

* * *

…

…

…

"Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sakura. Di pertemuan pertama kita, saat aku melihatmu, kebencianku pun seketika tumbuh. Gara-gara kau, kehadiranmu, keberadaanmu, kakakku jadi pergi dari rumah. Lalu hidupku sendiri mulai terkekang. "

"…"

Aku kian tertunduk, bicara dengan samar. "Karena sejak awal aku merasa hanya sebagai pengganti, aku tak seharusnya ada di posisi ini, aku jadi tak bisa mencintaimu atau berpikir kau memang seharusnya jadi milikku. Makanya dulu aku hanya bisa membencimu. Karena berpikir suatu hari kakak akan pulang dan mengambil tempatnya kembali. Seperti sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kakak inginkan lagi tempat itu? Padahal aku tak ingin melepaskanmu, Sakura. Aku ingin tetap pada posisiku sebagai tunanganmu. Berada disisimu. Karena aku sekarang benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi…"

Diam sejenak. Kuusap wajahku sebentar, menyeka sedikit bulir bening di sudut mata yang tak biasanya lekas berkumpul pada onyx-ku. Kegelisahan ini serasa perlahan-lahan membunuhku.

"Pastinya setelah kau bertemu Itachi dan mengetahui kebenaran ini, mungkin kau akan memilihnya daripada aku…"

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura.

Sontak aku mendongak dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kali ini tanpa basa basi giliran Sakura yang langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibirku. Onyx-ku seketika membulat, menatap kedua matanya yang terpejam. Hawa panas seketika menyebar di seluruh tubuh, terutama wajahku. Yang perlahan membuatku merona semerah dan sehangat matahari senja sore ini. Sakura menciumku? Lain dengan ciumanku tadi yang penuh nafsu dan emosi, aku rasakan ini begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Usai pagutan, masih dengan perasaan berdebar kusentuh bibirku sendiri. "Sakura, ini maksudnya…"

"Baka, tentu saja aku memilihmu. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba harus memilih Itachi?" tanya Sakura, tampak polos.

"Tapi kan,…"

"Sasuke, inilah yang ingin aku dengar dari dulu. Apa alasan sebenarnya kau selalu membenciku. Terimakasih kau sudah menceritakannya. Dan kupikir ternyata selama kau membenciku, kau pun memendam penderitaan dan rasa sakitmu sendiri. Rasakan tuh! Hehehe… Sepertinya sekarang aku cukup merasa puas." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Yaah, ini memang agak menyebalkan. Aku sebenarnya sedikit tersinggung, aku sampai ditolak dua Uchiha sekaligus. Yang satu bahkan kabur sebelum sempat kami bertemu, sedang yang satu lagi malah membenciku karena besar cintanya pada sang kakak. Tapi sejak awal aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke. Entah kalau misalnya waktu itu orang yang pertama kali kutemui adalah Itachi, apa aku justru akan mencintainya ya?" lanjut Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"…"

"Lho, kenapa wajahmu masih tegang begitu?" tanya Sakura kemudian, melihatku masih terdiam.

Aku sedikit kerutkan keningku, menatapnya penuh selidik. "Ehm, apa yang kau katakan itu sungguhan? Kau tidak sedang bercanda?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku serius. Dan aku pun sebenarnya ingin ceritakan satu rahasiaku padamu. Dengar baik-baik," Seraya mendekat, dia kalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku. "Sasuke, aku mencintaimu."

Perasaan senang luar biasa memenuhi hatiku saat mendengarnya. Sakura bilang mencintaiku. Dia mencintaiku. Perasaanku terbalas. Perasaan kami akhirnya bersatu. Menjadi sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai.

Balas kudekap erat tubuhnya, sampai rasanya tak ingin lepas. "Benarkah yang kau katakan? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku?"

"Iya, aku mencintaimu." kata Sakura sekali lagi, mengangguk di dadaku. Dia juga eratkan dekapannya.

Aku tak bisa tahan wajahku untuk tak tersenyum, "Terimakasih. Aku juga sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Sakura." balasku padanya, dengan perasaan gembira.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku rasa ini mungkin salah satu hari terbaik dalam hidupku. Kakak pulang. Masalahku dan Sakura terselesaikan. Dan saat aku kembali ke rumah, kulihat keluargaku telah berkumpul. Suasana haru menyelimuti tatkala Kaa-san menangis memeluk Itachi dan berkata betapa bersyukurnya dia kakak telah kembali. Meski tak menunjukkan emosi berlebih, tapi Too-san pun tampaknya bisa menerima Itachi, walau mungkin setelah ini kakak pasti dituntut pertanggung jawabannya oleh Too-san.

"Anakku sayang, apa selama di luar sana kau hidup dengan baik?" tanya Kaa-san, tangannya membelai lembut helaian raven berkuncir itu.

"Hmm, ya, aku tetap sekolah sambil kerja paruh waktu. Aku bahkan sampai selesaikan jenjang kuliahku. Awalnya memang sangat berat dan selama aku jalani hidupku, aku sadari perkataan Too-san dulu memang benar. Aku bukan apa-apa tanpa keluarga dan namaku."

"Kenapa tak secepatnya pulang nak? Kau tahu kami berusaha keras mencarimu dan sangat merindukanmu."

"Iya, terkadang aku pun ingin pulang. Aku merindukanmu. Kaa-san, khawatir akan kesehatanmu. Tapi aku pikir saat itu belum waktunya. Aku masih jadi anak egois dengan harga diri tinggi yang enggan mengakui kesalahanku." Itachi duduk bersimpuh, "Kaa-san… Too-san… Maafkan kesalahan anakmu yang bodoh ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan hidup lebih baik dengan tidak membangkang perintah kalian lagi. Maaf. Maafkan aku." tegasnya sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Pemandangan haru kembali terlihat kala Kaa-san tersedu dan memeluk Itachi. Too-san juga, seraya merangkul Itachi dan Kaa-san, dia ajak aku masuk dalam pelukan.

"Syukurlah kita bisa kembali berkumpul seperti dulu lagi."

…

…

…

"Waah, kamarku!" Bruuugh… Itachi langsung menghempaskan dirinya jatuh ke atas ranjang. "Hmm, kangen. Senangnya bisa kembali. Sepertinya tak ada yang berubah di sini."

"Iya, Kaa-san tetap menyuruh pelayan membersihkan kamar ini setiap hari karena yakin suatu hari kau akan kembali."

"Hn. Aku sendiri tak menyangka mereka akan menerimaku. Kukira tadi begitu bertemu Too-san dia akan langsung mengusirku. Yaah, walau aku pun tahu setelah ini dia pasti tak akan membiarkanku. Duh, aku bakal dihukum apa ya Sasuke?" cemas Itachi.

"Entahlah," jawabku sambil terkekeh, "Tapi apapun itu, kau pasti bisa menghadapinya Nii-san."

…

"Ah, iya…" Itachi bangkit dari tidurnya, mengambil posisi duduk masih diatas ranjang. "Gadis yang tadi itu, Sakura Haruno… Dia cantik ya." kata Itachi sambil nyengir. Lain dengan tampangku yang langsung pasang wajah datar.

Untuk apa dia bahas soal Sakura sampai berkata seperti itu?

"Kalau tahu anak itu akan tumbuh jadi gadis cantik dan semanis itu sih seharusnya dulu aku tak menolak pertunangannya ya. Haaah~… agak menyesal juga nih." lanjut Itachi sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Kegelisahan yang sedari tadi ada dalam diriku pun kembali muncul. "Nii-san, jangan-jangan sekarang kau ingin menjadikan Sakura…"

"Hihihihi~… bercanda," sela Itachi sambil tertawa kecil, "Jangan anggap serius gitu Sasuke. Aku tak akan merebut tunanganmu kok. Dia kan calon adik iparku."

"Hn."

Sedikit aku angkat sudut bibirku, hendak tersenyum, tapi rasanya malah kaku. Meski sekarang Sakura sudah bilang dia mencintaiku, meski kakak bilang barusan dia cuma bercanda, tapi entah kenapa jauh didalam hatiku kegelisahan dan perasaan takut itu masih ada.

'Sakura, kau serius mencintaiku kan?'

'Itachi-nii, kau serius tak akan mengambil Sakura dariku, kan?'

=0=0=0=0=0=

**TBC… Next to Chapter 11**

=0=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**AfterWords:**

Akhirnya publish juga \(^-^)/ Maaf lama~

Hmm, sebenarnya saya agak galau klo buat bikin FF romance pas puasa gini. Rasanya gimana gitu kalau bikin yang terlalu HOT *halah* tapi SasuSaku tanpa scene seperti itu rasanya cerita jadi hambar #plakk *dasar Author mesum!

Apalagi chapter depan sepertinya akan lebih _blushing_ (^/^)7 … gkgkgk~

Simak Spoilernya…

-***Yang gak suka dikasih bocoran, silahkan lewati bagian ini***-

…

"Hei, untuk merayakan kepulanganku, bagaimana kalau kita pergi main bertiga? Aku ajak kalian ke satu tempat menarik…"

…

"Butler Café? Nii-san, apa selama ini kau kerja sambilan jadi host?"

…

"Wah~ Sakura-chan! Kita bertemu lagi…"

…

"Kalau Uchiha yang kau maksud tunanganmu itu adalah Itachi, baru aku percaya."

…

"_Baby face_ sial! Apa dia ingin kuhajar lagi?"

…

"Dari mana kalian, kenapa pergi tanpa memberitahuku?'

…

"Kau sibuk, makanya aku yang temani…"

…

"Sasuke, kecemburuanmu terlalu berlebihan…"

…

Wajah Sakura memerah, sementara Itachi sengaja mengelap ujung bibirnya. Bagaimana aku tak curiga. Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan dibelakangku?

…

"Saat kau bilang cinta, itu bukan untuk mempermainkanku, kan?"

…

"Sakura, buktikan kalau kau benar mencintaiku dan tak coba berkhianat padaku…"

…

"Kyaaa~ mau apa kau? Jangan! Jangan Sasuke! Lepaskan! Hentikan! Aku mohon!"

…

"Kau milikku. Selamanya milikku. Akan kujadikan kau milikku…"

…

PLAKK…

…

"Maaf, aku kalap…"

…

"Hik… hik… hik… Aku membencimu, Sasuke." ucapnya sambil berurai air mata, gadis itu lekas beringsut turun dari ranjang.

…

"Baka otoutou, kau sendiri yang rusak kebahagianmu…"

…

"Tidak usah ada pertunangan, aku akan langsung menikahinya…"

…

* * *

Kyaaaaa~ apa yang terjadi?

Meraih kebahagian itu gak gampang, Sasuke. Cintamu masih akan diuji, fufufufu~… Penasaran? Tunggu saja lanjutannya, OK? :D

Terima kasih sudah baca (^-^)/ Maaf gak bisa bales semua review satu-satu, terutama buat guest yang ga Log-in. Pokoknya kepada semua saya ucapkan terimakasih :D

Jaa~ -(^o^)/ RnR?


	11. Chapter 11

"Kampai!"

Sorak kegembiraan menyatu dengan denting gelas-gelas sampanye yang saling berbenturan. Mengiringi tawa ditengah suasana hangat keluarga usai jamuan makan malam. Berlanjut obrolan dan cengkrama akrab yang biasa selalu tercipta antara Uchiha dan Haruno. Suasana yang dulu bagiku selalu membosankan, sekarang terasa lain dengan kehadiran Itachi di pesta penyambutan kedatangannya. Senang rasanya saat semua orang bisa berkumpul disini. Terlebih lagi ketika kulihat bidadari itu,…

Onyx bertemu emerald. Menangkap sosok gadis musim semi yang tampil cantik malam ini lengkap dengan senyum manisnya yang membuatku terpesona. Sakura Haruno. Kubalas keceriaan gadis itu dengan menarik otot-otot wajahku membentuk satu senyuman yang dulu tak biasa aku tunjukkan dihadapannya. Seperti inikah rasanya, bila kami mampu bersikap jujur, tanpa paksaan dan tak menampilkan kepalsuan?

Aku bahagia.

* * *

**Cherry, LOVE me [again] : Chapter 11**

**Chapter:** 11/13  
**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.** WARNING INSIDE! *********adegan blushing* **err,… (=_=)a… entahlah, gak tau apa ini masih dalam batas aman atau enggak, tapi lebih baik bacanya setelah buka puasa aja buat kenyamanan ibadah anda, fufufu~… *tawa nista* #plakk

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana kalau bulan depan?"

"Hmm, bagus. Kupikir itu waktu yang tepat."

"Apa justru tak terlalu cepat? Kita juga butuh persiapan. Pestanya, undangannya, perlengkapan lainnya,…"

"Masalah itu bisa diatur. Kita sudah terlalu lama menundanya, jangan sampai diundur-undur lagi."

"Tapi tetap saja jangan terburu-buru. Belajar dari pengalaman sebelum ini, sebaiknya kita pun jangan terlalu memaksa mereka."

"Bagaimana menurut kalian berdua?"

"Kali ini apa ada penolakan?"

"Mau diundur lagi, Sasuke?"

"Sakura?"

"Apa kalian setuju?"

"Hn." Aku gulirkan manik onyx-ku menatap Sakura yang menggulum senyum malu-malu. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan seraya mengeratkan tangannya dalam genggamanku. "Kami setuju." kataku dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baguslah. Kalau semuanya sudah sepakat, bulan depan kita resmikan pertunangan kalian."

"Tunggu…!" sela Itachi kemudian, bikin semua terdiam dan mengernyit heran. Apa yang mau dilakukannya?

"Kenapa bilang kita sudah sepakat, sedang kalian bahkan belum tanya pendapatku." protesnya.

"Lho, memangnya kau tak setuju?" tanya Kaa-san, sontak bikin aku berdebar cemas.

Masa sih Itachi-nii mau…

"Tentu saja!" tegas Itachi sambil menepuk satu kepalan tangannya. Diam sesaat, wajah pemuda itu berubah serius. "Aku setuju, hehehe~…" lanjutnya kemudian sambil nyengir.

"Huh, dasar baka Aniki, bikin kaget aja." dengusku, melengos lega.

"Ah, hahahaha~…" Yang lain pun merasa begitu. Sempat tegang tapi suasana lekas berganti kembali jadi kegembiraan.

Hmm, jadi bulan depan ya?

…

…

…

Plung…

Bunyi riak air kolam mengisi keheningan malam. Disamping kerik jangkrik tiada henti yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak taman. Samar-samar suara tawa dan percakapan pun masih terdengar dari ruang keluarga didalam sana, sementara aku perlahan mengambil langkah ringan mendekati sosok yang tengah terduduk sendirian di teras belakang rumah.

"Ah, Sasu…" kaget Sakura sembari sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku ketika didapatinya dua lenganku kini melingkar memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang.

"Hn. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku sedikit berbisik ditelinganya, "Kau tidak sedang menangis, kan?" Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Apanya yang lucu, kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hahahaha~… haah, jelas aja lucu. Menggelikan. Tak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini, Sasuke. Dulu kau selalu enggan mendekatiku dan menghampiriku disini, apalagi bicara padaku. Giliran bicara pun pasti ketus dan membentakku." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan perlahan melepaskan dekapanku.

"Maaf, dulu aku pria brengsek ya." kataku sambil tertawa kecil, yang lekas dijawab Sakura dengan anggukan mantap.

"Sangat brengsek." sindirnya.

"Hn." Aku langsung mengambil tempat dan duduk di belakang gadis itu. Menaruh kedua kakiku disisi kiri dan kanannya, mengapit tubuh gadis itu sehingga dia sekarang duduk sambil bersandar didadaku. "Tapi kau tetap suka padaku kan?" godaku sambil menumpu kepalaku di dekat jenjang lehernya dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku kembali disekitar bahu kecilnya.

"Uhm, entahlah." jawab Sakura sambil mengerling. Wajahnya tampak manis ketika kulihat sedikit garis kemerahan mulai bersemu diatas pipinya. "Memangnya aku suka padamu?"

"Heh, ayo bilang suka padaku!" kataku, setengah memaksa sembari mengguncangkan tubuhnya. "Kau sering katakan itu dulu disini padaku…"

"Yah~ dan pasti selalu kau balas dengan kata benci kan?"

"Tidak, sekarang kan tidak lagi. Kalau kau bilang suka, aku pasti bilang…" kutempelkan sebelah pipiku dengan pipinya. Menyatukan sudut bibir kami. "Sakura, aku…" seakan mengerti maksudku, gadis itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mencintaimu…" ucap kami berdua nyaris bersamaan, dan membuat jarak menjadi nol senti kala kecupan lembut itu dilakukan.

Tapi baru sebentar kunikmati kemesraan ini, Sakura cepat menyingkir, gelagapan mendorongku dan buru-buru menjauh.

"Apa sih?!" Aku mendengus kesal tak terima perlakuannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut, manik emeraldnya lekas bergulir melirik ke arah lain. Sontak aku ikut menoleh dan betapa kaget bercampur kesalnya aku ketika mendapati sosok Itachi dengan tampang sok _innocent_-nya cengengesan memperhatikan kami.

"Ckckck~… dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Tak tahu malu bebas gituan di tempat terbuka kayak gini."

"Tch, nii-san ganggu aja. Gak bisa lihat suasana, pergi sana!" usirku.

Bukannya menurut, lelaki muda Uchiha itu malah mendekat dan dengan sengaja duduk disisi Sakura. "Alah, kalian ini pengen enaknya aja. Diam-diam mojok dan ninggalin aku sendirian dengerin obrolan orang tua disana. Tegaaa~..." dengusnya.

Aku dan Sakura saling lirik dan terkekeh pelan. Ya, kami tahu dengan pasti perasaan bosan saat berada dalam situasi seperti itu.

"Padahal katanya ini pesta penyambutanku, tapi daritadi yang dibahas malah soal pertunangan kalian. Apa selalu seperti ini?"

"Hn, begitulah."

"Kayaknya selama aku pergi, aku jadi melewatkan banyak momen penting dalam keluarga ini."

"Ya, iyalah. Salahmu sendiri dulu pergi gitu aja."

"Hmm, tapi aku pergi juga bukannya malah jadi untung buatmu?" Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau jadi bisa bersanding dengan Sakura-chan sekarang."

"Hn." Aku mengangguk-angguk kecil, menggulirkan onyxku. Ya, itu benar. Meski karena kepergian kakak membuat hubungan awalku dan Sakura jadi tak mengenakan, tapi tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku pun sekarang mensyukuri tindakan nekat kakakku itu.

"Kalau aku tetap pada posisiku, Sakura-chan malah akan jadi kakak iparmu lho, Sasu, coba bayangkan…" lanjut Itachi.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau membayangkan hal mengerikan seperti itu. Sakura itu milikku!" lekas kurangkul gadis disebelahku itu rapat-rapat. " Hush, hush, sana buang jauh-jauh pikiran konyolmu itu kak."

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Hahaha~… Dasar lu adik nyebelin! Bukannya kita dulu sering berbagi mainan?" lelaki itu ikut merangkul sebelah tangan Sakura lainnya, "Sakura-chan, biar Sasuke itu tunanganmu, tapi gimana kalau aku jadi pacarmu?"

WHAT THE….?!

"Enak aja! Gak bisa!" lekas kusingkirkan lengan Itachi dari Sakura dan mendorong baka Aniki-ku itu jauh-jauh. "Jangan harap!"

Itachi cekikikan, sama dengan Sakura. Mungkin ini memang candaan, tapi tetap saja buatku kesal. Iseng banget sih.

"Hihihi~… ayolah, Sakura-chan juga mau kan?" tanya Itachi, "Dapat dua Uchiha sekaligus lho, gimana?"

"Hmm, entahlah, sepertinya bagus juga." kata Sakura, setengah bercanda. "Akan aku pertimbangkan."

"Yeah!" riang Itachi.

Sedang aku langsung men_death-glare_ Sakura. "Kau, awas ya kalau berani."

"Kenapa gak boleh? Bukannya dulu juga ada seseorang yang berstatus tunangan tapi masih asyik pacaran dengan orang lain?" sindir Sakura dan sukses bikin aku mati kutu.

"Eu, uh, itu,…"

"Huh, dasar egois." cibirnya.

"Heh, sudahlah. Itu masa lalu dan aku sudah mengakhirinya, jangan dibahas lagi!"

"Kau sendiri yang mulai…"

"Tidak! Pokoknya gak boleh, ya gak boleh! Kau gila apa, masa mau sama kakak iparmu sendiri…"

"Hmm, berarti kalau sama orang lain boleh dong?" tanya Sakura sok polos, "Kalau gitu, mungkin sama kak Saso…"

"Tidak!" tegasku, "Tidak boleh dengan siapapun! KAU MILIKKU SEORANG!"

"Hei, ada ribut-ribut apa ini? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya Kaa-san, nongol dari beranda ruang keluarga.

"Hahaha~… enggak kok. Gak tahu nih Sasuke, padahal kita cuma lagi bercanda." jawab Itachi sambil cekikikan. Sakura pun ikut mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Ugh, nyebelin banget dua orang ini. Belum juga mereka lama ketemu, udah bisa seakrab dan sekompak ini mempermainkanku.

"Wah~ senangnya ya kalau semua bisa akrab, syukurlah." kata Kaa-san, kemudian kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

"Bercanda, baka!" kata Itachi sambil mencubit sebelah pipiku, "Wajahmu jangan tegang begini dong. Tenang saja, kau pikir aku akan serius merebut Sakura darimu?"

"Huh, bisa saja kan?" balasku seraya menepis tangannya.

"Hmm, manisnya _my lovely baka otouto_ ini kalau udah cemburu. Kenapa bilang gitu, harusnya kau percaya pada Sakura. Kalau dia sungguh mencintaimu, dia pasti tak akan berkhianat padamu meski digoda lelaki yang lebih tampan dan keren darimu seperti aku, Sasuke~…" lanjut Itachi dengan narsisnya. "Iya kan, Sakura-chan? Mana yang akan kau pilih?" Wajah Sakura bersemu merah tatkala Aniki-ku itu meraih sebelah tangannya, "Aku atau Sasuke?" tanyanya kemudian dengan gaya sok _cool_ sembari memperlihatkan senyuman mautnya yang mempesona.

Kakak atau aku?... Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu. Walau rasanya agak menyebalkan, tapi bikin aku harap-harap cemas. Apalagi Sakura tak lekas menjawabnya dengan tegas.

"Uhm,…" Emerald itu bergulir menatapku lalu Itachi bergantian. "Tentu saja aku pilih…" Sakura lekas menarik tangannya dari Itachi dan berbalik merangkul lenganku, "Sasuke!" jawabnya disertai senyum manis dan ekspresi ceria, dia senderkan kepala berhelaian merah mudanya dibahuku.

"YES!" desisku, sambil menyeringai puas.

"Yaaaah~…" dengus Itachi agak kecewa sambil garuk-garuk kepala berkuncirnya.

"Khekhekhekhe~…"

Tapi jadinya kami bertiga tertawa bersama. Rasanya menyenangkan, dua orang yang paling kusayangi berada disisiku sekarang.

.

.

.

"Aaah~ bosan. Masih jam setengah delapan malam. Kita ngapain yuk," ajak Itachi. "Mending pergi main kemana gitu…"

"Nii-san aja sana yang pergi." kataku, "Sadar diri dikit kek, kehadiranmu disini yang ganggu aku dan Sakura."

Itachi memicingkan matanya, "Justru karena itu aku jadi bosan. Kalian enak berduaan, lha aku sendirian, sama siapa?"

…

"Ah, iya, aku tahu." teriaknya tiba-tiba, seakan baru mendapatkan ide. "Untuk merayakan kepulanganku, bagaimana kalau kita pergi main bertiga? Aku ajak kalian ke satu tempat yang menarik."

"Ya ampun kak, ini udah malem, mau kemana? Lagian kalau pergi keluar, Sakura pasti gak dibolehin." kataku sambil melirik gadis disebelahku.

Kening Itachi sedikit berkerut, bibirnya mengerucut, nampak kembali sedang berpikir keras. Tak lama, lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk tak jelas lalu tanpa basa-basi malah melengos pergi. Bikin aku dan Sakura saling berpandangan heran dan mengendikan bahu.

Ya, terserah-lah. Yang penting pengganggu itu sudah _ingkah_ dari sini. Dengan begini kan aku dan Sakura bisa…

"Ehem,…" Sedikit mendehem, sambil menggulum senyum malu-malu, kugeser posisi dudukku makin merapat pada gadis itu. Tapi baru juga punya niatan buat mulai, lagi-lagi…

"WOI!" teriak Itachi.

Ck~ apa lagi sekarang?!... Dalam hati aku mendengus kesal dan langsung men_death-glare_ makhluk itu. "Niiii-saaann…" geramku.

"Udah dapat ijin nih. Ayo kita pergi!"

"Ogah. Maleess~…" tolakku tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ikut aku Sasuke, atau aku tak akan kembali dan membawa kabur benda ini?" ancam pemuda itu sambil menggemerincingkan kunci mobil di tangannya.

Onyx-ku langsung terbelalak, "Argh~ Viper-ku! Jangan sembarangan dong!" sontak aku berdiri dan bergegas menghampirinya, hendak mengambil kunci itu.

"Eits,…" Itachi cepat mengelak, "Makanya ikut!"

"Huff~…" aku mendengus kesal. "Memang mau kemana? Sakura juga ikut?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Itachi lekas berbalik sembari memutar-mutar kunci itu ditelunjuknya. "Tak akan lama, lagian tempatnya juga tutup sampai jam sebelas malam. Jadi jangan buang-buang waktu, kita pergi sekarang!"

Hhhh~

Aku dan Sakura _sweatdrop_.

Dasar baka Aniki reseeee~…! Orang ingin berduaan juga, ugh!

…

* * *

…

"Hahaha~ kenapa sih? Biasa aja kali mukamu itu, _my lovely baka otouto_~ gak usah pake pelotot-pelotot segala. Serem tahu…" dengan tampang tak berdosanya, baka Aniki-ku itu masih bisa cengengesan setelah berhasil membawaku paksa beserta tunangan dan Viper kesayanganku.

Aku menatap tajam sosok yang tengah asyik bersiul dan menghentak-hentakkan badannya seirama dengan musik yang mengalun dari _disc-player_, sementara dia tetap mengemudi dengan tidak amannya…

Ckiiiitt… Brrrmm…. Itachi banting stir. Melakukan _drift_ gila-gilaan cuma buat satu belokan.

"Woi! Yang bener dong kalau nyetir!" kesalku, yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah Itachi di kaca spion. "Awas ya kalau kau bikin satu goresan saja, tak akan aku maafkan."

Lelaki itu malah cekikikan dan sekali lagi asyik dengan tingkahnya yang seenak diri bikin aku geregetan. Ugh, rasanya kalau tak ingat siapa dia, udah aku jitak kepala raven berkuncir itu.

"Ada mobil lain di garasi kenapa harus pake punyaku? Kalau kau ingin bereksperimen ala Initial-D jangan pake mobil ini. Sini, biar aku yang nyetir!" pintaku, "Menepi bentar…"

"Fufufufu~ enak aja. Memangnya aku mau duduk di kursi penumpang terus liatin kalian berduaan di depan. Kau pasti tak akan biarkan Sakura duduk disampingku kan, jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja adikku yang manis. Adik iparku saja biasa aja, kau yang cowok masa sampai ketakutan cuma karena kita sedikit ngebut…"

Sedikit ngebut?... Bahkan di tengah jalanan ramai seperti ini saja Itachi masih bisa menyalip kendaraan didepannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Entah harus kagum atau tidak, tapi keahlian menyetirnya patut diacungi jempol. Sakura juga bukannya tak takut. Bibir gadis itu terkatup rapat, sementara dia merangkul lenganku erat-erat. Sama-sama was-was.

Yaah, meskipun Viper SRT 2013 itu mobil sport yang disokong mesin 8.400 cc V10 yang mampu melahirkan tenaga 640 hp dan torsi 814 Nm dengan transmisi 6 percepatan manual, tapi tetap saja jangan dikendarai ugal-ugalan begini. Ini mobil kesayanganku, dengan desain mobil sporty dengan kap mesin dan atap berbahan serat karbon dan pintu bahan aluminium. Mobil canggih dan keren dengan bobot 1.521 kg.

Bbrrrrmmmm…. Itachi kian menambah kecepatan.

"Jangan bercanda, nii-san! BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriakku.

Ckiiiiiiitt…

Tumben, sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan akhirnya Itachi menginjak rem dengan gerakan cepat sekaligus halus. Aku dan Sakura sedikit terhuyun kedepan. Untung saja aku cepat ulurkan tanganku menahan diri agar tak sampai menabrak kursi depan. Setidaknya kami berhasil selamat dari perjalanan maut ini, walau aku yakin gerakan mengerem barusan bikin gesekan berlebih pada ban mobilku.

"Yup, sudah sampai!" kata Itachi, dengan wajah tanpa dosa dia menoleh dan tersenyum pada kami.

Ooh~ jadi itu alasan sebenarnya dia berhenti. Sudah sampai?!

Kami segera turun dari mobil, walau rasanya masih ingin duduk lebih lama karena lututku jadi agak sempoyongan sekarang. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, mungkin merasa mual dan mau muntah. Sial, kami bahkan sampai jadi seperti ini.

Sekali lagi ku _death-glare _kakakku itu. Benar-benar tuh orang berbahaya. Aku jadi mempertanyakan kelayakan SIM miliknya. Jangan-jangan selain hasil nembak, dia dapat SIM dari hasil nodong? Menyetirnya lebih parah dari tokoh kartun busa kuning Nikolodeon* yang gokil itu. Nyonya Puff pun pasti enggan mengajarinya. Dan jangan bilang padaku kalau perusahaan _elf_ antar kota di satu negara tropis asal Author malah mengincarnya buat jadi supir Primadona* atau pembalap sekelas F1.

"Gila! Keren banget nih mobil! Aku tak pernah merasa sepuas ini saat berkendara." kata Itachi sembari mengelus-elus _body _Viper. "Aku juga ingin minta satu sama Too-san ah~… Yang warna merahnya ada kan Sasuke?"

"Hn." Aku hanya memutar mataku, enggan menanggapi ocehannya. "Hei, kalau sudah sampai, lalu kita ada dimana sekarang?" Onyx-ku lekas bergulir memperhatikan sekeliling. Kami ada di sebuah komplek ruko elit yang suasananya cukup nyentrik di pinggiran kota. Aku tak habis pikir, tempat seperti apa sebenarnya yang akan kami datangi ketika Itachi mengajak kami berjalan memasuki komplek sedikit lebih dalam.

"Ini tempat kerja sambilanku dulu,…" kata Itachi.

Sejenak langkahku terhenti, sekedar untuk menengadahkan kepalaku melihat papan neon kerlap-kerlip terpajang diatas pintu kaca yang tak kalah hebohnya juga bertabur lampu-lampu. Tempat macam apa ini?

**.**

**AKATSUKI-shitsuji**

.

"Ok, silahkan masuk, tuan dan nona!" Seraya membukakan pintu, Itachi sedikit membungkuk dan melenggangkan tangannya mempersilahkan.

Onyx-ku terbelalak, mulutku sedikit terbuka saking tercengangnya dengan apa yang kulihat. Dari standar café yang biasa kukunjungi, baru kali ini aku masuki sejenis café dengan layanan plus plus yang, brrr… entah kenapa bulu kudukku langsung berdiri, merinding memasukinya.

Café dengan konsep nuansa barat dan interior ruangan unik yang ditata layaknya dalam cerita dongeng. Dimana pengunjung yang kebanyakan sepertinya adalah perempuan itu dilayani bak seorang putri oleh para pelayan tampan berpenampilan _kece _dalam balutan pakaian _black-coats_ elegan. Pelayan yang bersikap ramah, membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan duduk, menampilkan dan mempresentasikan menu masakan yang tamu pesan, mengajaknya bermain, menemani mengobrol, berfoto, melayani mereka dengan sebaik mungkin dan benar-benar menunjukkan standar pelayan pria berkelas yang bikin wanita _mesem-mesem_ sekaligus mabuk kepayang. Suasana café "_cute, cheerful dan sweet_" itulah kesan yang ingin ditampilkan tempat ini dimata para gadis.

"Wah~ keren!" gumam Sakura. Lain denganku, gadis itu malah terkagum-kagum. "Ini semacam Butler Café ya?"

"Iya, begitulah nona, silahkan masuk. Kami akan sediakan tempat special untuk anda."

"Butler Café?" Aku mengernyit, masih tak mengerti. Kalau melihat tempat seperti ini, jangan-jangan… "Nii-san, apa selama ini kau kerja sambilan jadi host?"

"Hn." Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis penuh misteri, menghiraukan pertanyaanku. Makin mencurigakan.

...

"Eeh, Ita-kun… kyaaaa~… kyaaa~… Ita-kun…" Beberapa orang tamu yang sepertinya mengenal sosok kakak-ku itu tampak heboh dan berbisik-bisik saat melihat kami masuk.

"Okaeri, senpai~…" Pelayan lain pun sama menyapanya dengan hormat seolah Itachi adalah orang penting di kawasan ini.

"Aah~ iya, iya. Silahkan lanjutkan jamuannya. Saya permisi sebentar ya,_ ladies_…" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda itu lekas menggiring kami (aku) yang masih cengo untuk naik ke lantai dua.

**V.I.P**

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di depan tangga sebelum pintu masuk. Lain dengan lantai satu yang tampak sesak dan banyak tamu, di sini hanya tersedia beberapa meja yang mengisi ruangan dengan suasana romantis ala _candle light dinner_. Penerangannya sedikit redup, berganti tatanan lilin-lilin indah di sisi-sisi ruangan yang diatur sedemikian rupa. Musik instrumental yang mengalun pun membuat suasana makin rileks dan terkesan lebih dewasa dibanding tadi yang dipenuhi banyak anak remaja.

Disamping itu terdapat pula meja bar dengan gelas-gelas kristal dan botol-botol minuman berbagai merk, warna dan rasa yang tertata rapih. Dijaga oleh seorang _bartender_ berpenampilan aneh yang wajahnya sengaja di cat sebelah hitam dan sebelah putih.

"Yo, Zetsu!" sapa Itachi sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Pemuda _black-white_ itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, kembali dengan aktifitasnya mengelap-elap gelas sampai kinclong.

Tadinya Itachi hendak membawa kami ke salah satu meja, tapi berbalik dan malah berjalan menghampiri bar dimana sepasang muda-mudi tampak asyik bercengkrama duduk disana. Aku dan Sakura cuma saling pandang. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya.

"Yo, Itachi! Wah, wah, kejutan nih. Kenapa tak bilang dulu kalau kau mau datang malam ini?" tanya pemuda berambut jingga dengan wajah penuh tindikan.

"Hehe, cuma mampir kok. Aku ajak adikku…" Itachi menyikutku. "Sasuke, kenalin nih, bos-ku, yang punya tempat ini. Yahiko."

"Panggil aja Pein." kata pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Err, Sasuke Uchiha." balasku, agak canggung.

"Nah, klo yang ini namanya Konan." Itachi memperkenalkanku pada seorang gadis cantik dan tampak dewasa.

"Hmm, Uchiha ya?" Gadis berambut indigo dengan tatanan hiasan bunga mawar putih tersemat diatasnya itu pun menelisikku dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau lumayan juga anak muda. Tampan dan penampilanmu keren. Mau kerja sambilan disini? Untukmu, sebagai pemula sepertinya sudah bisa langsung masuk level C dengan gaji 10.000 ryo per jam, bagaimana?"

Haah?!... Aku langsung _sweatdrop_ dengar tawarannya. Dia pikir aku ini cowok apaan?... "Tidak, terima kasih." tolakku mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah, pikirkan lagi. Pekerjaannya mudah dan kau bebas memilih jam kerja sambilanmu kapan saja. Bagaimana? Mau ya?"

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Hentikan Konan, adikku ini mana mau kerja di tempat beginian. Dibujuk pun percuma, haha…"

"Lho, kenapa? Penghasilannya lumayan kan? Kau sendiri mengakuinya Itachi. Dan memang selama ini kau bisa hidup kalau tak kerja disini, dimana lagi? Kalau ada dua Uchiha jadi pegawai café kita, pasti makin ramai, iya kan sayang?" Konan merangkul Yahiko yang sepertinya kekasih gadis itu.

"Kalau tak mau jangan dipaksa. Lalu kau ini, kenapa kesannya malah jadi mata duitan seperti Kakuzu?" kata Yahiko.

"Huh, aku lakukan ini kan biar kau juga dapat banyak untung. Gak kalah dari Maid Café Sanzo, pamanmu. Terus supaya modal buat kita nikah bisa cepat terkumpul."

Itachi mendesah, "Haah~ yang benar saja. Modal buat nikah apanya? Gak perlu nikah pun sekarang kalian sudah tinggal bersama, kan?"

"Sstt, jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Rahasiakan ini dari pegawai lain, hihihi~…"

…

"Hn." Aku kembali putar kedua onyx-ku, menatap bosan sementara ketiga orang dewasa itu bercakap-cakap. Huh, untuk apa Itachi mengajak kami kemari kalau dia malah asyik dengan temannya, kacangin aku dan Sakura.

…

"Terus kalau gadis itu siapa?" tanya Konan disela obrolan, menunjuk Sakura dengan dagunya. "Pacarmu ya Itachi…"

HEE…?! Seenaknya menuduh mentang-mentang posisi Sakura berdiri lebih dekat dengan Itachi dibanding denganku. Nii-san juga bukannya langsung jawab, malah cengar-cengir dulu.

"Haha, bukan kok," bantah Itachi, akhirnya setelah ku _death-glare_ dia. "Sebenarnya gadis ini tunangan…"

"Sakuraaaaa~….!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba. Kami semua lekas menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah berlarian menghampiri kami, tepatnya Sakura.

Aku berdecih dan memandang sinis orang itu, yang cepat kukenali adalah pria menyebalkan yang dulu sempat coba menggoda Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Kak Sasori?!" Sakura terkejut melihatnya.

"Wah~ Sakura-chan! Kita bertemu lagi…" cowok itu langsung memeluk Sakura, "Kangen ih udah lama gak ketemu kamu. Senangnya…"

"I, iya, aku juga…" tampak risih Sakura lepaskan dekapan Sasori. Gadis itu melirik padaku takut-takut. Sudah jelas, jangan ditanya, aku pasti kesal dan CEMBURU!

"Sakura-chan, kau sengaja datang kemari untuk menemuiku? Tahu darimana aku kerja disini? Aku terharu sekali kau sampai mencariku dan datang menemuiku…" Sasori ke-ge-er-an tingkat dewa.

"Ah, ha ha ha…" Sakura tertawa kaku, "Bukan, itu, sebenarnya aku kemari…"

"Heh, singkirkan tanganmu!" desisku pada Sasori, merasa sudah tak tahan melihat cowok itu kini mulai pegang-pegang tangan Sakura. Dasar ganjen!

"Heee~… KAU?! Kau si pantat ayam kenapa ada disini juga?" cengang lelaki itu.

"Memang kenapa, heuh?!" balasku, sebal.

"Eh, tunggu bentar!" Itachi menginterupsi, "Jadi sebenarnya kalian bertiga sudah saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja,…" Sasori memicingkan mata, sekilas menyentuh sebelah pipinya. "Mana mungkin aku lupa sama bocah tengik ini."

"Tch,…" Aku tak kalah sinis menatapnya. "Masih ingat juga kau sama pukulanku."

"Eeh, eh, tunggu dulu!" sela Itachi lagi, "Kapan kenalannya? Saso, kau kok gak pernah cerita kenal sama mereka?"

"Itu lho~… yang waktu aku pernah cerita kenalan sama cewek cantik di rumah sakit, yang punya _bodyguard_ rese layaknya dia itu pacar, malah lebih protektif dari ayah Sakura-chan sekalipun."

"Hah? Jadi cewek yang namanya Sakura yang lu goda itu Sakura adikku? Dan cowok yang katanya lu tonjok sampai babak belur itu Sasuke adikku? Berani juga kau berurusan sama Uchiha?!"

WHAT THE…?! Tak hanya Sasori, aku pun terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Itachi. Kebohongan macam apa yang dikarang _baby face_ sial itu, kapan aku pernah ditonjok babak belur olehnya?!

"ADIK?! Sakura dan si pantat ayam ini adikmu? Serius?!" Sasori menatapku dan Itachi bergantian, menelisik wajah kami berdua. "Ehm, iya, kalian memang mirip sih. Tapi kenapa Sakura-chan juga? Dia kan Haruno, kenapa kau sebut adikmu?"

"Hn, ya, Sakura sekarang memang belum jadi Uchiha sih," jawab Itachi dengan santai. "Tapi sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah, sudah pasti Sakura jadi Sakura Uchiha dan jadi adik iparku…"

"UAPAA?!" Sasori seketika syok. Rubi kecoklatannya melotot, tampilan matanya yang membulat berpadu wajah baby face itu makin terlihat seperti boneka Chucky-Child Play. "Sakura~… Sakura-chan-kuuu~… akan menikah?..." wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Tch, sudah kubilang dari dulu aku ini tunangannya, masih saja tak percaya." gumamku sambil menyeringai puas.

"Ja, jadi Sakura, waktu kita kencan pun,… waktu aku tembak kamu,… waktu dia pukul aku,…"

"Err~ maaf kak Sasori, itulah yang sebenarnya…" Sakura tersenyum kecut, tampak tak enak hati.

"Huaa~… GAK RIDHOOO~…! Masa Sakura-ku sama si pantat ayam ini? Kalau Uchiha yang kau maksud tunanganmu itu adalah Itachi, baru aku percaya. Dia lebih pantas untukmu, Sakura!"

"_Baby face_ sial! Apa dia ingin kuhajar lagi bicara gitu?" desisku seraya mengepalkan tangan.

"Ayo, siapa takut!" balas Sasori.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi, sudah cukup, jangan berantem…" Itachi lekas melerai. "Haah~ niatanku ajak kalian kemari untuk bersenang-senang kenapa malah jadi begini." dengusnya.

…

Suasana tegang mencair setelah Yahiko sendiri yang turun tangan memerintahkan Sasori untuk mundur. "Kalau buat keributan, aku potong gajimu!" ancamnya. "Mereka ini tamu, Sasori, kerja yang benar! Layani mereka…"

Sadar akan kedudukannya di tempat ini, pemuda berambut merah itu akhirnya memilih diam, walau masih bertampang kesal melihatku.

"Hehehe~ sudahlah. Lupakan saja Saso, kalau memang kenyataannya begini mau apa lagi…" Itachi dengan akrab merangkul bahu sobatnya itu. "_Fans girl _mu kan banyak yang lebih cantik, lucu, imut, kawaii~… Urusan cewek bukan masalah buatmu kan? Ayolah, Buttler kakkoi~ itu tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini. Maafkan adikku, ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Tch,…" Sasori mendelik, "Baiklah, karena aku masih memandangmu, aku maafkan dia."

"Bagus…"

Hn, sebenarnya aku tak setuju dengan perbuatan kakak. Untuk apa dia minta maaf segala, kesannya memang aku yang salah? Tapi karena aku pun malas berurusan lebih jauh lagi dengan orang sialan itu, aku pun memilih diam. Setidaknya aku bersyukur kakak tak menyuruh kami sampai salaman sebagai tanda baikan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hoo~… jadi benar dari awal kau pernah punya niatan mau pacaran sama orang itu untuk sekedar memanasiku, heuh?" tanyaku sinis sembari melipat kedua tangaku di dada. Sementara Sakura yang duduk disebelahku di meja bar tampak gugup. Pura-pura menyeruput limun-nya dan menggulirkan emerald itu kearah lain selain padaku.

"Me, memangnya kenapa? Terserah aku, bukan urusanmu? Lagian cuma niat."

"Niat juga sama saja, namanya sudah selingkuh, Sa~ku~ra~…"

"Hah? Ha ha ha~… Berhak apa kau menasehatiku soal selingkuh? Tak sadar dengan kelakuanmu sendiri," cibirnya, gadis itu memelototiku. "Mau kuingatkan lagi apa saja yang sempat kau lakukan dengan si rambut merah Karin sialan itu, Sa~su~ke~…"

"Err,…" kali ini giliran aku yang jadi gugup. Kugaruk-garuk belakang rambut ravenku yang aslinya tak gatal. "Ayolah, jangan dibahas lagi soal itu. Anggap saja itu pengalaman cintaku di masa lalu, ok?!"

"Cih, pengalaman cinta di masa lalu? Enak sekali kau pernah alami masa-masa itu sedangkan aku sama sekali belum. Sayang, kenapa aku harus baikan denganmu secepat ini. Padahal aku tadinya mau melakukan banyak hal dengan Sasori…"

"Heh?!" bentakku, "Kau ini milikku, jangan pikir macam-macam. Apalagi mau cari pengalaman dengan pria lain. Buatmu cukup hanya aku seorang, Sakura!"

"Iih, dasar egois! Aku kan…" balas gadis itu. Dia hendak lontarkan kalimat pedas lainnya, tapi seketika terhenti kala kukunci bibir itu dengan satu kecupan lembut. "Ka, kau…" Sakura _blushing_, wajahnya langsung merona merah. Dia gulirkan matanya ke kiri-kanan dimana di sekitar kami masih ada beberapa tamu dan teman Itachi. Entah mereka memperhatikan atau tidak kejadian barusan, aku tak peduli, meski wajahku sendiri serasa panas terbakar sekarang.

"Da, dasar… mesum… tak tahu tempat. Apa yang kau lakukan, jangan disini, bego!" marahnya kemudian.

Aku tertawa kecil. Sungguh, melihat Sakura sekarang bikin aku makin jatuh hati. Kurangkul gadis itu, menyandarkan kepala berhelaian merah mudanya diatas bahuku. "Dengar, jangan cari orang lain. Cukup aku seorang…" bisikku pada Sakura seraya membelainya lembut, "Pengalaman apapun akan kuberikan untukmu, sayang~…"

"Idih, gombal. Udah ah~…" Sakura hendak beringsut, tapi aku tetap menahannya karena aku belum selesai bicara.

"Iya Sakura, pengalaman apapun. Bahkan yang menyakitkan hati dan perasaanmu." lanjutku, bikin si gadis seketika terdiam. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap wajahku. Dengan tanganku yang lain, kubelai sebelah pipinya, sementara onyx-ku menatap _intens _sang emerald. "Cukup aku seorang dan pengalaman buruk itu telah berlalu. Tak akan pernah ada lagi. Aku janji, berikutnya hanya akan ada kebahagiaan untukmu. Percayalah, aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu."

"Hn." Sakura mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum, "Jaga ucapanmu itu, Sasuke."

Aku pun ikut tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

…

* * *

...

Ngiiiiing~… Bunyi lengking alat pengeras suara terdengar memekakan telinga.

"Tes… tes… tes… 1… 2… 3…"

Perhatian pengunjung lekas teralih pada panggung kecil yang ada diseberang meja bar. Ternyata Itachi dan teman-temannya sudah siap dengan alat musik masing-masing.

"Hallo, semuanya, ehem…" Itachi bicara lewat mic dengan gitar ditangan. "Ini malam special bukan? Tak biasanya Butler Level A berkumpul dan menyajikan pertunjukan untuk anda sekalian..."

"Waaa~… Waaa~… Waaaaa~… Yeah…!"

"Kyaa~ shonen kakkoi live perform…"

Pengunjung lain yang kebetulan ada disini mulai berteriak-teriak histeris dan merapat ke panggung.

"Ita-kuuuun~…"

"Pein… Pein…"

"Hidan! Hidan! Demi Jasin, I love you!"

"Kyaaaa~ Sasori-senpai…"

"Huh, kenapa ada Kisame juga, dia kan di level E…" celetuk seorang gadis tampak gak ridho.

"Wah~ keren!" Sakura pun ikut-ikutan berdecak kagum. Lain dengaku yang langsung _sweatdrop_ lihat kakakku disana.

Mau ngapain? Main band?

"Iya, iya, sudah, sudah, tenang dulu semuanya…" lanjut Pein, bertindak sebagai _leader_ yang pegang posisi vokal. "Ehem, malam ini kami tampil secara khusus untuk membawakan sebuah lagu untuk anda semua. Specialku untuk kekasih tercintaku, Konan."

"Whaaa~… _so sweet_…" Penonton heboh lagi. Konan yang duduk tak tak jauh dari kami tampak tersipu malu.

"Kalau aku specialnya buat para Jasiners, yeah! Keep to the rock n roll, gals!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut perak klimis yang nyentik, yang diketahui bernama Hidan.

"Aku… aku… aku…" Pemuda bertampang sangar berkulit biru pucat yang pegang drum langsung angkat bicara, "Kisame specialin buat seluruh penggemar Kisame di dalam dan luar negeri, lope yu pery mach…"

"Huu... huu… huu… Memang situ punya penggemar? Cuma hiu aja kali." Cibir entah siapa.

Ada apa sih, kasihan banget itu orang kaya terintimidasi, ckckck~…

"Hmm, yaah~… sebenarnya aku agak sakit hati harus membawakan lagu seromantis ini disaat aku lagi patah hati." Sasori di posisi _bass_ bicara agak lebay.

"Kyaaa~… kyaa~… Sasori kalau patah hati, sama aku aja!" teriak seorang fans menyela.

"Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin menyanyikan lagu ini untuk… untuk… untuk…"

"Sstt, cepetan bego!" desis Hidan gak sabaran.

"Hmm, kepada seorang gadis musim semi…" lanjut Sasori menatap Sakura dari panggung. "Berbahagialah dengan orang yang kau cintai, _wherever you are_…"

"Aih~ kata-katanya dalem banget. Lebay lu ah, lagian itu harusnya yang ngomong kan gue," kata Itachi, lekas mengambil mic-nya dari Sasori. "Oh, iya, ok, sekarang giliranku. Specialnya buat kedua adikku tercinta…"

Halah~ malah dia tuh yang lebay.

"Sasuke dan Sakura, aku doakan kalian berdua bahagia selamanya dan cepat-cepat bikin keponakan yang banyak untukku, ya, hehe~…" Itachi menyeringai. Sontak aku dan Sakura _blushing_ berat.

Parah tuh orang, katain hal itu di forum terbuka kayak gini.

"Ok, everybody… It's show time…" Yahiko kembali mengambil alih. "OOR, wherever you are…"

Petikan gitar lembut mengawali Yahiko yang mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis…

…

**I'm telling you  
I softly whisper  
Tonight tonight  
You are my angel**

…

Lirik lagu yang dalam sampai merasuk jauh kedalam hati. Aku menatap Sakura yang duduk disebelahku seraya mengambil sebelah tangannya.

…

**Wherever you are, I always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now**

…

Tahukah kau Sakura, seluruh perasaanku ingin bicara seperti lagu ini.

…

**I don't need a reason  
I just want you baby  
Alright alright  
Day after day**

…

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah ketika balas menatapku.

…

**Wherever you are, I never make you cry  
Wherever you are, I never say goodbye  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now**

…

Seolah ingin tegaskan juga perasaannya.

…

**Kokoro kara aiseru hito  
Kokoro kara itoshii hito  
Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara**

…

"Nee Sasuke, Aku tak menyesal dengan segala yang terjadi di masa lalu. Pada akhirnya aku bahagia." kata Sakura.

"Aku juga, Sakura." balasku.

Sangat bahagia.

Dan kuharap kebahagiaan seperti ini akan terus berlanjut.

…

**Wherever you are, I always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now**

…

* * *

…

"Tak kusangka kalian penuhi janji kalian pulang sebelum tengah malam." kata Jiraiya yang menyambut kedatangan kami di kediaman Haruno.

Jam memang menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang lima belas menit. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa-apa soal batas jam pulang malam itu. Sepertinya paman Jiraiya yang bilang pada Itachi sewaktu dia minta ijin pergi sebelumnya.

"Meskipun aku tahu putriku pergi bersama kalian, tapi tetap saja…" lanjut paman Jiraiya.

"Haha, iya, aku takut paman khawatir makanya kami buru-buru pulang. Lagipula sepertinya Sakura sangat kelelahan." Itachi sedikit berbasa-basi, matanya melirik Sakura yang tengah ada dalam gendonganku.

"Ah, iya, tolong ya Sasuke…" kata paman Jiraiya mempersilahkan, "Kau tahu kamarnya…"

"Hn," Tak menunggu lama, aku lekas melenggang menuju kamar Sakura sambil menggendong gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap itu hati-hati ala _brindal style_ jangan sampai buatnya bangun.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sakura tertidur dibahuku. Ada untungnya juga dia begini karena Itachi jadi tak ngebut dan berkendara dengan aman. Sampai di rumah kulihat Sakura seperti kelelahan, makanya aku jadi tak tega membangunkan gadis itu. Bahkan sampai kugendong seperti ini pun Sakura masih saja terlelap.

Kurebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, membenarkan posisi tidur dan menyelimutinya agar lebih nyaman. Sejenak kuperhatikan kembali sosok bidadari cantik itu. Meski sering kulihat wajahnya saat tertidur, ketika dulu dia terbaring sakit dan tak sadarkan diri, pun ketika dia tidur setelah menangis di kamar ini, tapi tetap saja ini baru pertama kalinya kulihat wajah Sakura yang damai.

"Mimpi indah ya, sayang…" kataku sambil merapihkan poni rambut _soft pink_-nya yang sedikit berantakan. Membuka daratan dikeningnya untuk satu kecupan selamat malamku.

"Uuughh~…"

Kaget juga aku mendengar Sakura melenguh. Dia terbangun, matanya mengerjap dan sedikit mengeram sambil melemaskan otot-otot badannya.

"Ng? Sasuke…?" lindurnya.

Aku tersenyum samar, lekas menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan supaya dia kembali tidur. "Sstt, tidurlah…" bisikku.

Tapi emerald itu malah membelalak, "Hah? Dimana aku?" panik Sakura, matanya bergulir memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Udah nyampe rumah kok, kau ada di kamarmu…" jelasku.

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Aku yang gendong."

"Hee~..? Beneran?" Sakura seketika _blushing_, "Aku digendong olehmu… eu, kenapa tak membangunkanku? Aku kan berat, hmm… malu…"

Jadi itu yang dicemaskannya, dasar cewek. Berat badan memangnya jadi masalah?

"Err, ya, lumayan. Besok kayaknya aku pegal-pegal nih, berasa abis ngangkat sapi." candaku sambil pura-pura memijat-mijat bahuku.

"Whaa~ gak sopan, samain aku sama sapi. Aku gak seberat itu tahu!" protes Sakura sambil cemberut.

"Hehehe~… bercanda. Kau ringan, postur tubuhmu ideal, aku suka." godaku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Sakura lekas menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi, hingga tinggal kedua manik emeraldnya saja yang melihatku takut. "Kau, kau tak berbuat sesuatu pada tubuhku ketika aku tidur, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hahahaha~…" Aku makin tertawa geli, "Aku bahkan tadi tak sempat pikirkan itu, tapi tak kusangka kau mengingatkanku. Hmm, mungkin boleh dicoba, Sa~ku~ra~…" Aku buka sedikit ujung selimutnya, "Sebagai balasan terima kasih waktu kau merawatku sakit, bagaimana kalau sekarang giliranku membantu mengganti baju…"

BUGH… Belum juga ucapanku selesai, Sakura langsung menimpukku dengan bantal.

"Siapa yang mau kau lakukan itu, dasar! Sana pulang!"

"Kalau kau tak bangun, daritadi aku juga sudah pulang, baka!" balasku, "Gak usah usir aku dengan cara kasar gini."

"Habisnya tadi kau malah bilang gitu, _pervert_!"

"Kan bercanda."

"Tapi kalau kuijinkan kau pasti mau melakukannya, kan?"

Aku agak menyeringai, "Tentu saja, siapa yang bakal nolak."

BUGH… Sakura menimpukku lagi.

"Aah, iya, iya, iya, aku pulang," kataku, "Sudah kau istirahat saja. Sana tidur lagi!" Aku bersiap melengos pergi, sampai langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti karena ujung bajuku tertarik. "Apalagi, heuh?!" aku kembali menoleh, "Minta aku temani tidurmu?" godaku, "Atau minta ciuman selamat tidur?"

Semburat rona kemerahan tampak bersemu dikedua belah pipi Sakura, "Ehm, itu…"

Aku sedikit sunggingkan bibirku, "Kalau ciuman selamat tidur tadi sudah kuberikan, mau lagi?" tawarku sembari perlahan mendekati Sakura. Kubelai rambutnya kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Oyasumi~…" kataku.

Lagi-lagi, baru juga aku hendak pergi, Sakura kembali menahanku. Belum sempat berdiri dari sisi ranjangnya, dia cepat menarik kerah bajuku dan mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibirku.

"Hmm, itu ciuman selamat malam dariku, Sasuke." kata Sakura.

"Bodoh, jangan coba rayu aku…" Karena kening dan hidung kami masih bersentuhan, kembali aku rengkuh wajahnya dan mencium Sakura lebih dalam. Lebih kudekap tubuhnya, tak ingin lepas. Saat _french kiss_ itu dilakukan, jantungku kian berdebar kencang. Demikian juga hasratku, tidak, hasrat kami berdua kian bergelora. Kalau seperti ini terus, hormon lelakiku jadi ingin meminta lebih.

"Aah~..." Sakura mendesah saat aku benamkan kepalaku di jenjang lehernya. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang buatnya bergairah.

Teng… teng… teng… kikuk… kikuk… kikuk… teng… teng… teng…

Dentang jam dua belas malam yang terdengar dari jam tua di luar kamar seakan menyadarkan kami untuk menghentikan aksi itu lebih lanjut.

"Eeh, sudah tengah malam?"

"Hn."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sejenak kami saling bertatapan lalu tertawa kecil.

"Pulanglah, sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke…"

"Hn, Oyasumi~ Sakura." kataku, terakhir sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"Oyasumi~…"

…

…

...

Cklek…

Baru juga aku keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu, saat berbalik kudapati paman Jiraiya sudah berdiri dibelakangku sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Rasanya seperti déjà vu, dulu bibi Tsunade yang memergokiku.

"Kukira tadi kau tak akan keluar lagi dari kamar putriku."

"Ah, ha ha ha~…" Aku tertawa hambar sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalaku yang aslinya tak gatal. Sejak kapan dia berdiri disini? Untung saja aku cepat-cepat keluar barusan, batinku agak gugup.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hn, aku permisi dulu paman." pamitku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke…" Satu tangan Jiraiya mencengkeram bahuku. Wajahnya tampak serius. "Hmm, aku ingin bilang sesuatu. Aku tak bermaksud mengataimu. Aku tahu kau calon mantuku. Aku senang kalian berdua sudah semakin akrab dan mesra. Tapi…" Lelaki bersurai putih jabrik itu memicingkan matanya, "Tolong jaga putriku dan kuharap kalian tidak bercinta dulu sebelum menikah."

Aku melohok mendengar kalimat terakhir, "Be, bercinta?" Wajahku perlahan terasa panas ketika gambaran soal 'bercinta' itu terngiang dipikiranku.

"Yaah, aku juga pernah muda. Tahu masa-masa itu. Dan terkadang kita sebagai lelaki tak bisa menahan gejolaknya. Tapi kuharap kau bisa mengendalikan diri." lanjut Jiraiya.

"Err, iya…" kataku sambil tersenyum kaku.

Bodoh, padahal aku tak pernah pikirkan hal sejauh itu. Justru saat mendengarnya sekarang aku malah jadi kepikiran.

…

* * *

…

"Huh, lama amat." cibir Itachi. "Kirain kau tak akan pulang."

"Hn." Aku cuma senyum-senyum sendiri. Teringat soal aku dan Sakura lakukan tadi di kamar dan juga istilah 'bercinta' yang disinggung Jiraiya. Niat mewanti-wantiku justru malah pria itu yang membangkitkan khayalan mesum dalam pikiranku.

Aah~ bercinta ya, dengan Sakura…

"Kunci?!" kata Itachi setengah berteriak. Refleks aku lemparkan benda yang masih tersimpan di saku belakang celanaku itu padanya. "Nah, gitu dong daritadi. Kalau kau tak berniat pulang bersamaku dan ingin tinggal lebih lama bersama Sakura, berikan kuncinya padaku. Biar aku pulang duluan dan kau terpaksa harus menginap disini. Ayo, cepat naik!" ajak Itachi.

"Hn." Aku tersenyum samar sambil bersiul-siul kecil masuk dalam viper yang pintunya telah dibukakan Itachi.

"Ok, kencangkan sabuk pengaman!" perintah Itachi disebelahku.

"Bawel, aku juga tahu." gerutuku sembari memakai _safety belt_. Baru saat aku melihat kedepan, aku baru sadar tak ada setir dihadapanku. "Nii-saaaan~…" teriakku kesal pada Itachi yang duduk disebelah. Dia yang jadi supir dan bersiap melaju.

"Khukhukhu~… meluncur!" Itachi langsung injak gas, "Karena kita gak punya jam malam, gimana kalau sebelum pulang kita jalan-jalan dulu, Sa~su~ke~…"

"TIDAAAKKK!"

Brrrrmmmm…

=0=0=0=0=

**TBC…** **Next to chapter 12**

=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**AfterWord:**

Akhirnya publish juga \(^-^)/ maaf lama~… terus jadinya tak sesuai spoiler yang diberikan di chapter sebelumnya, hehe~… Saya sengaja pecah spoiler itu buat jadi dua chapter coz kepanjangan. Karena itu mudah-mudahan chapter 12 bisa updet kilat :D

Spoilernya sudah diberikan kemarin, jadi tunggu saja lanjutannya, OK? FF ini sepertinya akan tamat di chapter 13. Jadi tinggal dikit lagi. Saya minta maaf klo ceritanya jelek, lawakan garing dan tidak menghibur, hehe~…

Karena itu komen dari Readers sekalian sangat diharapkan… m(_ _)m

Terima kasih sudah baca (^-^)/ Ditunggu Review-nya lagi ya, hehe~…

Jaa~ -(^o^)/

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Spongebob* tokoh kartun busa kuning Nikolodeon yang gokil itu.

Primadona* Supir travel antar kota yang suka ngebut. Aslinya ini pernah saya alami waktu perjalanan di perbatasan daerah Kuningan-Majalengka. Udah area jalan seperti gunung Akina (haha~ emangnya Initial-D) supir bisa drift sambil ngebut di bukit berkelak-kelok. Serasa mau muntah jadinya. Hoekk..

One OK Rock - Wherever you are* Salah satu lagu paling romantis favorit saya. Karena bukan SongFic, jadi ga apa-apa ya kutip dikit liriknya, heuheu~...


	12. Chapter 12

Kembali kubuka ponsel plip biru metalikku. Belum ada lima menit sejak terakhir aku menghubungi nomor yang sama berulang kali dalam satu jam ini, pastinya…

"_Telepon yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan… bla… bla… bla…"_

Ck~… Gerutuku kesal.

Lekas kuhubungi nomor lain pun…

"_Tuuut… tuuut… tuuut…."_ Hanya bunyi nada sambung yang tak terangkat berlanjut pesan kotak suara.

"Argh, kenapa sih mereka berdua?"

Gak Sakura yang teleponnya gak aktif, gak Itachi yang enggan angkat ponselnya daritadi, kelakuan mereka bikin aku berpikiran curiga dan merasa gelisah. Bagaimana tidak, kalau tadi siang pun Naruto bicara begitu padaku.

"…_mesra sekali lho…"_

Ya, kegelisahanku ini bermula dari pembicaraan kami siang tadi di kampus.

* * *

**Cherry, LOVE me [again] : Chapter 12**

**Chapter:** 12/13  
**Pair:**Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING:**OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.**WARNING INSIDE! ***adegan blushing*

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

* * *

"Yo, teme…" Bletak… Sapa Naruto dengan ceria dan sok akrab lelaki itu datang dan menggampar punggungku lumayan keras. Membuatku tersentak, sesaat terkejut melihat kehadirannya.

"Sakit, Dobe!" ringisku seraya men_deathglare_-nya. Lalu balas kutinju bahu pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu agak keras juga. "Gak usah sampai pukul aku segala dong!" protesku, sebal dengan kelakuan sahabat baikku itu barusan.

"Hehe, sorry deh sorry…" cowok berambut kuning itu nyengir sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepala. "Habisnya aku terlalu bersemangat, haha~…"

Hn. Sejenak aku menghela nafas sebelum kembali duduk di bangku pojok kelas sisi jendela. "Apa?!" tanyaku kemudian. Karena tak biasanya Naruto sampai datang menemuiku padahal kami beda jurusan walau masih dalam satu gedung fakultas.

"Kau tak datang ke kantin istirahat siang tadi, padahal aku mau kasih tahu kabar menarik." Naruto lekas mengambil satu bangku kosong dan duduk didekatku.

'Jiah~ gosip lagi.' dengusku dalam hati sambil mengerling malas menanggapinya. 'Apa peduliku dengan kabar yang dibawa olehnya, paling tak ada hubungannya denganku.'

"Soal apa, si Hyuga?" tanyaku, mencoba menebak. Pastinya begitu. Pembicaraan soal gadis bernama Hinata Hyuga yang lagi dikeceng Naruto belakangan ini seolah jadi tema wajib dalam setiap pertemuan kami. Ada saja yang dibicarakannya. Mentang-mentang baru kali ini Naruto naksir berat sama seorang gadis.

"Eeh, itu, eu, iya sih. Aku sudah dapat nomor ponselnya Hinata lho. Terus kemarin malam kami sms-an dan telepon-teleponan, hehe… Aduh, bisa cepat jadian gak ya?"

Aku angkat sebelah alisku. Langsung _sweatdrop_. Tuh kan gak penting. Malas aku mendengarnya. Lekas saja kupasang _earphone_ di telingaku. Mending dengar musik daripada dengar curhatan cowok yang lagi kasmaran. Aku juga sedang jatuh cinta tapi tak sampai seheboh dirinya.

"Hoi, Teme! Dengar dulu dong. Aku belum selesai bicara." protes Naruto, langsung mencabut _earphone _di telingaku. Kalau tak cepat kuamankan Ipod-ku, lelaki itu sudah bersiap menyitanya.

"Aku tak mau dengar soal Hinata-mu itu…" kataku, bicara terus terang. "Sana cerita saja sama orang lain."

"Aah~ sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau kubicarakan tadi. Kau sih malah pancing aku bahas soal Hinata, padahal maksudku mau cerita hal lain yang lebih berguna dan ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Memangnya apa?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Pilih kabar baik atau kabar buruk dulu?" tawarnya.

Aku hanya gendikkan bahuku, memberi tanda 'terserah'. Tepatnya aku tak peduli. Karena pasti sama sekali tak penting.

"Ok, kalau gitu kabar buruk dulu. Karena orang cenderung suka _Happy Ending_ bukan? Jadi kabar baiknya kusimpan belakangan. Sekarang dengar baik-baik dan silahkan terkejut, marah atau kesal juga boleh…" Sejenak Naruto terdiam. Aku balik menatapnya penasaran. "Kau tahu Hozuki Suigetsu? Sekarang dia pacaran sama Karin…"

Eeeh?!...

"Gimana, kaget kan?"

"Bukannya Karin pacaran sama Kimimarou?"

"Sudah putus. Dan berarti dengan ini Karin total sudah pacaran dengan empat cowok dalam enam bulan terakhir sejak dia putus darimu. Gila. Padahal sebelumnya sudah sama Kabuto dan Jugo. Lalu Kimimarou kan sobatnya Jugo tapi malah diembat juga sama tuh cewek. Jangan dihitung dengan lelaki lain yang dia dekati tapi gak dia pacari. Entah apa maksudnya, mungkin gadis itu frustasi atau ingin perlihatkan diri kalau dia bisa dapat yang lebih baik darimu. Maksudnya dalam hal status sosial, yang diincarnya cowok borju semua lho. Meski tetap kupikir Uchiha lebih unggul. Yah sebanding-lah dengan Uzumaki, hehe~…" Naruto jadi narsis sendiri, "Aku juga jadi takut nih, gimana kalau nanti Karin incar aku…"

"Hah? Ha ha ha…" Aku cuma tertawa hambar. Kayaknya gak mungkin deh.

"Gitu Teme, Karin sudah punya empat sedang kau sampai sekarang masih saja jomblo. Kasihan, ckckck~…"

"Hn." Aku tersenyum kecut dengar pernyataan Naruto yang terakhir, 'Jomblo' katanya. Dasar tak tahu apa-apa. Aku memang tak pernah cerita. Benar aku tak punya pacar sekarang, tapi aku punya seorang tunangan. Kupandang cincin di jari manisku sambil mengingatnya. Aah~ Sakura...

"Sabar ya…" lanjut Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk sebelah bahuku, sok simpati. Padahal itu sama sekali tak perlu dia lakukan.

"Heh, Dobe. Aku tak peduli soal Karin. Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini…" kalimatku mengambang. Aku kembali ragu untuk beritahukan hal yang sebenarnya. Bukannya aku berniat sembunyikan statusku dan Sakura, tapi memang bukan sifatku menceritakan masalah pribadi kepada orang lain.

Selama ini Naruto tahunya aku berhubungan dengan Karin. Lalu mengingat pernah ada kejadian saat Sakura dilabrak dihadapanku, sedang waktu itu aku cuma diam saja menyaksikannya, pasti memancing rasa penasaran Naruto. Selanjutnya pasti aku disuruh cerita lebih detail. Soal sikap cuekku selama ini, pura-pura tak saling kenal, malah pacaran dengan gadis lain dan juga soal percobaan bunuh diri Sakura. Ya, Naruto pun bersamaku saat melihat Sakura terjatuh waktu itu. Esok harinya dia merasa heran dan tanya banyak hal kenapa aku sepanik itu di tempat kejadian bahkan sampai sengaja mengantar dan menemani Sakura di Rumah Sakit. Meninggalkan Naruto dan teman-teman lain serta merusak rencana _hang-out_ kami yang hendak pergi main merayakan kelulusan sekolah waktu itu. Akhirnya, aku cuma jelaskan pada mereka kalau aku cukup kenal dan dekat dengan keluarga Haruno, walau tetap tak kuceritakan soal hubungan kami dan kejadian sebenarnya sampai sekarang.

"Nah, kalau soal kabar baiknya…" Naruto tak merasa curiga dengan sikapku dan kembali melanjutkan cerita. "Aku melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Aku tak menyangka bisa melihat orang itu. Coba tebak siapa?" Belum sempat kujawab, lelaki berambut kuning itu sudah heboh duluan menjawabnya. "Itachi Uchiha! Aku lihat kakakmu lho, Teme. Itachi Uchiha kan namanya, kalau gak salah?"

"Hn."

"Heeh?! Kok reaksimu malah biasa saja?" heran Naruto, "Aku lihat kakakmu. Sumpah, aku gak bohong. Beneran lihat dia, _face to face_…"

"Terus kenapa?" tanyaku datar. Ayolah, kukira kabar baik apa yang tadi ingin dia sampaikan.

"Yaah~ harusnya kau terkejut. Senang mendengarnya terus tanya-tanya aku, kapan, dimana, gimana tampangnya Itachi sekarang. Ini soal Itachi lho, I-ta-chi… " Naruto tampak tak puas dengan reaksiku yang dingin. Lain dari biasanya. Mungkin selama ini yang dia tahu, sedikit saja menyinggung nama 'Itachi' pasti jadi hal sensitif buatku. "Eeh, atau jangan-jangan kau memang sudah bertemu dengannya?" tebak Naruto. "Kakakmu sudah pulang ya?"

"Hn." Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Yaah~ telat info dong aku. Kenapa hal sepenting itu tak kau ceritakan padaku?!"

"Baru juga beberapa hari. Lagipula untuk apa kuceritakan, toh kau juga pasti tahu dengan sendirinya, seperti sekarang."

"Iya, aku kaget banget. Setengah tak percaya pas lihat kakakmu tadi. Yang kuingat soal Itachi, kakakmu itu kan kabur atau diusir dari rumah sih? Pastinya karena kejadian itulah dulu kau jadi suka bersikap dingin dan sinis sama orang lain kan?"

Aku sedikit sunggingkan bibirku, tersenyum samar. Naruto cukup tahu soal Itachi karena lama berteman denganku.

"Tak kusangka bisa lihat dia di Akatsuki…" lanjut Naruto.

"Tch, kau datangi _butler café _itu?" cibirku tak percaya.

"_Butler café_?" Naruto mengernyit heran.

"Akatsuki-shitsuji…" kataku, mengingat kembali nama tempat kerja sambilan kakak yang mencurigakan itu.

"Aku tak tahu tempat semacam itu." Naruto kembali garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Menatapku dengan polos. "Bukan kok. Maksudku Akatsuki itu ya disini, kampus Akatsuki. Aku melihat kakakmu di parkiran tadi. Jalan sama pacarnya…"

Haah?!... Aku naikan sebelah alisku, lumayan terkejut mendengar Itachi datang ke kampus padahal dia sudah lulus dan apa yang Naruto bilang barusan?... "Pacar?" Memangnya Itachi punya pacar?

"Iya, pasti pacarnya kan kalau Itachi jalan berdua sambil menuntun seorang gadis. Apalagi mereka boncengan naik motor, mesra banget lho Teme."

Menuntun?… Artinya bergandengan tangan.

Boncengan?... Artinya si gadis mendekap kakakku itu dari belakang.

Mesra banget?... Artinya memang Itachi jalan sama pacarnya?...

"Dan yang tak kalah mengejutkan, kau tahu siapa gadis itu? Hmm, yah, pastinya kau sudah tahu. Ah, gak asyik lagi deh ceritanya…"

"Hoi, siapa memangnya gadis itu?" Kali ini aku benar-benar penasaran karena aku sungguh tak tahu apa-apa. "Jangan-jangan…" aku agak merinding memikirkannya, "Gadis itu… Ka-rin?" kataku dengan suara tercekat.

Tidak! Kalau itu kenyataannya, pasti akan sangat buruk buat Itachi. Walau Karin cantik, sexy dan sepertinya cocok dengan kakak, tapi jangan sampai, meskipun se-menyebalkannya dia, aku tetap tak rela kalau Itachi malah dapat gadis binal itu. Hn, yah, diluar alasan karena Karin adalah mantanku sih.

"Hahahaha…" Naruto malah tertawa renyah, "Beneran nih kau tak tahu siapa gadis itu? Bukan kok, bukan Karin, hehe…"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Hahahaha… Siapa ya?" Naruto memutar kedua manik safirnya.

"Heh, jangan bercanda…" Aku lekas berdiri dan menarik kerah jaket _black-orange_ Naruto. "Cepat katakan!" pintaku dengan paksa. Fakta Itachi punya pacar tentu mengejutkan buatku.

"Ah, iya, iya…" Naruto cepat singkirkan cengkeraman tanganku. "Kau juga kenal gadis itu kok. Kau tahu, awalnya aku pun dulu sempat mengincar dia pas jaman SMA. Yah, walau dia bukan gadis populer, tapi dia cukup cantik, baik dan ramah dengan orang lain. Anaknya mungkin terlihat pendiam dan gak gaul, tapi kudengar banyak juga cowok yang tertarik padanya. Sampai ada yang nembak dan ngajak pacaran…"

Iih, si Dobe cerita apa sih? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. "Maksudmu dia teman satu angkatan kita di Konoha?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku dengar gosipnya, tiap kali ada yang nembak dan ngajak pacaran sama dia, pasti bakal ditolak dengan alasan yang sama. Selalu bilang kalau dia sudah punya tunangan, haha~… Tunangan? Konyol banget kan alasannya. Hari gini anak seusia kita masih musim dijodoh-jodohin ortu segala? Gak masuk akal."

Mendengar cerita Naruto itu pikiranku lekas tertuju pada seseorang. Jangan-jangan…

"Kukira waktu itu dia naksir berat sama kamu, Teme. Sampai suka menguntitmu dan dilabrak Karin. Aku juga terkejut melihatnya masih hidup. Seingatku dulu ada kabar kondisinya sekarat sampai tak bisa datang di upacara kelulusan. Kukira gadis itu tak akan selamat setelah kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dia terjun bunuh diri di Mall waktu itu. Kau masih ingat dia?"

Deg!... Jantungku jadi berdebar lebih kencang lain dari biasanya. Sudah pasti orang yang dimaksud Naruto adalah…

"Sakura Haruno. Kau pasti sudah bisa menebaknya, kan? Gadis itulah, Sakura yang kulihat jalan sama kakakmu itu tadi."

Onyx-ku seketika membulat, "Sakura sama Itachi…"

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk, "Jadi apa Sakura itu sebenarnya pacar kakakmu? Atau jangan-jangan mereka bertunangan seperti apa yang Sakura selalu bilang? Hubungan dekat Uchiha dan Haruno yang dulu kau bilang itu apa karena kelak kalian akan jadi satu keluarga? Itu yang sebenarnya terjadi ya, Teme?"

Tidak!...

Dalam diam, aku cuma menggeleng pelan. Sementara aku kembali terduduk di kursi dengan perasaan tegang menyelimuti. Aku jadi ingin ungkapkan kenyataan. Bukan Itachi, tapi aku, Sasuke Uchiha-lah sebenarnya tunangan Sakura Haruno. Namun dibanding itu semua, perasaan apa ini yang kini lebih mengisi hatiku. Kenapa bisa sampai ada dugaan mengerikan mengenai Sakura dan Itachi? Cuma karena mereka jalan bersama. Tapi mereka lakukan itu tanpa sepengetahuanku. Sampai disangka pacaran segala. Apa ini? Kok rasanya aku jadi…

Cemburu?!...

.

.

.

Bbrrrmmm…

Deru suara motor terdengar memasuki halaman rumah. CBR merah itu melambatkan lajunya sebelum benar-benar berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Seorang gadis yang duduk diboncengan lekas kendurkan dekapannya pada pinggang sang pengendara seraya berangsur turun dan melepas helm yang menutupi helaian rambut sewarna permen karet miliknya. Demikian pula dengan orang satunya lagi, usai memarkirkan kendaraan, lelaki raven berkuncir itu pun ikut turun dan menyusul si gadis masuk ke dalam rumah.

Keduanya masih tertawa dan masang tampang ceria, menyertai entah obrolan apa yang sepertinya asyik mereka lakukan. Barulah setibanya di ruang tamu dan kami saling bertemu pandang, tawa itu seketika lenyap berganti senyuman kaku dan ekspresi keterkejutan. Mendapati aku datang ke kediaman Haruno tanpa kasih kabar. Tepatnya, tanpa tak bisa kasih kabar lebih dulu.

"Eeh, ada Sasuke… kapan kau datang?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Aku hanya angkat sebelah alisku seraya mendelik kedua orang itu.

"Kenapa tak bilang mau mampir? Kau pulang cepat ya,…"

"Entahlah, siapa yang tak bilang dan ponsel siapa yang justru malah gak aktif…" sindirku. "Nii-san juga, kenapa tak angkat telepon dariku?"

Merasa dibicarakan, Sakura cepat merogoh isi tas selempangnya. "Wah, iya, pantas saja, _low batt_…" gadis itu menundukan pandangan. Tampak tak enak hati karena tahu aku (sedikit) marah padanya. "Maaf~…"

"28 _missed calls_, hee~…? Ponselnya ku _silent_ ternyata." Itachi nyengir sambil menunjukkan ponselnya kehadapanku. "Maaf ya Sasu, hehe~…"

Kulipat kedua tanganku di dada. "Dari mana kalian, kenapa pergi tanpa memberitahuku?" tanyaku lagi, dengan gaya menginterogasi.

"Ah, hahaha~…" Suasana lagi tegang, tapi tiba-tiba saja Itachi malah tertawa. "Fufufu~… lagakmu sudah seperti istri yang cemas menunggu suaminya pulang malam, Sa~su~ke~… Ini masih sore dan Sakura juga pergi bersamaku. Kau tak perlu secemas itu."

"Nii-saaannn…" geramku, sembari men_deathglare_-nya. Terus terang aku sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapannya barusan. "Tetap saja, aku khawatir karena kalian sama sekali tak bisa kuhubungi."

"Iya, maaf…" kata Sakura, gadis itu mendekat dan merangkul lenganku. "Jangan marah. Kami tak pergi jauh, hanya mampir ke beberapa tempat. Itu juga karena aku ada sedikit urusan mendadak."

"Kau sibuk, makanya aku yang temani…" sela Itachi, ikut berikan penjelasan. "Kami pergi ke Akatsuki, kampusmu, untuk lihat pengumuman pendaftaran mahasiswa tahun depan. Lalu ke tempat kerjaku, untuk makan siang sebentar. Tenang saja, hari ini bukan jadwal kerja Sasori kok. Dijamin tak ada yang ganggu Sakura. Setelah itu ke toko buku dan langsung pulang." Sejenak Itachi menghela nafas, "Ok, karena urusan juga sudah selesai, aku antar Sakura pulang dan kau juga ada disini, sebaiknya aku pergi. Supaya aku tak mengganggu kalian, iya kan?"

"Hn." Cukup pengertian juga kakakku itu kali ini.

…

"Makasih, Itachi-nii… hati-hati di jalan." kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Yo, sampai jumpa Sakura-chan. Dan kau Sasuke, jangan pulang terlalu malam. Nanti Too-chan marah lho, hihihi… Jaa~…" balasnya jahil sebelum melesat pergi.

Bbrrrmmm...

"Tch, memangnya aku anak kecil." dengusku, "Dasar sok atur!"

Berdiri disampingku, Sakura malah ikut terkekeh. "Senang ya kalau punya kakak."

"Hn. Yaah, senang sih, walau kadang menyebalkan." Kurangkul Sakura dan cepat mengajaknya masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. "Itachi pergi bukan berarti urusan diantara kita selesai, Sa~ku~ra… Kau harus kuhukum!" kataku sambil menyeringai.

"Hee?!"

…

…

…

"Pertama, aku marah karena ponselmu tak aktif."

"Iya, maaf…" cup… Sakura berikan satu kecupan lembut di pipiku.

"Kedua, kau tak bilang mau pergi."

"Eh, apa itu dihitung sebagai kesalahan?" cengang Sakura. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku mendadak pergi. Tadi pagi aku iseng buka _website_ Akatsuki, sudah ada pengumuman Ujian. Sekalian saja aku pergi lihat-lihat kampusnya. Keren ya, pantas jadi kampus favorit. Aku jadi makin tertarik masuk sana…"

"Heh,…" selaku sambil menunjuk pipi kiriku. "Jangan coba alihkan pembicaraan. Kau masih di hukum."

"Huff~… iya." dengus Sakura, lantas kembali mencium pipiku. "Sudah?"

"Ketiga,…" lanjutku, "Kau malah pergi dengan Itachi-nii."

"Iih, itu kan karena kau sibuk. Aku tak ingin mengganggu aktivitasmu. Nanti malah kau sebut aku manja. Cuma antar ke beberapa tempat saja misalnya kau tiba-tiba harus bolos kuliah. Tak mungkin kan?"

"Iya, tapi kau ini pergi ke kampusku, setidaknya apa tak sekalian kau temui aku?" balasku. "Aku kan masih sempat kalau sekedar temani kau lihat-lihat sekitar kampus. Kau tahu, ini jadi kesalahan keempat. Kau malah bermesraan dengan Itachi lagi, apa maksudmu, heuh?!"

"Haah?! Bermesraan apanya?"

"Jangan pura-pura. Ada yang melihatnya, Sakura. Pegangan tangan, boncengan erat, malah kau disangka pacar kakakku lagi, tch, menyebalkan!"

"Sasuke, kecemburuanmu terlalu berlebihan…" protes Sakura, "Aku tak percaya kau permasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu. Aku jalan juga bukan dengan orang lain. Dia kakakmu. Jangan menuduhku, kami tak mungkin berbuat macam-macam. Aku juga tahu batasan."

Aku masih picingkan mataku, tak mau kalah.

"Aah, iya, baik. Aku minta maaf." Akhirnya Sakura memilih menyerah. "Dasar posesif!" gerutunya sebelum kembali berikan dua kecupan hukuman di pipiku.

"Kelima…"

"Eeh, masih ada?"

"Ehm,…" Sial. Gara-gara pertengkaran kecil kami barusan aku jadi lupa mau bilang apa.

"Lima… empat… tiga… dua… satu… yup, gugur!" kata Sakura cepat menghitung mundur. "Yeah~ aku bebas. Hukumannya batal, Sasuke, hehe~…"

Ck~… aku mendengus kecewa. Padahal masih ingin dicium. "Hmm, yaah, yang kelima itu sebenarnya… hukuman karena sudah membuatku menunggu dan…"

Cup~… Belum selesai aku bicara, Sakura sudah mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Hapus segala prasangka dan perasaan cemas dihatimu itu. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi, Sasuke. Aku janji."

"Hn." Sambil mengangguk kecil aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Inilah yang kusuka dari Sakura. Dia selalu mampu buatku bahagia.

…

* * *

…

Sakura sudah putuskan untuk mengikuti Ujian Masuk fakultas kedokteran Akatsuki. Selain karena aku yang memintanya masuk satu kampus, ini sudah jadi minat dan cita-cita gadis itu sejak lama. Karena aku pun tak akan rela kalau biarkan Sakura pergi ke Suna misalnya, untuk kuliah kedokteran di tempat lain selain Akatsuki. Sebenarnya ini terlalu mendadak dan tanpa persiapan. Ujian akan diselenggarakan beberapa minggu lagi. Dan sudah jelas Sakura yang telah kehilangan waktu karena sempat sakit jadi harus mengejar banyak ketertinggalan. Walau kemungkinan kesempatan itu kecil, tapi Sakura berusaha keras melakukannya.

"Kau yang memintanya Sasuke. Kau ingin aku kelak jadi dokter pribadimu, kan~ karenanya, bantu aku belajar dan mengejar ketertinggalanku." pinta Sakura.

Selain dia sibuk ikuti kelas ujian persiapan, terkadang aku juga menemaninya belajar. Yah, terpaksa sementara ini sebagian besar, malah seluruhnya, waktu kencan kami habiskan untuk Sakura belajar. Tapi setidaknya masih lumayan, ada juga kesempatan buat kami berduaan disela waktu bertigaan (?)

"Yo, aku seorang guru privat sekarang!" kata Itachi dengan belagunya memperkenalkan diri sambil berlagak sok pintar sampai pakai kacamata segala.

Yup, Itachi Uchiha… dialah orang ketiga.

Kakakku itu jadi guru privat Sakura. Itachi memang pintar, ahli di bidang eksak maupun bahasa. Lalu berbekal koneksi teman-teman kuliahnya dulu, dia bisa dapatkan berbagai macam tipe soal bayangan ujian masuk. Itu jadi semakin memudahkan cara belajar Sakura.

Terkadang aku agak cemburu. Kalau melihat Sakura dan Itachi lebih serius belajar dan mengacuhkanku. Seperti saat keduanya lagi konsentrasi belajar sampai tak ada celah buatku masuk diantara mereka.

…

"Jadi untuk soal semacam ini, lebih mudah pakai rumus ini. Coba hitung lagi…"

"Oh, gitu ya… Eh, tunggu, gimana tadi? Ulangi lagi kak. Buat dapetin jawaban ini pakai rumus A dulu gitu baru rumus B…"

"Bukan. Gak usah pakai A, langsung pakai B tapi caranya… bla... bla… bla…" Itachi kembali berikan penjelasan. Dia menggeser posisi duduknya lebih merapat pada Sakura. Aku tahu alasannya supaya lebih mudah menjelaskan bahasan soal pada gadis itu. Tapi…

"Ehem, rasanya agak bikin gerah juga nih." gerutuku sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan berlagak kepanasan.

Ironis sekali, padahal AC rumah juga dinyalakan dan udara berhembus dingin.

…

Namun ada juga saat menyenangkan ketika Sakura tetap buatku nyaman didekatnya.

…

"Hmm, Sasu, hentikan, geli. Minggir bentar." pinta Sakura lekas memintaku menyingkir padahal lagi asyik tiduran diatas pahanya.

"Heh, baka otoutou, jangan ganggu napa?" Itachi ikut-ikutan menegurku. "Kau ini memangnya anak kucing, sebentar saja bisa gak sih gak manja sama Sakura? Merusak konsentrasi belajar aja nih."

'Huff~… Iya, aku anak kucing yang butuh dibelai.' dengusku dalam hati.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Haha~… Sabar ya, bentar lagi." Menyadari aku lagi _bad-mood_, sebentar dia acak-acak pucuk kepalaku, benaran memperlakukanku layaknya anak kucing. "Delapan, eu, sepuluh deh ya, sepuluh soal lagi. Ok?!" tawar Sakura. "Sini, sini…" Dia tepuk-tepuk pahanya. Minta aku tiduran lagi disana. "Tapi awas lho, jangan gelitiki aku kayak tadi. Atau aku bakal selesai setelah kerjakan tiga puluh soal." ancamnya.

"Hn." Aku nyengir dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi kembali bermanja pada Sakura.

"Ckckck~… Dasar kalian ini..." Itachi geleng-geleng kepala, "Yang gak bisa konsentrasi itu aku tahu!" protesnya, "Aku kan juga pingin manja gitu…"

"Hahahaha~…"

Wuek... Kujulurkan sedikit lidahku pada Itachi. "Baka,…"

…

Aah~… Ayo cepat selesaikan ujianmu, Sakura! Dan manjakan aku lebih dari ini.

…

* * *

…

"Tadaima." ucapku begitu sampai di rumah.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban atau derap langkah kaki mendekat seperti hari-hari biasa terakhir ini. Biasanya jam segini Sakura sudah ada di rumah dan lekas menyambutku. Apa hari ini dia tak datang untuk belajar bersama Itachi? Tapi sewaktu kutaruh sepatuku di rak, kulihat sepatu gadis itu juga ada. Berarti dia sudah ada di rumah, kan?

Kulewati ruang keluarga dan mendapati buku-buku dan alat tulis berserakan diatas meja. Ternyata benar, Sakura datang. Tapi dua makhluk itu tak ada. Di teras belakang rumah juga tidak. Kemana mereka?

Aneh.

Rasa haus dan lelah membawa langkahku menuju dapur. Segelas air dingin sepertinya akan menyegarkan disamping aku sekalian mencari keberadaan Sakura dan Itachi dalam rumah. Aku yakin mereka tak pergi keluar. Dan benar saja, gelak tawa kakakku terdengar dari arah dapur ketika kususuri lorong menuju kesana.

…

"Wahahaha~… Kau hebat, Sakura. Selain rasanya enak, teknikmu juga mantap. Aku sampai kewalahan. Belajar darimana cara seperti itu? Kau sudah banyak pengalaman ya?"

"Ah, tidak. Biasa saja. Sesekali aku coba-coba dan lihat orang lain melakukannya."

"Eeh, hanya itu? Kau ini tipe orang yang langsung bisa hanya dalam sekali praktek ya?"

"Err, iya, mungkin begitu. Sasuke juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Wow, berarti kau sering melakukannya dengan Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Kalau dengan dia… tidak pernah."

"Hee? Kenapa?"

"Hmm, belum ada kesempatannya. Dia terlalu sibuk sih belakangan ini."

"Uuh, kasian. Tapi untung saja selalu ada aku yang menemanimu, kan? Hehe~…"

"Ahahahaha, iya, terima kasih."

"Sakura, sungguh kau gadis yang luar biasa. Kalau kau sudah semahir ini, kelak pasti bisa puaskan Sasuke setelah kalian menikah…"

"Haah, menikah? Hahaha… benarkah? Kak Itachi gombal ah. Berhentilah menggodaku, aku kan jadi malu. Lagipula kalau dengan Sasuke, aku tak yakin, dia kan orangnya agak… hmm, pemilih, mungkin..."

….

Ng?

Sejenak langkahku terhenti. Mengernyit heran mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Sedang apa dua orang itu di dapur?

….

"Gadis pintar. Sekali lagi dong. Ajari aku cara yang tadi… yang diputar-putar…"

"Eeh, tunggu sebentar kak. Jangan dipegang dulu. Aku belum siap…"

"Ayolah, cepat lakukan sekarang. Aku sudah tidak sabar…"

"Jangan telalu cepat dan jangan kasar…"

"Iya, aku tahu. Akan kulakukan dengan lembut…"

….

Aku makin mengernyit heran. Apa? Pembicaraan macam apa itu? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lakukan? Mendengarnya bikin telingaku panas. Dalam dadaku serasa ada yang bergejolak. Hatiku tak tenang. Pikiranku melayang jauh, mengkhayalkan sebuah adegan yang mungkin menggambarkan percakapan mereka.

….

"Auch, aaah~…"

"Eeh, maaf-maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa? Sakit?"

….

Walau aku tak ingin berburuk sangka, tapi ketika aku sampai di depan pintu dapur yang terbuka, kupergoki Itachi tengah menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan jarak keduanya yang saling berdekatan. Wajah Sakura memerah, sementara Itachi usai diturunkannya tangan itu, berganti sengaja mengelap ujung bibirnya. Bagaimana aku tak curiga. Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan dibelakangku?

….

"Eeh, Sasu…"

Menyadari keberadaanku, barulah emelard itu bergulir menatapku, diikuti oleh onyx Itachi. Keduanya tampak terkejut. Tentu saja, sepertinya aku jadi merusak suasana tiba-tiba muncul disaat mereka lagi asyik berduaan.

"Ka, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura gugup. Dia sedikit melirik Itachi. Bukannya menjauh dari lelaki itu, tunanganku itu malah bergeser makin merapat pada Itachi. Apa maksudnya? Apa mereka sungguh ingin memperlihatkan kedekatan mereka terang-terangan padaku atau ingin sembunyikan sesuatu dariku?

"Hn." Aku sedikit angkat sudut bibirku. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Menyebalkan.

…

…

…

Tok… tok… tok… Pintu kamarku diketuk.

"Sasu..." Sakura menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Sekilas aku hanya mengerling melihatnya dan kembali membuang pandangan ke luar jendela balkon kamarku di lantai dua. Menerawang jauh.

Perlahan kurasakan dua tangan kecil mulai menyusup dan melingkar di pinggangku. "Kau kenapa, tak biasanya begitu pulang langsung masuk kamar? Apa kau sakit? Tak enak badan? Ada masalah di kampus? Atau marah padaku?" Sakura bicara dibalik punggungku yang dipeluknya erat dari belakang. "Jangan bilang kau jadi begini karena salah paham lagi melihatku dan kak Itachi tadi…"

'Jangan bilang salah paham?'… Rahangku mengeras. Tanganku terkepal menahan rasa kesal kalau kuingat kembali apa yang tadi kulihat. Mungkin memang tak ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Dan seperti biasa, ini hanya pikiranku yang terlalu berlebihan berprasangka buruk terhadap tingkah Sakura dan Itachi dibelakangku. Tapi tetap saja rasanya,…

"Hn. Begitulah…" gumamku.

"Sasuke~…" Sakura lepaskan dekapannya. Dia balikkan badanku sehingga sekarang kami berdua saling berhadapan. "Tolong jangan mulai mencurigaiku lagi. Mana mungkin kan aku dan kak Itachi. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam…" Gadis itu sedikit berjinjit dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Memberiku sekilas kecupan di bibir. "Aku kan mencintaimu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang kita turun yuk, aku punya kejutan untukmu…" ajak Sakura, lekas menarik lenganku.

Tapi aku tetap tak bergeming. Masih menatapnya tajam. "Begitukah? Cinta?" kataku, bertanya penuh keraguan. Mengingat apa tadi yang kulihat, kecupan dan ungkapan perasaan Sakura barusan rasanya seperti hanya untuk mengelabuiku. "Kau bilang cinta bukan untuk mempermainkanku, kan?"

Sakura balas menatapku heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau serius mengatakannya? Sungguh kau mencintaiku? Seberapa besar?" Aku kembali bertanya. Kuletakkan kedua tanganku diatas bahu gadis itu. Makin menatapnya lekat. "Atau sebenarnya kau masih menyimpan dendam dan kebencian, lalu diam-diam ingin menusukku dari belakang?"

"Hah? Ha ha…" Sakura tertawa hambar, dia gendikkan bahunya seakan tak nyaman dengan perlakuanku. "Tuduhan macam apa itu. Pikiranmu berlebihan. Iya, tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…"

'Benarkah?'… Lagi-lagi keraguan itu menyelimutiku. Meskipun Sakura bilang cinta, tapi entah kenapa aku tak merasa puas mendengarnya. Apalagi ketika kulihat emerald itu daritadi enggan menatapku langsung. Sebal. Perasaan itu kini memenuhi hatiku. Menyebalkan. Aku tak puas. Benar-benar tak puas. Aku tak percaya. Kalau dia benar cinta, aku inginkan lebih dari sekedar ucapannya yang terdengar seakan terpaksa itu. Aku ingin lebih…

"Ehm, Sasuke, sakit. Tolong lepaskan aku…" Sakura menepis tanganku dari bahunya. Tapi selang detik berikutnya aku malah balik memeluk gadis itu. Menguncinya dalam dekapan erat. "Aah, Sasu…" Sakura melenguh di dadaku, seperti merasa sesak. Dia coba melepaskan diri dan mendorongku.

Kukendurkan sedikit dekapanku dan menatap dalam emeraldnya. Tersirat ada ketakutan pada manik hijau muda itu saat balas melihatku. "Buktikan…" desisku, bikin si gadis mengerutkan keningnya. "Sakura, buktikan kalau kau benar mencintaiku dan tak coba berkhianat padaku…"

Hmmpphh…

Tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung kulumat bibir kecilnya. Sakura bergeming. Sebelum onyx-ku terpejam, sekilas kulihat emerald itu membulat sesaat menerima perlakuanku. Aku tak peduli, malah makin kueratkan pelukanku agar dapat memperdalam ciumannya. Aku hanya ingin lebih… Ya, aku ingin Sakura lebih menunjukannya.

'Kalau kau mencintaiku, buktikan!'

Apa itu bukti cinta? Seperti aku yang mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Sampai rela kuberikan apa saja untukmu. Segalanya. Milikku untukmu. Kau pun harusnya sama. Kalau kau mencintaiku. Jadilah milikku seorang. Hanya aku seorang.

…

"Kyaaa~ mau apa kau?!" pekik Sakura saat aku menjatuhkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu tak sempat menghindar karena aku berhasil menahan kaki dan tangannya, lalu kembali menciuminya.

"Hmm, hh, tungguhh, hh… ja…ngan… hhh, Sasukeeh…hhh" erangnya disela pagutan panas sampai tak kuizinkan dia membalas atau sekedar menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Terus kutekan bibirnya, memainkan lidah dan penuh hasrat menjelajahi isi mulutnya dengan liar.

Lumat. Gulum. Jilat. Isap.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sementara kakinya meronta-ronta dan berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya atau mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Tapi tidak bisa. Kekuatan lelaki memang lebih besar dari wanita, bukan?

"Agh…hhh…" Sakura kembali melenguh tertahan, sementara campuran saliva kami mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Cepat kujilat bagian itu dan sedikit berikan kecupan-kecupan ringan sebelum kulanjutkan aksiku menjelajahi tempat lain. Turun ke leher jenjangnya.

"Jangan! Lepaskan! Hentikan, Sasuke! Aku mohon!" panik Sakura. Sekali lagi tak kuhiraukan. "Aaahh… hh…"

Sekilas teringat apa yang kulihat antara Itachi dan Sakura tadi kembali membangkitkan amarahku. Lalu bercampur dengan hasratku sebagai lelaki, kian menuntunku untuk terus berbuat lebih sekarang. Sakura mendesah. Dan aku tak tahu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa suara itu kemudian makin terdengar begitu menggairahkan buatku. Kuhirup dalam-dalam wangi cherry khas menggoda yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya sementara kuciumi jenjang leher itu sampai menorehkan tanda kemerahan disana.

_Kiss mark_.

Lagi. Dan lagi.

Itu bukti Sakura. Kau milikku. Satu-satunya milikku. Selamanya milikku. Akan kujadikan kau milikku. Aku ingin memilikimu. Jangan ada orang lain ikut campur. Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhmu. Selain aku, tidak boleh!

Dengan kasar segera kutarik kerah kemeja gadis itu…

"Jangaaann...!"

Brrrkkk… / PLAKK…

Bersamaan dengan robeknya kain baju Sakura, satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku. Sontak menghentikan gerakanku. Membuatku terdiam sesaat dan memandang lurus wajah menyedihkan yang terlihat menderita dihadapanku kini.

"Jangan Sasuke! Hen…ti…kan!... hiks…hiks… Aku…mohon…hentikan… hiks… hiks…"

Seketika itu aku merasa terpukul. Serasa ditampar lebih hebat dari tamparan asli yang kudapat barusan. Kulihat Sakura terisak, gadis itu menangis, bicara dengan suara yang bergetar, tampak sangat ketakutan.

"A, ap…a…yang coba kau lakukan padaku?... hiks…hiks…hiks… hentikan… aku mohon…"

Dalam diam, aku gulirkan onyx-ku. Kuperhatikan keadaannya sekarang, mendapati helaian rambut merah muda itu acak-acakan. Wajah cantiknya berubah pucat dengan keringat dingin membasahi pelipis. Kontras dengan bagian bibir dan pipinya yang bersemu merah akibat cumbuanku tadi. Jangan tanya matanya yang sudah jelas basah oleh cairan bening yang terus saja mengalir tiada henti. Beralih dari wajah, kini tatapanku turun ke bajunya yang terkoyak sampai dua kancing kemejanya terlepas. Memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya yang masih berbalut bra hitam. Sakura cepat mencengkeram erat kembali bajunya, menutupi bagian itu sebelum sempat kuperhatikan dengan lebih seksama. Mendekap erat tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetaran. Melihatnya sekarang, barulah kusadari apa yang sudah kuperbuat padanya.

"Ma, maaf, Sakura, aku, aku kalap…" kuulurkan tanganku hendak menyentuhnya. Ingin menghapus air mata itu. Ingin kembali mendekapnya. Menghentikan tangisnya. Tapi…

"Tidak!" bentak gadis itu seraya menepisku, "Jangan sentuh aku! Jangan pernah menyentuhku!"

"Maaf…" sekali lagi aku ucapkan dengan penuh penyesalan. "Sakura, aku tahu aku salah karena sudah tiba-tiba melakukannya. Ta, tapi, tapi aku tak bermaksud melukaimu. Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu lebih banyak. Aku hanya kita lebih…"

"Tidak!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi tidak dengan cara ini, Sasuke…hiks… Aku… aku sama sekali tak merasakan adanya cinta darimu… hiks…hiks… Kau tak memikirkanku… Yang seperti ini bukan cinta…"

"Sakura…"

Gadis itu segera menyingkir. Tenaganya tak seberapa, tapi aku sendiri seakan merasa terhempas saat dia akhirnya berhasil mendorongku jauh. Sakura balas menatapku. Tak sekedar _death-glare_ penuh kebencian, tapi bercampur perasaan sedih dan takut yang juga tersirat dalam manik emerald-nya. "Hiks…hiks…hiks… Aku membencimu, Sasuke." ucapnya sambil berurai air mata, gadis itu lekas beringsut turun dari ranjang.

Glek!

Aku menelan ludah, yang bahkan rasanya seperti masih tersangkut ditenggorokanku. Syok. Aku sadari apa yang sudah kuperbuat. Kurutuki kebodohanku. Kusesali kelakuanku yang tadi sempat terbawa nafsu sampai bisa berbuat seperti itu pada gadis yang kucintai. Aku sudah berpikir ingin melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Tolol. Aku sudah lupa diri. Harusnya meskipun aku sangat mencintainya, ingin memilikinya, tapi tak berarti aku harus menidurinya sebelum kami menikah. Aku hampir melukainya. Tidak. Aku bahkan mungkin sudah melukainya.

"Maaf…" ucapku kembali, menatap punggung gadis yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamarku.

…

Perlu beberapa detik bagiku untuk ikut bangkit dan memutuskan mengejarnya. Aku tahu dia pasti akan menolakku. Sakura sangat marah sekarang. Tapi aku juga tak bisa tetap diam saja. Kulihat gadis itu sudah menuruni tangga hendak keluar dari rumah. Itachi yang baru nongol dari lorong dapur cuma melohok tak mengerti. Sepertinya dia pun dihiraukan Sakura yang lekas keluar dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Aniki-ku itu. Dia memandangku heran lalu menatap Sakura cemas.

Brrrmmm…

Terlambat. Ketika aku keluar, Sakura sudah pergi duluan diantar mobil pribadi keluarga Haruno.

"Aarrgh, s*ck!" dengusku kesal. Kujambak rambut ravenku, disamping menekan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Kuharap pecah saja sekalian kalau ini bisa hancurkan juga rasa pusing yang membuatku sakit.

.

.

.

"Yo, baka otouto~…" sapa Itachi yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamarku.

Aku hanya mengerling, sekilas memandangnya, enggan menanggapi. Kembali kubenamkan kepalaku dalam lipatan tangan yang mendekap kedua lututku.

"Hei, ada apa sih?" Itachi menghampiriku dan duduk di sisi ranjang tempat aku merutuk sendirian dalam perasaan tak karuan. "Ehm, apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"…"

"Soal Sakura? Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"…"

"Dia pergi begitu saja. Kalian bertengkar?"

"…"

"Kau,… Apa kau sudah berbuat sesuatu padanya?"

"Hn… Hhh~…" Aku hanya mendesah, lantas menjatuhkan diri dan berbaring. Menutupi wajah dengan bantal. Tak ingin tunjukan ekspresi menyedihkan yang sepertinya kini terpahat di wajahku. Aku tak mau Itachi melihatku seperti ini, pasti dia akan habis-habisan meledek kalau tahu keadaanku sekarang.

Sialnya, wangi cherry itu tercium. Ya, dari bantalku samar kuhirup ada wangi Sakura. Seketika membangkitkan kenangan 'indah sesaat namun fatal kemudian' yang terjadi tadi di tempat ini. Kebodohanku. Kekurang-ajaranku. Sikap brengsek-ku yang pastinya bikin gadis itu terluka. Dengan geram kucengkeram kuat-kuat sprei ranjangku. Sungguh. Rasanya ingin kulepaskan satu pukulan pada seseorang. Yaitu aku. Aku yang brengsek ini.

"Sasuke…" panggilan Itachi kembali membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ehm, maaf, aku sebenarnya tak mau ikut campur urusan kalian berdua, tapi…"

"YA, INI SALAH NII-SAN!" teriakku seraya bangkit dan membentaknya. Bikin Itachi terbelalak kaget. "Kenapa harus kau dan Sakura…" lanjutku frustasi. "Sial! Aku tak bisa cemburu padamu…"

"Sasu…"

"Aargh,…" Aku kembali mengerang, menjambak rambutku. Menyebalkan. Aku tak bisa sepenuhnya keluarkan emosiku. Sejujurnya aku pun tahu ini bukan salah Itachi. Tapi rasanya kesal juga kalau tak bisa salahkan seseorang selain diriku sendiri. Salahku. Salah sakura. Salah Itachi. Salah siapa?

"Heh, Sasuke!" Itachi lekas menahan kedua bahuku, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Ada apa sebenarnya? Cepat ceritakan padaku, bicara yang jelas!"

"Tch,…" Aku hanya berdecih dan buang muka.

"Kau jangan-jangan… Dasar bodoh!" Itachi langsung menarik tanganku. Memaksaku untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyeretku keluar dari kamar.

…

"Heh, apa sih, baka Aniki, lepas! Aku mau dibawa kemana? Jangan seret aku, aku bisa jalan sendiri…" erangku kesal.

Sampai di dapur, Itachi baru lepaskan cengkeramannya. Kubalas menatap tajam orang itu sambil mengebaskan pergelangan tanganku yang jadi pegal karenanya.

"Apa?!" tanyaku, "Untuk apa kau bawa aku kemari?!"

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sakura karena melihat kami berduaan disini?" Itachi malah balik bertanya.

Makin ku _deathglare_ dia. Sebal. Untuk apa dia ingatkan aku pada hal itu. "Begitulah. Aku cukup dengar semua pembicaraan erotis kalian disini. Dan melihat kau coba menciumnya atau memang kalian sudah berciuman disini, heuh? Menjijikan!"

Klontang…

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi acungkan sebuah wajan ke hadapanku. Apa dia bermaksud menantangku berkelahi dan kami sungguh akan saling pukul dengan peralatan dapur sebagai senjata?

"Pembicaraan erotis apa maksudmu? Siapa yang ciuman? Sasuke, bodoh! Apa aku sungguh punya adik sebodoh dirimu?!" teriak Itachi.

Sraaaang… taang… tang… tang… sroook… srook…

Itachi angkat wajan dan spatulanya. Sedikit melakukan atraksi menggoreng ala koki profesional.

"Aku dan Sakura sedang masak. Dia ajari aku teknik ini…"

Eeeehh?!... Yang sebenarnya terjadi siang tadi disini adalah…

.

* * *

.

=== Normal POV ===

.

Wajan serta spatula di tangan. Putaran pergelangan yang lentur dan teratur. Akselerasi paduan menyerok dan menggoyang penggorengan. Semua dilakukan Sakura dalam satu gerakan lihai. Mencampurkan semua bahan dan bumbu menjadi satu dalam menciptakan sebuah masakan lezat siang itu. Special untuk seseorang. Menyela kegiatan rutin belajarnya, gadis manis ini punya niatan ingin berikan kejutan untuk sang tunangan tercinta. Masak makan siang, nasi goreng tomat.

"Wahahaha~… Kau hebat, Sakura." puji Itachi untuk kesekian kalinya saat melihat Sakura memasak dengan begitu telaten. Lelaki Uchiha itu menjilat ujung-ujung jarinya yang habis dia pakai untuk mencomot sedikit telur dadar yang sudah tersaji di piring. "Selain rasanya enak, teknikmu juga mantap. Aku sampai kewalahan. Belajar darimana cara seperti itu? Kau sudah banyak pengalaman ya?"

Sakura sedikit menggulum senyum malu. "Ah, tidak. Biasa saja. Sesekali aku coba-coba dan lihat orang lain melakukannya."

Gadis ini memang tak pernah ikut kursus memasak secara khusus. Terkadang dia hanya lihat acara memasak di TV atau membaca buku-buku resep. Sesekali juga sering melakukannya di rumah. Membuat bento waktu masih jaman sekolah. Yang sebenarnya ingin dia berikan untuk seseorang. Tapi tak pernah bisa dia sampaikan. Karena dulu, saking bencinya, boro-boro Sasuke mau makan masakannya, bertemu dengannya saja pun sudah buang muka. Mungkin cowok itu akan muntah duluan seenak apapun rasa makanannya kalau tahu itu buatan Sakura. Tapi sekarang pasti lain. Sambil berharap dan memasak dengan penuh cinta, Sakura yakin Sasuke akan suka.

"Eeh, hanya itu? Kau ini tipe orang yang langsung bisa hanya dalam sekali praktek ya?" lanjut Itachi.

"Err, iya, mungkin begitu." Rasanya Sakura jadi teringat sesuatu, "Sasuke juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama." Yah, soal 'Sakura tipe orang yang langsung bisa hanya dalam sekali praktek' itu pas dia diajari ciuman oleh Sasuke.

"Wow, berarti kau sering melakukannya dengan Sasuke?" Itachi mengira Sakura sudah sering memasak bersama Sasuke seperi ini.

"Tidak. Kalau dengan dia… tidak pernah." jawab Sakura terus terang.

"Hee? Kenapa?" heran Itachi.

"Hmm, belum ada kesempatannya. Dia terlalu sibuk sih belakangan ini." Sakura sedikit kecewa. Padahal dia pun berharap bisa masak bersama Sasuke. Buat bekal lalu pergi piknik ke taman. Pasti sangat romantis.

"Uuh, kasian. Tapi untung saja selalu ada aku yang menemanimu, kan? Hehe~…" goda Itachi.

"Ahahahaha, iya, terima kasih." balas Sakura. Dia benar-benar bersyukur guru privatnya ini mau sedikit kurangi waktu belajar mereka untuk memasak. Walau sebagai gantinya Itachi minta jatah satu porsi.

"Sakura, sungguh kau gadis yang luar biasa. Kalau kau sudah semahir ini, kelak pasti bisa puaskan Sasuke setelah kalian menikah…"

Tentu saja punya istri yang pintar masak akan buat suami senang, bukan?

"Haah, menikah?" Sakura _blushing_ memikirkan rencana menikah dengan Sasuke. "Hahaha… benarkah? Kak Itachi gombal ah. Berhentilah menggodaku, aku kan jadi malu. Lagipula kalau dengan Sasuke, aku tak yakin, dia kan orangnya agak… hmm, pemilih, mungkin..."

Ya, soal makanan. Si Uchiha bungsu itu kan pemilih. Tak suka yang manis, tapi paling suka sama tomat.

"Gadis pintar. Sekali lagi dong." Itachi benar-benar kagum melihat teknik memasak Sakura. "Ajari aku cara yang tadi… yang diputar-putar…" Lelaki itu sudah siap dengan wajan dan spatula lain ditangan. Langsung dia letakan di kompor satunya lagi yang tak Sakura pakai.

"Eeh, tunggu sebentar kak." cegah Sakura. Belum juga dia bersiap dan masih sibuk mengaduk masakan di wajannya, Itachi sudah mulai duluan. "Jangan dipegang dulu. Aku belum siap…"

"Ayolah, cepat lakukan sekarang. Aku sudah tidak sabar…" Lelaki Uchiha yang satu ini beneran ingin coba cara membalikan telur dadar dengan melemparkannya di atas wajan seperti yang dilakukan Sakura. Baginya itu terlihat keren.

"Jangan telalu cepat dan jangan kasar…" Sakura memperingatkan.

"Iya, aku tahu. Akan kulakukan dengan lembut…" Itachi tahu, kalau terburu-buru, telurnya akan rusak.

Sraaakk…

"Auch, aaah~…" Sakura sedikit terkena cipratan minyak. Buru-buru dia lepaskan kedua tangannya dari alat masak dan berganti menelisik wajahnya. Sedikit terasa perih di bagian pipi.

"Eeh, maaf-maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa? Sakit?" cemas Itachi. Lekas melihat luka Sakura.

Masak dan lama berhadapan dekat penggorengan dan kompor bikin wajah Sakura agak memerah dan berkeringat. Itachi juga, takut ada minyak yang menempel di wajahnya, dia seka pipinya dan sedikit menyapu bibir. Dan saat itulah Sasuke muncul, melihat mereka seolah mau atau sudah berciuman.

"Eeh, Sasu… kau sudah pulang?"

Sakura terkejut melihat kehadirannya. Dia cemas. Masakannya belum jadi dan masih berantakan. Khawatir ketahuan dan tak jadi kejutan buat Sasuke, Sakura cepat bergeser menutupi masakannya. Tapi itu malah bikin tunangannya salah paham dan memilih pergi dengan membawa amarah dan kecemburuan.

=== Normal POV : END ===

…

* * *

…

"Nah, jadi apa kau sudah makan siang, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi seraya meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng tomat diatas meja. "Sakura bermaksud berikan kejutan ini saat kau pulang."

A-pa?!

Kusandarkan tubuhku yang mendadak lemas ke tembok. Syok. Usai mendengar cerita Itachi dan melihat makanan yang tersaji, aku makin merutuki kebodohanku. Harusnya sejak awal aku jangan salah paham tehadap mereka. Sampai menuduh Sakura mengkhianatiku. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan untukku meragukan perasaan Sakura. Padahal akulah yang harusnya lebih tahu sebesar apa dia mencintaiku selama ini. Tak perlu minta pembuktian segala.

"Baka otouto, kau sendiri yang rusak kebahagianmu…" Itachi mendekat. Ditaruhnya sebelah tangan itu diatas bahuku. "Padahal aku sudah bilang, kau hanya harus percaya…"

"Nii-san… apa aku, aku… aku salah hanya karena aku begitu ingin memilikinya? Aku hanya ingin dia lebih mencintaiku. Aku tak mau sampai kehilangan dirinya…"

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Dia milikmu. Kalau kau begitu tak ingin kehilangan dirinya, masih ada cara lain yang lebih baik dan benar kan?" sejenak Itachi terdiam. Onyx-nya menatap teduh. "Kalau aku jadi kau, tidak usah ada pertunangan, aku akan langsung menikahinya…"

Eeh?! Menikah?

Aku tertunduk lesu memikirkannya. Kalau hubunganku dan Sakura seperti ini. Kembali dia membenciku. Enggan disentuh olehku. Jangankan untuk menikah, mungkin pertunangan pun tak akan ada. Padahal tinggal seminggu lagi. Harusnya kami sambut hari bahagia itu baik-baik. Bukan malah menghancurkannya seperti yang sudah kulakukan sekarang.

Bodoh, tinggal seminggu lagi…

Apa sakura masih mau bersamaku?

=0=0=0=0=

**TBC…** **Next to Last Chapter**

=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**AfterWord:**

A-yeah! Publish juga \(^-^)/…

Niat updet kilat ternyata malah molor mpe seminggu, hehe~… Maklum waktu itu karena persiapan Lebaran, boro-boro ada waktu buat kutak-ketik yang ada saya sibuk bikin kue, ini-itu, dll, dsb, etc… *alasan gak mutu*

Tapi sebagai gantinya, saya buat panjang chapter kali ini walau penuh ke-GJ-an dan OOC, maaf ya maaf… Dan sekalian mau mengucapkan "**Selamat Hari Raya Idul fitri 1433 H Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin**" :D

Maaf kalau ada yang gak suka dengan ke-OOC-an Sasuke dan tokoh lainnya disini, hehe~ =_= … Tapi saya harap cerita kali ini dapat memuaskan Readers disamping dengan banyaknya adegan blushing yang bertebaran, jiahahaha~… #plakk *itu sih Authornya aja yang bikin mesum*

Akhirnya tinggal satu chapter lagi tamat. Bagaimana nasib hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura? Intip dikit spoilernya…

===***Yang gak suka dikasih bocoran, silahkan lewati bagian ini*===**

* * *

…

Tok… tok… Cklek… Braakk… Sakura langsung membanting pintu kamarnya begitu melihatku datang. Saking enggannya gadis itu bertemu denganku. Dia masih marah.

…

"Hoi, jangan cuek dong. Ini acaramu, masa malah aku yang sibuk mempersiapkannya…"

…

"Cepat selesaikan pertengkaran kalian, atau hari itu akan jadi berantakan…"

…

"Jadi begini sikapmu. Selalu cari alasan buat batalkan janji dengan ibuku, tapi bisa luangkan waktu buat bertemu Itachi…"

…

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku…"

…

"Ini yang terakhir. Aku tak akan memaksa…"

…

"Maaf… maaf… Sasuke... Mungkin aku tak akan bisa…"

…

"Bodoh, jangan perlihatkan air matamu…"

…

Dengan nafas masih terengah, kuputar pandanganku kesekeliling. Dimana? Sakura… Apa aku terlambat? Kucari kemanapun aku tak menemukannya.

…

Masih adakah rasa dihatimu?

…

Sakura, cintai aku lagi…

...

**===* All in the Last Chapter, coming soon… *===**

* * *

WTH, spoiler apa ini? Dikit banget… (=_=)a Cuma 1/3 bagiannya kok, haha~ #dihajar reader

Terakhir, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah baca (^-^)/ Maaf gak bisa bales semua review satu-satu, terutama buat guest yang ga Log-in. Sankyu~ :D

Ok, See u next week… Jaa~ -(^o^)/


	13. Last Chapter

Apa pada akhirnya akan selalu seperti ini? Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memberi luka, kepedihan dan air mata. Baik pada sosoknya yang dulu tak berarti apa-apa untukku, hanya seorang gadis biasa yang begitu mencintaiku sedangkan aku membencinya. Pun pada sosoknya kini yang menjadi gadis paling kucintai sampai begitu berarti dalam hidupku.

Maaf, untuk segala sikapku.

Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu.

Dan bila kebencian kini menghapus rasa cintamu,…

Masih adakah kesempatan bagiku?

Sakura, cintai aku lagi…

...

* * *

**Cherry, LOVE me [again] : Last Chapter**

Chapter: 13/13

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

WARNING: OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue. WARNING INSIDE!*adegan blushing*

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Story by **FuraHeart**

If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?

WHATEVER!

~Itadakimasu~

* * *

.

Seorang wanita cantik berpenampilan rapih dan elegan tampak turun dari mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan rumah. Disela kesibukannya bicara lewat ponsel, onyx miliknya tak sengaja menangkap sosokku yang baru keluar dari garasi. Dengan sedikit tanda lambaian tangan, wanita yang tak lain adalah ibuku itu menyuruhku mendekat dan menunjuk bagasi mobilnya yang terbuka.

Aku masih diam terpaku sampai Itachi keluar dari mobil dan berteriak, "Hoi, bantuin dong!" Pemuda itu kerepotan mengeluarkan tas-tas belanjaan. Sejenak aku mendengus sebelum akhirnya melangkah malas dan membantunya.

"Untuk apa belanja sebanyak ini?" tanyaku. Sambil jalan aku tenteng 4-5 kantong di tangan kiri dan kananku. Sepertinya Kaa-san habis _shopping_ besar-besaran.

"Tentu saja untukmu. Siapa lagi?" balas Itachi. "Syukurlah siang ini kau cepat pulang. Setelah ini kita pergi reservasi tempat dan mengecek pesanan catering. Eh, tapi kau dan Sakura mau _fitting_ baju dulu kan?"

"Tidak jadi." sela Kaa-san seraya menutup ponselnya, "Tsunade bilang Sakura tidak enak badan. Seharian ini dia ingin istirahat di rumah."

Sakura sakit?... Dalam hati aku merasa cemas.

"Duh, kenapa disaat penting begini malah tidak berjalan lancar. Sakura sudah tiga kali minta batal pergi. Waktu itu karena lupa ada janji, lalu mendadak ada jadwal belajar tambahan, sekarang sakit…" keluh Kaa-san. "Yah, ibu harap sih kondisinya baik-baik saja. Sasuke, sore ini jenguklah Sakura. Sekalian bujuk dia, tanyakan kapan kalian bisa pergi bersama."

"Hn." Aku terdiam, tersenyum pahit. Miris rasanya. Jenguk? Bujuk? Pergi bersama? Sepertinya mustahil. Sekali saja, aku bahkan ingin bertemu dengannya walau hanya sekilas, tapi gadis itu selalu menolak. Malah berusaha terus menghindar, memberikan alasan tak bermutu saking tak maunya bertemu. Seperti sekarang misalnya, mungkin saja Sakura hanya pura-pura sakit agar tak jadi pergi denganku.

"Besok hari terakhir. Kalau terus seperti ini mungkin ibu terpaksa minta _designer_-nya datang saja ke rumah." Kaa-san masih tampak sibuk mengecek daftar perlengkapan untuk acara pertunanganku besok lusa nanti.

Ya, besok lusa. Tiga hari lagi. Tak terasa waktu berlalu cepat tapi tak ada kebahagiaan yang kurasakan saat menyambutnya. Tidak tanpa Sakura disampingku.

"Oh iya Sasu, daftar yang waktu itu ibu minta mana?"

"Hn." Aku mengernyit tak mengerti. "Daftar apa?"

"Daftar nama teman-temanmu yang akan kau undang."

"Tidak ada." jawabku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengundang siapapun diantara teman-temanku secara khusus. Kalau Kaa-san mau undang, terserah saja."

"Eh, mau kemana?" tanya Itachi yang melihatku langsung melengos pergi usai membantu meletakkan barang-barang belanjaan tadi.

"Kamar." gumamku. "Aku lelah…"

"Hoi, jangan cuek dong. Sekarang bukan saatnya santai. Ini acaramu, masa malah aku yang sibuk mempersiapkannya."

Tak kuhiraukan protesnya dan terus melangkah pergi.

"Ya ampun, ada apa sebenarnya? Di saat seperti ini sikapmu malah begitu. Sakura juga…" dengus Kaa-san. "Kalian berdua tampak tak berminat dengan acaranya."

Hn, mungkin begitu… Pikirku dalam hati yang kecewa.

"Heh, baka!" panggil Itachi sebelum aku masuk kamar. Dia menahan bahuku sebentar. "Kau belum baikan dengan Sakura? Cepat selesaikan pertengkaran kalian, atau hari itu akan jadi berantakan."

Kugendikan bahuku, menyingkirkan tangannya dan lekas menutup pintu kamarku dengan keras. Di luar sana Itachi kembali protes dan meneriakiku. Aku tak peduli. Tak perlu diberitahu pun aku sudah mengerti. Aku juga ingin baikan, tapi Sakura masih keras kepala. Kukenang kembali kejadian empat hari lalu, saat aku coba meminta maaf padanya atas kesalahpahaman dan sikap burukku siang itu setelah tahu kebenarannya dari Itachi.

…

...#...

...

Tok… tok… tok…

Cklek…

"Hn,"

Braakk…

Sakura langsung membanting pintu kamarnya begitu melihatku datang. Saking enggannya gadis itu bahkan untuk sekedar bertemu muka denganku. Dia masih marah.

Dugh… dugh… dugh… Kugedor kembali pintu kamar itu keras-keras. "Sakura, sebentar saja… Aku mohon buka pintunya. Aku ingin bicara…"

"Pergi! Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu, Sasuke! Dasar mesum!" balas Sakura dari balik pintu.

'Mesum'… Sebutan itu terasa begitu menusuk diriku.

"Iya, maaf, makanya aku ingin bicara…"

"Aku tak mau dengar! Pergi!"

"Sakura…"

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergi! Pergi!" teriaknya terus mengusirku.

DUAK…

Kulepaskan satu pukulan keras menghantam daun pintunya. Antara kesal dan kecewa, perasaanku bercampur aduk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Aku tunggu sampai kau tenang dan merasa lebih baik. Sekali lagi Sakura, aku minta maaf."

...

...#...

…

BRUUGH…

Kuhempaskan tubuhku yang rasanya lelah jatuh ke atas ranjang. Sejenak menghela nafas panjang sementara mataku menatap langit-langit kamar yang tinggi. Sekelebat bayangan Sakura kembali muncul dalam pikiran. Tiga hari tak bertemu dengannya, kerinduan mengisi hatiku. Aku sampai galau begini apa Sakura merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Mungkin iya, tapi kalau begitu dia pasti tak akan menghindariku seperti sekarang. Jadi jawabannya tidak? Apa saking marah dan bencinya dia padaku sampai tak menyisakan sedikitpun rasa suka yang membuatnya rindu?

Kurogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil ponsel flip biru metalik-ku. Termenung sesaat kulihat foto kami bersama yang kujadikan _wallpaper_ ponselku. Jariku lekas menekan deretan angka nomor ponsel Sakura tapi terhenti sejenak sebelum kutekan tombol _call_. Mungkin percuma. Aku pikir pasti kalau tak langsung di-_reject_, gadis itu akan membiarkan panggilanku masuk pesan kotak suara seperti biasa.

"…tuut… tuut… pip... tutututututut…"

Tuh kan,… Langsung diputus bahkan secepat ini?

"Sialan…" dengusku antara kesal dan kecewa.

'**Heh, dasar kau gadis sombong! Angkat teleponnya, baka! Orang mau minta maaf tapi kau malah abaikan. Apa maumu, heh?! Sialan kau Sakura. Aku marah nih. Awas kau ya...|**

SEND

Tak lama, kutatap kembali serangkaian kalimat pesan penuh emosi yang barusan kuketik. Setelah kupikir-pikir mungkin tak seharusnya aku kirim SMS seperti itu.

'**Maaf...|**

SEND

'**Aku salah lagi ya…|**

SEND

' **Jujur aku kesal padamu…|**

SEND

'**Aku bingung…|**

SEND

'**Aku harus bagaimana agar kau mau memaafkanku…|**

SEND

'**Sakura, jawab aku…|**

SEND

'**Sekali saja. Balas SMS-ku dong, Sakura…|**

SEND

'**Sakura,…|**

SEND

Drrt… Drrt… Drrt… Tak lama ponselku bergetar. Aku terkejut melihat gambar amplop terbang masuk ke inbox-ku. "Akhirnya…" Senyumku seketika itu mengembang. Ada satu pesan masuk dari Sakura. Langsung saja aku baca…

'**JANGAN GANGGU AKU, SASUKE!'**

What the…?! Aku langsung _sweatdrop_. Entah harus marah, kesal, kecewa, sakit hati,…

Huff~ Sakura, sampai kapan kau akan terus menolakku? Menyebalkan...

.

.

=0=0=0=0=

.

.

Aku tergesa-gesa mendorong pintu kaca cafe itu dan lekas bergegas masuk kedalamnya. Kuhiraukan ucapan sopan 'Selamat Datang' dari seorang pelayan yang menyambutku sementara kulayangkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Tak lama onyx-ku menangkap sosok di pojokan cafe. Duduk santai sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa malah balas tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya menyuruhku mendekat sedang aku terengah lelah menghampirinya.

"Nii-san, kau..." heranku melihatnya sesantai ini. "Apa yang terjadi, bukankah tadi kau bilang..."

"Itachi-niiii...!"

Kalimatku terpotong ketika panggilan itu tiba-tiba menyela. Sontak aku menoleh dan benar-benar terkejut mendapati Sakura muncul dihadapanku. Gadis itu tampak sama lelahnya sepertiku. Mungkin terburu-buru juga datang kemari.

"Itachi-nii, kau tak apa-apa? Masalahmu sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura, ada raut kecemasan terlukis di wajahnya, sebelum kemudian berganti keterkejutan tak lama setelah dia menyadari kehadiranku. Kening gadis itu berkerut, dia mengernyit heran. "Eh, ada Sasuke? Kenapa? Apa maksudnya ini?"

Aku pun tanyakan hal yang sama dalam hati. 'Kenapa ada Sakura...?'

"Nii-san, bukankah tadi di telepon..."

Pikiranku melayang, mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum ini.

...

...#...

...

Sore tadi saat aku mengurung diri di kamar, padahal niatku cuma sekedar berbaring dan tiduran sebentar. Tapi saking lelahnya, ternyata aku benar-benar terlelap. Sampai dering suara ponsel mengusikku.

"Moshi moshi..." sapaku malas saat mengangkatnya. Apalagi setelah tahu ini dari kakakku, pasti gak penting.

"Tolong! Sasuke... Tolong aku!" panik Itachi di seberang telepon sana, sontak bikin aku terjaga dan bangkit dari tidurku.

"Sasuke, cepat datang kemari. Sekarang jugaaaa..."

"Hoi, tenang dulu kak, ada apa?" tanyaku dengan perasaan berdebar.

"Aku gak bawa uang. Mau dipukuli, cepetan kemari, Sasuke... Impulsive cafe. Sekarang juga, cepeeeet... pip..."

"Hoi! Hallo... Hallo... Nii-san...?!"

Gimana gak ikut panik kalau dengar kabar seperti itu. Apalagi ketika aku coba telepon balik, ponselnya malah tak aktif. Maka tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera menuju kemari. Tapi nyatanya, semua cuma sandiwara...

...

...#...

...

"Apa maksudnya ini, kenapa ada...

"Sasuke?" / "Sakura?"... tanya kami berdua nyaris bersamaan.

"Hehehe~... Kalian berdua benar-benar datang ya." cengir Itachi. "Wah~ senangnyaaaa... Dua adikku ini sungguh perhatian sekali padaku."

"Lho, bukannya tadi kak Itachi bilang sedang ada masalah. Katanya bodyguard cafe mau memukulimu karena kau tak bawa uang. Kau juga bilang Sasuke tak bisa dihubungi dan tak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa kau mintai tolong. Tapi kok sekarang..." Sakura jelaskan kehadirannya. Emerald itu sekilas mendelik padaku. "Kenapa dia juga ada?"

Aku balas menatap tajam Sakura. Terus terang merasa sedikit tersinggung olehnya. Apa-apaan dia, bicara dengan nada tak mengenakan seperti itu. Terlebih lagi terkesan tak terima aku muncul dihadapannya.

"Aku juga dihubungi oleh si baka Aniki ini dengan alasan yang sama." desisku, "Tak kukira kau pun juga ada, Sakura. Bukankah kau sakit dan bilang ingin istirahat di rumah seharian, heh?" sindirku, sambil torehkan senyum sinis.

"Heh, sudah, cukup, hentikan. Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar lagi? Padahal aku sengaja berbohong supaya kalian berdua bisa bertemu dan baikan." Itachi coba melerai. "Baka otouto, adik iparku yang manis... sini, sini, duduk...!" Itachi menarik sebelah tanganku dan Sakura, memaksa kami mengambil tempat dan duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Sakura menggerutu pelan. Entah bergumam apa, sepertinya protes dan kesal dengan tindakan Itachi yang sudah seenaknya mengatur pertemuan kami. Wajah gadis itu berubah masam. Bersikap enggan dan mengacuhkanku. Aku sendiri, antara senang dan sebal bercampur aduk. Terus terang aku rindu bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ingin rasanya memeluk erat dan bicara banyak hal, menghapus kegalauan yang belakangan ini mengisi hari-hariku tanpanya. Tapi, melihat sikap Sakura sekarang juga bikin aku kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia lebih meladeni Itachi daripada aku yang selama empat hari ini terus bersabar, menantinya bertemu bahkan untuk sekedar bicara pun selalu dia tolak.

"Ehem, begini, sebenarnya aku tak mau ikut campur. Kalian mau bertengkar sampai kapanpun juga terserah. Tapi cinta damai itu lebih baik, bukan? Dan karena aku juga sudah lelaaahh..." Itachi mendesah dan memberi penekanan lebih untuk kata 'lelah'... "Gara-gara kalian yang cuek urusi acara pertunangan kalian sendiri, kalian tahu, berhari-hari ini aku jadi sibuk sendiri?!"

Merasa tersindir, aku dan Sakura sama-sama menggulirkan pandangan menghindari tatapan onyx Itachi yang mengintimidasi.

"Mau sama cueknya, aku tak bisa tuh. Aku tak seperti seorang Uchiha baka yang tega biarkan ibunya sibuk pontang-panting urusin acara." Itachi mencibirku, "Atau seorang nona manja yang ogah-ogahan dan suka cari alasan." desisnya kemudian pada Sakura. "Aku tak bisa. Aku tak setega itu. Dan aku tak habis pikir kalian berdua bisa melakukannya padahal itu demi kepentingan kalian sendiri."

Aku jadi tak enak hati. Semua yang dikatakan Itachi itu memang benar.

"Niat gak sih...?" BRAK... Tanya Itachi sambil menggebrak meja, bikin Sakura tersentak kaget. "Kalian masih ingin acaranya digelar atau tidak?!"

Hening sejenak. Aku dan Sakura sekilas saling pandang. Tak ada diantara kami berdua yang berani menjawab.

"Selesaikan pertengkaran kalian atau akhiri semuanya. Kalian sendiri yang putuskan." lanjut lelaki berkuncir itu sebelum pergi dan meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih kikuk satu sama lain.

...

...

...

Selama beberapa saat aku dan Sakura tetap saling tak bicara. Seorang pelayan cafe datang menghampiri dan menyajikan segelas jus tomat dan strawberry. Seingatku kami tak pesan apapun, jadi pasti Itachi yang pesankan minuman itu. Sakura pun menyadarinya. Gadis itu celingak-celinguk memandang kesekeliling seolah sedang mencari sosok kakakku. Melihat gelagatnya yang seperti itu bikin aku mendesis sebal. Memunculkan kembali perasaan cemburuku.

"Tch, jadi begini kelakuanmu. Selalu cari alasan buat batalkan janji dengan ibuku, tapi bisa luangkan waktu buat bertemu Itachi. Selalu berusaha menolak bertemu denganku, tapi tanpa pikir panjang berlari kemari untuk bertemu kakakku." sindirku.

"Tidak." Sakura balas mendelik. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, Itachi-nii menipuku. Sengaja mempertemukan kita. Kalau tahu kau akan muncul, aku juga tak akan datang kemari."

"Munafik." desisku.

"Apa?" Sakura sedikit sunggingkan bibirnya, "Inilah yang aku tak suka darimu. Aku muak dengan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu. Sembarangan menuduhku. Posesif, bahkan pada kakakmu sendiri..."

"Apa kau bilang?!" aku sedikit tercengang mendengarnya. Terus terang merasa tersinggung. "Kau pikir aku bersikap begini karena siapa, semua ini juga kulakukan demi dirimu..."

"Egois." sela Sakura. "Kau terlalu egois, Sasuke. Kau tak memikirkanku. Kau lakukan itu hanya demi dirimu sendiri."

Kesal sekali aku mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar aku tarik dan cengkeram erat sebelah pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Tak sopan. Jangan coba sentuh aku. Dasar kau..."

"Jaga bicaramu!" desisku pelan, tajam dan dengan nada membentak. Andai kami tak sedang berada di tempat umum, aku pasti sudah berteriak padanya. "Kau jadi sebenci ini padaku karena masalah 'itu'? Padahal aku hanya sedikit menyentuhmu. Kau lupa aku ini siapa, kenapa enggan melakukannya denganku, heuh?"

"Kau gila." Sakura hempaskan tanganku, "Bisa-bisanya kau bicara seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Jangan kau pikir karena status kita, karena aku mencintaimu, kau bebas berbuat seenakmu. Ka, kau..." Suara Sakura mendadak samar dan bergetar. Dia gigiti sebentar bibir bawahnya dan tampak seperti menahan tangis. "Kau ingat, kau coba menodaiku..."

JDER...

Aku bagai tersambar ketika mendengarnya. Kata-kata terakhir terasa begitu tepat menusuk diriku. Membuatku tak berkutik. Aku terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap Sakura yang balas menatapku nanar. Tampak sedih, kecewa, sakit hati. Separah itukah perbuatanku padanya tempo hari sampai buat dia berpikiran kotor tentangku.

"Aku ini perempuan. Punya harga diri..." lanjut Sakura. Dia tundukan kepalanya seraya mencengkeram erat kerah bajunya. Atau entah sedang menggenggam hatinya yang terluka. "Meski kelak seluruh hidupku akan kuserahkan padamu, tapi tetap ada hal yang ingin aku jaga sampai waktu yang tepat. Kau tak boleh seenaknya. Tolong hargai aku. Tapi kau tak mengerti. Itu sebabnya aku marah padamu..."

Begitu?... Hatiku melengos mendengarnya.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sepertinya aku tak bisa terus dengan keegoisanmu. Aku lelah. Aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku." Setetes cairan bening mendesak turun dari emeraldnya. Cepat-cepat Sakura seka dengan punggung tangan. Sebentar dia menghela nafas, "Maaf..." gumamnya. Sekilas dia menatapku dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku sudah sampai pada batasku." ucap Sakura kemudian seraya berbalik dan melangkah pergi. "Selamat tinggal, Sasuke..."

Seolah membeku, aku tetap terdiam dan hanya menatap punggung gadis musim semi yang berlalu itu. Sakura pergi begitu saja setelah dia ucapkan kalimat yang begitu menusuk hati.

'Maaf'... dia ucapkan itu untuk apa? Tak bisa lagi bersamaku? Bilang 'selamat tinggal'...? Mendengar kejujuran hatinya malah membuatku sakit.

"Bodoh. Hahah..." gumamku, sedikit terkekeh pelan. Padahal tak ada sesuatu yang patut ditertawakan disini. "Jangan perlihatkan air matamu, Sakura..." Itu semakin membuatku merasa bersalah.

Penyesalanku...

Yang kukira akulah pihak yang tersakiti disini, ternyata justru Sakura yang lebih merasa sakit. Lagi-lagi karena aku.

...

...

...

"Lho, mana Sakura?" tanya Itachi yang tak lama datang menghampiri.

"Pergi." jawabku singkat. Masih tertunduk lemas.

"Eeh, kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, bodoh?! Pergi kemana dia? Kau tak mengejarnya?"

Kejar? Haruskah? Sedangkan aku seolah sudah pasrah dibuangnya.

"Sasuke!" bentak Itachi. "Kau sungguh rela biarkan dia pergi begitu saja?"

Pergi begitu saja...?

"Jangan menyesal lho," lanjut Itachi.

Menyesal...?

"Baka Otouto, malah diam lagi... Heh?!"

Iya, benar. Aku bodoh. Dan aku akan menyesal kalau diam saja...

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan?!" tanya Itachi.

TIDAK!... Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini.

"Kejar, baka!"

Setelah sadar dan tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera bangkit dari dudukku dan memutuskan mengejar Sakura. Ya, aku harus mengejarnya kali ini. Kalau aku sungguh tak ingin kehilangan dirinya, aku tak boleh melepaskannya. Kalau aku sungguh mencintainya, buat dia kembali mencintaiku.

'Masih adakah rasa di hatimu? Sakura, cintai aku lagi…'

...

...

...

Dengan nafas masih terengah, kuputar pandanganku kesekeliling. Dimana? Sakura… Apa aku terlambat? Kucari kemanapun aku tak menemukannya. Selama beberapa saat aku berkeliling. Berjalan kesana-kemari, setengah berlari mengitari sekitar gedung Mall lantai empat ini.

Langkahku terhenti ketika pandanganku akhirnya berhasil menemukan sosok itu. Dari seberang tempatku berdiri, kulihat di tepian pagar sisi balkon lantai empat tampak seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda tertunduk lesu. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti Sakura, setelah kukenali pula baju berwarna merah yang dikenakannya. Lekas saja aku hampiri.

Kulihat Sakura terdiam. Tertunduk sementara matanya menatap kosong, menerawang jauh ke lantai bawah. Aku merasa takut melihat sosoknya yang seperti itu. Kenapa, apa yang terjadi, apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sana...?

"Sakura...?" sapaku ketika perlahan aku dekati dia.

Tak ada respon. Dalam diam, wajah Sakura berubah tegang. Dia cengkeram kuat palang besi pada pagar. Emeraldnya sesaat terpejam dan betapa kagetnya aku ketika tubuh itu mendadak lunglai.

"Hei...!" teriakku, cepat aku tahan dia sebelum terjatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan, baka! Kau ingin bunuh..." Kalimatku mengambang. Perasaan tegang kini makin menyelimutiku. Ketika kulayangkan pandanganku kesekitar dan mulai mengenali tempat ini. Jangan-jangan, ini adalah tempat yang sama dengan waktu itu. Tempat Sakura terjun untuk bunuh diri.

"Saaa... suuu... keee..." gumam Sakura saat melihatku. Wajahnya pucat. Tangannya yang gemetar mencengkeram bajuku kuat-kuat. "Sasuke... kau... disini?... hik...hik... kau benar-benar di sini?... Sasuke... aku... huaaa~..."

Segera saja kupeluk tubuh itu. Lekas meredam tangisnya didadaku. Tak peduli di tengah umum begini, dalam pandangan orang-orang yang menatap kami heran, yang kupedulikan sekarang hanya Sakura seorang. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membelainya lembut, menenangkan kembali gadis yang tengah alami syok teringat akan kenangan buruknya disini.

"Jangan pergi... Aku mohon... Jangan menjauh dariku..." Dalam tangis, Sakura meracau. "Aku tak bisa mengejarmu... Aku ingin kau bahagia... Tak bisakah aku membahagiakanmu... Tetaplah di sisiku... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Aku mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu... Sasuke... hik... hik... Sasuke... Rasanya sakit... Sakit... Tapi aku mencintaimu... Walau sakit, tapi aku mencintaimu..."

"Iya, aku di sini..." bisikku lembut di telinga Sakura. "Tenanglah. Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun... Selalu di sampingmu... Aku bahagia karenamu... Sakura, aku mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu... Jadi tenang saja... Maaf untuk segala luka yang kuberikan... Aku menyesal..." Apalagi sudah membuatmu alami hal buruk seperti ini.

...

...

...

"Minumlah..." kataku sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Sakura.

Gadis yang tengah berbaring di bangku belakang mobilku itu pun bangkit sejenak. Aku geser posisi dudukku, biarkan badanku kini jadi sandaran tubuhnya. Sakura sekarang sudah jauh lebih tenang setelah sedaritadi dia menangis. Untung saja tak terjadi apa-apa dan aku berhasil membawanya pergi. Turun dari gedung lantai empat itu, walau sekarang kami masih ada di _basement_ parkiran mobil.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakura lirih. Dia simpan kembali botol air mineralnya yang sudah habis setengah diminumnya. Masih sesegukan, gadis itu susupkan kedua tangannya melingkar di tubuhku. Memelukku erat. "Maaf..." gumamnya. "Tadi aku sudah mempermalukanmu di depan umum yaa..."

"Sudahlah. Tak apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan." kataku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Hmm, aku ingat Sasuke. Kejadian waktu itu..." lanjut Sakura. "Seperti biasa aku menguntitmu. Berjalan di belakangmu, melihatmu dari kejauhan. Iya, aku selalu melihat sosokmu dari belakang yang rasanya setiap kali kucoba tuk ulurkan tanganku, aku tetap tak bisa menjangkaumu. Rasanya sakit. Aku sakit melihatmu bisa tertawa bersama orang lain. Kenapa tidak denganku? Aku menderita dan merasa sesak karenanya. Setelah kupikir aku sudah sampai pada batasku, aku tak tahan lagi. Terlebih ketika kau bilang kau akan bahagia kalau aku mati. Karena itu aku... hik... hik... aku putuskan untuk mewujudkannya. Apapun asal kau bahagia..."

"Stt, sudah cukup, jangan diteruskan." Sekarang malah hatiku yang merasa sesak mendengarnya, "Lupakan saja Sakura. Dan maaf akulah yang sudah membuatmu jadi begini."

"Hik...hik... Tadi, setelah kita bertengkar tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah ke tempat itu. Kenanganku bangkit. Dan aku menyadari kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Kusesali kalimat perpisahan yang sudah kuucapkan padamu. Padahal aku tak ingin berpisah darimu..."

"Aku juga, makanya aku putuskan untuk mengejarmu. Dan kau tahu Sakura, mungkin insting itu sudah sejak lama ada dalam diriku. Tubuhku juga bergerak sendiri menghampirimu. Aku tak bisa mengabaikanmu. Waktu itu pun saat aku melihatmu jatuh..." Aku menggeleng, cepat kuenyahkan kenangan mengerikan yang sempat terlintas dipikiranku. Saat melihat Sakura berlumuran darah tak berdaya. "Hmm, syukurlah kali ini kau tak apa-apa. Aku takut membayangkan kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Jangan kau ulangi ya..."

"Hn." Sakura mengangguk di dadaku.

"Bagus. Sekarang apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyaku.

Sakura melepaskan dekapannya. Sejenak dia usap wajahnya. Walau sembab di mata masih tampak jelas, tapi perlahan sudut bibir itu terangkat. Dan perasaan lega menyelimutiku tatkala kulihat senyumannya kembali mengembang.

"Iya, Sasuke~..." jawab Sakura, terdengar ceria.

.

.

=0=0=0=0=

.

.

Hari-hari berat telah kami lewati. Banyak kejadian yang memberiku makna dan pelajaran berarti. Satu hal yang pasti dan kini kusadari, sosok Sakura dalam hidupku begitu penting. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirnya, melihat tangis dan kesedihannya atau senyuman pudar dari wajahnya.

Aku suka melihat Sakura yang sekarang berbahagia bersamaku...

"Sasuke, lebih bagus pink atau putih susu?" tanya Sakura sembari memperlihatkan dua buah gaun kehadapanku.

"Terserah." jawabku singkat, sambil menatap bosan.

"Sasukeeee~..." rajuk Sakura, "Jangan bilang terserah terus dong. Bantu aku pilih yang manaaa..."

"Hn."

"Yang mana?" tanya sakura, terus ngotot.

"Pink." jawabku sekenanya.

"Eh, kok pilih pink sih. Rambutku saja sudah merah muda, kalau pakai ini apa nanti tak terlalu mencolok? Kenapa tak pilih putih susu, modelnya juga kan jauh lebih manis..."

"Kalau itu maumu, kenapa tanya pendapatku?" gumamku malas. Apa sih maunya, kami sudah habiskan waktu hampir dua jam di butik ini cuma untuk sekedar belanja gaun. Aku sudah kesal setengah mati menemani Sakura yang plin-plan pilih ini-itu gak jelas apa maunya. Padahal tinggal ambil saja satu yang dia suka atau borong semuanya kalau terlalu bingung.

"Iih, dasar cowok gak peka!" gerutu Sakura sambil melengos pergi.

"Kenapa marah padaku, dia sendiri yang akan pakai gaun itu..."

"Dia melakukannya untukmu, Sasu..." sela Kaa-san sambil tertawa kecil, "Kau tak mengerti hati wanita ya, Sakura ingin tampil cantik dihadapanmu. Wajar dia bersikap begitu."

Terprovokasi ucapan Kaa-san barusan, aku segera hampiri Sakura yang masih tampak sibuk memilih-milih pakaian.

"Hei, sudahlah tak perlu bingung. Bagiku tak masalah pakaian apapun yang kau kenakan, pasti cantik kok." kataku pada Sakura, "Cepat pilih mana saja..." gerutuku yang berharap bisa segera akhiri kegiatan membosankan ini.

"Err, iya, iya, iya, aku pilih..." Sakura ambil dua pasang baju, "Jadi yang mana yang lebih cocok untukku?" tanyanya polos, "Biru muda atau merah marun?"

Ugh~... Rasanya dikepalaku muncul sewotan besar. Sabaaaar, Sasuke...

…

...

Akhirnya setelah lama berkutat, pilihan pun jatuh pada gaun putih susu yang sejak awal Sakura suka. Aku tak perhatikan modelnya, terlanjur kesal karena lama menunggu dan malas mencari tahu. Tunggu saja penampilannya kelak pas Sakura pakai di hari pertunangan kami lusa nanti.

Sementara Kaa-san masih mengurus sesuatu, aku dan Sakura pamit pulang duluan. Rencananya kami mau pergi kencan. Tapi Sakura masih ingin jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar butik yang juga merangkap beauty salon and brindal ini. Aku cuma bisa menurut saja saat dia merangkul lenganku, menyeret memaksaku mengikutinya.

"Eh, Sasuke, lihat siapa itu?!" Sakura heboh sendiri. Aku gulirkan pandanganku ke arah yang dia tunjuk. Kulihat disana ada sepasang pria-wanita yang sudah tampak tak asing lagi bagi kami. "Kak Konan?!" sapa Sakura kemudian sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh, adiknya Itachi. Sasuke dan Sakura kan?" balas Konan, tampak terkejut melihat kami. Tapi kamilah yang sebenarnya terkejut melihat dua orang ini berpakaian lain dari biasanya. _Wedding dress_. Konan berbalut gaun putih berenda dengan bahu terbuka yang tampak elegan dikenakannya. Sedangkan Yahiko, pemuda berambut jingga mentereng itu berpakaian rapih dalam stelan tuxedo hitam. Tampan dan terlihat cocok untuknya, walau masih belasan _piercing_ itu melekat di wajahnya.

"Kalian jadi menikah? Kakak cantik sekali, ini gaun pengantinmu?" kata Sakura tampak antusias.

Konan tertawa kecil, "Iya, tapi masih sebulan lagi. Sekarang cuma mau buat foto _pre-wedding_. Kalian sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Cari gaun untuk pesta pertunangan. Kalian datang ya, acaranya lusa nanti." kata Sakura.

"Iya, Itachi juga sudah kasih kabar ke Akatsuki. Kami pasti datang."

"Eh, kalau begitu kak Sasori..."

"Hahaha~... tenang saja. Dia itu kan playboy, Sakura-chan. Tak perlu merasa tak enak hati padanya. Tapi tak kusangka kalian benar-benar serius ya. Kukira status tunangan itu cuma sekedar main-main..."

Sakura dan aku saling berpandangan. Mana mungkin main-main, kalau kami sudah lewati banyak hal untuk sampai ke tahap ini.

"Lalu kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Konan. Sontak bikin aku dan Sakura _blushing_. "Kalau sudah ok, lebih cepat lebih baik lho~..." godanya kemudian.

"Ah, haha~ entahlah, kami masih terlalu muda." jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Justru karena masih muda kan, libidonya tinggi, hasrat mengebu-ebu, awas loh entar gak tahan terus kebablasan kayak kami, hihihi~... Kalau sudah menikah kan kalian berdua dapat lebih saling menjaga satu sama lain. Wah, aku terlalu banyak bicara ya..."

"Err, tidak juga..."

"Dan kau Sasuke, kalau jadi nikah muda lalu butuh pekerjaan untuk menghidupi istrimu, kapan saja datanglah ke Akatsuki. Lowongan _butler_ selalu kosong untukmu, hahaha~..." masih saja Konan menawariku pekerjaan memuakan itu.

Tch, jangan harap aku bakal kerja di sana.

...

Obrolan berakhir tatkala ada panggilan pemotretan. Konan dan Yahiko pamit pergi. Sakura yang masih ingin melihat sesi pemotretan itu kembali menyeretku mengikuti mereka. Dan kuperhatikan gadis itu tampak bersemangat melihat kebersamaan Konan dan Yahiko dalam berbagai pose mesra.

"Sakura, kau ngiler tuh. Sudah ingin nikah juga yaa~..." godaku.

"Eh? Ti, tidak kok. Siapa yang mau nikah..." bantah Sakura gelagapan.

"Tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja mau." jawabnya cepat. "Eeh..." lekas dia tutup mulutnya. Mungkin barusan merasa malu, bicara terus terang seperti itu. Wajah Sakura merona merah, "Ehem, itu, itu karena aku hanya senang melihat mereka. Aku juga ingin tampak bahagia seperti itu denganmu..."

"Hn," Aku genggam tangan Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahku, "Tentu saja. Kau akan bahagia bersamaku."

…

…

...

Dalam perjalanan pulang, entah kenapa aku jadi memikirkan perkataan Konan tadi. Intinya persis seperti apa yang sempat dulu Itachi katakan padaku. Kalau aku tak ingin kehilangan Sakura, ingin memiliki dia seutuhnya, ada cara lain yang lebih baik. Pernikahan.

Begitukah...?

...

Sampai di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Haruno aku hentikan laju viper-ku. Dalam diam, kulihat Sakura telah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap untuk turun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke…" pamitnya seraya mendaratkan kecupan di pipiku.

"Tunggu!" cegahku, bikin gadis itu kembali menoleh dan menatapku.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Jidat lebar itu sedikit berkerut, mungkin merasa heran. Terlebih lagi ketika aku minta dia kembali duduk di sampingku dan menutup pintu mobil yang terbuka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Soal lusa…"

"Ng? Lusa, hari pertunangan kita?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan menurutku lebih baik kita batalkan saja…" ucapku datar.

"Eeh…?" Wajah Sakura berubah tegang. Cairan bening tampak cepat berkumpul diatas irisnya. "A, apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau…" bibir itu gemetar, Sakura bicara dengan suara yang bergetar. "Kau tak inginkan aku jadi…"

"Bukan." bantahku cepat sebelum Sakura salah paham. Kusambar tangannya yang gemetar lantas kugenggam erat. "Dengarkan aku bicara sampai selesai, ini tak seperti yang kau kira..."

"Lalu apa?!" bentak Sakura, nyaris menangis. "Apa maksudnya ingin dibatalkan?! Apa sebenarnya maumu…"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Emerald itu seketika membulat tatkala kuucapkan kalimat ajakan tulus itu. Butiran air mata yang sedaritadi tertahan justru kini mendesak turun. "Me, menikah? Kau bilang apa? Aku tak salah dengar, kan? Sasuke, kau… kau melamarku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara samar dan tercekat.

"Hn." Kusunggingkan bibirku, memberikan satu senyuman. Kurengkuh wajah Sakura seraya menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Iya. Meskipun kita sudah jelas bertunangan tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakannya langsung padamu. Aku serius Sakura…" Kuberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu… Jadilah pasangan hidupku… Selamanya… Satu-satunya bagiku… Milikku seorang… Sakura… Hmmph…"

"Aaa~hh hmmph… Sasuke~…"

Usai berpagutan Sakura berhambur memelukku. Tangisnya malah tumpah. Terisak di dadaku. Mungkinkah ini bentuk perasaan bahagianya?

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Tentu saja iya… Iya. Iya, Sasuke…" ucapnya berulang kali. Dia eratkan dekapannya.

"Ah, hahaha~… senangnya, kau jawab iya. Padahal lamaranku jelek." kataku seusai Sakura kembali tenang, "Aku tak cukup romantis. Hanya begini saja…"

Sakura menggeleng. Masih sesegukan, dia seka sendiri tangisnya. "Ini bagus sekali. Aku bahagia karena kau yang mengatakannya. Terima kasih."

"Hn. Terima kasih juga, Sakura."

…

…

...

Aku buka pintu mobil, berjalan melewati depan Viper. Kubukakan pintu untuk Sakura seraya kuulurkan tanganku. "Ayo,…" ajakku. Sambil tersenyum gadis itu meraihnya dan kami berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura.

Sejenak kuputar pandanganku, melihat ke arah rumah kediaman Haruno.

"Hn. Orangtuamu tak akan menentang kan?"

"Coba saja bicara pada mereka. Dan mungkin sebaiknya kita juga kabari bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku. Ehm, kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya ya?"

"Hn." Aku gendikan bahuku. "Entahlah…"

Satu hal yang pasti, mereka akan terkejut mendengar keputusan kami.

.

.

=0=0=0=0=

.

.

**Dua hari kemudian…**

…

Cklek...

"Ya ampun, apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Jam segini baru mandi?" cengang Itachi begitu masuk kamar mendapatiku masih telanjang dada dan hanya berbalut handuk yang melingkar di pinggang.

"Maaf, aku bangun kesiangan." jawabku, rada nyengir.

"Ck~ gak kau, gak Sakura, kalian berdua sama saja. Bagaimana bisa kalian masih sesantai ini..."

"Memangnya kenapa, acara juga mulai jam delapan kan? Aku tinggal pakai tuxedo-ku."

"Ah, tidak ada tuxedo. Ganti!" kata Itachi.

Dia rebut kembali kemeja putih yang hendak kukenakan. Buat aku mengernyit heran. Apalagi ketika malah dia sodorkan kotak pakaian lainnya padaku. Aku buka kotak itu. Didalamnya ada lembaran kain berwarna gelap. Setelan **montsuki** hitam dengan **hakama** dan **haori**. Sejenak aku tertegun menatap bordiran bentuk kipas merah-putih yang merupakan lambang keluarga Uchiha itu menghiasi bagian montsuki.

"Nii-san ini...?"

"Seorang Uchiha harus memakainya di hari sepenting ini." Itachi nyengir lebar, "Ayo cepat. Aku bantu kau berpakaian..."

...

...

...

"Wow, cocok juga..." telisik Itachi memperhatikanku.

Aku terkesima sesaat menatap sosok pantulan diriku dalam cermin. Seperti biasa, pemuda tampan, bertubuh tinggi proporsional dengan _stylist_ rambut raven keren, namun tampak lain kali ini dalam balutan kimono berwarna hitam.

"Untung aku masih bisa mendapatkannya dari Pein dan Konan. Mereka bersedia menukarkan nomor antrian _designer_ Ageha khusus untuk baju ini." lanjut Itachi. "Anggap saja sebagai hadiah pernikahan adikku yang mendadak ini, katanya. Kau suka?"

"Nii-san..." Aku berbalik menghadap kakakku itu. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, sementara kutatap lekat wajah dan onyx-nya.

Itachi mengangguk, "Kau sudah pikirkan ini baik-baik, kan Sasuke? Hahaha~..." Dia letakkan sebelah tangannya diatas bahuku seraya memperlihatkan senyuman khas-nya. "Adik kecilku yang manis sekarang malah sudah jauh lebih dewasa. Berbahagialah bersama Sakura. _Kekkon omedetou gozaimasu. Suenagaku oshiawaseni._"

"Hn," Aku mengangguk mantap dan balas tersenyum padanya. "_Arigatou, Onii-chan_..."

...

...

...

"Kau sungguh sudah mantapkan hatimu, Sasuke?

"Jangan tarik kembali keputusanmu atau berencana membatalkannya sekarang."

Ucap pria bercambang putih dan wanita berambut pirang panjang kembali menasehatiku.

"Hn, tentu saja." jawabku penuh keyakinan. "Aku pasti akan menjaga Sakura dan membahagiakannya. Percayakan putri kalian berdua padaku sekarang." lanjutku sambil setengah membungkukkan badan.

"Iya, Sasuke, kami percayakan Sakura padamu."

"Terima kasih, paman, bibi..."

"Lho kok masih panggil paman bibi. Harusnya kan Too-san dan Kaa-san, hahaha~..." Jiraiya tertawa.

"Err, ya... _Arigatou gozaimasu. Too-san... Kaa-san..._" kataku dengan wajah yang serasa terbakar, pasti merona merah. Rasanya malu, pertama kalinya aku bilang begitu pada mereka.

"Sasuke~...?!"

Terdengar suara khas memanggil, aku menoleh dan senyumku seketika mengembang saat melihatnya. "Sakura..."

...

Dulu, jauh sebelumnya aku memang pernah membayangkan tentang hari pernikahanku dengan seorang Haruno. Gadis itu tiba-tiba hadir dan dipaksakan untuk jadi pendampingku. Menjadi sesuatu yang kubenci keberadaannya dan berulang kali kuyakinkan dalam diri, kalau kami terus melangkah bersama kelak hanya akan ada penyesalan.

"**Tunanganku yang malang. Bagaimana nasibmu nantinya kalau kita benar-benar jadi menikah? Hidupmu akan sengsara bila kau tetap mau bersamaku. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mencintaimu. Camkan itu baik-baik, Nona Haruno!"**

Kata-kata kejam seperti itu pun bahkan sempat aku ucapkan padanya. Tapi sekarang, ketika kulihat Sakura berdiri dihadapanku dalam balutan **Shiromuku**, kimono putih bermotif tenunan burung jenjang yang juga berwarna putih, yang tampak disana adalah masa depanku yang bahagia.

Jangan ada kesengsaraan. Jangan ada penyesalan. Sampai kapanpun aku mencintainya, Uchiha Sakura.

"Selamat atas penikahan kalian. Semoga berdua rukun selalu dan membentuk keluarga yang menyenangkan."

.

.

=0=0=0=0=0=

.

.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu sejak acara pernikahan dadakan itu. Aku dan Sakura sekarang tinggal satu atap. Kami baru pindah ke apartemen baru kami hari ini dan tinggal terpisah dari orang tua setelah selama pernikahan kami tak pernah benar-benar tinggal bersama. Pernikahan itu rasanya hanya sebatas status. Bahwa aku dan Sakura sekarang resmi sebagai pasangan suami-istri, tapi nyatanya kemarin-kemarin kami masih tinggal di rumah orang tua masing-masing dengan kesempatan bertemu sesekali tak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun ini karena acaranya dibuat terlalu mendadak. Masih untung bisa digelar dengan khidmat walau tak diselenggarakan layaknya resepsi pernikahan dua keluarga besar Uchiha-Haruno yang tadinya mau dibuat mewah dan besar-besaran.

Rencana pertunangan tiba-tiba menjadi acara pernikahan. Selain buat kedua orang tua melohok tak percaya, terkejut ketika kami sampaikan rencana ini, namun pada akhirnya mereka pun senang dan sangat setuju.

"Mereka baru 19 tahun. Apa tak apa-apa?" cemas Kaa-san saat itu. "Kuharap Sasuke bisa lebih dewasa menjaga Sakura."

"Apapun untuk kebahagiaan putriku. Asal kalian berdua saling mencintai sepertinya bisa." bibi Tsunade dengan mudahnya setuju. Walau dengan sedikit... "Tapi kalau kau coba sakiti Sakura setelah ini, tak akan ada ampun buatmu Sasuke." –ancaman– (?) Tidak. Aku mengerti ini akan jadi tanggung jawabku mulai sekarang.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Entah kenapa motto ini lagi trend diucapkan Konan dan ayahku. "Biar arwah kakekmu tenang di alam sana." kata Too-san. Dia masih pikirkan soal wasiat kakek. Bagaimanapun berkat terikatnya hubungan dua keluarga ini, Too-san jadi tak akan merasa bersalah dan malu berhadapan dengan keluarga Uchiha lain sehubungan dengan harta warisan yang didapatkannya.

"Bibit Uchiha pasti unggul. Aku ingin cepat-cepat gendong cucu." paman Jiraiya bisa dibilang paling semangat pikirkan soal ini. Jangan-jangan karena dia aku jadi ketularan mesumnya. "Cepat buat Sakura hamil ya Sasuke, gkgkgk~... Kalau perlu kalian lakukan 'itu' tiap malam." Jiraiya bicara terlalu blak-blakan, bikin aku dan Sakura _blushing_ seketika. Belum juga kami melakukannya. Hmm, ya belum...

Kami belum melakukannya.

Gara-gara salah jadwal juga mungkin. Saat itu sama sekali tak terpikirkan dan di luar rencana. Mana ada waktu untuk selenggarakan malam pertama. Dua minggu setelah pernikahan, Sakura harus mengikuti Ujian Masuk Universitas. Selama waktu yang tersisa dia kembali sibuk belajar. Dan aku pun sama. Ujian Akhir Semester menanti di minggu berikutnya. Barulah segera setelah semua urusan beres, setelah dapat Apartemen baru dan tinggal bersama, mungkin kehidupan pengantin baru yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai.

Ehem, pengantin baru ya...

...

...

...

Aku angkat pandanganku, menatap emerald yang lama tak berkedip. Wajah cantik itu tampak tegang. Menanti penuh harap dan cemas. Terkadang dia mainkan jemarinya. Seperti memutar jari-jari telunjuk atau mengepalkan kedua tangan menutupi wajah. Meski tak kulihat, tapi kudengar kakinya menghentak-hentak di bawah meja. Dia mulai gigiti bibir bawahnya, makin merasa gugup tatkala aku mulai angkat sebelah tanganku dan melahap sesuap kenikmatan yang disediakannya untukku.

"Ba, bagaimana...?" tanya gadis itu, tampak ada keringat sebesar biji jagung yang keluar di tepi jidat lebarnya saat menanti jawabanku.

"Hn," Hening sejenak. Aku picingkan onyx-ku terus balas menatapnya. "Enak..." ucapku singkat.

"Be, benarkah?" Sakura menatapku tak percaya.

Sambil tersenyum, aku mengangguk. "Iya, enak sekali. Aku suka masakanmu."

"Yeah...!" teriak Sakura sambil melompat-lompat kecil kegirangan. "Benar kan, kau tak bohong? Rasanya sesuai seleramu?"

"Hn."

"Aku senang sekali. Takutnya kau tak suka. Itu cuma masakan biasa. Err, maaf ya..." Dari yang asalnya tampak gembira, tiba-tiba Sakura berwajah murung. "Hari pertama kita pindah, masakan pertama yang kubuat untukmu, makan malam pertama kita, hanya hidangan sederhana seperti ini. Mungkin tadi lebih baik kalau kita pergi makan di luar atau pesan saja..."

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku, langsung menyela. "Aku suka kok. Makan di restoran manapun sepertinya tak akan ada yang seperti ini kalau tak di pesan khusus..." kupandangan sekilas sepiring nasi kare tomat dihadapanku. "Apalagi kau sendiri yang membuatkannya untukku. Tentu saja aku suka."

Senyum Sakura kembali mengembang, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Lanjutkan makanmu, Sasuke." ucapnya seraya menyodorkan segelas jus tomat padaku. "Jangan segan-segan untuk tambah. Aku buat banyak sekali ekstra tomat hari ini, hehe~…"

"Hn," Aku angkat sebelah alisku dan kembali menyantap nikmat hidangan makan malamku.

...

...

...

"Haah~ akhirnya selesai juga."

Aku rebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa. Sebentar beristirahat setelah cukup lelah mengangkut beberapa dus pindahan dan mengatur barang-barang. Sebetulnya belum selesai semua barang kami tata. Tak kusangka untuk menyusun kembali buku-buku, koleksi CD, DVD, _action figure_-ku, belum baju, barang dan perlengkapan lainnya, ditambah dengan punya Sakura, rasanya seharian saja tak cukup untuk menyelesaikannya. Untung saja untuk bagian bersih-bersih kami serahkan pada petugas _cleaning service_ tadi_._

Tak tahu harus apa, sambil santai aku ambil remote TV. Menatap kotak flat tipis 32 inch dihadapanku. Berganti-ganti _cha__n__nel _dan tak ada acara yang benar-benar membuatku terhibur. Bosan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam ketika sekilas aku melihat jam dinding yang terpajang di sisi tembok ruangan. Sakura sepertinya masih mandi. Lama amat. Padahal sudah lebih dari setengah jam lalu sejak gantian denganku usai kami makan malam. Tahu gini lebih baik tadi kami mandi bersama saja...

_Blush_...

Wajahku seketika terasa panas memikirkan hal seperti itu. Hei, ayolah, itu wajar kan? Apalagi sekarang kami sudah menikah. Sakura itu istriku. Jadi jangan cap aku berpikiran liar dan mesum tentangnya. Ehem, yah, walau jujur aku sendiri pun merasa gugup karenanya.

"Hei...!"

Deg... Aku terkejut saat Sakura tiba-tiba menyapa sambil menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Onyx-ku lekas bergulir dan sesaat terpana menatapnya. Tampang Sakura sehabis mandi yang baru pertama kali ini kulihat. Wajah polos dengan helaian rambut merah muda basah serta wangi khas cherry yang menguar dari tubuh yang masih berbalut kimono handuk.

"Ng? Kau kenapa Sasuke? Tampangmu aneh seperti habis melihat hantu." gadis itu cekikikan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hn," Aku lekas berpaling dan berganti pandangan kembali pada flat kotak kaca tipis dihadapanku. 'Sial. Melihatnya seperti ini saja sudah buatku tegang dan berdebar.' bisikku dalam hati.

"Nonton apa sih?" tanya Sakura. "Ninja Shippuden! Wah, aku juga suka film ini. Seru yaa~..."

"Hn."

Sedikit aku melirik gadis yang kini memposisikan diri duduk di sebelahku. Sambil nonton, Sakura keringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Bikin aroma sabun itu kian menusuk hidung. Aku suka wanginya, tercium menggodaku. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal menggoda, aku penasaran apa Sakura sengaja melakukannya saat dia tumpangkan sebelah kakinya sehingga sedikit menyingkapkan kimono handuk itu sampai setengah paha. Bikin aku menebak-nebak apa dia sudah berpakaian atau belum dibalik kimono itu.

Glek... 'Tahan dirimu, Sasuke. Jangan tiba-tiba menyerangnya dan malah bikin dia kabur, melarikan diri lagi karena kekurang-ajaranmu!' Kuperingatkan diriku sendiri.

Tak lama...

"Yaah~ kok udahan lagi sih. Telat nonton aku..." dengus Sakura kecewa saat melihat tampilan _ending _film itu muncul di layar kaca. Tapi masih saja dengan senang dia bersenandung menyanyikan lagunya sampai selesai berganti jeda iklan.

Tadinya Sakura sudah mau beranjak pergi, tapi kembali duduk ketika acara TV berikutnya pun cukup menarik untuk ditonton. Tayangan komedi. Dan itu membuatnya sesekali tertawa-tawa, heboh sendiri sampai memukul-mukulku saking gemasnya dengan lawakan si aktor di seberang layar kaca sana.

"Wkwkwkwk~... lucu banget ya Sasu. Lihat wajahnya sampai penuh tepung begitu dikerjai, hahaha~..."

Sedangkan aku sendiri, entah kenapa sudah tak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi menonton apa yang terlihat dihadapanku itu.

"Ah, kau tidak tertawa?" tanya Sakura. Tawanya sendiri pun mendadak pudar.

"Hn," Masih berlagak cuek, aku hanya sedikit sunggingkan bibirku dan kembali menghindari tatapan matanya.

Diam sesaat.

"Kau tak suka komedi? Kau bosan..." Sakura tampak tak enak hati, "Maaf, mengganggu acara nontonmu..." gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berangsur pergi dariku. Tapi tanganku refleks terulur dan mencengkeram tangannya untuk menahan kepergiannya. "Apa?!" ketus Sakura setengah membentak.

"Duduk dan nonton saja kalau kau mau. Kau tahu kan daritadi aku juga tak terlalu menikmatinya." kataku. Bukannya menurut, gadis itu malah makin cemberut, manyun, memajukan bibirnya. "Kaulah justru yang terlihat bosan, Sakura." lanjutku kemudian.

"Ya. Aku bosan." balas Sakura terus terang. "Kau daritadi diam saja dan terus cuekin aku. Hn... Hn... mulu. Kebiasaan. Untuk apa aku disini, malah gak dianggap!"

Eh? Sakura merasa seperti itu...?

"Tuh kan..." dengus Sakura, kesal karena aku masih diam saja. Dia tarik paksa kembali tangannya dariku. "Lebih baik aku pergi..."

Sontak aku ikut bangkit dari dudukku dan langsung mengejarnya. "Heh, kok ngambek sih..." Kutahan bahunya dan paksa dia kembali menghadapku, "APA MAUMU?!" tanpa sadar kunaikkan nada bicaraku dan itu malah bikin Sakura tambah kesal.

"SASUKE BAKA! DASAR GAK PEKA!" teriaknya sambil menepis tanganku.

"Hei, Tunggu dulu. Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku? Apa sebenarnya maumu? Sakura...!" kembali kukejar dia. Kali ini langsung saja kupeluk gadis itu dari belakang. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" bisikku lembut di telinganya.

"Kau membenciku?" gumam Sakura, malah balik bertanya. "Kau tak suka padaku?"

Kurasakan tubuh Sakura gemetar, kupaksa kembali dia berbalik padaku. Perlahan kuangkat dagunya, dan kulihat ada raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Emeraldnya pun tampak sedikit basah. Balas menatapku nanar. Aku makin mengernyit heran.

"Kau kembali mengabaikanku, Sa-su-ke...?" lanjut gadis itu dengan suara yang bergetar. "Apa kau menyesal..."

"TIDAK!" bantahku cepat, setelah akhirnya aku sadari apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sakura sampaikan. "Aku tak membencimu. Aku tak mengabaikanmu. Aku tak menyesal bersamamu. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu tentangku, heh?!"

"Habisnya..." Sakura menunduk, kian merengutkan badan. "Kau bersikap dingin seperti Sasuke yang dulu. Ka, kau... daritadi tak coba menyentuhku," Perlahan dia buka simpul tali kimono handuknya. Membuatku melohok dan rasanya bagai tersengat listrik ketika dia perlihatkan gaun tidur berbahan silk lembut yang cukup mini dan sexy melekat di tubuhnya. "Apa aku tak cukup menarik buatmu ya~..." desahnya kecewa.

O-M-G... Salah besar, Sakura!

"Baka!" lekas kupeluk dirinya, "Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Aku tadi diam saja karena aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku takut salah lagi di matamu. Kukira kau mungkin akan menolakku. Tapi melihatmu sekarang, kau tahu, aku malah jadi makin ingin menerkammu, hehe~..." ucapku sambil terkekeh.

"Sasuke~..."

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sedikit kukendurkan dekapanku, "Hei, hmm, Sakura~..." Kutatap dia lekat-lekat sementara kusentuh bibir ranumnya lembut dengan ujung jariku, "Sebagai awal, apa aku boleh minta ini?" tanyaku ragu.

"Hah? Hahaha... " Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat dan gadis itu malah tertawa kecil, "Tumben tanya dulu, biasanya kau suka langsung nyosor tak peduli tempat dan waktu." sindirnya.

"Err, iya habisnya aku belajar dari pengalaman. Aku bertanya karena takut nanti kau tak suka dan malah marah padaku. Jadi aku..."

Cup~...

Belum selesai aku bicara, Sakura sudah menyela dengan mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Tentu saja." ucap gadis itu kemudian. Dia lepaskan dekapanku lalu beralih mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku. "Lakukanlah Sasu~... hmm, terus terang aku pun sama. Rasanya bibirku juga kesepian lama tak dicumbu olehmu." godanya.

"Hn?" Mendengar jawaban polosnya yang terkesan merajuk, itu membuatku tertawa geli, "Hahaha... Sakura, sejak kapan kau jadi seagresif ini?"

"Hmm, sejak aku lama bergelut dengan bahan-bahan soal ujian dan kau tak menyentuhku. Jangan cuekin aku dong, Sasuke~..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Hn, baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga tak akan segan-segan." balasku sambil menyeringai. Tak buang-buang waktu lagi, lekas kupersempit jarak diantara kami. Sementara kudekap erat tubuhnya, kening dan ujung hidung kami pun bersentuhan. "Kau tahu, aku rela berikan segalanya untukmu Sakura, asal satu hal..."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Cintai aku." kataku seraya mendaratkan bibirku diatas bibirnya. Meresapi setiap sentuhan, debaran dan hasrat yang membara dalam satu rasa yang sama. Untuk beberapa lama kami kompak memainkan lidah, menggerakkan bibir untuk saling memberi kenikmatan dalam sebuah _french kiss soft and sweet_.

"Iya, tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu." bisik Sakura seusai pagutan. Dibingkainya wajahku dengan kedua tangan kecilnya seraya membelaiku lembut. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke..."

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat hatiku luar biasa senang. Dan tak ada orang lain yang mampu membuat senyumku mekar tulus dengan sendirinya selain Sakura. "Aku tahu," Aku percaya ketika kulihat jelas tak ada keraguan dalam emeraldnya. "Dan karena aku pun mencintaimu, makanya aku selalu inginkan lagi... dan lagi... cinta darimu, nyonya Uchiha."

"Kyaaa~..." Sakura memekik kaget ketika aku tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala _brindal style_ menuju kamar kami. "Mau apa kaaaauuu..."

"Aah, jangan pura-pura. Kau sengaja bersikap manja padaku bukannya ingin menggodaku? Kau inginkan 'itu' juga kan..." kataku sambil pasang tampang _innocent_. Wajah Sakura sontak bersemu merah. Aku yakin dia paham maksud dan apa mauku. "Ayo kita sempurnakan pernikahan kita. Sekalian buat pesanan kakak dan orang tua kita, hehe~..."

"Hmmm..." Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Emeraldnya terkesan takut melihatku.

"Tenang saja. Kali ini aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut. Jadi jangan ada penolakan apalagi tamparan." ucapku sambil menyeringai setengah mengancamnya, "Ku jamin kau akan puas~..."

...

...

...

…

…

Dering bunyi alarm terdengar mengusik. Kugapai-gapaikan sebelah tanganku meraih jam weker digital di atas meja sisi tempat tidur. Sepertinya sudah berbunyi berulang kali dari tadi, tapi baru sekarang aku sadar dan terbangun dari tidurku yang lelap. Dengan onyx yang sedikit terbuka, kulihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi lebih. Sambil menguap lebar, aku menggeliat sebentar, sekedar meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Sementara itu kulirik sebelah tangan putih yang tergeletak diatas dada bidangku yang telanjang. Menelusurinya hingga sampai pada helaian merah muda yang sedikit berantakan menutupi wajah sesosok gadis yang masih tertidur disampingku.

Eh, gadis? Tidak. Dia sudah jadi seorang wanita sekarang. Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian semalam. Rasanya malu juga, sampai buat wajahku kembali terasa panas dan pasti bersemu merah.

"Ng~..." Sakura melenguh, tak lama dia ikut terbangun dari tidurnya. Sebentar menggeliat sambil mengucek-ucek mata. "Sa... su... ke..." gumamnya, tatkala melihatku dengan emerald yang masih menyipit.

"Hn, pagi, Hime~..." sapaku sambil merapihkan sedikit helaian rambut di pipinya, aku daratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di keningnya yang lebar.

"Eeh, sudah pagi? Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Hampir jam setengah sembilan."

"Apa?! Kenapa kau tak bangunkan aku..." panik Sakura.

"Aku juga baru bangun."

"Ya ampun, aku terlambat. Kau ada jadwal kuliah pagi ini kan? Cepat bangun, mandi, siap-siap. Aku harus buat sarapan, menyiapkan pakaianmu, lalu... Kyaaa~..." Sakura hendak bangkit namun aku cegah. Kutarik kembali tubuhnya hingga terkapar lagi disampingku. "Minggir dulu Sasuke. Jangan bercanda. Aku harus lakukan tugasku..."

"Tugasmu?"

"Tugas sebagai istri yang baik." jawab Sakura, "Hmm, melayani suami..."

Sesaat aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Heh, sudahlah, hari ini aku mau bolos. Aku ingin habiskan waktu berdua seperti ini bersamamu." godaku sambil mengunci Sakura dalam dekapan erat. "Ini termasuk juga pelayan lho, Sa~ku~ra~..."

"Err, ta, tapi kan..." Sakura coba mendorongku jauh.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" gumamku sambil memicingkan mata, menunjukkan rasa kesal.

"Eh, tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja aku..."

"Hn, kau menyesal?" tanyaku lagi.

Wajah Sakura berubah tegang. Dia gulirkan emeraldnya kearah lain menghindari tatapan onyx-ku.

"Begitu ya?" dengusku kecewa, "Aku salah lagi? Sudah berbuat seenaknya. Semalam aku terlalu memaksamu. Aku sudah menyakitimu?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." sela Sakura sambil menggeleng cepat. Emerald itu akhirnya berani menatapku lurus. Dia ambil sebelah tanganku dan menggenggam erat. "Aku sama sekali tak menyesal, Sasuke. Kau tak salah. Kau juga tak memaksaku. Ehm, iya, sakit sih, sedikit, a, awalnya... tapi... tapi aku suka... dengan perlakukanmu semalam." Semburat garis kemerahan tampak muncul di kedua belah pipi Sakura ketika dia menggulum senyum malu-malu, "Aku bahagia. Terima kasih."

"Hahaha~... benarkah?" Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, "Aku juga bahagia, Sakura. Syukurlah kalau kau puas."

Mantan gadis itu pun mengangguk dalam pelukanku. "Iya, sangat puas~..."

"Hn, kalau gitu apa mau coba sekali lagi, Sakura? Anggap saja olahraga pagi…"

"Eh...?"

...

…

...

Ting tong... Ting tong... Ting tong...

"Tch, siapa sih?"

Baru juga sebentar kami nikmati kemesraan di pagi hari, suara bel pintu yang ditekan kasar itu langsung merusak suasana. Padahal aku lagi asyik-asyiknya dan sedang malas beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tapi melihat keadaan Sakura yang masih tampak berantakan, mustahil dia yang pergi membukakan pintu. Dan sepertinya tamu itu punya urusan penting. Sampai menggedor pintu segala selain membunyikan bel, maksa minta bertemu.

"Eeh, tunggu Sasuke!" cegah Sakura, sebentar menahan bahuku sebelum aku bangkit dan menyibakkan selimut. "Err, ini, pake dulu..." lanjutnya dengan wajah merah padam seraya menyerahkan celana boxer-ku.

"Ah, hahaha~..." aku tertawa geli jadinya, "Iya, tentu saja. Kau pikir aku gila mau menunjukkannya pada orang lain selain dirimu." Lekas kupakai dibawah selimut dan segera beringsut turun. Memungut potongan pakaian lain yang berserakan di lantai. Beberapa kuserahkan pada Sakura yang masih terlihat polos dan sensual dalam balutan sprai dan selimut. Sambil jalan menuju pintu aku pakai pakaianku sekenanya.

Duk..duk..duk.. Ting tong... Duk..duk..duk.. Ting tong... Ting tong...

"Iya, tunggu sebentar. Gak sabaran amat sih..."

Cklek...

"Hallo, my lovely baka otouto~..." sapa Itachi riang. Begitu kubukakan pintu, tanpa dipersilahkan lelaki itu langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam. "Mana adik iparku?" tanyanya sambil celingak-celinguk. "Mana? Mana Sakura? Mana diaaaa...?"

"Ada apa, nii-san?" tanyaku datar. Ayolah, masa meski sudah tinggal terpisah darinya, aku dan Sakura masih harus selalu diganggu oleh sikap rese kakakku ini, ck~...

"Aku mau sampaikan kabar gembira."

"Kabar apa?"

"Fufufufu~... Kejutan. Nanti saja ah, akan kuberitahu setelah aku bertemu Sakura. Jadi dimana dia, Sasuke?" kata Itachi, sambil tertawa-tawa mencurigakan.

"Tch, kabar apa sih? Katakan saja sekarang. Nanti aku sampaikan."

"Tidak bisa. Aku ingin mengatakannya langsung pada Sakura-chan." Itachi berjalan menuju dapur. Mengira bisa menemukan Sakura disana. "Lho, dapurnya masih bersih. Sakura tak memasak untukmu? Kalian tidak sarapan? Yaah~ padahal aku mau minta makan..." Lelaki berkuncir itu malah buka-buka kulkas dan mengambil botol orange juice dan gelas. Aku jadi semakin mempertanyakan pentingnya tujuan dia datang kemari.

"Hn. Begitulah. Kami baru bangun. Makanya Sakura belum bisa diganggu." kataku, sambil melirik lorong menuju kamar kami.

"Hooo~..." Itachi balas melirikku, memicingkan onyx-nya dengan tatapan curiga. "Kalian sudah melakukannya? Bagaimana rasanya Sasuke?" goda kakakku itu. Cepat-cepat dia berjalan menghampiri dan menelisik memperhatikan wajahku.

"Ehm,..." Dipandangi seperti itu bikin aku jadi gugup dan malu.

"Adeuh~... suit... suit... Adikku sudah makin dewasa nih, cie...cie..." Itachi towel-towel daguku.

"Heh, sudahlah nii-san. Hentikan!" cepat kusingkirkan tangan jahil itu. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Kalau tak penting cepatlah pergi dari sini..."

"Eh, ada kak Itachi?"

Menanggapi suara itu, sontak aku dan Itachi menoleh. Melihat Sakura, yang syukurnya sudah berpakaian biasa datang menghampiri. Aku sempat takut dia akan muncul dengan mengenakan _silk dress_ sexy-nya yang dipakai semalam. –tentu saja tidak, Sasuke, plis deh–

"Whaaa~... Sakura-chan, adik iparku yang cantik dan manis, apa kabarnya?" sapa Itachi.

"Kabar baik, nii-san." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kabarnya juga calon keponakanku? Fufufu~... semalam udah buat sampai manaaa~..." Bletak... Sedikit kutampol kakakku itu sebelum bicarakan hal lain yang bisa bikin aku dan Sakura _blushing_. "Itaiii~..." ringis Itachi, "Dasar, gak sopan, pake pukul-pukul aku segala..."

"Baka, makanya berhentilah menggoda kami." desisku.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda, Sasuke~..." protes Super Duper Baka Aniki-ku itu.

"Hn. Sekarang sudah ada Sakura nih, tadi mau kasih kabar apa?" tanyaku _to the point_, kembali pada pokok pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya, ini..." Itachi merogoh saku celana jins-nya, mengeluarkan sepucuk amplop lantas menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Sepertinya waktu daftar kau tulis alamat rumah lamamu ya? Ini baru sampai tadi pagi, bukalah."

Sakura tampak gugup sesaat menerima amplop hitam berlogo awan merah itu. Sudah tahu isinya adalah surat kelulusan Ujian Akatsuki. Antara diterima atau tidak, Sakura terlihat takut mengetahuinya.

"Percayalah. Kau sudah berusaha keras..." kataku, meyakinkannya. Kuletakkan tanganku di kedua bahunya, ingin berikan kekuatan.

"Hn," Sakura mengangguk. Perlahan, sambil menghela nafas panjang, dia buka isi amplop itu dan kami berdua sama-sama membacanya...

**Haruno Sakura**

**Nomor peserta: 20xx – 123- 765**

**Dinyatakan:**

**LULUS**

**Sebagai calon mahasiswa baru Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Akatsuki**

"Kyaaaaa~... Sasukeeee..." pekik Sakura langsung berhambur memelukku. Sebentar dia tertawa-tawa sebelum disela tangis bahagia. "Aku tak percaya... Apa ini mimpi? Aku berhasil... Sasuke... Sasuke... Ini sungguhan kan? Aku... aku... lulus... huaaaa~..."

Melihatnya sesenang ini aku pun ikut senang. Kubalas senyum dan tawanya dengan tawa gembiraku. "Iya, selamat ya, sayang~..." ucapku seraya menyeka air mata bahagianya dan memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepala merah mudanya.

"Wah~... Jadi juga nih calon dokter. Selamat ya." sela Itachi. "Kau tak ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan guru privatmu, Sakura?" Lelaki itu iseng membuka kedua tangannya, minta dipeluk juga.

Sakura menatapku, sekilas aku mengangguk pelan. Senyum gadis itu mengembang, lalu berbalik menghadap Itachi. Dan yah, sekali ini saja. Ingat! Hanya sekali ini aku ijinkan Sakura-ku memeluk pria lain selain diriku.

"_Omedetou, my lovely imouto~_..." ucap Itachi.

"_Arigatou, onii-chan~_..." balas Sakura.

Kata 'Terima kasih' juga kuucapkan pada Itachi. Karena bagaimanapun dia sangat berjasa membantu Sakura meraih impiannya. Dan kalau kuingat kembali, tanpa kehadiran dan dukungan kakak disamping kami, aku dan Sakura mungkin tak akan bisa melangkah sampai sejauh ini.

"Yup, cukup." selaku, lekas menarik Sakura kembali.

"Ya ampun, Sasuuuu~... belum juga lima detik."

"Habisnya dia ini milikku yang paling berharga, wuek!" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Aku kembali pada sikap posesifku.

"Haaah~ Dasar kau ini..." Itachi manyun dan kembungkan sebelah pipinya, sambil garuk-garuk belakang rambut raven panjang kuncirnya.

Aku dan Sakura saling lirik, tersenyum dan jadinya kami bertiga sama-sama tertawa.

"Hahaha~..."

Begitulah...

Semoga kegembiraan dan kebersamaan seperti ini terus berlanjut di setiap kami tapaki hari-hari bahagia menuju masa depan.

.

.

=0=0=0=0=0=

.

.

**Musim semi. Awal semester baru...**

"Wah~ kurang ajar sekali kau, Temeee~...! Jadi selama ini kau berbohong padaku?" kesal Naruto. Dia cengkeram erat kerah bajuku. "Kau anggap aku ini apa, heh?! Sampai merahasiakan hal sepenting itu selama empat tahun. Kau tahu, betapa terkejutnya aku pas menerima surat undangan itu. Kau, kau tiba-tiba akan menikah. Dengan Sakura-chan pula..."

"Hn. Maaf." ucapku sambil tersenyum samar. Segera kusingkirkan lengan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Aku tahu barusan dia tak bermaksud kasar. Sebagai sahabat, Naruto jelas merasa kesal. Aku sama sekali tak memberitahukan rahasia ini sedikitpun padanya.

"Oh Kamisama, aku sama sekali tak mengerti sebenarnya sandiwara apa yang selama ini kalian berdua mainkan. Teganya kau berpura-pura dan memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu. Sakura juga hebat sekali. Dia sungguh mencintaimu sampai bisa tahan melewati semuanya."

"Hn." Aku mengangguk setuju. Benar apa kata si Dobe. Teringat hari-hari penuh penderitaan dan siksaan batin yang kuberikan dulu pada Sakura, tapi masih saja selalu ada cinta darinya untukku.

"Kalian pasti sudah melewati banyak hal dan masa-masa sulit." lanjut Naruto, "Kau juga, pukulan balik yang kau terima sejak kejadian itu pasti sama menyakitkannya."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, Dobe. Tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan Sakura. Aku hanya kena karma."

Ada masa-masa aku penuh penyesalan. Rasa bersalah. Menumbuhkan cinta yang sebelumnya tak ada. Mengejar hilangnya cinta yang sebelumnya ada. Kejujuran hati. Tanpa kusadari perasaanku tumbuh lebih besar jauh dari perkiraan. Sampai memunculkan kecemburuan dan hasrat ingin memilikinya. Tak mau lepas. Aku yang terlalu mencintainya... Aku yang inginkan lebih darinya... Lagi dan lagi dari cintanya... Semua itulah yang kini membawaku pada kebahagiaan.

"Jadi sekarang kau seorang pria beristri, heh?!" sindir Naruto, menggodaku. "Sama sekali gak punya tampang. Padahal kau belum dewasa tapi..."

"Heh, apa kau bilang?!" Aku kunci leher pemuda itu dengan sebelah tanganku. Bercanda pura-pura mencekiknya. Tapi tetap masih bisa bikin Naruto mengerang kesakitan. "Dengar ya Dobe, aku sudah jauh lebih dewasa dan berpengalaman darimu."

"Aargh, baru juga sekali kau melakukannya sudah sombong."

"Tch, dasar bodoh. Aku bisa melakukannya berkali-kali, tiap hari dan tanpa pengaman karena kami sudah menikah sekarang."

"Hoi, jangan racuni pria bujang sepertiku dengan pemikiran mesummu itu. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku juga jadi ingin melakukannya dengan Hinata..."

"Hn. Kalau sudah tak tahan, nikahi saja dia Dobe."

"Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Sakura gitu~...?"

_Blush_... Entah kenapa wajahku kini terasa panas. Pernyataan Naruto seolah tepat mengenai diriku. Apa aku cepat-cepat menikahi Sakura karena inginkan 'itu'...?

"Eh, itu Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Heh, jangan seenaknya panggil dia dengan sebutan –chan." protesku.

"Jadi kau mau aku memanggilnya nyonya Uchiha?"

...

"UCHIHA SAKURA? HAHAHAHA..." gelegar tawa seseorang.

Aku dan Naruto sontak kembali menoleh. Melihat sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang tengah mengerumuni Sakura di depan mading sana. Walau jarak kami sekarang masih terpaut sepuluh meter, tapi aku cukup bisa mendengar jelas apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Tch, kukira siapa waktu kulihat ada nama Uchiha terpampang dalam daftar nama mahasiswa baru tahun ini. Tahunya kau, si gadis menyedihkan!" cibir seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Kukenali dia adalah Shion, anak satu sekolah dengan kami di Konoha dulu. Temannya Karin dan salah satu gadis yang pernah ikut melabrak Sakura. Sekarang dia pun melakukannya lagi disini, tepat dihadapanku.

"Jangan bercanda ya, sejak kapan Haruno jadi Uchiha? Apa kau terlalu terobsesi dengan Sasuke sampai melakukan hal konyol seperti merubah namamu sendiri?" lanjut Shion.

"Atau keluargamu bangkrut dan jatuh miskin lantas minta dipungut oleh seorang Uchiha, hah?!" sambung gadis lainnya yang lekas disambut tawa rekan satu genk.

"Hahaha, dengar, meski kau tahu Sasuke dan Karin sudah putus, tapi mustahil kau akan mendapatkan Sasuke sekarang. Fans-nya banyak dan dia mungkin tak akan pernah melirikmu barang sekilas pun. Teruslah bermimpi, dasar penguntit. Tch,..." ucap Shion sadis sambil mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga menabrak tembok, sebelum akhirnya gerombolan gadis-gadis itu pergi. Masih dengan tertawa-tawa, mengumpat dan mencibir Sakura. Buat aku geram melihatnya.

Lekas saja kuhampiri Sakura. "Heh, kau kenapa diam saja?" tanyaku pada wanitaku yang justru malah menundukan kepala dan berwajah suram setelah diperlakukan begitu.

"Ah, Sasuke...?" Sakura tersenyum kaku, menatapku dengan iris emeraldnya yang sedikit basah. "Eu, itu, aku pikir seperti dulu. Demi kebaikanmu mungkin di kampus pun hubungan kita sebaiknya dirahasiakan..."

Grep...

Tanpa basa-basi lekas aku ambil sebelah tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya.

"Heh, kalian! Tunggu!" panggilku pada Shion cs.

Gerombolan gadis-gadis itu terhenti saat aku menghadang langkah mereka. Ada yang terkejut. Ada yang senang. Salah tingkah. Bahkan tampil tebar pesona dihadapanku.

"Iya, Sasuke. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Shion, sok ramah. Tapi matanya sesekali menatap tajam Sakura yang berdiri disebelahku dan terlihat heran dengan tangan kami berdua yang saling menggenggam.

"Kalian ingin tahu kenapa dia bukan lagi seorang Haruno? Benar sekali, dia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha sekarang." kataku, berikan penjelasan.

"Eeehh?!" Keterkejutan tampak dalam raut wajah mereka semua. "Ah, hahaha~... jadi benar ya, hmm, isu kalau Sakura itu anak pungut keluargamu..."

Masih saja tak percaya? Apa aku kurang tegas mengatakannya? Perlu kutunjukan?

Kulepaskan genggaman tanganku pada Sakura, beralih memegang pinggangnya seraya menarik tubuh itu makin merapat padaku. "Sa..su..ke.." Emerald Sakura membulat ketika tanganku yang satunya lagi merengkuh wajah cantik merona merahnya dihadapanku.

"Dia ini istriku." ucapku, langsung memberikan kecupan mesra pada Sakura.

Dihadapan semua orang.

"APAAA...?!"

Syok. Tepar. Pingsan...

Hn, terserah apa jadinya mereka kini setelah tahu kebenarannya. Aku kembali melangkah dan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Berjalan pergi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sakura menutupi wajahnya yang _blushing_ berat dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, seperti sedang melarikan diri dari tatapan orang-orang di sekitar. "Ka, kau... seenaknya... menciumku... di depan umum begini lagi... tak malu apa..."

"Hn. Biar saja." balasku cuek. "Mulai sekarang tak perlu lagi dirahasiakan. Biarkan semua orang tahu, Sakura Uchiha itu istri Sasuke Uchiha. Paham maksudku, Sakura?" kembali kupeluk tubuhnya. Menatap emerald itu lekat-lekat. "Supaya kesalahan yang sama tak terulang lagi. Supaya kelak jangan ada penyesalan. Supaya kau tak terluka oleh diriku yang berlaku kejam menutupinya. Supaya kita bebas tunjukan perasaan kita. Supaya cintamu terbalas. Supaya aku mencintaimu. Supaya kau mencintaiku."

Sakura, cintai aku lagi...

Lagi...

Dan lagi...

Lebih dari ini...

"Iya, Sasuke~..." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Aku mencintaimu lagi. Dan lagi..."

=0=0=0=0=0=

**F****.****I****.****N**

=0=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**A/N:**

Yattaaaa~... \(^-^)/ akhirnya tamat juga, fufufufu~...

Senangnya bisa selesaikan fic yang satu ini. Chapter terakhir penuh perjuangan setelah lebih dari 3 minggu saya hiatus untuk menyelesaikannya. Dengan sibuknya kehidupan dunia nyata dan miskinnya ide (T-T)\...

Karena itu maaf untuk keterlambatan publish. Diluar dugaan ternyata jadinya sepanjang ini (10rebuan kata). Saya harap semoga Readers puas dengan hasilnya (^-^)v... Bagaimanapun SasuSaku must to be Happy Ending, jiahahahaha~... :D :D :D

Special Thanks to...

**Sarah Ryuu VictoirELF, Lee Min Ah, Ssloove'yumiki, Sweet Ave Maria, Kuromi no Sora, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Kuro Nami, Uchiha Nisa Chan, Adolescent de Rapita, anggraini, Elizabeth Himawari, eriel uzukyuubi, dorkzwahyu, Mauree-Azure, mitchiru1312jo, Cherry No Blue, Hiromi Toshiki, Kang Hyun Mun, kenshin, SasKu Shichi, karikazuka, Pingky-chan Haruno, Deauliaas, always sasusaku, Lailan akan selalu mencintai ghalma, tanpa nama, uchiha-kun, Sky pea-chan, Chisa Hanakawa, istianahianroms, pradawldrl, Queen Devil, Uchiha Sakura97, aphro, Momo kuro, Seiya Kenshin, MiiGiiChan04, chakis, Lynch Tojo, Kirara Yuukansa, Kembang Cherry, inai chan, Ucucubi, Sky Momo Cherry, kithara, miko-chan JR, AmaterasuUchih1, Shichi Hzr, Ramen panas, mba in in, Karin Shawol, Tsurugi De Lelouch, MenmaSakuSasu-chan, Mizuhashi Riku, YashiUchiHatake, CherryBlossom11, Kuroruyama, Chioque, Kithara Blue Beauty, , Himetsuka, SRZ, Scy Momo Cherry, Hoshio sakura, Burung Hantu, Ribby-chan, sh6, intan, Ai Nakamura, sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, yukarindha yoshikuni, Momo Haruyuki, Chyntya Hatake-chan, aiko fujiwara, Hira-kun, Anka-Chan, Ayren Christy Caddi, chioque,** para **GUEST** tanpa nama, dan **READERS** sekalian yang tak tinggalkan jejak review...

Tanpa kalian mustahil saya akan sampai ke tahap ini (13 chapter donk, panjang amat ya =_=a)... Kalau ada kesempatan mungkin bakal buat Another Side Story-nya untuk menjawab keGaJean yang masih bikin Readers penasaran, hihi~... (Kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan/ditanyakan silahkan komen, OK?!)

Maaf untuk segala typo. Thanks buat yang concrit. Walo kayanya tetep ada miss (duh, susah amat ya edit)... (T-T)

Maaf juga klo ceritanya jelek dan mengecewakan. Terutama buat yang gak suka ke-OOC-an Sasuke, haha~ (=A=)... Maaf, saya ga ada maksud buat merusak imej. Sasuke tetap cowok paling cool, keren, tampan, kakkoi sedunia shinobi, Love Sasuke very much deh./

Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semua komentator, reviewer, readers, yang udah baca mpe chapter terakhir ini m(_ _)m

Sampai jumpa di FanFic **FuRaHeart** lainnya... Next Project siap konsentrasi buat bikin Fic AU SasuSaku lain (**Money Love Gamble**) dibaca juga ya, hehe~ #promosi

–(^0^)/ see u~


End file.
